Broken
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Roses are dead, Violets aren't true, Look underground, She's growing near you....Warning huge OOC in the chapters to come. So don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.
1. THE EXPLOSION

**Title: **Broken  
**Author:** ICantBelieveImNotButter  
**Category:** Drama, Angst, Romance  
**Spoilers:** Euphoria parts 1&2  
**Rating: **R  
**Setting:** Straight after Euphoria  
**Summary:** Roses are dead, Violets aren't true, Look underground, She's growing near you...  
**Authors Notes:** Okay this stoyline is taken from the show 'Neighbours' so I take no credit for that. Plus some of the lines or letters will be from there (like I could think of something that good). Also if any of the medical information is wrong (and it will be) please don't stop reading, hopefully its still a good story. I know this isn't in the show but in my story House lives across from a small park. Oh and I'm making Foreman completely better after his surgery. Um... Okay well that's all I can think of for now... BYE and Happy reading!  
**Disclaimer: **None  
**Feedback:** Dear God yes! It feeds my brain. Without it I get writers block.

**THE EXPLOSION**

It had been a long day (long week really) and Dr. Lisa Cuddy was over tired but she also wanted to see how Dr. Eric Foreman was after his surgery. Truth be told she was still feeling guilty about Foreman's case and House wasn't making it any better for her.

She had just gotten off the elevator on Foreman's floor when Dr. Greg House came up too her.

"How is he?" She asked as she stopped walking

"Why?" asked House "You feeling guilty?"

"I... Look is he alright or not?" She asked

House shrugged and headed towards the elevator.

"Not sure he'd want to talk to you though" He replied over his shoulder. When he was standing in the elevator he added "He might still be a little upset that you were willing to let him die"

With that the doors closed and House disappeared.

Cuddy tried to fight back the tears that pooled in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head before she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Foreman was sitting up in a hospital bed. His father had fallen asleep in a chair beside him. Dr. Robert Chase came into the room with a tray of food.

"Whats that?" Foreman asked, pointing to the tray

"A nurse was going to bring it in for you" Chase explained "I thought I'd save her the trip"

"Well, uh, thanks" said Foreman

Chase nodded and placed the tray on the table beside the bed. Then he looked over at Foreman's father.

"Do you want me to wake him?" Chase asked

"No. Let him sleep" Foreman replied "Where's everyone else?" he asked

"Oh, um I think House has gone home and I think Cameron is in the clinic" replied Chase

"What about Wilson and Cuddy?" asked Foreman

"Last time I checked Wilson was in his office and I'm not sure about Cuddy" Chase replied

"Do me a favor" said Foreman

"Anything" said Chase

"When you see Cuddy, tell her that I'm sorry about... Yelling at her" said Foreman

"Sure" said Chase

* * *

Hours later Lisa Cuddy is sitting in her living room, sculling down her second glass of red wine. No matter what she did she couldn't stop dwelling on Foreman's case and what House had said to her through the whole thing. Even Cameron's words about it being her fault were getting to her.

She quickly wipes a tear from her cheek and stands up. Placing the now empty wine glass on the coffee table, she moves towards her bedroom.

* * *

Wilson finds House sitting behind his desk in his office. Not expecting his friend to still be there, Wilson walks in and sits in one of the other chairs.

"You're still here" Wilson states after a few moments

"So are you" House replies flatly "Are you done stating the obvious?"

"I just thought you'd have gone home now that Foreman is alright" Wilson replied

"There's still the paper work" House said

Wilson leaned forward a bit. "Since when do you think or even do your paper work?" He asked curiously

"Well I'd thought I'd give Cuddy a little break" replied House

"Okay now I'm really worried" said Wilson "You never want to give Cuddy a break. In fact you normally go out of your way to give her a hard time so what gives?" He asked

"I felt like being nice" House said sarcastically.

Truth was, House really didn't know why he wanted to help Cuddy out. He just had this feeling and it bothered him. Maybe it was the look on her face when he had taunted her near the elevator.

"Do you still blame her for not letting you do a biopsy on the cop?" Wilson asked, bringing House out of his thoughts

* * *

Cuddy comes out of her bedroom wearing an old pair of track pants and an old t-shirt. She moves around her house giving it a little clean up.

She picks up her wine glass of the coffee table and is about to take it to the kitchen when something white catches her eye.

She turns around and notices that there is an envelope by her door. It looked like someone had pushed it under the door.

Cuddy slowly puts the glass back on the coffee table and walks towards the envelope.

* * *

House sighed and looked at Wilson.

"No, no I don't blame her" House replied slowly

"Did you ever blame her or were you just taking your anger out on her?" asked Wilson

"Not really" said House "I just know how she takes everything to heart"

"So you exploited that fact?" stated Wilson "Made her feel guilty just because you could"

"Cuddy would have felt guilty either way" said House "She would have blamed herself because I sent him to the apartment"

"You should apologize to her" Wilson said "She deserves it"

"I know" House agreed softly

* * *

Bending over Cuddy grabbed the envelope and looked at it.

Written on the front in neat black writing was her name 'Lisa Cuddy'

She wouldn't have opened it if she wasn't so damn curious about it's contents. Quickly tearing it open, Cuddy pulled out the single paper that was inside. It was a simple white A4 sheet of paper. And typed in the middle were the words...

**_'Think about your life and everything you've done'_**

* * *

One of Cuddy's neighbours, Mr. Hoyland was calling his cat in for the night when suddenly he heard an extremely large bang.

In a panic he ducked for cover behind one of his hedges. Moments later when he could smell burning and feel the heat, he stood up.

He watched in horror as flames engulfed the house of Lisa Cuddy.

TBC


	2. THE AFTER EFFECTS

****

THE AFTER EFFECTS

Once the fireman and paramedics had arrive at Cuddy's house, one fireman walked over to Mr. Hoyland.

"Were you the one who called?" The fireman asked Hoyland

"Y-yes" replied Hoyland "I was bringing my c-cat in when the house just... Exploded"

"Do you know if anyone was inside?" asked the Fireman

"I think Lisa was inside" Hoyland replied, horrified.

"Alright sir, please go back to your own home while we get this fire under control"

Hoyland nodded and nearly ran to his own home.

* * *

The Fireman quickly found Cuddy. She was unconscious, lying near her bookcase at the far end of the living room.

They quickly carried her out of the house where the paramedics were waiting. One of the paramedics recognized Cuddy straight away.

"Oh my god, that's Lisa Cuddy" said a paramedic "She's the dean of medicine at Princeton"

"Wow, you're right" said the other

They quickly did what they could before taking her to her hospital.

* * *

It was 1am when Lisa Cuddy was brought in and rushed to the ER.

There weren't a lot of Doctors or nurses about at this time of night but when they heard about Cuddy they were all shocked but tried to see if she was alright.

One of those Doctors was Chase.

* * *

House walked into the clinic at 9:45 in the morning. He figured that since he had stayed so late last night, he deserved a little sleep in. Not that it would have mattered either way.

He headed towards the elevator when someone called out his name.

"House!" Chase yelled out

House groaned and tried to ignore Chase as he hit the button for the elevator.

"Any chance of you just leaving me alone?" House asked

Chase caught up to House and said "It's Cuddy. She was brought in last night. Her house caught fire or something"

House froze for a second and ignored the doors of the elevator when they opened.

"What happened?" House asked Chase

"I'm not sure exactly" replied Chase

House pressed the button again and this time he walked into the elevator. Chase followed him.

"What floor?" House asked

Chase knew that House wasn't asking what floor he wanted to go to, but what floor Cuddy was on.

"Fourth" Chase replied

House pressed the button and moments later they both heard the 'ping' noise that singled that they had landed on the fourth floor.

"Room?" House asked

Again Chase knew that House was refereeing to Cuddy.

"23 A" Chase replied

Chase watched as House limped out of the elevator.

* * *

House slowly limped into Cuddy's room. Thankful that someone had the sense to lower the blinds. He moved over and stood beside the bed and looked at her.

She was sleeping and had a morphine drip in her arm. A small cut was across her forehead and she had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and shoulders. She looked pale and fragile.

Lisa Cuddy was not meant to look fragile. She was meant to hunt him down around lunch time and yell at him for avoiding clinic duty. She was meant to argue with him when he broke the rules in order to solve a case. What she was not meant to do was get caught in a fire and brought to the hospital.

House angrily gripped his cane tighter.

The world was really fucking with him this week. And he wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't using people he cared about to do it. First Foreman got sick and now Cuddy. What was next? Wilson getting caught in a cross fire on the way home.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Wilson entered the room.

"Hey" Wilson said quietly

House said nothing but simply nodded his head.

"I just heard what happened" Wilson continued as he entered the room. "How is she?" he asked

"Alright" House replied, still looking at Cuddy.

Both men watched her for a few minutes.

"I need a drink" House declared

He then led the way out of the room.

* * *

Cuddy woke up that afternoon.

Her sergeant, Doctor Grey told her what had happened. Then after the information had sunk in (well as much as it could) two policemen came in to talk to Cuddy about what happened.

* * *

Wilson and House were sitting in House's office. Both were on their third cup of coffee.

Early Wilson had seen a few patients but he was too concerned about Cuddy to do any more so he made his way to his office where House had been waiting for him.

House had blackmailed Chase and Cameron into doing his clinic hours for the day. He had played his gameboy and watched his portable TV. But he too couldn't stop thinking about Cuddy either. He went to see her but she was talking to the police so he went to see Wilson instead.

"What do you think the police want?" House asked after a while

"I'm sure they just want some details about the fire" replied Wilson "But I'm sure it was just an electical fire or something"

"She might have left the stove on" House thought out load "She was a little...upset Last night"

"Because of Foreman?" Wilson asked

"Yeah" replied House softly

* * *

One and a half hours later, House and Wilson had decided to see if the cops were done talking to Cuddy yet.

When they got their, the cops were just leaving. One of the policemen spotted the two doctors and stopped to talk to them.

"She's just gone to sleep if you wanted to see her" He told them

"Oh" said Wilson

"Can you tell us whats going on?" House asked

"there's not much to tell at the moment" replied the cop "Right now were just tying to get a list of people who may have a reason to harm Dr. Cuddy"

"Why would you need a list like that?" Wilson asked, confused "Wasn't this just a fire?"

The Policeman looked surprised. He looked at both men for a moment.

"I'm sorry" He finally said "I thought you knew, being her doctors and all"

"We're not her doctors" said House "But tell us what you're talking about" he demanded

"If it wasn't a fire then what was it?" Wilson asked

The cop sighed before replying. "Someone planted a bomb in Dr. Cuddy's home" he told them.

"What" Wilson nearly yelled from shock. "Who would do that?"

"that's what we're trying to find out" said the cop "Excuse me, I must go"

After the policeman had gone, Wilson and House entered Cuddy's room.

"I don't...I cant...A bomb" Wilson stuttered still in shock "I cant believe anyone would want to hurt anyone that badly"

"There are a lot of sicko's in the world" House snapped angrily

Wilson looked at his best friend and saw hatred flicker in his blue eyes. He had never seen House look like that before and it scared him a little. Wilson knew that House may make crude jokes and comments about Cuddy (sometimes even too Cuddy) but he also knew that House would never want to see her seriously hurt.

As he watched House, Wilson couldn't help but think that if House ever met whoever had done this, that he would more then likely kill the guy with his bare hands.

* * *

When Cuddy woke up, it was dark outside.

Looking around her room she saw that she already had a number of get-well-soon cards, balloons and flowers. She spotted one card from Wilson. She picked it up and reads it.

Lisa,  
sorry I missed you today. I'll come by tomorrow hopefully when you're not sleeping.  
If you need to talk to anyone I'm always here.  
Love always  
James

Cuddy smiled and placed the card back on the cupboard.

After a few moments she got out of bed, put on a robe and headed towards her office.

TBC


	3. FIGHTS

****

FIGHTS

When House went to Cuddy's room that night to... Well to check up on her really, he was surprised to see that she wasn't there.

He walked out and motioned for a nurse to come talk to him. The nurse was a little scared but walked over just the same.

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" House asked

"She went to her office, Dr. House" the nurse replied

"Who let her out of bed?" House demanded

"She did" replied the nurse

"She's recovering from an accident" House said angrily "She shouldn't even be out of that room" He added and used his cane to point to Cuddy's hospital room

"She insisted. There was nothing we could do"

House sighed irritably and limped towards the elevators at the end of the hall.

* * *

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, going through some files when House angrily steps into her office.

"What do you think you're doing?" House demanded

"Ah, I'm sitting at my desk" she replied

"You should be in bed" said House "Recovering"

"I didn't think you'd care" said Cuddy

She stood up and walked over to a file cabinet. Opening it she quickly looked at a few files.

"Cuddy, I know this may come as a shock but this hospital can survive without you" House said

Cuddy took a file out before saying "I doubt that"

* * *

Up in Cuddy's room a young orderly is dropping off some get-well-soon gifts for the Dean of Medicine. There was three cards from some of the nurses. A bunch of daisies from Dr. Flinn and a single stem rose with a small note attatched to it.

The orderly gently placed the new gifts where Cuddy would see them before he left for the night.

* * *

"House, would you leave me alone!" Cuddy yelled

She had been arguing with House for the last 10 minutes.

"Go see to Foreman or something" She snapped

"Why can't you just rest?" He asked angrily

"Because I have work to do" She replied just as angry "Important work. In case you forgot, someone destroyed my MRI so I have some paper work to fill out... And that's just the start of what I have to do"

"Get someone else to do it"

"There is no one else" said Cuddy

"Damn it Cuddy!" House yelled and forcefully hit the back of a chair with his cane. This made Cuddy jumped. "Someone tried to kill you. Do you not get that?"

"How do you..." She began to ask

"One of the police told us" House replied

"Us?" she asked

"Wilson and I" said House

"I get it, House" Cuddy said slowly, trying to keep her anger under control "But I wont put my life on hold because of it"

"So you're just going to sit in here?" He asked

"No. Actually if you care, I was planning on working up stairs" She replied harshly

She grabbed a few files and papers before walking past House. It took a few moments for House to turn around and follow her.

* * *

Cameron was in the clinic (catching up on House's hours) when she was given an interesting case for House to solve. She paged Chase, who had gone home and met him in House's office.

"Okay, so who wants to tell House?" Chase asked, after reading the file.

"Oh, um... He's with Cuddy right now" said Cameron quietly "Do you really think we need him?" she asked

"Yes I think we do" said Chase "So are you going to look in Cuddy's room first or..."

"Wait why do I have to get him?" Cameron asked

"Because" replied Chase

Cameron went to say something but then sighed and turned around.

"This is so unfair" she muttered on her way out of the office.

* * *

House had followed Cuddy all the way back to her room. She was clearly annoyed at this but knew that apart from calling security to drag him away, he wouldn't leave unless he wanted too.

"God, House. Go away already" said Cuddy

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. Setting the files in front of her. House simply watched her.

"What?" She asked after a few moments of House staring at her "What is it?"

"You know I knew you weren't as smart as me" House began "But I didn't think you were this stupid"

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed

"Somebody, for some god forsaken reason, put a fucking bomb in your home" House reminded her "Intending to kill you. Do you realize how serious that is?" He asked

"Gee, is it serious?" She asked sarcastically "You know if you hadn't pointed that one out, I never would have noticed"

Cuddy rolls her eyes before picking up a form and reading it.

"So that's it?" House asks "You're just not going to deal with this?"

Cuddy's head snapped up to look at House. Her annoyed and angry gaze matched his.

"House, I have work to do. And I will deal with this in my own way" She said "And I don't care if you have a problem with the way I do that. But frankly, House, I couldn't give a damn about your opinion on this"

Looking a bit hurt, House said "Ignoring it and throwing yourself into your work is not dealing"

"You know what, House. How about we blow up your house and then we'll see how well you deal with it" Cuddy snapped in a sarcastic tone.

House was about to say something when he heard a soft, timid knock. Both he and Cuddy looked over to see Cameron standing by the door.

"Come in" Cuddy calls out

Cameron carefully comes into the room. Everyone in the hospital knows to approach House and Cuddy cautiously when they were arguing with one another and Cameron was no exception.

"What is it?" House asks gruffly

"We have a case" Cameron tells him. She turns to Cuddy and offers a small smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better" She told her

"Thankyou Dr. Cameron" replied Cuddy "What's the case?" she asked

"Young male..." Cameron began to say

"Lets go" House said and starting shoving Cameron out of the room.

Cuddy watches as House practically forces Cameron towards the lifts. Fine if he didn't want her to know about his case, but it wasn't like it would be that hard to get information from someone.

* * *

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Cameron turned around and glared at House.

"don't look at me like that" House groaned and headed towards his office

"She had a right to know about this case" said Cameron as she followed him.

"Mmm" House replied "Don't think so. She can barely deal with her own case. There's no way shes getting anywhere near this one"

House and Cameron walk into the break room next to his office, where Chase is waiting for them.

"She's still your boss" Cameron told him

"She's still your boss but that didn't stop you from yelling at her" House shot back

Cameron took a few deep breaths and mentally counted to five.

"She has a right to know whats going on" said Cameron

* * *

The next day House has avoided Cuddy all day.

It was 2:15pm and Wilson was looking for House. After searching for five minutes, Wilson found his friend in an empty exam room in the clinic. House had his feet up on the exam table. He was drinking a large soda and was watching his portable TV.

"What are you watching?" Wilson asked

"Wife swap" House replied

"Really?" Wilson asked

"Really" said House "One of the wives is a total babe"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"How are things with you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked when a commercial break came on. "I heard you two had a fight last night"

"That woman is stubborn and infuriating" House replied

"She says the same thing about you most days" Wilson tells him, with a slight smirk on his face.

Wilson had always thought that House and Cuddy were a like.

"She calls me a women?" House gasped dramatically. Frowning he added "How dare she"

"What happened?" Wilson asked seriously

House took a mouthful of his drink. Stood up and walked over to a cupboard.

"She's just not dealing with it" said House

"It being the bomb?" asked Wilson

"Right. Someone nearly kills her and she acts as if it never happened" said House

Wilson thinks for a moment before looking at House.

"House, did you ever think that maybe that is how she's dealing with it?" Wilson tells him before he leaves the room.

TBC


	4. THE ROSE & THE SECOND NOTE

****

THE ROSE & THE SECOND NOTE

House has just solved the case that he had been working on. All that was needed was Cuddy's signature. Even though he had tried nearly every other way to avoid getting it.

When he walked into Cuddy's hospital room, He saw that Cuddy was dressed in a light blue blouse and matching skirt. The bed was made and she was gathering some papers.

"I need a signature" House said suddenly

Cuddy looked up, startled.

"What for?" She asked

"What are you doing?" House asked, ignoring Cuddy's question.

"I'm going to work" She replied "Now what do you need me to sign?" she asked again

"Surgery on my patient" replied House "Why are you going to work?" he asked

"Because I've rested and now I'm fine" said Cuddy "Alright?"

House didn't say anything. Instead he just looked at her

* * *

Wilson had just finished telling one of his patients that she had breast cancer. He decided that he would see what House was up too.

Walking into House's office, Wilson saw that his friend was not there. He looked over at the break room and saw Chase and Cameron sitting at the table.

"Hello" Wilson greeted them as he walked in.

"Oh, Hi" replied Cameron

"Do you guys know where House is?" Wilson asked

"He went to get a signature from Cuddy" replied Chase

"You might want to try her room" said Cameron "Unless she's gone back to her office"

"Okay" said Wilson "Thanks"

Wilson smiled at them before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"Give me the form" said Cuddy, holding her hand out

House past the form over and Cuddy quickly read it over. When she's done, Cuddy sighs and leans over the cupboard. She places her signature on the bottom of the form before handing back to House.

House takes it and nods a thankyou. He goes to leave when out of the corner of his eye he notices the single stem rose.

"Whats that?" He asked, pointing to the rose

Cuddy turned around to look at the rose as well.

"Ah, that would be a rose" She replied slowly. Turning back to look at him she added "Its a type of flower"

"Duh" He exclaimed "Who's it from?"

"Well I don't know" said Cuddy "I hadn't noticed it before. It's probably just from one of the nurses"

"Bit romantic for a nurse" said House "Unless one of them is a lesbian and no one told me"

"Very nice, House" Cuddy replied with a look of disgust. "You know some of the nurses here are male"

"Who's it from?" House asked once more

"If I tell you do you promise to go away and treat your patient?" Cuddy asked

"Tell me and then we'll see" said House

Cuddy rolled her eyes. She grabbed the note that was attached to the rose. Cuddy opens it up and reads it. It simply says...

****

'You were lucky'

Cuddy's eyes grow wide as she stares at the note. House watches her closely and can see her turning very pale, very quickly. He moves closer and carefully takes the note from her hands. She doesn't even notice.

House reads the note and cant help the sick feeling that starts to rise in the pit of his stomach. He looks back at Cuddy, who hasn't moved.

He quickly scrunches the letter up and throws it into the waste basket beside the bed. House moves in front of Cuddy and grabs her upper arms tightly.

"Cuddy" He says strongly, shaking her slightly so that she'd look at him. "Go home"

"I..." Cuddy begins to say

"I'll get Cameron to drive you to a hotel" House said quickly

Cuddy slowly nodded her head and House let her go.

"Wait here" He ordered

Again Cuddy nodded and watched as House left the room.

* * *

"Cameron!" House says, when he enters the break room

Cameron was reading a book when House came in. She looks up startled.

"What?" She asks

"You're taking Dr. Cuddy to a hotel" House announces

"Why?" Chase asks

"Because she needs to go home, oh wait" House says sarcastically "That's right her home was blown up"

Cameron stands up. "Where is she now?" She asked

"In her room" House said "She's waiting for you"

"Okay" Cameron replied

Just as Cameron got to the door she barely heard House say "Thankyou" before she left.

* * *

After working on his patient, House goes to Wilson's office. Wilson was signing some forms but stopped when House came in.

"How's Cuddy?" Wilson asked as House sat down behind the desk

"Why do you think I know?" House asked

"Chase and Cameron said you needed her signature on something" Wilson explained

"She got a letter" said House

"A letter?" Wilson asked confused "What do you mean?"

House sighed and said "It just said 'You were lucky'"

"Oh my god" said Wilson "Is it... Do you think its from the bomber?" He asked

"Probably" House replied with a shrug.

"I should see if she's alright" said Wilson

"She's not here" House told him

"Where'd she go?"

"I told her to go to a hotel" said House

"And she went?" asked Wilson

"I can be very persuasive" said House

"House, if this letter was from the bomber shouldn't we tell the police?" Wilson asked

"I'll call them later" said House "Cuddy doesn't need to handle this"

"By rights she shouldn't be handling any of it" said Wilson "I mean, who would want to hurt Cuddy?"

"I don't know" replied House

"So she's checking into a hotel?" Wilson asked a few minutes later

"Yep" said House

"She shouldn't be by herself" said Wilson with concern

"She's not. I sent Cameron with her" said House

"Cameron? Because she'll act like a mother hen?"

"Exactly. Maybe Cuddy will let her help" said House

* * *

Cameron and Cuddy had gone to the hotel Lasitars, which was 35 minutes away from the hospital. When they got there the room for Cuddy had already been booked (By House).

Cameron insisted on following Cuddy to the room. Cuddy just didn't have the strength to tell her to go away. Plus she knew that Cameron was only trying to help.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Cameron asked

"No thankyou" replied Cuddy

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked "I could make you something to eat"

"I apretiate your concern" said Cuddy "But I'm fine really. Thankyou for driving me here"

"That's alright" said Cameron "I'll uh, leave now. We still have a case"

Cuddy nodded her head and smiled at Cameron. Cameron returned the smile and left the room.

* * *

When Cameron walked back into the break room at the hospital, House is waiting for her.

"How was Cuddy when you left?" He asked, before she was halfway into the room.

"She was... Quiet" Cameron replied "And she looked exhausted"

"I know" House said softly

* * *

That night...

House is sitting on is sofa, drinking a glass of scotch (Actually he was drinking his third glass) and his thoughts were on Cuddy.

Before Cameron had come back, House had called the police. They were going to investigate it in the morning. House had insisted that they not bother Cuddy until later.

Wilson was right when he said that she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of bull shit. No one should have to deal with it. Especially not Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy was sitting in an arm chair in her hotel room. She wanted to sleep. Probably needed to sleep but she just couldn't shut her brain down.

The words of each note were running through her head. And truth be told she had never been more scared before.

* * *

While House and Cuddy sit and think they both start to rub their arms and hands. Neither of them notice this. Nor do they notice their hands going red.

TBC


	5. POISONED

****

POISONED

House woke up the next morning with a start and was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep on his sofa. He gets up and makes his way to his bathroom.

After taking a shower, House looks at himself in the foggy mirror. He didn't like the tiredness in his eyes. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were a little red.

'Maybe it's time to watch that sofa' He thought

One and a half hours later, House made his way to the hospital.

* * *

After having a shower, Lisa Cuddy gather what little things she had in her hotel room. Once she was ready for work she headed to the door.

On the way she stumbled slightly and put her hand against the wall. She took a deep breath, counted to five and then stood up.

She didn't need this. With everything else that had happened to her, she did not need to get sick right now. Nor could she afford to miss anymore work.

So she left for the hospital.

* * *

House walks into the clinic where Cameron is just finishing up. Cameron smiles when she sees him.

"Good morning, House" said Cameron

"Cameron" House replied with a nod.

"Are you alright?" She asked "You look a bit...You Don't look well"

House shrugged and tilted his head towards Cuddy's office.

"Is she in there?" He asked

"Yeah, she came in a few minutes ago" Cameron replied

House nodded and made his way to the office.

"She doesn't look well either" Cameron whispered

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy" House said brightly

"Go away House" Cuddy said softly

"What? No Hello?" House asked

"Greg..." She says slowly as she looks at him

House looks at her carefully and moves forward.

"Are you okay?" House asked

"I think so" said Cuddy

She looked down at her hands and House's gaze followed hers.

"What happened to your hands?" House asked suddenly

"Why?" asked Cuddy

"Because they... Look like mine" He replied very seriously "And you look worse then I feel"

"Gee, thanks" said Cuddy "Look, House I don't know why..." She trailed off and her eyes grew wide

"What?" House asked

Cuddy's eyes snapped up to look directly into House's.

"The letter..." She said slowly. Her voice full of fear. "House, it - it was that letter. Or the rose. I don't know"

"Lisa, listen to me" House said as he walked quickly towards her "You don't know that"

"What else could it be!" She yelled "You and I were the only ones who touched it. Oh god!"

Cuddy stood up and started to pace in a panic. Her breathing quickened and House step in her path.

"Cuddy!" House yelled and grabbed her shoulders "Its going to be okay. But you need to calm down"

"How can I calm down House!" Cuddy snapped "I've been poisoned"

House went to say something when the office door opened and Cuddy's assistant, Graham entered. He could hear the yelling from outside and wanted to see what was wrong. He was shocked to see House holding Cuddy's shoulders tightly. Even more shocked to see that Cuddy was hyperventilating.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Graham asked

"Go and get a room down in isolation ready for Dr. Cuddy and myself" House ordered quickly. Not looking away from Cuddy

"I..." Graham began

"Now!" House shouted, and finally looked at the man.

Graham nodded and nearly ran out of the office. Once he was gone, House forced Cuddy to sit down on her sofa. Moments later, Wilson runs into the office.

Wilson was about to see a patient in the clinic when he heard the commotion that Graham was making. He moves towards Cuddy.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Wilson asked "What's wrong?"

Wilson went to touch Cuddy's bare shoulder.

"Don't touch her" House snapped. Wilson quickly pulled his hand away. Then House added "Not without protective gloves on"

"Why?" Wilson asked

"Because we've both been poisoned" replied House

* * *

2 hours later House and Cuddy have both been submitted to the isolation ward.

Cuddy was sleeping while House stood near the glass and talked to Chase and Cameron.

"Is it different being on that side?" Chase asked

"Let me shake your hand and you can find out yourself" replied House

"How's Dr. Cuddy doing?" Cameron asked quickly

House sighed and turned and looked over at Cuddy. He watched her sleep for a few seconds. Even though she slept, she did not look rested or peaceful and that more then anything bothered the fuck out of House. He turned back to Cameron and Chase.

"She's sleeping" House replied "Now I have a job for you two"

"We're already running tests, House" Chase explained "We'll find out what caused this"

"that's great. Except I know what caused this" said House

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Cameron asked

"Before there were too many people wondering around" replied House "The less people who know about this the better"

"What do you need us to do?" Chase asked

"Has the room that Cuddy was staying in been cleared out yet?" House asked

"Earlier this morning" replied Cameron

"Damn" House sighed "Oh well that's just going to make your jobs even harder"

"What job?" Chase asked

"You two are going to go through the trash" said House

* * *

"How hard can it be to find a letter?" Cameron asked as she and Chase looked through the dumpster out the back of the hospital.

"Amongst a thousand different papers?" Chase asked her "A lot. What did House say the note said again?"

"Oh, 'You were lucky' I think" said Cameron

"that's sick and twisted" Chase said

"I know" agreed Cameron and she stopped looking "Why would anyone do that to someone else?"

"Because the world sucks" said Chase

* * *

House was watching Cuddy sleep. No one was around and the two of them were alone. Whatever was on the note, seemed to be affecting Cuddy more then him. Which sent a whole new fear through him. It made it all the more clear that someone was signaling her out.

He looked over her chart that was at the end of the bed and didn't notice when Wilson came up to the glass.

Wilson knocked lightly, which made House turn around.

"Hey" said Wilson "How are you?"

"How do you think?" asked House

House placed Cuddy's chart back and then moved to stand in front of Wilson.

"At least you haven't been affected as much as Cuddy" said Wilson "How is she by the way?"

"Medically shes the same. Just resting" House replied "Mentally, I have no clue how she is"

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Wilson asked

"No, but I need you to call the cops and tell them whats happened" said House

"Yeah, sure. But why aren't you calling them?" Wilson asked

"Hey, I'm sick too you know" replied House

"And you wanna be free in case Cuddy wakes up" said Wilson

"Yeah. That too" House said slowly

* * *

After finding the note, Chase took the note down to the lab to run some tests. Chase and Wilson were also waiting for the police to arrive as well. Cameron took this opportunity to visit Foreman.

When she went to his room, she found him sitting up watching TV.

"Hey" Cameron said when she walked in

"Hi" Foreman replied and turned off the TV "What's going on?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, I haven't seen any of you guys for a while" Foreman replied "And I haven't seen Cuddy at all"

"You, you mean you don't know?" Cameron asked, shocked

"Know what?" asked Foreman

"Someone's been trying to kill Cuddy..." Cameron began

"What?" Foreman nearly yelled "Who? Why?"

"We don't know. The police are investigating it" replied Cameron

"So what happened?" Asked Foreman

Cameron began to fill Foreman in on the bomb and the letter.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Chase came down to talk to House.

"We're just waiting on the test results" said Chase "It, uh, shouldn't be too long"

"Good" Replied House, who was limping around the room.

"Once we have the results we have to hand the note over to the police for their investigation" explained Chase

"I figured that" said House

Over in her bed, Lisa Cuddy began to wake up. She didn't open her eyes but she could clearly hear House talking to someone. She felt an overwhelming sense of comfort at knowing he was there with her. She began to remember that he was ill as well and wondered if he would be if he wasn't.

'Probably not' she thought. 'I mean, House doesn't even like me. If he hadn't of touched that letter then he wouldn't be here'

Cuddy felt a pain shot through her stomach. The thought that House didn't care about her hurt. Suddenly the pain turned into something else and Cuddy's breathing deepened. She wanted to open her eyes, to call out to someone, but she couldn't. Then everything went black.

"...House!" Chase yelled when he saw Cuddy start to shake.

House quickly turned around when he saw Cuddy, he ran as fast as his leg would take him. His heart racing.

"Come on, Cuddy, don't do this" House said as he got to work.

Chase and two nurses were already suiting up and getting ready to help.

* * *

A few moments later (although it felt like a life time ago to House) Cuddy had been injected with some medicine and had settled down.

House ordered Chase to go and check on the results.

House was now standing close to Cuddy's bed. He held her hand and lightly caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You and I are going to have a talk when you wake up" House told her sleeping form.

* * *

House had fallen asleep in his bed when Chase, Cameron and Wilson walked over to the glass. Wilson tapped on the glass.

"House, wake up" said Wilson

"Not so loud" said House as he sat up "You'll wake Cuddy" He added and gestured a hand towards Cuddy.

"We have a cure" Cameron said brightly

Chase placed two small vials and two syringe's into the air lock. House took them out and looked at them.

"Thanks" He said, after reading the labels.

Wilson nodded and said "After taking that, you should be right in a few hours"

"Make sure that Dr. Cuddy gets a stronger dose then you" added Chase

House nodded and then walked over to Cuddy.

Chase, Wilson and Cameron all watched as House gave Cuddy the injection.

TBC


	6. TAKING HER HOME WITH ME

**Authors Notes:** I just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews. They really make my day and make me want to write more. Also can I just say how cute and adorable Wilson is. I just wanna take him home and rub baby oil on him and play hungry hungry hippo's :)

**TAKING HER HOME WITH ME**

When Cuddy opened her eyes, she was thankful that she was no longer in isolation. After a few moments she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. That's when she noticed House sitting in a chair beside her. He was glaring at her.

"Dr. House" she said "I'm glad you're feeling better"

House gave her a slight nod.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

Cuddy thought for a moment, her eyes cast down. Then she looked back up at House and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm fine" she replied "Just getting a little sick of being a patient though" she joked

"Don't do that" said House, seriously

"Do what?" Cuddy asked confused

"Make jokes about it. Act as though nothing is wrong" answered House "It's annoying"

"House... You make jokes about people all the time" said Cuddy

"This is different and you know it" He snapped

"No, House, I don't know that" She told him "Worse things have happened to people who come through this hospital and all you can do is laugh at them"

"None of them had a fucking psycho after them, now did they" House shot back

Cuddy flinched at his words. House then stood up and moved closer to the bed.

"You need to stop taking this lightly" House warned "If you don't start taking this seriously, Lisa... Then it will kill you"

With that House turns and limps towards the door. He stops just in the door way when he hears her voice.

"If I...If I take it seriously..." She begins to say in a small voice "Then I have to admit that its real. That its really happening. That someone wants me dead" She pauses and looks him dead in the eyes "I just cant do that, Greg"

"Lisa..." House began but was interrupted when he saw the police heading towards them.

* * *

The police had wanted to speak to Cuddy and House about the note. After talking for a while, House excuses himself and goes to check on Foreman while Cuddy finishes talking with the police.

* * *

When House got to Foreman's room he saw that Foreman was up and dressed. 

"So I hear you can leave" House says as he enters the room

Foreman turns around and looks at House.

"Ah, yeah" He replies "But I can't come back to work for at least a month"

"What is it with everyone in this hospital?" House asked himself "Do you not understand the term 'Resting and getting better'?"

"What?" asked Foreman

House shook is head and said "Never mind"

"How's Dr. Cuddy?" Foreman asked suddenly "Cameron told me what happened"

"Well seeing as I'm out of isolation and walking around, it's safe to say that Cuddy is too" said House

"Where is she now?" asked Foreman

"Why?" asked House

"Because I want to see her" replied Foreman

"That's probably not such a good idea" said House

"Why not?"

"Because Cuddy still feels guilty about your case..." House began to say

"...She cant still feel guilty" Foreman said, interrupting House "I didn't die. And she has more things to worry about now"

"True" agreed House "But that's not how Cuddy works. She's going to feel guilty about you for a long time to come"

"She shouldn't though" said Foreman

House nodded his head.

"No" said House "She shouldn't"

* * *

When House goes back to Cuddy's room, he sees that she is now dressed in her own clothes. Not that he wasn't surprised to see this. 

"Tell me you're not staying?" House asked

Cuddy was surprised by his presence but shook it off quickly.

"No" She replied slowly "No, I can't concentrate on my work. I'm going back to the hotel"

"Don't" House said suddenly

His word shocked both her and himself.

"House, I thought you wanted me to rest" stated Cuddy

"I do" said House "But not at the hotel"

"Then where? I don't exactly have a lot of options" said Cuddy

"You'll stay with me" said House "It's much cheaper then a hotel"

"I don't know" said Cuddy

"Come on Cuddy, you cant tell me that you wont enjoy the company" said House

"Why do you even care?" She asked before she could stop herself "The only reason you were there today was because you were affected by that note as well"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it" House snapped angrily

He was truly offended that she would think his concern anything but genuine. That she would think that he didn't care about her. He had thought that it was obvious that he kept a hidden feeling towards her. Even if he had tried to hide those feelings, it was pretty clear that they were there. Except to Cuddy it would seem.

_'Damn that woman'_ House thought as he looked at her.

"Look you can either come back to my place willingly or I can force you" House told her "And don't let the bad leg fool you. I can get pretty rough if I have too"

Cuddy thought for a moment. Apart of her knew that it was a bad idea. This was House after all. It just wouldn't be ethical. But there was something in his tone of voice that said he was serious. And his eyes... His eyes showed that he truly cared.

_'Maybe I was wrong'_ Cuddy thought_ 'God, do I hope I was wrong'_

Cuddy thought 

She remembered the feeling she had when she'd woken up in isolation to his voice. Being around House wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay" She agreed with a slight nod

"Good" said House "I'll get Wilson to drive you. He's going on his lunch break soon"

"Okay" she repeated

* * *

Wilson's office door was locked, which wasn't so strange in itself. House then made his way around to Wilson's balcony. 

When Wilson saw House heading towards him, through the glass door, he got up and met his friend half way.

"Hey. How did the talk with the police go?" Wilson asked

"It went well" replied House

"Was Cuddy alright?"

"Well no, but I'd be more worried if she was" said House

"I guess that's true" agreed Wilson

House sighed and took a deep breath.

"Look I need you to do something" House began

"Uh, yeah. Sure" said Wilson "Anything"

"I need you to go and pick a few things up for Cuddy" House explained

"Of course. What kind of things?" asked Wilson

"Anything the Police will let you take from her house" said House "Anything else just get at the shops and I'll pay for it. She can pay me back later"

"Yeah, I can do that" Wilson said

"After that I need you to take her home after your shift ends" said House

House then turns to walk away when Wilson called out to him.

"Umm, House..." Wilson began, a little confused

"What?" House asked as he stopped and looked back at Wilson

"Cuddy doesn't really have a home anymore" said Wilson "Remember?"

"I meant... My home" House explained

"You offered to let her stay with you?" Wilson asked surprised

"Yeah, I did" said House

"Why?" asked Wilson, although he wasn't really expecting House to answer. "Do you just want her there so that you can keep and eye on her? Make sure she's okay?"

House didn't answer. Instead he just blinked a few times before slowly walking away.

Wilson took House's silence as a yes.

* * *

"Do you want me to stop somewhere?" Wilson asked Cuddy 

It was 3:37pm and Wilson was driving Cuddy to House's place. Before that he had picked up a few of her clothes that hadn't been destroyed by the bomb. And had gone shopping for things like a toothbrush and hair bands. When he had gone back to the hospital, He found Cuddy in her office, waiting for him.

She wasn't doing any work when he found her. He assumed that she was scared that House would find out and yell at her again. Instead she was simply sitting on her sofa, hiding from everyone else in the hospital.

Wilson would have offered to do anything for Cuddy at the moment. What with everything she had been through and all. But he still felt very nervous around her. There's no way to know what to say to someone in this situation, and Wilson was afraid to say anything stupid.

"No thank you" Cuddy replied "You've done more then enough already"

Wilson looked at her and offered her a smile. He was more then relieved when she returned it.

"You know I don't mind" he said

"I know, James" replied Cuddy "I never thanked you for your letter. It was sweet. Thank you"

"Anytime" said Wilson

They drove in silence the rest of the way. When Wilson parked the car, two buildings down from House's (Damn traffic) He paused and looked over at Cuddy, trying to gauge her mood.

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked her "With staying with House, I mean. If you want I can take you to the hotel. Or you're welcome to stay with me"

Cuddy thought for a moment. She was honestly tempted by Wilson's offer. If there was anyone else in her life that she trusted as much as House it was Wilson.

"I'm alright" She replied slowly

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked "I've had to live with House before. I know how he can be. And we're best friends"

"I get the feeling with House, things like best friends don't really make a difference when it comes to living arrangements" Cuddy joked

"That's true" Wilson agreed with a smile "But, Lisa I've known both you and House a very long time. And you have to admit that you two have been known to fight a lot. With everything you've been through I would hate for you to feel... Uncomfortable"

"James, It's true that I might not always like House, or agree with him. But..." Cuddy began "But I do trust him. All the time. And for some reason, I--I feel safe with him"

TBC


	7. HERE FOR HER & HERE FOR YOU

****

HERE FOR HER & HERE FOR YOU

House finally walked through his front door at 6:15pm. He wasn't the least bit surprise to see both Cuddy and Wilson sitting on his sofa watching re-runs of Lost.

Wilson turned around when he heard the front door close.

"Hey" Wilson greeted him

"Hey" replied House as he walked towards the sofa

Cuddy turned around and gave him a very small smile.

"Hello House" she said

House nodded and sat on the arm of the sofa (Closest to Wilson, giving Cuddy some space)

"Which episode is this?" House asked, gesturing towards the TV

"Uh, that Walt kid just created a bird out of a book he was reading" replied Wilson "Then the bird flew into the window"

"Oh yeah" said House "I've seen this one"

"I haven't" said Cuddy "But then again, I don't really watch the show"

"What?" House asked, He looked at her in shock "You're telling me you didn't get on the Lost band wagon like the rest of the country?"

"You're saying that you did?" She asked, also surprised to see that House liked the show

"Yeah. It's suspenseful" said House

"Some of the women in it are hot too" added Wilson with a grin "What's that Australian chicks name?" He asked

"The pregnant one?" Cuddy asked

"Yeah" said Wilson

"She's not bad" House agreed. Then he turned back to Cuddy "And how do you know who he was talking about if you never watch the show?" He asked her

"I didn't say I never watched an episode. I just couldn't get into it" explained Cuddy

"How come?" asked Wilson

"I don't know" Cuddy replied with a shrug "I guess I just got sick never getting answers. They just seem to be giving out more secrets. It's annoying"

"No its not" said House

"Oh yes it is" said Cuddy "They should re-name the show 'The hour where nothing happens' or something"

This made Wilson crack up laughing.

House found it hard not to smirk at her comment. He was glad that she was in a good mood. Even more glad that Wilson had stayed so that she wasn't on her own.

When the show finished, House goes over and grabs his phone.

"Alright you two. Chines food" said House "What do you want?" he asked

"You know what I get" said Wilson, who put his feet up on House's coffee table.

"Cuddy?" House asked

"Oh, um, whatever you get is fine" She replied

House nodded before dialing his local Chinese take-away shop.

* * *

"Wilson!" House called out when he heard the knock on the door.

It was fifteen minutes since House had ordered the food. He was sitting on the sofa next to Cuddy while Wilson had gone to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"What?" Wilson asked, poking his head in from the kitchen.

"Get the door" ordered House

"Its the food" said Wilson "You get it. Its you're house"

"Yes. But you're going to pay for it" said House

"What!" Wilson nearly yelled

Cuddy watched the exchange with a slight smirk on her face. Wilson and House really were just a couple of collage students.

House had finally gotten Wilson to cave and pay for the food. Then they had it all set out on the coffee table. Both men were passing things around.

"What do you want, Cuddy?" House asked

"Oh I'm actually not hungry" said Cuddy

House frowned and shared a look with Wilson.

"Are - are you sure, Lisa?" Wilson asked

"Yes. But thank you anyway" she replied "I think I'll just have a shower and call it a night"

Cuddy slowly stood up when she finished. She walked around behind the sofa and picked up a bag that was full of her things. She then headed towards House's bathroom.

"Cuddy you can have the bed..." House began to say

Cuddy stopped and turned around.

"No" She said sharply

"No? You cant say no. It's my bed to offer" said House

"House, you don't have another bed" said Cuddy "And you can't sleep on the sofa with your leg"

House scoffed at this.

"House" Cuddy warned "Either take the god damn bed or I'll go and stay with Wilson"

"Fine" House muttered, with a quick glare at Wilson.

Cuddy sighs and heads towards the bathroom.

* * *

After they had eaten, Wilson and House start to clean up the living room.

House saved a handful of each meal for Cuddy later (If she wanted it)

"Why did she say she'd go stay with you?" House asked suddenly

Wilson was surprised and stopped collecting the empty containers.

"What?" asked Wilson

"Cuddy said she could stay with you" said House "Why did she say that? Did you offer?"

"Yes I did" said Wilson "Whats wrong with that?" he asked

House didn't say anything and instead limped off to grab some sheets and pillows.

Wilson shook his head and continued cleaning up.

House could be very protective of Cuddy. Which would normally be very disturbing to Wilson, but not tonight. Tonight it was comforting.

* * *

A few minutes later, House watched as Wilson covered the sofa cushions with some sheets, before throwing blanket over them.

"You could help, you know" said Wilson

"I have a bad leg" House replied

"Then take some vicodin and help"

"Cant"

"You are hopeless" Wilson muttered

"And yet still you're here" said House "Why are you here? You could have gone home after you dropped Cuddy off"

Wilson stopped what he was doing and turned to look at House.

"I'm... being a friend" said Wilson

* * *

In House's shower, Cuddy stands and slowly rubs soap along her arms, letting the warm water wash it away seconds later.

She was thankful that Wilson had thought to buy her some toiletries. She would have felt weird using House's. Then again she felt weird just being in House's shower.

At least she knew that both House and Wilson were still out side. That made her feel safe. Safe enough to actually enjoy the shower... That is until she started picturing the rose that had come with that note. Not only could she see it in her mind, but she could also smell it. A rose, something sweet and beautiful and this... Person, whoever they were have tainted such a thing for her. Never again would she be able to go near a rose without being reminded of this experience.

A tear ran down her cheek and mingled with the warm water. Soon followed by many, many more. Cuddy had to lean against the wall otherwise she would have surely fallen over.

For the first time since her house was destroyed, Lisa Cuddy finally let it all out and cried.

* * *

"Do you think I should have invited Cuddy to stay?" House asked Wilson

Both men were sitting on the now made sofa, watching something on TV (although neither of them was paying attention to it)

"Yes" Wilson replies quickly

"Really?" asks House "I would have thought you'd say something like... 'You don't know what you're doing, House' or 'She's been through enough without you getting in the way' or 'Its not professional. She's your boss' Something like that" he said

Wilson rolled his eyes before saying "Normally I would say something like that. But you already know all that anyway" Wilson explained "You know that this is new territory and that even you don't know how to deal with this. You know what she's been through because you went through it with her..."

"No I didn't" House snapped angrily "My home wasn't destroyed because some Mother fucker put a bomb in it! I haven't been receiving threatening letters..."

"I know, I know" Wilson said quickly "I only meant that you understood the reaction to that powder that was on the second note. Because you were infected as well. I didn't mean to say that you understood all that other stuff. I would never do that"

"I don't even really understand that part" House said in defeat "She nearly died because of what was on that note. I didn't"

"But you could have, House" said Wilson "But none of that is the point is it? You asked me if I think you should have invited Cuddy to stay with you and I said Yes"

House nodded his head.

"If you really want a reason for my answer then here it is" Wilson continued "Cuddy needs you just as much as you need her"

"What do you mean?" House asked

"Cuddy needs you around because you make her feel safe. And I know this because she told me so" said Wilson "She trusts you, all though only god would know why. And you, House, need her around because you're scared about what might happen to her if you're not around to protect her"

"You think I want to protect her?" House asked

"Yes I do. And don't deny it because I wont believe you" said Wilson "Look, you're both my friends. So I'm here to support you both in this"

There was a long pause while both men thought about what had been said.

* * *

Half an hour later when a new show was beginning to play on the TV, Wilson turned to House.

"Its getting late" said Wilson "Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I think we'll be alright" House replied "Besides there's no where for you to sleep"

"Alright then"

Wilson and House both stand up from the sofa and make their way to the front door.

"Thanks. You know for..." House began

Wilson shook his head and smiled. "Don't mention it. Hey tell Cuddy I said good night"

"Okay"

"Call me if you guys need anything" said Wilson

House nodded and watched his best friend leave.

* * *

After Wilson leaves, House makes his way towards the bathroom door.

Cuddy had been in there a long time. Not that he minded of course. His water bill could handle it. And even if it couldn't, it wasn't like he was going to make her get out.

He is about to knock on the door and ask if she is alright when the sound of crying is heard.

Cuddy is crying. Well actually to House it sounds more like she is sobbing.

House stops and listens to the heart breaking sound of his boss... Okay so she was more than just his boss... Crying.

He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the door.

"Oh, Lisa" He sighed quietly "I'm so sorry"

And it takes everything inside him, not to break down the damn door and comfort her in his arms.

TBC


	8. ANGELS RESTLESS SLEEP

****

ANGELS RESTLESS SLEEP

"Where is she?" House asked the nurse as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Right, right this way" The nurse replied quietly.

House followed the nurse down the corridor and into the morgue.

The only sounds that House could hear, where his and the nurse's foot steps on the tile floor. The sound of his cane as the rubber end it that same floor. And the sound of his own heart beating in his ears.

Finally they stopped in front of one of the small draws which contained the deceased. The nurse grabbed the handle and was about to pull it open when House batted his hand away.

"I'll do it" House said "You can... Leave"

"Yes, Dr. House" said the nurse, before he left.

House waited until he knew he was alone. Then, with a deep sigh he slowly opened up and draw.

At first he couldn't look. Yet he knew he had too. Knew that if he didn't then it wouldn't be real to him. So he looked down.

Laying on the cold metal table was Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Her eyes were closed and her naked body was covered up by a sheet. A stray hair had fallen over one eye and House used his hand to brush it back. His hand shaking the whole time.

She was dead. His boss. His friend. His... Lisa.

That sick son of a bitch had finally got to her and House hadn't been there to protect her. She had insisted that she would be fine while he went to work. She assured him that nothing would happen. And he had wanted to stay, but no, he had to go against his better judgement and leave her alone. Alone to die.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa" House said, his voice scratchy and deep "Please forgive me"

He bent down and slowly brushed his lips against her cold ones and...

* * *

House suddenly bolts up in bed.

Sweat covers his entire body and his breathing his shallow and deep. He squeezes his eyes tight for a few moments. Calming himself down. He looked over at his alarm clock, which sat on his bed side table. 2:46 it said. He tossed the sheet back, reached for his cane and got out of bed.

As quick as he could, he made his way to the living room.

* * *

Cuddy is still sound asleep on his sofa. Laying on her side.

House let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he had. She was still here. Still alive.

Normally it was the pain in his leg that kept waking him up, but not tonight. No tonight the pain in his leg didn't even register compared to the nightmares he had been having through the night.

House sighs and makes his way towards the kitchen. Since he is already up, with no hope of going back to sleep, he decides to make himself a coffee.

While he waits for the coffee, House thinks back over the different dreams.

In one he was at her funeral. Everyone is there. Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Cameron. And they are all crying, and saying their final goodbyes.

Another one had Cuddy dying in his arms as her blood soaked through his blue shirt. Leaving him sobbing in the middle of her office with her body.

None of the dreams actually told him how she had died. She was just always dead. This annoyed House because when he woke up he always felt helpless, since he was never able to know that one fact.

Normally he never remembered his dreams. Not that he cared that much. But he did wounder why his mind was making him remember these dreams.

* * *

He walked back into the living room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He stops in front of the sofa and looks down at Cuddy.

She is still asleep. Which is good since House was a little worried that the smell of coffee would have woken her up.

Her eyes move beneath her lashes right before a single tear escapes and moves down her cheek. House then realizes that she is dreaming. he wonders if her dreams are nightmares, similar to his own.

Is she watching her own death? Is she living it? Feeling it? No, knowing Cuddy the way he did, she was probably responsible for the deaths of others. Could she be crying because he himself were dying inside her mind. Would she cry if he died?

House shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

'Of course she'd cry' He thought _'Because Cuddy cares'_

He thought 

He goes to wake her up but suddenly thinks better of it. Even if she is having a nightmare, waking her up is only going to remind her about the real nightmare that she is living. Instead, He wipes her tear away with his thumb. Letting his hand linger on her cheek.

He smiles when she self consciously relaxes against his touch. So he stays there a few extra moments before going back to bed.

* * *

House spends the rest of the night, laying in bed and looking up at the celling.

He couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted too. His brain was to busy thinking.

This...situation with Cuddy had forced him to think about his feeling towards her. How he cared about her and how he would feel if she were to die. God he would hate it. Knowing that she would no longer be around to argue with, or tease. Or even just to look at. And he did love those stolen looks he got when she wasn't paying attention. Her face had always fascinated him. He loved watching the many different emotions effect her.

He loved her smile when she was happy. Her frown when she was angry. Especially if she was angry with him. He had told her once that he found it unbelievably sexy when she would yell at him. Of course when he had said it his toned had suggested that he was merely joking. When in fact he was just being honest.

Her eyes. He loved her eyes. They would sparkle with happiness. Cloud over when she was angry. Shine when she was sad or felt guilty. He hated seeing her when she felt guilty and he had seen that look a lot.

He really hoped that nothing would ever happen to her. Because if anything did... Then he would die.

TBC


	9. IN THE MORNING

****

IN THE MORNING

Lisa Cuddy slowly opened her eyes. She was still laying on House's sofa. She sat up and looked around. She could hear House's shower running from the bathroom. She sighs before standing up and running a hand through her hair, trying to tidy it up a bit.

After cleaning the living room and taking the bedding off the sofa, Cuddy went to the kitchen for breakfast. She still wasn't hungry but decided to at least have some coffee. Since she always started her day with a cup of coffee. Her entire life had been thrown through a loop. She wasn't even living in her own home anymore. Nothing was the same. But at least she could still have her morning coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stepped out of his shower and dried himself off. He dried his hair and put on some clothes.

He was amazed to see that his shower still smelled of Cuddy. Or well at least of her shampoo and soap. He had to admit that he liked the smell. Probably because he liked the smell of Cuddy.

Once he was done he limped towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a little surprised when he saw that the living room was a little cleaner and the sofa was back to normal. The thought that Cuddy had left surfaced in his mind for a moment until he heard her rummaging around his kitchen. He sighed in relief and went to join her.

She was sitting at his table, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. House was sure that this wasn't her first cup.

Cuddy smiled when she saw him and he smiled back. Glad to see her lovely smile.

"Good morning, House" She greeted him.

"Morning" He replied

He limped over to the sink and grabbed the same cup he had used last night (less washing that way). He frowned when he saw that Cuddy hadn't used anything else. Which meant that she still hadn't eaten anything and he had no idea when the last time was that she actually had eaten something.

He really wanted to comment about it but he also didn't want to ruin the some what good mood she was in. So instead he simply poured himself some coffee before taking the seat opposite her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Cuddy finally spoke.

"Look, House, I-I know we haven't actually talked about what was going to happen today" Cuddy began "But I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with me staying here while you're at work"

"I don't mind if you stay" replied House "But I'm not going to work anyway"

"What?" She asks "What do you mean you're not going to work? You still have a job you know. You still have clinic hours that you owe. Cameron and Chase are still you're team you realize. If they receive a case they will need you the..."

"Cuddy!" House called out, stopping her rant "I have exactly 3 hours left in the clinic"

He paused when he saw how...amazed Cuddy was by this information.

"I can get Chase and Cameron to do them with a click of my fingers" House explained "And I'm sure I can get Wilson to join in if I needed too"

"Do you always do that?" She asked angrily "Pawn you're clinic duties on to others? While everyone else does there share of work"

"No I don't always do that" House replied slowly "I just normally avoid it all together"

"I know that" Cuddy mutters beneath her breath

"The hospital has my pager number, not to mention my home phone number. Which is your fault by the way" said House "If my team does get a case or if anything comes up then someone will contact me"

"House, you cant..." She began

"Besides, I...uh have the flu" House quickly said "From one of those little brats you force me to treat in your precious clinic"

"You have the flu?" She asked

"Yep" He replies

"Right this minute? You're sick?"

"Yep"

She wanted to call him on it. She knew that he wasn't sick. Hell she was still a doctor and House was showing absolutely no symptoms for any disease. And though the part of her that was the dean of medicine knew that he should go to the hospital and do his job, the other part of her that was simply Lisa was glad that he wanted to stay with her. That he was willing to lie to do the latter.

"I'm not taking care of you" Cuddy said, as she stood up "And you better not get me sick"

She turned and left, heading for House's bathroom.

House grinned and finished his coffee.

He was so glad that Cuddy was able to let go of her duties has the dean of medicine. He was lying and Cuddy wasn't a stupid woman. She knew he was lying too but thankfully she decided not to say anything. Perhaps Wilson was right. Maybe Lisa did want him around just as much as he wanted her around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the kitchen (well after throwing the two mugs into the sink) House grabbed his phone and dialled Wilson's mobile number.

He only wanted to check how things were going and he knew that Cuddy would appreciate the fact that he was at least making the effort to do his job.

"Hello, Wilson speaking"

"Hello Jimmy boy" House said brightly

"Morning House" Wilson replied "You seem happy. Hows things going?"

"Alright" answered House

"Is Cuddy there?"

"Of course she's here" said House "Where else would she be?"

"Okay, fare point" said Wilson "I'm guessing that you're not coming into work today"

"You'd be right" said House

"Wow, how did you get Cuddy to agree to that?" Wilson asked

"I have the flu" explained House

"Riiight sure you do" Wilson said. He knew full well that his friend was lying.

"Yeah, look just...can you do me a favor?" House asked

"Sure. Except of course if you want me to do you're clinic hours for you" said Wilson

"No, no. I have Chase and Cameron for that" House replied, with a slight grin on his face "Can you just check on them. Make sure they are doing...well something"

"Check on your team. Got it" said Wilson "Anything else?" he asked

"Nah that's all. See ya later"

"Bye House"

TBC


	10. POLICE VISIT

****

POLICE VISIT

It was 11:45 am and House walked into his living room from his kitchen.

Cuddy was curled up on his sofa, reading one of House's books that she had found earlier that morning. House leaned against the wall and looked at Cuddy for a moment. She looked quit good even though she was only wearing a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt. He shook his head slightly.

'Don't think like that' He thought to himself _'You'll just complicate what you have'_

He thought to himself 

"What do you want for lunch?" He asked

Cuddy looked up from the book she was reading.

"I'm not that hungry at the moment" She told him

House frowned "Cuddy, when was the last time you ate a decent meal?" he asked

She thought for a moment before saying "I had something from the hospital cafeteria before Wilson and I came here"

"I said decent food, Cuddy" House said, rolling his eyes

"What's wrong with the food at the hospital?" Cuddy asked "I've seen you eat it"

"True but lets not get side tracked here" House continued "You haven't eaten anything in almost 24 hours. You're having lunch"

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" She asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Well I have a reputation of being the best doctor you have..." He began

"One of the best" she corrected

"...It wouldn't look very good if the dean of medicine died of lack of hunger while staying at my place. Now would it? People might think I'm not as good as I claim to be"

"Oh we wouldn't want that" Cuddy said in a mock tone

"Exactly. Now what do you want?" He asked again

"What do you have?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later House was standing by his stove. He had a pot of spaghetti and was stirring the sauce through it.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Cuddy called out from the living room

House rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, no" He yelled back

"Okay..." said Cuddy

Just then there was a knock at the front door. This made both Cuddy and House pause. Until House turned the stove off and headed towards the door.

He opened the door to two detectives. The same ones that had been at the hospital after Cuddy's accident.

"Hello Dr. House" said one detective "I'm not sure if you remember us. I'm detective Jacobs and this is my partner detective Kane"

"I remember" House said dryly "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked

"We were informed that Dr. Cuddy was staying with you" said Kane "We would like to speak to her"

Cuddy stood up from the sofa and made her way to stand beside House.

"I'm here" she said

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy" said Kane

"We're sorry for intruding, but we have some questions we'd like to ask you" said Jacobs "If you feel that you're up to it"

House turned to watch the expression on Cuddy's face. It was weird to realize that only moments ago she was happy. And now her eyes had a flicker of fear in them.

"Yeah, Um can we...can we talk here?" She asked "Or..."

"No we can speak here if that's what you'd prefer" said Jacobs

"Yes. Thanks" replied Cuddy

House let Kane and Jacobs into his apartment. The four of them made their way to the kitchen and sat around House's table. House stayed as close to Cuddy as he could, still giving her space.

"It is all right if Dr. House stays, isn't it?" Cuddy asked, after a few minutes

The detectives looked at each other. Then Kane looked back at Cuddy.

"As long as your comfortable with that" said Kane

Cuddy nodded her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked out of exam room 3. He had just treated a patient with back pain. Both he and Cameron had been doing House's clinic hours as well as their own.

As he goes to grab another file, he is met by Wilson.

"Hello" Wilson greeted him. "I see you got roped into doing House's job"

"Yeah. But its not like there was anything else going on" Chase replied

"Except the police visits" said Wilson

"Except that" agreed Chase "Have you heard from House or Dr. Cuddy?" he asked

"House called me this morning" Wilson replied "Asked me to check on some things"

"Some things being myself and Cameron" Chase said, but it wasn't a question

"Yeah"

"How do you think House got Cuddy to agree to letting him have the day off?" asked Chase

"Apparently he's sick" replied Wilson

"Sick? Really? And she bought it?"

"I don't think she really cares"

"True" Chase said with a nod "Well I better get back to it"

"Right" said Wilson

Chase turned around and headed towards exam room 1 while Wilson headed for his own office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At House's place; the detectives had been talking to Cuddy and House for almost an hour about the events surrounding both notes.

"Now, Dr. Cuddy what can you tell us about your old handy man?" Kane asked

"You mean Alfrado?" asked Cuddy, a little surprised

"Yes" replied Kane

"Why do you want to know about him?" House quickly asked

"Well Dr. House, we've been talking to some of your staff and Alfrado's case came up" explained Jacobs

"If you could just run through the details of his case..." said Kane

"Uh..." Cuddy looked at House and then back at the detectives "Sure. O-okay"

"Whenever you're ready" said Jacobs

"Well, first it started when he, Alfrado was fixing my roof..." Cuddy began

Cuddy began recalling the events surrounding Alfrado and his injuries. House would join in every so often to explain how he and his team where able to diagnose Alfrado. Also he could see that Cuddy still felt guilty about the situation and didn't like talking about it that much. Or at all.

"...He then sued the hospital?" Kane asked, once House and Cuddy had finished

"Yes" replied Cuddy

"But, didn't you just say that he thanked you for saving his life?" Jacobs asked Cuddy

Cuddy nodded her head slowly.

"The kid just figured it was an easy way to get some extra cash" explained House "And he knew that Dr. Cuddy would give in"

"Right" said Jacobs "Well I think we can leave it there for now. Dr. Cuddy your home as been cleared and you can start the renovation when you feel ready"

"Oh, thank you" said Cuddy

"We have some names of some excellent building companies" added Kane

"I appreciate that, thank you" said Cuddy

Jacobs and Kane stood and said good bye. House showed them to the door and then returned to the kitchen where Cuddy was still sitting at the table.

House watched her for a moment. Trying to gauge her mood.

"Do you know why they'd want to talk about Alfrado?" He asked her

"No, not really" she replied slowly "I guess they have to check everything..." She trailed off and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"What is it Cuddy?" House asked

He sat down beside her again and looked at the side of her face.

"What did you mean when you said that Alfrado knew that I would give in?" She asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Lisa, he knew you felt guilty about his hand" House explained "Everyone knew you felt guilty about it. It wasn't that hard to figure out"

"So you think he manipulated my guilt just to get some money?" She asked

"Yes and no" He replied "I think he used your guilt but I don't think he enjoyed it. When he thanked you for saving his life...I don't think that was an act"

"How do you know?"

"I just...do" He replied "You still hungry?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to the now cold spaghetti.

"Um yeah, I guess" said Cuddy

"Okay, well I'll have to re-heat this then" he told her "Its just a little cold"

"Kay" she replied

House watched as Cuddy slowly stood and headed for the living room. So much for her being in a cheerful mood.

TBC


	11. YOU WERE RIGHT, YOU KNOW

****

YOU WERE RIGHT, YOU KNOW

House and Cuddy were in the middle of eating they're spaghetti when House's phone rang. House groaned before putting his plate down on his coffee table and grabbing his cane. He limped towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" He said

"Hey House, its me" Came Wilson's reply "Just checking how things are"

"Yes mother" House said sarcastically

Wilson rolled his eyes before asking "So how are things over there?"

"Fine" House replied. He walked into the kitchen so that Cuddy couldn't hear the conversation. "We had the police over"

"Oh, what did they want?" asked Wilson

"Tea and biscuits" snapped House "What do you think?"

"Right, okay I get it. They've been talking to a few people here too" Wilson told him

"I figured that much. Do you know who told them about Alfrado?" House asked

"No clue. But it may have been one of the nurses" replied Wilson

"Great. Bet they all loved talking to the cops. It must have been like they were asked to gossip" House complained

"Well you know how they're like" said Wilson "Right now there are rumours going around that Cuddy is staying with you"

"But she is staying with me" said House

"Yes but the only people who know that its true are the three of us" explained Wilson "Oh and Cameron and Chase but I've made sure that they wont tell anyone"

"Have you've been threatening my team Jimmy?" House asked "Bad boy. Get your own posse to tease"

"But yours is more fun" Wilson joked "Hey, House..."

"Yes Wilson"

"Do you think theres something to this Alfrado thing?" Wilson asked "Do you think he could have had something to do with the bomb and the notes?"

House thought for a few minutes. Honestly he wasn't sure. The kid seemed nice and he seemed to like Cuddy as a boss. Then again you never know what's really going on in a person's mind.

"House?" Wilson asked when House hadn't spoken.

"Huh, oh I don't know" House finally replied "Have my hours been done yet?" He asked

"I think Cameron's doing the last of them now" Wilson replied "Chase was doing some before"

"Arn't they good little ducklings" House said "Doing Daddy's chores like that"

"They're only doing them because they're bored, House" said Wilson "You haven't got any cases so what else are they meant to do?"

"Well they could use the fact that my office is empty and get down and dirty together with my thinking ball" House replied thoughtfully

"Yeah, I'm sure that will happen House" Wilson replied yet he wasn't being sarcastic

"What's with the tone Jimmy?" House asked "Do you know something I don't?"

"Not really" replied Wilson "You should just see the looks they've been giving each other. They are definitely flirting with one another"

"Now who's gossiping" Teased House

"Shut up House. You were the one who just said they should go at it in your office" said Wilson

"And they should. Although that might make it weird at work" said House "Poor Foreman would feel left out. We'd have to get him a babe too"

"Speaking of Foreman, he's doing well"

"Checking in his he?" House asked

"No. Cameron called him. Said he's doing fine" said Wilson

"Great" replied House

"Hey House, It's been nice chatting but is Cuddy around?"

"Yeah, hold on" said House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Wilson" House said as he handed Cuddy the phone

"Thanks" she muttered as she took the phone "Hello"

House turned and headed to the bathroom in order to give Cuddy some privacy.

"Hi James" Cuddy said brightly

"Hello Lisa, how are you doing?" He asked

"I'm... Okay I guess" She replied

"You handling House okay?" Wilson asked

Cuddy laughed and said "He takes some getting used too but everything is fine"

"Are you sure? Cause my offer still stands if you change your mind"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied "It's just a bit...weird I guess. But nice"

"Yeah House can be a bastard sometimes but he is a good friend" said Wilson

"I know. So how are things going at the hospital?" She asked

"Good. Nothing mager going on" Wilson replied "Cameron and Chase have finished House's clinic hours for him"

"I thought they might" she replied

"Yeah well they're a bit bored so I guess they figured they could help out" said Wilson

"As long as everything is running smoothly" said Cuddy

"Only because House isn't here" Joked Wilson

Again Cuddy laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was now walking around his bedroom. He grinned when he heard Cuddy laugh. Thank god for Wilson. The man had the ability to lighten any situation and Cuddy needed that now. Maybe he should get Wilson to come over later or something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I better get going. I have a consult in 20 minutes" said Wilson

"Okay I'll let you get back to work" said Cuddy "Thanks for calling"

"Any time. I'll see you later"

"Bye James"

"Bye Lisa"

Cuddy hung up the phone just as House limped back into the room.

"Where did you go?" She asked him as he joined her on the sofa

"Bedroom" he replied "What were you laughing about?" he asked

"Oh, nothing" she replied coyly

"I see...Making fun at your gracious host weren't you?" He asked

"You're not that gracious House" she replied

"So you were laughing at me"

"Maybe"

House glared at her and this made Cuddy laugh again.

House was happy that her mood had changed again. But he also knew that they would have to talk about it too.

"How are you doing, Lisa?" He asked after a few minutes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I am" She replied "I'm just a little un-nerved about the police questions"

"Just don't think about it" House told her

"I wish it was that easy" she said

They turn and look at each other. Blue eyes looking into Hazel. An eternity of soul searching. Until House realised what he was doing. He shifted around in his seat.

"You, uh, want some coffee?" He asked as he stood up

Cuddy looked down, almost disappointed.

"Oh" she said softly "No thanks"

"Okay" House replied and headed for the kitchen. On his way he was stopped by Cuddy's voice.

"You were right, you know" She said suddenly yet softly

House turned slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Right about what?" He asked

Cuddy had her eyes cast down and she refused to look at him when she spoke.

"You were right when you said that I'd never be happy" she told him

"Lisa..." He began

But she interrupted him "No, you were right" Tears shining in her eyes and her voice cracked but only barely "Because right now I'm so far from being happy"

House walked back over to her.

"Cuddy" He said and she finally looked up at him "I didn't mean what I said. You will be happy. I've seen you happy. It suites you" He said and smiled at her.

"Greg...I know you. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it" She told him.

House nodded slowly and headed back for the kitchen.

He knew she was right. He wasn't the type of man to say things that he didn't believe in...But he did regret saying it now. Especially if it made her feel so crappy. Sometimes he could be so stupid.

TBC


	12. ONE HAND SUSPECT

**Authors Notes:** sorry about the very vague and very short chapter. I just couldn't be bothered adding a lot to it but I felt that it was needed.

**ONE HAND SUSPECT**

The next day in a small apartment across town. Alfrado was having lunch with his brother Manny.

After the settlement from the hospital, Alfrado bought a two bedroom apartment. His mother and brother visit him once a week. Today his mother had gone shopping so only his younger brother came over.

They were in the middle of a conversation about Manny's math home work when someone knocked on the front door. Alfrado gets up and answers it. Standing at the door are detectives Kane and Jacobs.

Jacobs and Kane tell Alfrado that they need to talk to him about Dr. Cuddy down at the station. And he goes with them willingly yet confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After interviewing Alfrado for an hour and a half, the detectives decide to rule him out as a suspect.

Alfrado seemed generally grateful for all that Cuddy had done for him and he was actually sadden by the fact that he was no longer working for her.

So the detectives were back to square one.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes:** Sorry again


	13. THE VIEWER

**Authors Note:** Okay this is the last short chapter I swear. Next one will be a long chapter full of Huddy goodness.

**THE VIEWER**

Somewhere in the city...

There is a dark room. The only light was that from a computer monitor.

Click

A black gloved hand has tapped the left button on the mouse of the computer. Changing what is on the screen. A media player appears on the screen and an video image starts to load. The green bar fly's across the screen, signally that the video is ready to be viewed.

The cursor moves down to the play button.

Click

On the computer screen is an image of Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office at the hospital.

The lights were off but you can still see the shadows as staff and patients pass by the door on they're way.

Click

The image changes to a view of the front desk of the clinic. Dr. Alison Cameron is there, passing a case file to the nurse who is sitting behind the desk.

Click

The image changes once again to a view of Cuddy's bedroom. It was one of the rooms that wasn't damaged too bad by the explosion. There is a good view of the bed, which is un-made.

Click

The screen shuts down and once again, the room is covered in blackness.

TBC


	14. DO YOU WANT MAGGETS WITH THAT

****

DO YOU WANT MAGGETS WITH THAT

Two days had gone by and House was still pretending to have the flu. Cuddy was still staying at his place and Wilson was giving them both updates on the goings on at the hospital.

It was 12:46 in the afternoon and House was trying to watch an episode of the L word but he was getting distracted by Cuddy. Cuddy was walking around, picking things up and moving things around.

Finally getting frustrated House picked up the remote and switch the TV off.

"That's it" He said "Stop it right now"

"Stop what?" Cuddy asked confused. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Stop cleaning" He replied "Stop moving around so much. It's annoying"

"Well gee, sorry" she said sarcastically "I'll find something else to do then shall I? Oh wait there is nothing to do"

"Sit and watch the L word" House told her

"I'm not watching the L word with you, House" She replied drolly

"But it'll be fuuuun" said House drawing out the last word.

"No it wont" replied Cuddy

"Well what do you want?" House asked "You wont sit still"

"I don't know, I just have to do something..." she told him "I've been stuck inside for days now"

House cast his eyes down at this comment. Cuddy saw this and quickly added "It's been nice and all but I guess I'm just bored"

House nodded. He could understand where she was coming from. He was getting a bit antcy himself, he just didn't want to say anything. House thought for a moment. Trying to think of something for them to do. There was one thing that he could think off but he doubt a day of mind blowing sex would go down well with Lisa Cuddy.

"Do you want dinner?" House asked suddenly

"Are you saying you wont feed me if I don't stop cleaning?" She asked

He rolled his eyes and said "No, I meant do you want to go out to dinner? Fancy restaurant and all that"

"With you?" She asked nervously

"I'm sure Wilson wouldn't mind coming...And paying" He said, smiling as he added the last bit.

"You're such a good friend House" she said sarcastically

"I know" He replied and grabbed the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside House's door and without Cuddy or House realising, someone leaves a wrapped box by the door. The box is white and is tied with a red ribbon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner sounds great" said Wilson "It might take Cuddy's mind everything"

"That's what I'm hoping" said House as he glanced over at Cuddy.

Cuddy walks into the kitchen while House chats to Wilson.

"So you want me to book the table?" Wilson asked

"Wow you read my mind" said House

"Yeah yeah. But I'm not paying for it" Wilson said firmly

"Please Jimmy" House lightly begged as he saw Cuddy walk towards his laundry room.

"Nice try House" said Wilson "Okay well... Wait a minute" He said suddenly "Are you just inviting me so that this dinner wouldn't be a date?" He asked

House was quiet. Wilson was right. House was worried about this looking too much like a date if it were only himself and Cuddy. Not that he wouldn't mind a date with his boss.

"Bye, Wilson" House said and hung up before his friend could ask him any more questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his office, Wilson grinned as he placed the phone down. Dinner was going to so much fun...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Wilson, House grabbed his cane and walked into his laundry room. He saw Cuddy moving a pile of her clothes (and some of his) from the washing machine to the dryer. He felt bad that she was doing house work but she didn't seem to mind.

"Well you'll be happy to know that our good old friend James is organising a lovely night out for all of us as we speak" House said

Cuddy looked up and smiled. "Oh thank you" she said "It was a great idea, House"

House grinned back at her.

"All of my idea's are great" said House "When will you learn this?"

"House, I can think of a number of ideas that you've had that were bad" Cuddy replied

"Oh yeah?" He asked "Name one?" He challenged her.

"Okay. Well remember that time you thought you'd break into my computer and change the clinic timetable?" She asked

"I thought that was a damn good idea" said House

"Yes I'm sure you did" she replied "But what happened when I found out?" she asked

House groaned and walked out, leaving Cuddy laughing behind him.

It had been two years ago and House had somehow managed to hack into Cuddy's computer. He changed her files around and made it so that his name was conveniently no longer on the clinic duty list. But Dr. Lisa Cuddy isn't a dumb woman and she was in his office later that day. House had of course tried to deny that it was him. Cuddy had ended up giving him 3 extra hours on top of his usual hours. She also pulled his authorization for a week.

Cuddy was still laughing at this thought when she walked into the living room to join House

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 3:15pm and House wanted to go for a short ride on his bike. He was debating wether or not he should leave Cuddy. He knew, or at least he hoped that she would be safe at his place. Especially if the door was locked. Finally he decided that things should be fine for 15 minutes of so. Besides, he thought that Cuddy might appreciate the time alone.

"Cuddy" He called out from the living room

Cuddy was currently making some coffee in his kitchen. She poked her head out when she heard his voice.

"Yeah?" She asked

"I'm ah, gonna go for a short ride" He told her as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"Oh okay" she replied

"I'll be back in a while" He said

Cuddy nodded and returned to her coffee. In truth she was a little disappointed that House was leaving her, but she knew that he wouldn't go far and it wouldn't be fare if she demanded that he stay. He had been cooped up with her for days and the man was probably just desperate for some alone time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House put his jacket on, grabbed his keys and opened up the door. As he took a step out, his foot kicked something. Surprised, House looked down and saw a white box wrapped in a ribbon.

House glances back inside and can hear Cuddy moving around in his kitchen. He looks back at the box and debates wether or not to let Cuddy know. Because this package is obviously meant for her and not him. Finally he decides against telling Cuddy and lightly kicks the box out of the way so that he can step outside. Once he is out of the way he closes the door.

House bends down and grabs the box then he moves and sits down on his front step. He sits the box in his lap and takes a few deep breaths. He isn't sure if he really wants to know what's inside this box. It would be easy just to throw it out. Then he could forget about it. But Greg House was a curious man and his curiosity won out.

He quickly ripped the red ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. He was disgusted by what he saw. Inside the box was a single stem red rose but the rose was covered with live maggots. House wanted to throw the box as far away as he could but he thought that seeing bugs all over his stairs might upset and creep Cuddy out. So instead he placed the lid back and stood up. Moving towards a nearby bin, he chucked the box out. He glanced around trying to see if anyone was watching him. Just in case.

After a few minutes he was convinced that no one was there. He moved back towards his door and opened it. There was no way he was leaving Cuddy alone now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was sitting on House's sofa with her legs tucked up underneath her. She was finishing up the book she had been reading and freezed when she heard House's door open. House had only just left so she didn't think it would be him walking through the door. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw House taking off his jacket.

"I thought you were going to ride your bike?" She asked

"Yeah well" House said and moved around until he was sitting on the other end of the sofa. "I changed my mind"

"Oh, how come?" She asked

"Does it matter" He snapped. Regretting his tone immediately. House closes his eyes before looking back at Cuddy. "I just wasn't in the mood. Sorry" He said softly

Cuddy slowly nodded her head. She knew that there was more to it than that but decided it was better not to press the matter further.

"Alright. Do you wanna watch some television?" She asked quietly

House just nodded and grabbed the remote.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone. I know that I promised more Huddy goodness but as I was writing a got a better idea for the story. However there will be some Huddyness in the next few chapters.


	15. OUT TO DINNER

****

OUT TO DINNER

It was 6:15pm when Wilson knocked on House's door. He still had a key of corse but just couldn't be bothered to bring it every time he visited his friend.

He was standing there for at least one minute before House finally decided to open the door and let him in.

"Hey House" Wilson said as he walked past House and into the apartment.

"Wilson" House replied with a nod

"So where's Cuddy?" Wilson asked, looking around for her "Are you guys both ready?"

"She's in the bathroom. Doing her make-up or something" House replied

House moved around and sat himself down on his sofa. He waited for Wilson to join him.

"Hey, you know thanks for organising the dinner" House said

"That's okay. But I'm still not paying for it" Wilson said firmly

"Aww come on Jimmy? Pleeeeease?" House begged

House tried to give his best innocent/puppy dog eyes but Wilson had known him for far too long and wasn't buying it.

"You can look that way all you want" Wilson began "I'm still not paying. At least not for all of it"

"You wanna split the bill?" House asked

"Well it would be fare" said Wilson

"Yeah alright" said House "But just you and me though. I'm not taking Cuddy out and making her pay for it" He paused briefly and grinned "I'm more of a gentleman than that"

"Taking her out?" Wilson asked. His brow arched up as he caught his friends slip up.

Before House could defend himself or explain what he had said, they both heard the bathroom door opened. Both men stood up from their seats to greet their third member. They were absolutely stunned.

Cuddy was wearing a silk, black sleeveless dress. The top half was tight (But not too tight) and gave her a great cleavage. Then then dress became more flowing at her waist. She had a red wrap around her arms that was hanging low around her. Her hair was down but she had placed a small clip with a flower on it in the side.

House and Wilson both took a moment to appreciate the way the dress suited her curves.

"Wow" Wilson finally sighed, breaking the silence "Lisa, you look beautiful"

She smiled at that. "Thank you, James. You're not so bad yourself. And thank you for helping plan this. I really appreciate it"

"Don't worry about it" said Wilson

House wanted to say something. Anything. A joke or a crude comment about her cleavage but he just couldn't. All he could do was look at her. God she was beautiful. Which surprised him. It's not like he had never seen her in a formal dress before. Hell he had seen her in that lovely blue number a few months ago at the hospital charity event. Yet tonight she just...amazed him. He blamed the new feelings and thoughts he was having towards her.

"Yeah, you look nice" House mumbled yet his eyes let her know that he meant it.

"So do you" she replied "Should we get going?" She asked

"Yeah. Come on. I'm driving" said Wilson

Wilson walked out first with Cuddy right behind him. House was last and he locked up after himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson, Cuddy and House all got into Wilson's car. Wilson of corse in the drivers seat. House sat in the back so that Cuddy could have the front.

"So anything interesting happen at work today, Oh Jimmy boy?" House asked as they drove

"Well I wouldn't really say interesting... Chase and Cameron keep wondering around looking for something to do" Wilson replied

"They could do some clinic hours" Cuddy said

"See now if I had said that I would have gotten yelled at" House said from the back

Cuddy laughed lightly before looking over at Wilson "What have they been doing? I mean they must have some sort of case"

"Nope none" replied Wilson "Well they've been helping out where ever they can. But they have been spending a lot of time together"

"Ooh here we go" House said dramatically "Wilson's playing match maker again"

"Am not" Wilson replied defensively

"Well then stop going on about my team and their hormones" said House

"He wasn't talking about you're team" said Cuddy "At least not all of them. I didn't hear him mention Foreman"

"Just as well. Then we would have moved from gossip to creepy" said House "Although..." he began thoughtfully "You never know with Cameron. She might have a wicked side. Maybe she likes both dark and whit chocolate. Oh the possibilities"

Wilson turned to Cuddy and shared a look.

"So much for not being creepy" said Wilson

"Hey you started it, Buddy" House reminded him

"Yeah, well I'm going to finish it" said Cuddy "What Cameron and Chase do on they're own time is their business"

"But they've been at the hospital" House pointed out

"You know what I meant" said Cuddy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... Chase sat in his living room of his apartment. There was some cartoon playing on his television, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. The show was more for Jake. Chase's next door neighbour's three year old son.

Chase had been sitting at home, wondering if there was any point going to work tomorrow or not when Claire from next door came over and asked him to watch Jake while she went to work. Apparently she had been called in when someone else got sick and there was no one else to cover. Jake's dad, David worked the night shift and wouldn't be back til 12. Chase agreed.

Claire backed a small bag for Jake so that he wouldn't get bored. She then told Chase that she would let David know what was happening when she got to work and that he would probably pick Jake up later. Then she said good bye to her son and left. Now Chase and Jake were watching TV.

"Hey, Jake are you hungry?" Chase asked

"No" replied the small boy "My mommy fed me"

"Oh alright" Chase replied with a smile "Well let me know if you get hungry and I'll make you some...sandwiches"

"Okay" Jake replied while nodding his head.

The sound of the door bell surprised them both.

"Is that my Daddy?" Jake asked

"Don't think so, Kiddo" Chase replied.

Chase stood up and walked down the hall to his front door. He opened it and was a little shocked to see Cameron standing in front of him.

"Hey, Cameron" He said "Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"Oh, um, everything's fine" She replied, looking down "I just wanted to talk to you about...something"

"Well..." Chase began and glanced over his shoulder "Nows not really the best time"

"Oh" Cameron replied disappointed

"What did you want to talk about?" Chase asked. Since she had come to his place he thought it was better just to let her say what she wanted.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime?" She asked

"We hang out all the at the hospital" Chase pointed out

"That's work, Chase" she replied "I just thought...I mean I know last time we were together it was..."

"Weird?" He offered

"Yeah" Cameron agreed "I was just hoping you'd wanna try again"

"What about House?" Chase blurted out before he could stop himself

"House has nothing to do with this" said Cameron

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Alison it's late and I do have company so I'll see you at work tomorrow" said Chase

"Company?" Cameron asked "Do you have a...Date or something?" She asked

Before Chase could reply, young Jake came running down the hall.

"Robert I'm thirsty" Jake called out.

Jake stopped beside Chase and looked up at Cameron.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded "Are you Robert's girlfriend?"

Cameron smiled slightly when she saw Chase blush.

"Oh no. I'm a friend. I work with, uh, Robert" Cameron replied "My name's Alison. What's your name?" She asked sweetly

"I'm Jake" the boy replied proudly

"It's nice to meet you, Jake" said Cameron

"Right" Chase said slowly "Um, Jake give me a minute to say good bye to Alison and then I'll get you some juice"

Jake nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"He's cute" Cameron stated "Who is he?" she asked

"My next door neighbour's kid. They had to go to work so I agreed to baby sit" Chase explained

"So you're looking after him for tonight?" She asked

"Yeah" Chase replied with a nod "So, I'll see you later?"

"Okay" Cameron replied

She went to to leave but stopped and turned around and slowly kissed Chase's cheek. When she pulled back she smiled.

"Have a goodnight, Robert" She said then called out "Bye Jake"

"Byes" Jake called back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Wilson parked his car in the restaurant's car park.

"Well here we are" Wilson said brightly and flashed Cuddy a smile

House got out of the car first and opened up Cuddy's door for her just as she undid her seat belt. She was a bit surprised by his gestured but smiled at him none the less. Wilson noticed this too and gave House a look as he got out of the car.

House shrugged it off and closed the door once Cuddy was out of the way.

"Shall we?" She asked

"Lets" Wilson replied

Wilson led both House and Cuddy into the restaurants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner progressed along quite nicely. Wilson had ordered wine for all of them and at the moment they were all enjoying their meals. And each others company. They were sitting at a table by the window and had a great view of the city and the lights that shone brightly in the night.

"Wow, its really beautiful isn't it" said Cuddy

"Yeah" House mumble not paying attention to the view.

He was too busy looking at Cuddy to notice anything else. He was making sure that she was having a good time. Lord knows she deserves it.

"I thought you two might like this place" said Wilson "They're pretty good here"

"I cant tell" said Cuddy "This pasta is excellent"

They ate and talked for a while longer. Soon Wilson had Cuddy laughing over something he said. House smiled and looked over at Cuddy. She really was quite beautiful when she laughed.

"...What I want to know is..." House began once they're deserts had arrived "Is where have you been hiding that dress?"

"Hiding? I haven't been hiding it" replied Cuddy "It was in my bag. Seemed appropriate. Don't you think?" She asked

"Very appropriate" House replied as his eyes traveled down her body

Wilson would have expected Cuddy to snap at House for looking at her like that. Or to at least roll her eyes at his comment. Like she usually did. But instead she tilted her head and smiled at House.

"I knew you'd like this dress" said Cuddy

"I like it when it's on you, yes" House agreed "Put it on Wilson and I might not find it so appealing"

"Hey" said Wilson not sure wether to be offended or not

Cuddy laughed once more.

"Anyway, the point is why was that dress in your bag?" House asked

"I don't know" said Cuddy "Ask James, he brought the bag"

Both House and Cuddy turned and looked over at Wilson.

"What?" Wilson asked "I didn't grab the dress intentionally"

"Oh, so why did you grab it?" House asked

"Well I just grabbed a handful of things" said Wilson "I didn't want..." suddenly he trailed off.

House realized that they were getting dangerously close to mentioning why Cuddy had a bag packed a his place. So he decided to keep the conversation light.

"Well whatever reason you had for packing the dress, on behalf of men everywhere I say thank you" said House

Cuddy's mouth dropped open slightly before she regained focused and swatted House on the arm.

"Don't think Cuddy, appreatciated you're gratitude" Wilson said with a laugh

"No she did not" said Cuddy, agreeing with Wilson

House simply grinned and said "Oh well, still its a nice view right"

House gestured towards the window yet his eyes never left Cuddy. Actually they never left Cuddy's chest area. Wilson rolled his eyes as Cuddy brought her hand to House's chin. She tilted his head back up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Nah ah, House" she said with a smile "That's enough of that"

House frowned before he took a bite of his desert.

Wilson watched the two of them as they ate and shared glances with one another. He couldn't help but think they were playing footseys under the table or something.

_'Yep'_ Wilson thought_ 'Defiantly a date if I wasn't here'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was 9:26pm when they headed back towards Wilson's car at the end of the night.

"That was lovely" said Cuddy

"Yeah, well I'm glad you had fun" said Wilson

"I did. I just wish you'd let me pay for my share" said Cuddy

"And I just wish Jessica Alba would challenge you to a jelly wrestling match. But it just isn't happening" said House

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she got into the car. Wilson and House soon followed her.

"So do you want me to drop you guys off?" Wilson asked

"Seems a shame to end the night so early" said Cuddy "I mean its only 9:30"

"Why don't we just go back to my place" said House "I think I have some bottle's of alcohol somewhere. We'll watch DVDs or something"

"Sounds like a plan" said Cuddy

Wilson nodded his head as he started the car.

TBC


	16. I NEVER GAME

****

I NEVER GAME

When they had got back to House's place, both House and Wilson left Cuddy in the living room while they went to retrieve the drinks that were in the kitchen.

"So where's your stash?" Wilson asked

"Over there" House replied and pointed to his fridge.

Wilson opened the fridge and saw a case of beer, a bottle of red wine and half a bottle of scotch. Wilson turned back around to look at House with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"I thought you said you had some alcohol" said Wilson

"And I do" replied House

"House, that isn't some" said Wilson "Anyone else would think you had a drinking problem"

House shrugged and said "Yeah well, I like to save. For special occasions. And my poker games"

"Have you got any more that you wanna bring out?" Wilson asked

"As a matter of fact I do" House replied with a grin "But lets start with this lot first"

House moved over and grabbed the case of beer, leaving Wilson to carry the bottle of wine and scotch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was curled up on one side of the sofa when House and Wilson re-joined her. She looked curiously at the bottles as they were placed on the coffee table before her.

"Think we've got enough?" She asked

"If not theres always more" said House

"More? You're kidding?" said Cuddy

"Apparently not" replied Wilson

"Well, what movies did you two want to watch?" Cuddy asked

House grabbed a beer and handed it to Cuddy before grabbing one for himself. Then he sat on the opposite side of the sofa to give Cuddy her space. Wilson went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the chairs around the table. He came back and sat down in front of the sofa, facing his two best friends.

"I have a better idea" Wilson said suddenly

"Oh this cant be good" House muttered dramatically and load to Cuddy

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked over at Wilson.

"What was your idea, James?" She asked

"Instead of watching DVDs how about we play some sort of drinking game" Wilson suggested

"A game?" House asked a little skeptical "You just want us all drunk for your own evil ways"

"No" Wilson replied drolly "I just thought it'd be fun. You know, take our minds off...Ah, work"

"Yeah..." House began

"I think it'll be fun" said Cuddy, smiling over at Wilson

"Really?" House asked her

"Of course. I haven't played any drinking games since college" she said "And that was a shoot game"

"Alight then" House said, opening up his beer "What game do you have in mind, Wilson?" He asked "I have some shot glasses somewhere around here..."

"You cant shot beer, House" said Wilson

"You can shot anything. It's just that no one does" said House

"Theres the scotch" Cuddy pointed out

"Oh, so there is" said House "Well then, Jimmy boy go get those shot glasses"

"Me, why should I get them?" Wilson demanded "It's your house"

"True" House agreed "But I am already comfortable and you are closer..."

"Alright, fine. I'll get them" Wilson complained but stood up anyway "Where are they?"

Cuddy laughed as House told Wilson where to go and Wilson mumbled his complaints the whole time.

Once Wilson had disappeared, House turned his attention towards Cuddy. She was leaning back against the sofa with her feet tucked up underneath her. Her high heeled shoes where forgotten on the floor in front of her. She did seem more relaxed then she had earlier that day.

"Hey, you sure you wanna play a game?" House asked her

"Yeah, I guess so" Cuddy replied "As Wilson said, it'll take my mind off things"

"Yeah. Guess it will" House said softly

Wilson returned with three shot glasses and placed them on the table. One in front of each of them. Then He filled them all with scotch.

"Have you two come up with any suggestions?" Wilson asked, as he sat back down

"No" House replied "Oh" His face suddenly lit up "How about we all take a shot and whoever is the slowest takes off an item of clothing" He suggested. Half joking.

"HA! I don't think so, House" said Cuddy

"Oh why not. It would be fun. Promise" said House

"We're not going to play any stripping games with you" said Wilson

"Fine then" House pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

Cuddy looked over at him and smiled. She thought he looked quite adorable with his bottom lip sticking out.

"We could play 'I never'" said Wilson

"Huh?" said Cuddy, remembering that Wilson was there. She turned away from House and looked over at Wilson. "What's 'I never'?" She asked

"Well someone says something like 'I've never had shoes' and if you have had shoes then you take a shot" Wilson explained

"I think I've heard of this game" said House

"I haven't" said Cuddy "But it does sound fun"

"It is. Most of the time" said Wilson "And you can ask questions about the questions too and who ever is the least drunk wins. Alright" He said with a grin "Who wants to go first?" He asked

"You can. Seeing as this was your idea" said House

"Oh okay then" said Wilson "Umm...I've never...worked at a hospital"

House rolled his eyes and picked up his shot glass.

"Very creative Wilson" said House

Wilson just shrugged and took his shot. House followed and Cuddy took hers last. Cuddy placed her now empty shot glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. House took it upon himself to re-fill the glasses.

"Lucky we weren't playing my strip game" said House, as he watched Cuddy "Cos you'd have to give up your dress"

"Yes, lucky we aren't playing that then" she replied

"Theres still time to change your mind" said House

"I don't think so" she replied "Lets see, I've never found a patient attractive" she said

Once again all three of them took a shot.

"Argh" House said as he placed his glass down "Can we get some more interesting questions please" He asked

"What was wrong with that question?" Cuddy asked before taking a sip of her beer.

"Its lame that's what's wrong with it" House told her "Lets get to some juicy things"

"Such as?" Wilson asked

"Such as..." House began and then grinned when he thought of something "I've never been caught having sex in a public place"

Wilson sighed and took another shot. House also took a shot.

"You two have both been caught having sex in a public place?" Cuddy asked "Oh god, I hope it wasn't the hospital"

"If it was then you'd know about it" House pointed out

"Not unless you caught each other" she replied "Then you'd both keep it from me"

"Good point" said Wilson

"So?" Cuddy asked

"So what?" said House

"Where have you been caught and who with?" She asked

"Uh, Julie and I were in a restaurants bathroom when we were on our honeymoon" explained Wilson

"Oh my...Who found you having sex?" Cuddy asked

House just sat back and drank his beer. He had already heard this story. A number of times.

"We were in the men's room and this teenage boy walked in. He could hear us in the cubical" replied Wilson "Thankfully he thought it was pretty cool and didn't try to get us kicked out. But he wouldn't stop staring at us for the rest of the night"

"What about you, House?" Cuddy asked

"I was 17, in a park and the ranger found us" House replied proudly with a grin on his face.

"Only you could not be embarrassed by that" said Wilson

"Of course" replied House "And what about you?" He demanded of Cuddy

"What about me?" She asked, confused "I didn't drink"

"So you're telling us that you've never had sex in public?" House asked

"You didn't say that, House" she replied, a little cryptically

"Yeah, I did" said House

"No, you said 'I've never been caught having sex in a public place'" She reminded him "Not 'I've never had sex in a public place'"

House turned to Wilson, who looked back at him and both men looked shocked. Then looked back at Cuddy who was smiling slightly.

"Wilson, its your turn" House said "And if you don't mention having sex in public, I'll beat you to death with my cane" He threatened

Cuddy sighed as Wilson gulped and shook nodded his head.

"I've...I've never had sex in public" said Wilson

Once again all three of them downed their drinks.

"Now missy" House began as he turned towards Cuddy "Lets hear it"

"Oh alright" She said "The first time was..."

"First time?" House asked, a little surprised

"Yes first time" said Cuddy

"Why Doctor Cuddy. You wild girl you" House said proudly

"Do you want to hear what I have to say? Or would you rather make comments about it?" She asked

"I'd rather do both" replied House "But I'll be quite"

"Good. So anyway it was during my high school prom" Cuddy explained "Kane Phillips and I were in the science room"

"At school?" Wilson asked

Cuddy simply shrugged.

"I'm never going to be able to look at a test tube again" said House

"My turn I believe" said Cuddy "I've never..."

The game continued and more things were learnt about each other. Like the fact that Wilson once stole a car when he was younger, and that Cuddy cheated on a test in year 10. As they played the scotch seemed to get lower and lower in the bottle, until it was finally gone. By this stage it was safe to say that they were all a bit drunk (well okay more then a bit)

TBC


	17. FEELING LIKE A THIRD WHEEL

****

FEELING LIKE A THIRD WHEEL

It was getting late and they had already gone through the scotch and the beer.

"You cant shoot wine" said Cuddy as House handed her, her shot glass

"Oh yes you can" he replied "See"

House made a point of shooting down his red wines and showing Cuddy the empty glass.

"Was that good?" Cuddy asked

"You have no idea" House replied, licking his lips. "Come on, you know you want too"

House waved his glass in front of Cuddy. Leaving her no choice but to shot her own drink. When she finished, she opened her mouth slightly and slowly licked her lips. House's eyes followed the path of her tongue.

Wilson is leaning back in his chair watching his two friends on the sofa. During the corse of the evening, House and Cuddy had both let themselves go. They were allowing the alcohol in their bodies to take over. At the start of the night, House had been sitting on one side of the sofa while Cuddy had been on the other. But now House had moved so close to Cuddy that he had his leg slightly under her knees. Cuddy's feet were still tucked up underneath her and she didn't seem to mind House's closeness. In fact, to Wilson it looked like she was enjoying it.

"See, wasn't that good?" House asked Cuddy

"Oh it was fantastic" She said dramatically

"That's what all the girls say" House said smugly.

Cuddy laughed and placed a hand on House's thigh. Her hand came very close to touching his crotch area. If she moved it just slightly up then she would be pressing against him. A fact that did not go un-noticed by House or Wilson.

"I'm sure they do House, just not about you" said Cuddy

"Oi!" said House

He was tempted to just move his entire body forward just so he could feel her hand where he desperately wanted it. Although he still had enough restraint in him to not show how turned on he was by his beautiful boss.

Wilson cant seem to tear his eyes away from the pair on the sofa even thought he knew it would be better to look away. It was making him feel like a pervert. Thankfully his friends were to involved with each other to notice him.

"Who's, ah, who's turn is it?" Wilson asked, when he saw House's eyes change to a deeper blue

"I believe it's Dr. Cuddy's" House replied, not taking his eyes off Cuddy

"Um..." Cuddy thought "Pour some more shots first"

"You pour them" House shot back

"But Wilson and I are your guests" replied Cuddy "So if I were you I'd re-fill our glasses otherwise I'm not playing anymore"

House's eyes shot up in surprise and he took both Cuddy and Wilson's glasses. There was no way in hell he was going to let Cuddy stop playing. There were so many more things to say. Such as 'I've never wanted to sleep with House' although that could be quite disturbing if Wilson took a drink to that. After re-filling all three glasses, House handed them back out.

"Well?" House asked Cuddy

"I've ne-v-er...Had a threesome...with two girls" Cuddy said slowly and sensually

Both House and Wilson grinned as they took their drinks. Only to spit them back out again when, to their amazement Cuddy took a shot.

"Don't choke guys" Cuddy said with a hint of amusement

"Well if we die you have to give us mouth to mouth" said House "Although I would love that. Let's here about your threesome"

"Why don't we hear about yours?" asked Cuddy

"No way. Neither mine nor Wilson's sexual experience with two Women will be nearly as hot and sexy as yours" House explained "So, spill. I'm guessing...first year of college"

"Wow. That's actually right" replied Cuddy "Okay I'll tell you. It was my first year in college and my room mate and her girlfriend - "

"Lesbians? Man I think you were right House" said Wilson "This is HOT!"

"I'm always right" replied House "Now don't interrupt or I'll have to gag you" He threatened

"Sorry" said Wilson

"Alright so there's myself, my roommate Sarah and her girlfriend Dani. The three of us had been walking home from seeing a movie when it had started to rain. We got soaked because Dani loves the rain so instead of running home we all ran" Cuddy began "So by the time we got back to our dorm we were completely soaked. And not wanting to get too sick from the cold we decided it was better to get out of our wet clothes and into some warm ones"

Wilson and House were staring at Cuddy. They're eyes wide with amazement. They had no idea that they're boss had such a...wild side.

"...I was wearing this tight top so it was a little hard to get off, so Sarah and Dani offered to help get it off me. And then they helped me out of my bra and the bed was there so we just--" Cuddy trailed off suggestively

"Had a night of wild amazing sex" Offered House

"Oh it was unbelievable" said Cuddy smiling

"Don't fire me for saying this but I wish I could have seen it" said Wilson

"Well I'm sure Dani still has the tape" Cuddy said thoughtfully "I can give her a call tomorrow if you want?"

"You have no idea how hot that is" gasped House

"Oh I'm sure I have some idea" Cuddy replied with a smile

"A threesome on tape..." House began as he re-filled his glass. "Cuddy, that deserves another drink"

He grins as he places the edge of his glass on her bottom lip. Waiting for her mouth to open before he tilted the glass forward. Allowing the wine to trickle down her throat. Before she was finished though, House pulled the glass back. Cuddy gasped as the slightly warm liquid dribbled down her chin. Her eyes glaze over in anger as House downs the rest of the drink.

"House!" She yelled

He grinned and brought his hand towards her chin.

"Don't panic" He told her "I'll get it"

With his hand, he wiped the red wine off Cuddy's chin (very slowly) and then brought his hand to his lips. Cuddy couldn't help the shiver that ran through her entire body, as she watched House use his tongue to get the alcohol off his hand.

"You did that on purpose" She said once he was finished

"Who me?" House asked innocently "Never. Would I do that?"

As Cuddy accuses House some more, Wilson decides that he really does not want to stay and find out how this argument will end. So he stands up and slowly makes his way to the kitchen where the phone is. Even though he was pretty drunk he still had the sense that driving would equal a bad idea. He grabbed House's phone and dialled a local cab company.

When he got back to the living room, his two friends were still arguing. They had also changed their positions. They were still nearly on top of each other but now Cuddy had her feet up on the coffee table.

"...Oh shut up House..." Cuddy had said

"Hey, Guys. I'm gonna get going now" said Wilson

"Oh" Cuddy said surprised "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am"

"You're not driving are you?" asked Cuddy

"No, I called a cab" replied Wilson "I'm just gonna wait outside. The cool air should sober me up"

"Well I'll call you later, okay" Cuddy told him as she stood up "Thanks again for dinner"

"You're welcome Leese" Wilson replied as he hugged Cuddy tightly.

Wilson looked over his shoulder and saw the death stare that House was giving him. He took the hint. Which seemed to be 'Hands off the girl' and let go of Cuddy.

"Bye" Wilson said. "Be safe" He mouthed to her and she nodded her head.

He moved towards House and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not hugging you, sorry" House said sarcastically

"Don't want you too" Wilson replied. Then he leaned forward so that Cuddy wouldn't hear his next words. "Two words House...Be careful"

When Wilson stood back up he gave House a stern look before moving to the door. He felt a bit weird about leaving House and Cuddy alone but he trusted that they would do the right thing.

TBC


	18. THE KISS

****

THE KISS

Mere moment's after Wilson had left, House and Cuddy had resumed both their positions on the sofa and their argument.

"You owe me another drink" said Cuddy

"No, if anything I owe you a mouthful" House replied "Besides weren't they my drinks to begin with"

"Well then you should have got your own"

"But yours was closer" he told her

"I cant believe you spilt it on me" Cuddy wined "You are so immature"

"Takes one to know one" House replied before poking his tongue out at her.

She was right. He was immature. But she wouldn't have him any other way. And oh god did she just want to suck on his tongue right now...

"Fine you can have the rest of the bottle if you want" House told her moments later

"Really?"

"Sure. I have more drinks anyway"

She raised an eyebrow at him "So I can have the rest of the bottle?" She asked

House smirked "Every last drop"

"All right" Cuddy said happily "Hand it over"

House grinned once more. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he bent forward and picked up the bottle of red wine. He didn't mind the taste of red wine, that's why he had a bottle in his home. Red wine on a cold night was good but House reckoned that red wine licked of Cuddy would be oh so much better. As he turned back around to her and saw her hand extended for the drink, he decided then and there that now was the perfect time to see if his theory would be correct.

"Here you go..." House said and past the bottle towards her. Before she could grab it though, House tipped it forward coursing some of the wine to spill out onto Cuddy's cleavage. "Woops"

Cuddy made a sound between a scream, a gasp and a squeal. It was now one of House's number one favourite sounds.

"HOUSE!" She yelled. She could feel liquid quickly soaking into her dress.

"The bottle slipped" House said, trying not to laugh

"Stop that" She snapped "This dress is expensive. I hope you plan on cleaning it"

Once again House smirked wickedly at her.

"Sooooo. You want me to clean you up?" He asked

"Yes" she replied.

Maybe if she hadn't been so drunk she would have caught his hidden meaning.

"Gladly" said House

Cuddy didn't have time to think as House quickly lowered himself towards her. She almost moaned when his tongue darted out and caressed the top of her breasts. His mouth pressed against her skin and he gently began to suck up the red liquid off of her skin. Cuddy closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her body arching towards his talented mouth. House moved his hands and reached out for her hips, pulling her even closer to him. He massaged her skin through the silk dress as his mouth traveled lower down the curves of her breasts until his mouth descended onto the material of the dress. He continued to use his mouth and tongue to gently suckle on the beautiful women in his arms. He grinned against her skin when he felt her nipples harden out of pleasure. He took one harden bud into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth.

"Mmmm" Cuddy moaned loudly

The sound urged House on and he growled against her skin. The noise vibrated through her and Cuddy shivered. Once all of the wine had been replaced by House's own saliva, House began to kiss his way up along Cuddy's neck. When he reached her jaw line he nipped at her skin with his teeth and then he suddenly pulled back. Enjoying the flush look that crossed her features.

"There" He said in a husky voice, a grin spread across his face "All clean. Although I think you may need to wash that dress after all"

"Huh?" She asked in a slight daze

"Wow I didn't know I was that good, Leese"

"You -- you just..." Cuddy began but trailed off "I...I think I need some water"

She slowly pulled herself off the sofa and walked into his kitchen.

_'Yep, defiantly better licked off Cuddy'_ House thought about the wine

He counted to five in his head and then grabbed his cane. He followed her path to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cuddy was standing in front of the sink, a glass of water in her hand. As her back was to him, House took a few moments to admire the curves of her body. He smirked when she looked down at his handy work. She sighed and he decided to approach her. He stood behind her but made no sound. When Cuddy turned around she nearly dropped her glass as she was surprised to see that House was standing so close to her.

"Aah..." She began to say

"Sorry" He apologised yet his eyes held his amusement "Didn't mean to startle you"

"I bet you did" she replied

"Oh is that so?" He asked, tilting his head to the side "Well I do like a good bet..." His eyes trailed over her flushed body "Even more so if the terms are more interesting then most"

"I..."

House reached over and took the glass from her hand. He leaned forward and placed it on the counter by the sink. He leaned close against her ear and made the same growling noise he had made before. Cuddy closed her eyes and tried to fight the urge she had to jump on him. House pulls back and once again lets his eyes travel over her body. Cuddy takes a much needed breath and composes herself (Well as much as she could anyway).

"I expect you to wash this dress tomorrow" She said then walked past him.

House turned around and smirked.

"Lisa" He called out gently, causing her to stop.

She slowly turned around and looked back at House. He limped towards her. Once he was close enough to her, he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he brought his other hand up and cupped the back of her neck. He bent down just as he pulled her closer towards him and touched his lips to her own. His tongue snaked out and ran across her bottom lip. Seeking entrance into her beautiful mouth. She gave him what he wanted. Such was their relationship. Their tongues fought for dominance as her hands found they're way around his neck, pulling him even closer. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate and together they managed to walk backwards in a mass of tangled limbs pulling at one another.

Cuddy gasped into House's mouth when she was suddenly pushed against the wall. House smirked and nipped at her bottom lip, roaming his hands down her back to cup her ass. Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails scrape his scull. Their passion increased and Cuddy drew House tongue into her mouth. She began sucking on it fiercely. House had never been more turned on and aroused in his entire life. No one else had ever kissed him like that. He moaned into her mouth. His erection strained painfully against his jeans. House pulled Cuddy's hips hard against his own. Letting her feel just how much he wanted her...Needed her.

Cuddy grinder her hips against House's and moaned as he pushed back. Their hands were all over one another. The lust and want that had been building up within them for years was all surfacing. Finally they would know what it felt like to be in each others arms. To feel flesh against flesh. To taste the sweet salt of their lovers skin...

Cuddy had wanted House for so long that it almost hurt. That's why a part of her always hated Stacey for having his love. Hell she was even jealous of Cameron. Not because House loved her, because she knew that he didn't. But Cameron did have a crush on House and she did get to spend more time with him then Cuddy herself. Most days anyway. Suddenly a thought exploded in her mind.

_'Oh god'_ she thought as House continued to kiss her_ 'I'm in love with Gregory House'_

Panic rose inside her. She wanted House more then anything. Wanted to feel him move inside her as he made her his. But not this way. Not like this. Not when they were both drunk and confused about the drama's of their lives.

She pulled back slightly and let go, letting her arms drop to her side.

"House..." She began to say "House... Greg stop"

Cuddy placed her hands against House's chest and forcefully pushed him off her. This caused House to stumble back three steps. When he caught his balance he looked at her in shock. Cuddy was breathing heavily, leaning against his kitchen wall.

"What the fuck, Lisa?" He demanded

"I cant do this, Greg" She told him. Her voice cracked a little.

House ran his hands over his face angrily.

"And you couldn't have figured that out before you started sucking on my tongue!" House yelled

"Please don't make this harder" She begged "I cant do this with you. Not like this"

"What?" He asked

Cuddy stood up and shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry...Greg" She said sadly and almost ran out of the room.

When House heard his bathroom door bang shut he sighed in frustration and limped towards his bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the bathroom door is closed behind her, Cuddy turns around slightly and locks the door. Then she leans her back against the wall placing her face into her hands. No longer being able to hold back her tears. She cries and slowly slids down onto her knees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House is pacing his bedroom. The door is locked and he doesn't want to step outside and risk running into Cuddy. He knew that she was crying but he was too angry to really help her. He wasn't angry at her. He could never be angry with her, at least not about this. He pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Walking towards his bed, he dropped his cane on the floor and sat down. Pulling his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers off. His throbbing erection was still as hard as ever. Damn he had wanted Cuddy so much that it pained him. Worse than the pain caused by his leg. And this knew pain wasn't just physical.

_'What had she meant'_ He thought as he bit his bottom lip _'When she said not like this?'_

So many answers flew into his mind but he had no idea how to even begin to go through him. Instead he clenched his teeth together as he curled his fingers around himself. Thoughts of Lisa Cuddy filled his head as he stroked his cock up and down, slower then faster. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Lisa..." He whispered into the dark.

TBC


	19. TELL HER NOT TO GO

_A shout out to Felicia for being my beta. Thanks a lot :)_

**TELL HER NOT TO GO**

House's night was miserable. He didn't sleep because his mind was too focused on Cuddy. He was an intelligent man yet he couldn't figure out what she had been talking about when she said she couldn't be with him. He knew that she wanted him, at least a part of her did. He rubbed a hand over his face before he stood up and walked over to his cupboard. He took out a shirt and jeans. He didn't feel like actually getting up and leaving his bedroom. Mostly because he hadn't yet figured out how to act around Cuddy. Hell he didn't even know what to say to her. Should he tell her that he understood what she was feeling even though he had no idea? Or should he tell her that he was angry about it and didn't want to see her at the moment? Well, the last part was kind of true. He was still angry but not just at her. He was mad at himself for pushing her just that little bit more. And he didn't want to see her right now because he was afraid of upsetting her again.

He quickly pulled his clothes on and then dry swallowed two Vicodin pills before lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, Cuddy had quietly left the bathroom afraid that House would hear her and come out. Luckily he didn't. Which was good because she was afraid that the sight of him would only make her cry. So she quietly made her way to the sofa and curled herself up tightly. Her plan was to look like she was fast asleep if House decided to wake up and walk around his place.

Now it was morning and no sign of House. Cuddy was both relieved and disappointed at this. A part of her had wanted to see him, to talk to him and hopefully sort things out between them. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her black dress. She took in a breath and closed her eyes. It still smelled like House and she knew that she had to change. She couldn't be wearing it when House saw her. It would just make things more weird between them.

She stood up and moved around to the back of the sofa where her bag was. She pulled out a pair of slacks, a blouse and a jacket. Then she quietly made her way to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to change in the living room. What if House decided to get out of bed and she was half naked in his living room? That just would not be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After changing and washing off her make-up, Cuddy put her hair up in a loose ponytail and then headed back to the living room.

She decided to clean up a little bit. That way maybe she'd be less in House's way today. Then she decided to get some coffee and at least try to figure out what she should do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House would have been quite content to stay in his room if it hadn't been for the fact that he was hungry and he knew that he couldn't avoid Cuddy all day. He certainly didn't want to avoid her all day either. After all she was his guest so he knew he had no right to make her feel uncomfortable.

Finally, House stood up from his bed and grabbed his cane. He sighed before limping to his bedroom door and opening it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing House noticed when he left his bedroom was that the bathroom door was open. So she wasn't in there. He knew that she wasn't. He had listen to her move around all night and this morning. He saw that she wasn't in the living room either which meant that she was in the kitchen. Probably making coffee.

_'Well here goes nothing'_ House grimly thought

He walked into the kitchen. Cuddy was sitting at his table, staring down into her coffee mug. She looked up when she heard the sound of his footsteps. For a few seconds all they could do was look at each other. Trapped within each others stare. House's eyes searched for answers while Cuddy's shone with sorrow and regret. Maybe things would have been easier if she had just given in to temptation and been with House. But she knew that she would regret that even more than she regretted not being with him. Because at least now she hadn't lied to her heart.

"Greg, I..." She began but trailed off and looked down again. "What happened last night..."

"Don't" He said softly yet his tone was bold.

Cuddy looked back up at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't," she told him. "We have to talk about it."

"No, no we don't" he said.

House made his way over to his coffee pot and poured himself a drink. Trying his best to not be affected by the woman in the room.

"We cant just ignore what happened," Cuddy began.

"It'd be better if we did." House said, refusing to look at her.

Cuddy was a little surprise by his statement because she could swear that there was a hint of regret hidden in his voice. He looked tired and she now knew that he'd had as much sleep as she did. Which was none, seeing as her mind had been filled with thoughts of him.

"Is - is that what you want?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "That's what I want."

Slowly Cuddy nodded and stood up from her chair.

"Kay," she replied and left the room.

House only turned around just as she disappeared from view. Pain and regret over the nights events and this mornings conversation weigh heavily on his heart. His thigh begins to throb slightly so House grabbed his mug and made his way to sit at the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy made sure she was well out of sight from the kitchen when she stopped walking. She took in a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. God she was sick of crying. Sick of her life being thrown upside down at every turn. She closed her eyes and counted to five before opening them again. Wrapping her jacket around herself more tightly, Cuddy shook her head and then headed to the bathroom to have a shower. At least that would keep her from House for at least an hour. Seeing him only tugged on her heart and she couldn't stand it. She knew that she had over stayed her welcome and if she hadn't there was still no way that she could stay. She also knew that she had completely ruined her relationship with House forever.

As she turned on the water of the shower, she briefly remembered that Wilson had taken a cab home the night before so he should come back for his car. Hopefully his offer was still available.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 12 o'clock, House and Cuddy had avoided saying much to each other. Sure they managed the odd small talk but that was about it. Now they were sitting on the sofa watching whatever it was that was playing on the TV (neither of them noticed).

There was a light knock on the door.

"It's opened," House called out, knowing that it had to be Wilson.

Wilson walked in, ready to great his friends with a smile but it quickly turned into a frown when he walked around and noticed how miserable both House and Cuddy looked.

"Hey, guys" Wilson said slowly.

House simply nodded his head once in response.

"Hello James" said Cuddy

"Is, is everything okay?" Wilson asked

House shrugged and Wilson realized that he wasn't going to get many answers out of him. So he turned most of his attention on Cuddy.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied "How was your night?" She asked.

Cuddy was trying to stall for a while before she asked Wilson if she could stay with him. It wasn't that she had changed her mind or anything, it was just that she didn't really want to ask in front of House. However she really didn't have a choice.

"Well I got home alright," Wilson replied, still not convinced that things were 'fine' between them. "I've been sleeping off the alcohol all night."

"Yeah," Cuddy replied softly.

There was a silent pause. House was looking at the TV screen, yet he wasn't watching or paying attention to it. Cuddy was looking down at her hands which were in her lap. Wilson was watching both Cuddy and House contently. He knew that something had happened last night between them he just didn't know what.

Cuddy mentally counted to five and then stood up. Wilson watched her as she walked towards him.

"James..." She began

"Yes"

"I--I was just wondering if your offer was still available?" said Cuddy "You know, about me staying with you."

Wilson's eye's widened slightly with shock. House's eyes did the same but only for a moment. Then he clenched his hand into a fist but made no mood to move.

"Ah..." He said slowly

Wilson glanced over at House trying to figure out his friends mood. The last time Wilson had mentioned his offer to Cuddy, House had gotten angry and...if Wilson hadn't known better, a little jealous. Yet now House made no move, or even one comment about Cuddy's question. Wilson wasn't quite sure what to say. He thought that maybe he should say no because House was his best friend and it obviously meant a lot for him to have Cuddy there with him. Then Wilson looked at Cuddy and saw the desperate need in her eyes. Tears shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Wilson replied with a slight nod.

"Thank you." She said and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just grab my things, okay?"

"Okay," Wilson replied.

Cuddy nodded and then grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom.

Once Wilson was sure that Cuddy was out of ear shot, he stepped in front of House and looked down at him.

"House, what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," House replied.

"Bull," Wilson snapped "Something happened here last night. Did you say something to her? Do something..."

"No" House snapped back.

"Well, then what?" Wilson asked. "Last night at dinner you two were...You were having fun. Enjoying each others company and now you can't stand to be in the same room with each other."

"Did I miss something?" House asked in a sarcastic and bitter tone. "Weren't we just in the same room?"

"You know what I meant, House," Wilson replied. "You could feel the tension from down the street."

"Yeah well," House said with a shrug.

Wilson was about to say something when Cuddy walked back.

"Ready?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Alright, I guess we'll get going," said Wilson.

"Kay" Cuddy agreed. She looked over at House but refused to meet his gaze. "Thanks, I'll see you later?" She asked with a hint of hope.

"Yeah" House replied.

Cuddy looked down sadly and then made her way to the door.

"Hey I'll ah, meet you out there," Wilson said suddenly. When Cuddy turned to him confused he added, "I just need to use the...bathroom."

Cuddy nodded and walked out the door. Once she was gone Wilson turned around and glared at House.

"What is wrong with you?" Wilson demanded

House simply looked at him before returning his attention to the TV. Wilson snatched the remote out of House's hand and turned the television off.

"What?" says House

"What? Why are you just sitting there. That's what," said Wilson angrily.

"Well I was watching TV, but someone turned it off," replied House.

"Stop being a bastard House, for once in your life." said Wilson "Why are you letting Cuddy stay with me?"

"Its your house, you can have who you want there."

"No, cause the last time I mentioned having her stay with me you looked like you wanted to punch me," explained Wilson. "Look whatever happened here last night, I'm sure you two can figure it out. I mean you fight all the time it cant be that bad." He stopped and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face "Just go out and talk to her. I'm sure you'll change her mind about going."

"I don't want to change her mind about leaving." House replied angrily. "If she wants to leave then I have no right to stop her."

"But she doesn't want to leave!" Wilson snapped. "Cant you see that? She's only going because she thinks that's what you want."

House refused to look his friend in the eye. He knew that Wilson was right. Yet his stubbornness would not let him back down and admit defeat.

"You know what, that's fine, House!" Wilson yelled in frustration. "I'm going. I hope you have fun here by yourself. But for the record you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"

Wilson slammed the front door closed when he left. House sighed and then took out his Vicodin bottle. He shook it lightly and then took out 2 pills. It wasn't time for his next dose yet but he just couldn't handle the pain, so maybe the drugs would numb him. He took them and sat in his empty apartment. Alone...

**TBC**


	20. LEFT ALONE

**LEFT ALONE**

House's day had consisted mostly of sleeping, or at least trying to sleep. Taking over his regular dose of vicodin pills and chasing them down with shots of whisky. He didn't normally mix as much alcohol with his pills but today he wasn't thinking about the consequences. And he didn't really care.

All he could think about was Cuddy. About how he had destroyed her trust in him all because he couldn't control his stupid hormones. You couldn't really blame him though. You'd have to be mentally insane to not want to get close to her beautifully sexy body. Yet he understood that somewhat forcing himself near her wasn't what she needed. House was sitting on his sofa, his legs sprawled out on the coffee table in front of him. The pillows that Cuddy had used were still lying on one end of the sofa. Her blankets had been folded into a pile behind the sofa, out of the way.

House twirled his cane in his hand as he scanned the room. It wasn't messy but it wasn't particularly clean either. If Cuddy were still there she would more than likely be cleaning up. The book that she had been reading lay on the bookshelf on its side, the bookmark that she had used was stuck in the back of the book. House would never admit this to anyone, but he missed having someone else in the apartment. More specifically he missed have Cuddy around the place. Around him. He missed her. He even hated it when she wasn't at the hospital, mostly because it was fun on a boring day to annoy the crap out of her, but also because he liked knowing that she was around.

After a few moments of simply staring into space, House slowly stood and made his way over to his piano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy had been very quiet since she got to Wilson's place. She really wasn't in the mood for talking and hoped that he understood and wouldn't push her. Especially where the subject of House was involved. Wilson had been cleaning up and doing some work while Cuddy wondered around either reading or watching television. It was hard to know what to do really.

She got up off the sofa where she was watching TV and headed towards the kitchen where she opened the fridge and got herself a drink.  
Wilson was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer. He looked up and saw Cuddy move towards the kitchen. He decided to follow her. He had tried to stay out of her way all day but he still wanted to know what happened between herself and House. Considering that before she told him that she felt safe with House near her, he didn't know why she would want to give that feeling up right now.

"Hey Cuddy," Wilson said slowly.

Cuddy took a bottle of water out of the fridge and looked around at Wilson.

"Oh, hi," she replied.

"You need anything?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks. I'm fine."

"So, are you...okay?"

"Yeah, really I'm fine."

"It's just that I was wondering what happened between you and House?" Wilson asked curiously.

Cuddy paused for a few moments and Wilson knew that she was thinking about what to tell him.

"Nothing happened," Cuddy replied slowly, "House just...wanted some space that's all. We we're in each others space too much. We needed some time apart."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Cause you know I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"I know and I really appreciate that," said Cuddy. "But really everything's fine."

"Okay."

Cuddy offered him a forced smile before heading back to the living room.

Wilson shook his head sadly and went to grab himself a drink. He isn't a dumb man so he knew that she was lying. Something had happened between her and House. Truth be told, Wilson felt like it was a little bit his fault. He should have never suggested that drinking game, nor should he have left them alone. He could have stayed and slept on the floor. Maybe if he had then his two best friends wouldn't have...fought or whatever it was that had turned them so distant towards each other.

He sighed before going back to his work. He wanted to press the subject more, because a part of him was dying to know what happened. But he didn't want to upset Cuddy or make her feel uncomfortable, so instead he bit his tongue. Maybe he could get House to talk about it. Although it was very unlikely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:45pm and House was sitting at his piano, playing the end of a soft balled. When the song finished he sat back and stared at his phone. He was really starting to miss having Cuddy around. He missed seeing her. Missed hearing her voice. And oh did he love her voice. He wouldn't even be able to see her at the hospital. At least he half hoped that he wouldn't because she still needed time off. Plus he was still extremely worried about her and even though he knew that Wilson would protect her, House still felt a bit uneasy about not being close to her.

Finally he made his mind up and stood up and reached for his phone. He quickly dialed Wilson's home number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Wilson speaking."

"Wilson, its House."

"Oh hi, House. Everything okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," House replied slowly. "Is, is Cuddy there?" He asked.

There was a slight pause and then Wilson said, "Uh no, she's actually in the shower at the moment..."

"Oh," House said, but there was something in Wilson's tone that suggested that he was lying.

"I can give her a message if you'd like," Wilson offered.

"Ah no. I'll see you later." House replied before hanging up.

He put his phone down and walked into his kitchen where he poured himself another shot of scotch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson slowly put his phone down and turned to look at Cuddy, who was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. She looked guilty about what had just happened but he knew that he couldn't force her to do something that she felt uncomfortable with.

"Thank you." She said slowly. "For telling him that I wasn't here."

"Yeah," Wilson replied with a nod.

Cuddy turned around and headed towards the spare bedroom.

**TBC**


	21. BACK TO WORK

**BACK TO WORK**

One month had gone by and Cuddy was staying at a nice hotel. After five days of nothing happening at Wilson's she decided that it was time she move out and get some space. She was still a little jumpy and slightly frightened over the bomber and the fact that the police had no idea about who it was didn't help. Still she was beginning to feel a little bolder and stronger. Her life was slowly beginning to turn back to normal, she was even going back to work today.

She had missed the hospital. She had taken leave (Because of the stalker) for over a month. It was nice but she still would have preferred the working to sitting around wondering if it was safe to go outside. The only problem with going back to work was seeing House. Its wasn't that she doesn't want to see him. Its just that she was afraid to see him. They hadn't spoken since she left is apartment that day with Wilson. House had called her a few nights but she just couldn't find the strength to answer the phone. Instead she had Wilson take messages for her. Although he never did leave any. Cuddy knew that Wilson was calling House when she was staying with him. Just to let him know how she was doing. She wondered briefly if she should be angry at this. Instead she decided that she felt blessed to have such a good friend like Wilson.

As she moved around her hotel room (at 6:45 in the morning) getting ready for work, she noticed some paint strips lying on the floor. So she quickly bent down and picked them up. She had been trying to decide what colour to paint her house. All of the repairs had been completed and she could move back in today if she chose too. But she wanted to have the whole place redecorated first before she did. Otherwise it might just make her remember things that she'd much rather forget.

After cleaning up a bit, she looked herself over in the mirror to make sure that she was ready. Then she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was sitting in his office at work, throwing his ball up into the air with his cane and catching it again. He'd had a tough night last night. The case they had been working on had been extremely difficult. Which was good on some level because it made him forget about Cuddy... At least for a while. However they didn't realize that the patient was allergic to the medicine that they gave him until he took some and nearly died. It wasn't until a few hours ago that they had figured out the puzzle. After it was safe to say that the patient was going to be alright, House sent Cameron and Chase home. Normally he would think of something horrible to do to them. Like make them stay and do his paper work while he went home to sleep, but he just didn't have the energy. Plus they looked exhausted and drained.

He had to feel sorry for Chase and Cameron. They had spent too many days by themselves with either nothing to do, or with a case that they had to work on themselves. And he knew that they were worried about everyone and what was going on. They were both worried about Foreman and his recovery. But at least with Foreman they could ring him up and ask him how he's doing. They were even more worried about the whole Cuddy situation and had tried to get some answers but it was hard when no one knew anything. After seeing them like this, House hoped that they would go out together. Even if it was just two friends having a drink. He knew that they would support each other and they both needed that. He wasn't making life easy for them. After Cuddy had left his apartment, the pain in his leg seemed to have doubled which made his mood worse. He was taking far to many vicodin and snapping at his team far more often, and normally for no good reason. He was sorry for this but would never say so.

House should have gone home for some rest after the case had been solved, and on a normal day he would have but today Cuddy was coming back to work and he wanted to be here to see if she was okay. Wilson had told him that she was doing fine. That she seemed happier and that she couldn't wait to get back to work. House was pleased but still he wanted to see for himself. After all they hadn't spoken in over a month, and since he started working at the hospital that had never happened. They always spoke. Normally once a day. Okay so most of the time their conversations were more of an argument but at least they were communicating to one another. So instead of going home, House had decided to stay at the hospital in his office and wait for the day to begin. Hopefully he would find an excuse to go see Cuddy and things will go back to normal. That's what he hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00am Wilson's alarm went off. He didn't have any patients or meetings to attend to until 12 so he decided that he didn't have to be at the hospital until 10. But seeing as Cuddy was starting work again today he had decided to go to the hospital at 8 to see how she was doing.

She didn't say anything, but he knew that she was nervous about going back and facing the stares and the gossip. Wilson, Chase and Cameron had, of course, tried to get everyone to stop talking about their boss but it was no use so, after a while they gave up. Cuddy had asked Wilson to tell her what the rumors where so that she wouldn't be surprised when she heard them and reluctantly he told her everyone that he knew about. Wilson sighed as he got out of bed and remembered the conversation with Cuddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday afternoon and Wilson had come home from the hospital early. He threw his coat down onto a small table and angrily grumbled something under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked.

Wilson looked up, slightly startled. He had forgotten that she was there.

"Yeah, just a bad day at work," He replied.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just sick of peoples stupid gossip and rumors," he snapped in reply.

"What are they gossiping about?" She asked.

Cuddy suspected that Wilson was seeing one of the nurses and word had gotten around.

"There are rumors going around about yo--" Wilson suddenly realized what he was saying and quickly stopped.

"Me?" Cuddy asked. "They're...they're talking about me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Lisa, I didn't want you to find out about it." He explained. "We hoped we could get them to stop before you got back to work."

"We?"

"Cameron, Chase and I," he replied.

"Oh. Um, thanks. I guess. But its okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd rather know about them before hand then go to the hospital and hear them all then," Cuddy told him.

"Alright," said Wilson.

"So what are they saying?" She asked after a few moments.

Wilson took a deep breath before he continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had definitely been a hard conversation. Most of the rumors where about Cuddy and House and that was still a sore subject with both Cuddy and House. Wilson had spent so many days trying to get his two best friends to talk to each other but it was no use. They were both as stubborn, and scared as the other. He called House every so often just to let him know how things were. House never asked him to, but Wilson knew that his friend really appreciated it. He also knew that Cuddy was well aware of what he was doing but if she was annoyed then she didn't say it.

Once he was ready, Wilson grabbed his things and headed to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far her morning had been slow and easy. A few members of staff welcomed her back but none of them mentioned the bomb or the stalker. For this Cuddy was grateful. There were a few papers and patient's files that needed her signature, and one donor that wanted to speak with her over the phone but besides that there was really nothing to strenuous on her first day back.

At the moment she was sitting at her desk, going over her emails when she noticed that it was 12 o'clock. It was then that she noticed how hungry she was. She picked up her phone and dialed Wilson's office number.

"Hello," came Wilson's voice.

"Hey, James are you busy?" She asked.

"Ah, not at the moment. What's up?" He asked, "How's your first day back?"

"Okay so far," Cuddy replied. "Look, I just wanted to see if you'd like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 5."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up and headed off to meet Wilson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron where sitting in the break room. They had nothing to do seeing as their last case was solved and they had yet to get a new one. Both of them were trying to avoid House, as his mood was considerably worse today.

"I bet its because Cuddy's back," Chase whispered so that House wouldn't hear.

"I think you're right," Cameron replied softly. "Wilson mentioned a fight."

"What about?"

"He didn't say and I don't think he knows. But it must have been bad for her to move out of his place."

"Yeah I guess so."

After about 2 hours of catching up on House's paper work (this was how bored they were) Chase stood up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm hungry." He announced, "I'm gonna run down to the cafeteria. You want anything?" He asked her.

Cameron looked up at him and thought for a moment.

"Could you grab me a chicken salad sandwich?" She asked.

"Sure thing," He told her with a nod.

He headed out the door, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked past. This caused Cameron to smile slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cafeteria, Cuddy and Wilson were sitting down at one of the tables. They had finished their meals and were now enjoying some coffee. Well enjoying was a bit of a stretch seeing as the hospital's coffee wasn't the best.

"How did the call with Mr. McCarson go?" Wilson asked.

"Better then I thought actually," Cuddy replied. "He's wants to come down next month to check everything out before he makes his donation."

"Oh, do you know how much he'll be donating?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how much he likes the place. But he seems to think it could be anywhere between 2 and 3 million."

"Well if you need any help showing him around just let me know."

"Thanks. I might."

Chase was just getting his food when he noticed Cuddy and Wilson sitting at the other end of the room. He payed for his food and then headed towards them.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy," Chase greeted them, "Dr. Wilson."

"Oh, hello Chase," Cuddy replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just grabbing some things to eat," Chase replied. "Anyway, I just wanted to say welcome back."

Cuddy offered him a genuine smile.

"Thank you. And congratulations on your last case. I hear he's doing very well," said Cuddy.

"Yeah he is," replied Chase.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Wilson asked.

"Catching up on some work," said Chase. "We don't have a new case so there's really nothing for us to do."

"I have some clinic hours to fill if you're that bored," said Cuddy. "Dr. Louis is sick with the flu so someone needs to cover her hours."

"Um, sure, I guess," Chase said slowly. "I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind a change of scenery. Is it okay if we come down after lunch?"

"Yeah that's fine," Cuddy replied with a nod.

All this talk about the clinic made her remember the fact that House had some clinic hours that he had to do. She sighed and looked over at Chase. Normally she would go and yell at House herself but things were still weird between them.

"Chase, when you go back can you tell Dr. House that he needs to see at least five patients in the clinic before the day is over?" She asked.

Chase was a bit surprised but nodded his head anyway. "Yeah sure. Well, I'll see you two later."

"See ya," Wilson called out as Chase left. Then he turned back to Cuddy. His face showing his deep concern. "You can't just avoid him forever."

Cuddy slowly stood up.

"No," she agreed softly, "but I can avoid him for now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked into the break room first. He saw that Cameron had made them both some coffee. He sat down opposite her and tossed her sandwich towards her.

"Thanks," said Cameron.

"No worries. I ran into Cuddy and Wilson."

"Oh, how is Cuddy?" Cameron asked.

"She seems fine. Happy to be back, just...don't mention House. I think that's a sore subject," Chase explained.

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asked in a whisper.

"Well, she wants me to tell him that he needs to work in the clinic..." Chase began.

"Wouldn't she normally come up here and tell him that herself?" Cameron wondered.

"Exactly, but she's not. She wants me to do it. I think they're avoiding each other."

"I think you're right," agreed Cameron. "I mean House hasn't left his office all day. Its like he's brooding. All he's doing is watching his TV or playing his gameboy with his Ipod on."

"Yeah. Soooo, do you wanna tell him about the clinic?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Oh, no," She replied.

"Damn." He sighed, "Okay I'll do it."

Chase stood up and headed towards the door to House's office. Before he reached it though, he turned around and looked at Cameron who was busy eating her sandwich. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm not doing it," she said firmly.

"No, I know. Cuddy wants to know if we were interested in picking up some extra hours in the clinic later today," he explained.

"Um, I guess so. If I get all of this paper work done."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, House," Chase asked cautiously as he entered the slightly dark office.

House had the blinds on the window down so the only light was coming from the break room and across the hall. House was currently watching his portable television. When Chase walked in, he raised his hand in the air to signal that his show was playing. Chase walked closer to the desk and waited for House to lower his hand. After one minute he did just that.

"You have about 3 minutes," House warned. "Go!"

"Right, um well, Cuddy said to tell you that you need to do some clinic work today," Chase told him.

House's face became more serious as he asked, "she told you to tell me this?"

"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago."

"Fine," House snapped.

He stood up and turned his TV off. Chase watched as House angrily marched out the door. He doubted very much that House was actually heading towards the clinic. Just then Cameron poked her head in from the other room.

"Where's he going?" She asked.

"He's...Were you listening in?" Chase asked

She nodded her head and Chase sighed.

"I don't know where he's going. Maybe to see Wilson. But I don't think he's off to do what Cuddy wants."

"You never know."

The two of them looked at each other before they both headed back to enjoy their meals.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was now completely angry and fed up with the entire situation with Cuddy. There was no way they could avoid each other for ever and it was going to stop now. The fact that she was no longer willing to do her job, which consisted in making sure he was doing his, was the final straw. Sure he had wanted to give her space but enough was enough. They had gone a whole month avoiding one another and he simply couldn't take it anymore.

He violently pushed the elevator button more times then necessary and waited for the doors to open. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say to her but just seeing her would be a start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was getting a bit anxious sitting in her office. She couldn't stop thinking about House and what Wilson had said. Was she really going to attempt to live her life without seeing him. No. She didn't think it was possible. Half her life involved him and she still cared about him. Still loved him. But she needed to sort out her own feelings before she could mend their broken relationship.

After a while, she decided to go for a long walk to think about some things. Unaware that House was on his way to talk to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was a little surprised and alarmed when he got to Cuddy's office and she wasn't there. He cursed this...stalker for making his mind jump to the worst conclusion whenever he had no idea where she was. He quickly walked over to her assistant's desk.

"Where's Dr. Cuddy?" House demanded.

"I don't know," replied Graham.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snapped House.

"Well she just went for a walk, Dr. House."

"Which way did she go?"

Graham pointed to the stairs. House growled and headed towards the lifts. This was going to be a long search.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House had looked through the entire hospital in less than 45 minutes. No one knew why he was looking for Cuddy, but they assumed it had something to do with a patient or perhaps the clinic seeing as that's what most of the arguments were about and House looked quite pissed.

He decided to check the roof because he had run out of ideas, and he couldn't stop fearing the worst had happened.

When the elevator doors opened on the roof, House let out a long breath that he hadn't known he was holding and said a quiet thank you to some higher power before he limped out and walked towards the Dean of medicine.

**TBC**


	22. WHAT I DON'T NEED

**WHAT I DON'T NEED**

Cuddy was leaning on her elbows, looking down at the street below. She didn't notice when the elevator opened up and House stepped out. Nor did she notice him storming towards her.

"Cuddy!" House said loudly.

Cuddy jumped slightly and turned towards him, surprised to see him.

_'How the hell did he know I was here?'_ She asked herself.

"Dr. House, what do you want?" She asked. She called him Doctor because she thought it would make it more professional.

"Do you need me to do my clinic work?" He asked once he was standing behind her.

Cuddy turned her body around fully so that she was facing him. She looked him over, trying to figure out what was going on inside of his head.

"Yes. I always need you to do your work" She replied slowly.

"Great," House replied sarcastically. "Then why haven't you told me to do it?" he asked.

"I sent a message with Dr. Chase..." Cuddy began.

"Yeah, but normally you'd come storming into my office yelling and screeching at me," House explained angrily.

"So, you want to know why I didn't yell at you today?" She asked.

"Damn right, I do."

"I've been busy today," Cuddy replied. "I've had a lot of work to do."

"Bull shit!" House snapped. "Right now you're just standing around doing fucking nothing at all. So don't tell me you've been busy. Tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't..."

"Don't lie, you have. I know because I've been avoiding you too."

"House it's..." She stopped and sighed deeply, running a hand over her face, "things are just... They're complicated. We haven't seen or spoken to one another in weeks. And things just can't magically go back to the way they were after what happened that night..."

"Are you blaming me for what happened!" House demanded angrily.

"What?" She asked. "No, of course I don't blame you. I just, I need time to sort some things out. And I cant do that with you around."

"Is a month enough time for you to sort things out?" He asked still angry with the entire situation.

"Honestly, House..." Cuddy began and again sighed, "I don't know anymore."

House nodded his head slowly and moved closer to her. His eyes stared into hers, looking into her soul. He was still very much angry with her, with everything, but he was also compassionate towards her.

"Do you know what the worst part of you not talking to me was?" He asked, anger still slightly in his tone, but he directed the question in a softer tone.

"The fact that you have no one to banter with?" She asked drolly, not sure where he was going with this.

"No, it was not knowing how you were doing," House replied. "I'm still worried about you."

"I know, but you don't have to be. I'm fine."

"Stop pretending you're fine, god damn it!" He nearly yelled. "Obviously you're not. Don't forget about your own personal stalker there, Cuddy."

"I haven't forgotten," she snapped back angrily.

"I should hope not. I cant help but worry about you. I want to help you. That's why I wanted you to stay at my place."

"I was doing just great over at Wilson's you know. But thank you for your concern Dr. House," she replied bitterly. "You know if you are so concerned about me you would leave me alone right now."

"And what good will that do?" He asked. "You'd still be miserable and I'd still be worried sick."

"Stop acting like you're so concerned about me," she snapped. "I don't need you to protect me. I'm not an invalid!"

"I am concerned about you," House growled loudly. "Don't you dare tell me that I'm not, because you know damn well that I am!"

"Fine," she yelled back.

Thank god they were on the roof and not in her office or the clinic. This was one argument that she really did not want anyone else to hear.

"House, I don't need a knight in shining armor right now. I just need to get back to work," Cuddy told him. "I need my life to be the way it was before the bomb. And you...you're making it harder for me right now."

"I thought you said you didn't blame me."

"Arrgh! I don't blame you. Stop twisting my words around," Cuddy said in frustration. "I just mean that things have changed between us, and I'm not just talking about that night. They changed before that and I don't know how to deal with that. Once everything is back to normal I hope I'll be able to figure it out."

"Do you really think things will ever go back to normal?"

"Not between us, no I don't. But this person, whoever they are have... I don't know. Stopped trying to, kill me."

"Oh please don't tell me you believe that?"

"It's better than believing that they're still out there. Better than being terrified of every little thing."

"I don't care if its better," he told her through gritted teeth. "You have no idea if this guys stopped or if he's still out to get you. So stop pretending that things will be okay."

"Okay, but maybe I'm right and they have given up as you say. Look nothing has happened in over a month. Not since you and I were admitted with that poison."

"What about the fucking maggots, Cuddy!" House demanded, before he could think or stop himself.

Cuddy's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She stared at him with her mouth slightly opened.

_'Oh Fuck!'_ House thinks.

**TBC**


	23. LIE TO ME

**LIE TO ME**

_"Look nothing has happened in over a month. Not since you and I were admitted with that poison."_

_"What about the fucking maggots, Cuddy!"_

Cuddy closed her eyes and slowly shook her head and tried to clear her mind and thoughts.

"W-what maggots?" She asked softly. "What the hell are you talking about, House!" She demanded, strongly.

"Nothing," House replied, "just forget it, okay."

"Oh, it was not nothing!" Cuddy yelled. "Now what were you talking about?"

House couldn't look away from her face, from her eyes. She was hurt and angry and he had no way of distracting her or avoiding the question.

"What maggots, House!" Cuddy yelled angrily.

"There was, a package..." House began regretfully.

"A what? When and where?"

"At my place, before we went to dinner with Wilson...," House began to explain. "It was left by my door. I found it when I was going to go for a ride."

"Well what was it?" She demanded angrily.

"It was a rose, with live maggots crawling all over it," House replied in a disgusted tone. The memory of that box was still fresh in his mind and he hated it.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Cuddy asked, but she wasn't really talking to House anymore. Her gaze was cast down for a brief second and then she snapped her head back up and glared at House. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? Why did you keep it from me?" She yelled.

"Lisa, I didn't want to worry you," he replied as calmly as he could.

"You didn't want me to worry," she repeated in a tone of disbelief. "You had no right to keep this from me!" She yelled.

"I..." House tried to say something but Cuddy interrupted him.

"I had a right to know the truth. This was about me and you didn't even have the guts to tell me about it," she began to rant angrily. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have found out about it sooner or later?. My god, House!"

"Look, Cuddy I was trying to protect you."

"I do not need you to protect me. Especially if you're going to lie to me!"

"What would you have done if I had told you about the maggots?" House demanded, no longer being able to keep his anger in check. "If I had shown them to you? You..." He pointed his finger towards her, "would not have been able to deal with this."

"You don't know that, House," replied Cuddy. "I might have dealt with it."

"Oh who the hell are you trying to kid?" He asked bitterly. "There's absolutely no way you would have been able to deal with finding a fucking rose covered with maggots. Hell you can hardly deal with nearly fucking me on my kitchen floor!"

Both House and Cuddy froze. The anger they both were feeling was rising up in both of them. House knew that he had gone too far. He knew that he had over stepped that line that was between them and he had no way of getting back.

"Fuck you, House!" Cuddy screamed before she turned on her heel and stormed towards the elevator.

House gripped the handle of his cane and limped quickly after her.

"You tried that, remember!" He called out to her, "you chickened out!"

She turned around and glared at him as he moved towards her. She refused to say anything more to him and instead turned around and made her way down the flight of stairs. Nearly running down them two at a time.

House watched helplessly as Cuddy ran down the stairs. He tightened his grip on his cane and leaned against the stair well. There was no way he was going to catch her. His leg was already in enough pain as it was.

"Fucking idiot," he swore to himself. "I'm sorry, is that so hard to say?" he asked.

House shook his head and turned back to the elevator.

**TBC**

**_next chapter --- HOUSE'S EMAIL _**


	24. HOUSE'S EMAIL

**HOUSE'S EMAIL**

Cameron was sitting at House's desk. Unaware that House is on the roof with Cuddy at the time. After she and Chase had finished their lunches, Chase headed down to the clinic to do those hours for Cuddy while Cameron stayed and helped House catch up on his work. Well help was probably not the right word seeing as House wasn't even there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was sitting in his office. He was supposed to be doing work but he just didn't feel up to it. So he grabbed his phone and dialed Cuddy's office number. Just to see how she was doing. However he didn't know that she was with House on the roof.

He let it ring and only hung up when her answering machine came on.

"She must be busy," he said to himself and started to actually do his work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cameron was reading over some papers on House's desk, his computer made a noise that signaled that an email had just been received. She looked up from the file she was reading. Sure enough the little message that read 'You have mail' was on the screen. Cameron leaned over and clicked the mouse, opening the file.

She didn't recognize the email so it probably wasn't work related. But she couldn't help but open it up. The email was from 'A concerned friend' so she just thought it might be from Wilson. Normally she wouldn't have opened it but she thought that it might be about Cuddy and she was generally concerned and worried about her boss.

The email contained a link to a video file... Okay so maybe it wasn't about Cuddy. Maybe House and Wilson were sharing porn sites with each other. Still she clicked the link.

Cameron nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the image on the screen. There was no date but she could tell that it was shot or taken months ago. The image is of Cuddy's bedroom. Suddenly Cuddy appeared on screen in a towel and walked toward her draws, looking for something to wear.

"Oh my god," Cameron gasped in shock.

Just then Chase came back from his rounds in the clinic. He needed a break, plus he wanted to see how Cameron was doing. He knew that she was in House's office so he walked in. He got worried when he saw her staring at House's computer screen in shock.

"Cameron?" He asked as he walked towards her "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Cameron looked at him briefly then back at the screen, where the video was re-playing itself.

"I...there...Look" She said and pointed to the screen.

Chase raised an eye brow and walked around behind her. He was not expecting what he saw.

"Is, is that Cuddy?" He asked.

"I think so. It does look like her," Cameron replied.

"This must have been taken months ago," said Chase. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know. It just says from a concerned friend. I thought it was from Wilson until I saw the file."

"We need to tell House about this" Chase said suddenly, as he leaned over Cameron to see the screen.

"Tell House what?" House asked grumpily as he limped into the room.

Both Chase and Cameron straightened up and looked over at House. Their boss did not look happy and this email was definitely not going to help matters.

"Well?" House asked when no one spoke up.

"You, ah just got an email..." Chase began.

House walked over and Cameron got out of his chair and stood close to Chase. House sat down and looked at the screen. Anger and rage flashed in his eyes. He quickly turned the monitor off so that the screen was turned off. House sat still for so long that Cameron and Chase were beginning to get nervous.

"Um, House?" Cameron began.

"When did you get it?" House asked.

"Only a few minutes ago," she replied. "Just before you entered the room."

"Who sent it?" House asked quietly.

"We don't know," replied Chase. "We don't recognize the email and the name was just 'a concerned friend'."

"I have to tell Cuddy," House said, more to himself then the others.

Chase watched as House used his cane to pull himself up and walk towards the door. This would not end well. Once House was out of sight, Chase looked over at Cameron, who was still a little shaken up. She was slightly pale and her eyes are still wide.

"Here," Chase said as he guided her to House's now empty seat, "sit down."

"No, I'm okay really." Cameron replied, but her heart wasn't really in the argument. "We should see how Cuddy is..."

"House is with Cuddy. He will make sure she's okay." He told her. "Come on I'll buy you a cup of tea."

"Tea?" She asked as she looked at him "What about coffee?"

"Tea is better for shocked and this was definately a shock."

"Okay, lets go."

Chase helped her to stand and led her out of the room and towards the stairs. He figured that the walk would do them both good and he didn't want to be stuck in a small space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy had her blinds down and her lights off in her office. She didn't want anyone to see her cry and that's exactly what she was doing. Crying. House had made her cry. She was sitting at her desk, face in hers hands as she tried to be as quite as she possibly could. She couldn't believe that House could be so cruel and such a bastard. And still she felt like it was her fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House stepped up to Cuddy's office, he knew that things weren't right. Her blinds were down and the door was locked. But he had a key which he used. No matter how mad she was at him, he had to tell her about the emails. Just so she wouldn't think he was lying to her anymore. Carefully he opened the door. His heart tightened in his chest when he saw her crying at her desk.

"Lisa?" He asked quietly.

Cuddy had not noticed him come in and she was surprised to see him standing in front of her office door as he closed it.

"Go away House," she said desperately. "I can't deal with you right now."

"I know but..."

"Please, Greg, Just leave me alone," she pleaded.

House looked down at her. He was now standing in front of her desk, the only thing between them. She didn't bother hiding the fact that she was crying. Didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was the reason why she was crying. It was then that he really knew how bad he hurt her.

"Look I have to tell you something. I got an email from the stalker," House told her quickly so that she wouldn't interrupt him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well it's probably from the stalker, it was a video...of you from a few months ago," he explained. "Lisa, he put camera's in your house. I don't know how many or how long they were there but I...I came here to tell you. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to hear this."

"I cant believe this," she sighed. "Why?" She asked suddenly.

"If we knew that, we'd stop him," House replied.

"No, I mean why did you get an email?" She asked, "why is he bringing you into this?"

"I wish I could tell you, Lise, I really do but I can't."

House moved around until he was standing beside her. He used his cane to turn her chair around so that she was facing him. Her eyes bore into his.

"Maybe he thought it'd make me crazy," House continued, "he'd be right too. I hated seeing that video. It made me sick inside. I don't ever want to feel that again, but I have a feeling that I have no choice. See this is why I didn't want to tell you about the maggots. I didn't want to upset you."

"I -- I know that now," she agreed. "God I'm so sorry Greg..."

"Don't" He said softly, yet firmly. "You shouldn't be sorry. None of this is your fault."

"Not the maggots or the emails, no. But what happened between us on the roof. That was my fault."

"No, no it wasn't." House said quickly. "I should have told you about the maggots. And I shouldn't have yelled at you. You don't deserve it and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave my apartment. That you couldn't stay with me."

There was a long pause. Both of them had no idea what to say.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she confessed and placed her face in her hands once more in defeat.

"Come on," House said. He knew that she wasn't just talking about the stalker.

He pulled her slowly to her feet and turned her around to lean against her desk. He wanted to look into her eyes on the same level and with his leg there was no way he was going to attempt to kneel in front of her. He knew that she would understand that because she understood him.

"It'll be okay. You have people here who care about you and we'll get through this," House told her. He tried to convince himself as well as her. This scared the shit out of him.

"Do you?" She asked, "ah, care about me, I mean."

"You know I do. I always have. I'm sorry that I haven't made you think that was true."

Cuddy slowly nodded her head. House reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb. They stared at each other for the longest time. Each trying to make time stand still so that they wouldn't have to deal with bombs, or stalkers, or emails.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron were sitting at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Chase had walked Cameron in and sat her down while he got some tea. When he came back they sat quietly and drank their tea.

"Thanks for this, Chase" said Cameron.

"Don't mention it, really," he replied, "are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better now. I'm just worried about Dr. Cuddy but I feel like I shouldn't be," she confessed.

"Because you think this will all blow over?" Chase asked slightly confused.

"No, because..." Cameron lowered her eyes "because I don't know if she sees me as a friend or not. And if she doesn't then maybe I have no right to be worried about her."

"Oh," replied Chase. After a few moments he continued, "look, Alison I'm sure that she does see you as a friend. She's Cuddy, she sees everyone as a friend. Foreman told me that she thought of him as a friend so I guess she feels the same about you or I."

"Do you really think so?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do," Chase replied with a smile.

"Oh now I feel horrable about yelling at her about Foreman's case."

"Don't think about that. Everyone was a bit edgy and Cuddy understands that."

Cameron's eyes suddenly grew wide as she stared at Chase.

"Robert, this psycho has been watching Cuddy for months, probably even before Foreman got sick and we... I ... I was so mean to her and she was already going through all this."

"Hey, hey," Chase said as he took one of her hands in his, "you feeling like this isn't going to help anyone. Cuddy needs everyone to be strong for her. Okay?"

"Yeah I know," Cameron replied slowly. She took a deep breath and counted to five in her head before she looked back at Chase and smiled "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," he replied and looked into her eyes.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Wilson walk in over Chase's shoulder.

"Wilson's here," she said and pointed past Chase. "Do you think he knows about the email?" she asked.

Chase turned his head and looked over his shoulder. He waved Wilson over before looking back at Cameron.

"If he doesn't then we should tell him," he told her.

"Hey guys," Wilson greeted them. "What going on? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Um no," Cameron replied.

"What is it? Has something happened to Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"House received an email from the stalker," Chase explained. "It was a video of Cuddy from a few months ago."

"Holy fuck," Wilson hissed quietly so that no one else would hear. "Do you know who sent it?"

"No idea," said Chase.

"Where's House now?" Wilson asked.

"He went to see Cuddy," Cameron replied, "to tell her about the email."

"She's not going to like this," said Wilson.

"No, she's not. Do you think we should go see her?" Cameron asked "Make sure she's okay?"

"Lets give her and House some time together," replied Wilson. "They haven't been getting on lately."

"Yeah, why is that?" Asked Chase. "What did they fight about?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that it really upset both of them."

"This is so complicated," Cameron sighed.

"Yeah. Look, has anyone called the police and told them what's happening?"

"No," Chase replied.

"We didn't think of that," said Cameron.

"That's okay, I'll do it." Wilson said. "You two should go get something to eat," he suggested.

"Yeah, I think we might," agreed Chase.

Wilson nodded and then turned around to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was still sitting on her desk in front of House. House was leaning against the wall, facing her. Neither of them had said anything, but they didn't need to say anything. Cuddy had her hands in her lap and she was looking over at House, who was looking back at her. Their eyes never left each others and they seemed to be waiting for something to happen. House wanted to reach out and hold her but their relationship was far to rocky for that move to be okay so instead he simply watched her.

House went to say something when Cuddy's phone started to ring.

Cuddy turned her head and looked at the ringing device. It rang two times and she looked over at House. She didn't say anything but her pleading look told him all that he needed to know. 'I don't want to deal with this right now' was what she was feeling and House understood that without needing any words. He moved closer to the desk and picked the phone up.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

Cuddy didn't even have the energy to glare at him incase he was talking to a potential donor or something and that worried House. If Cuddy couldn't even gather enough energy to protect the hospitals reputation then this was worse then he feared.

"It's me," Wilson replied into the phone. "Chase and Cameron told me what happened. Is Cuddy okay?"

"No," House replied simply, looking over at Cuddy. "Did you want something?" He asked harshly.

"I just... Look, I've called the police and told them what happened," Wilson replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, they said they'd be here in half an hour."

"Right. Well, thanks."

"Yeah, just take care of her okay?" Said Wilson.

Once more House looked over at Cuddy and this time his gaze softened.

"Always," he said softly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Cuddy asked in a mild tone.

"Wilson," House replied, "the police are gonna be here soon to...talk about the emails."

"Oh no, I cant deal with them right now," Cuddy said desperately, "with all their questions and... I just don't feel up to it."

"They might not want to talk to you, Lisa," said House, "I got those emails not you."

"It doesn't matter. They'll still want to talk to me about it wont they?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Look I'll be with you the whole time. Okay," he promised her.

"Thank you."

House moved around and sat down beside her on the desk. Close enough that their legs touched. They sat in silence for a few moments until House turned his head and looked down at Cuddy.

"Lisa, I know things between us haven't gone back to normal yet but I am worried about you so..." House began, he paused as he tried to find the right words, "...if you wanted to, you could move back to my place. I'd really like you to move back."

"I know, Greg," Cuddy replied. "And I'd like to move back too but I really do think we need to see less of each other. We need some space."

**TBC**

_**next chapter --- THE MANY CAMERAS**_


	25. THE MANY CAMERAS

**THE MANY CAMERAS**

It seemed like the police arrived in no time at all. They headed to Cuddy's office after her assistant had informed them that both she and House were there waiting for them. Detectives Kane and Jacobs stopped in front of Cuddy's door and Jacobs knocked lightly.

Inside the office, House and Cuddy were waiting for the police. They were sitting around her table that was against the wall. When they heard the knock, Cuddy stood up to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cuddy," Detective Kane greeted her.

She gave both of them a nod and gestured for them to enter her office. They made their way to the table and sat down.

"Dr. House," said Jacobs.

House nodded.

"I'm sorry we are here under such terrible circumstances," Jacobs began. "But we need you to tell us about this email that you received Dr. House."

"Thought that's why you're here," said House. "Can't tell you much about the email. We don't know who sent it."

"So there was no name attached to it at all?" Kane asked.

"Just someone claiming to be a 'concerned friend'." House replied bitterly.

"Right."

House began to tell the detectives everything he knew about the email. He explained to them how Cameron was the one who first opened the file and how she and Chase were both in the office when he came in. He told them what the email was and how he figured it had to be a few months old because of the way Cuddy looked. While House spoke, Cuddy sat still.

"Dr. Cuddy, I know that you've been through a lot," Kane began. "But as a precaution we would like to search you home."

"We need to see if there are any other cameras hidden around your home," added Jacobs.

"Um, I understand," replied Cuddy. "I haven't gone home yet so...you wont be in the way."

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy," said Kane.

"About the email, any way to trace it?" House asked.

"We'll be looking into that, Dr. House," replied Jacobs.

"Was there anything else?" Cuddy asked.

"Not at the moment. We'll be sending a team over to your house tomorrow morning," said Kane.

"Thank you," said Cuddy.

House stood up and showed the detectives to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Detectives were talking to Wilson, Chase and Cameron in Wilson's office. Cameron was sitting in Wilson's chair while Chase and Wilson stood behind her. Kane and Jacobs were sitting down in chairs on the other side of the desk.

"There was no return email," Cameron explained.

Kane and Jacobs were confirming everything that they had heard from House.

"And can you tell us what was on the video?" asked Jacobs.

"It was of Cuddy, in her bedroom. I think she was getting ready for work," Chase told them.

"And how did you find out about the email, Dr. Wilson?" Kane asked as Jacobs wrote some things down.

"I met Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase in the cafeteria," Wilson explained, "they told me about the email and that's when I gave you a call."

"Okay, well, we have all we need," said Kane. "Dr. Cuddy is still staying with you, correct?" He asked Wilson.

Wilson nodded, "Yes she is."

"Well, we have your number," said Kane. "You'll hear from us soon. Thank you all for your time."

"Don't mention it," said Wilson as he followed them to the door.

The Detectives said good bye, leaving the three doctors in the office. Wilson turns around and looks at the two younger doctors.

"You two should take the rest of the day off," Wilson told them.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Chase agreed.

Cameron nodded and slowly stood up. Wilson watched as Chase handed her her lab coat before he held the door opened for her. Before leaving, Cameron turned to Wilson.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go see how Cuddy is," replied Wilson.

"Oh, okay," said Cameron. "Tell her to...call me if she needs anything, 'kay?"

"Okay. See you two tomorrow," said Wilson.

"See ya," replied Chase.

Wilson watched as they headed towards the elevator. Once they were gone he sighed and headed over to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed Cuddy's number. He knew that House was with her and opted to call before going down there, just incase his two friends were...talking things out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and Cuddy had moved from the table and were now sitting on her sofa. They hadn't really said much since Kane and Jacobs had gone. Cuddy was leaning back against the cushions while House leaned against one of the arms.

"Do you think they'll find anymore?" She asked suddenly.

"Anymore what? Cameras?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"I hope they don't, but I don't know. Its hard to know how this sick freaks mind works," he replied.

She simply nodded again and then her phone rang. She sighed and was about to go answer it but House beat her to it.

"Yes?" House asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey, its me." Came Wilson's reply. "The police just left. You guys okay?" he asked.

"Fine," House replied. "Where's Chase and Cameron?"

"I sent them home. I know that's not in my power but they both looked like they needed some time to away."

"Yeah, okay," said House. "Are you doing anything now?"

"No."

"Good. Come and take Cuddy home."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

After that House hung up and turned to Cuddy.

"I assumed that was James?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah." He replied and made his way back to the sofa. "Police have gone and the team has gone home."

"Oh."

House sat down and leaned against the arm of the sofa again.

"Wilson's coming to take you home. No arguments."

"I'm not going to argue with you," she replied, "I can't stay here. I'm too tired."

"I know," said House.

The door opened and Wilson walked in.

"Hey," he said to Cuddy. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Um, are you ready to go?" Wilson asked her. "I can wait you if there's something you need to do."

"No, its fine. I'm ready."

Wilson smiled slightly as Cuddy stood up and grabbed her coat and bag. Before she left she looked over at House.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, I'll um...call you later. Okay?" said House.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

Cuddy walked out first. Wilson looked at House and nodded his head. Silently saying 'I'll keep her safe' and House tilted his head forward and Wilson knew his friend was agreeing with him or at least saying he understood. Wilson left House alone in Cuddy's office.

House sighed and turned off the lights before leaving. He could go home but if he did he would only call Cuddy straight away and that would just make him look needy. At least staying at the hospital would fill in some time for him. SO he headed in the direction of his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:36am the next morning and a team of investigators were already searching every inch of Cuddy's home. The team was being led by detective Jacobs while his partner, detective Kane was back at the office trying to trace the email. (So far he had no luck).

They had been searching since 9am and had already found two other camera's. One was set up in her kitchen and sat above a cupboard. The second one was on top of her bookcase in the living room, leaving that one mostly destroyed by the explosion.

By 12 o'clock they had searched every inch of the house inside and out several times. They were only able to find three cameras all up. The one in the kitchen, living room and another one in the bedroom but set at a different angle to the last one.

"At least this sick freak didn't put one in her bathroom," one policeman commented.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the email situation, Cuddy had decided to take more time off. She hated being away from the hospital but there was no way she was going to be able to do her job with this hanging over her. Wilson was the one who informed the board about her leave and they offered her an extra few days off (with pay). She was glad that no one around the hospital, except those close to her, knew the details about what was going on. Everyone else knew about the bomb, the poison and some of the letters, although they didn't know what was on the letters. But they didn't know the full story and Cuddy liked it like that.

So now, since she wasn't going to work and she couldn't go home, she was sitting in Wilson's apartment with all the doors locked. When Wilson had left that morning to go to work he had asked her about five thousand times if she was going to be okay by herself. She had said that she would be fine but if anything happened then she would call the hospital. Normally Wilson would annoy her with repeated questions but now she welcomed them. Before he left, Wilson pretty much ordered her to lock all the doors and windows as if she wouldn't do that anyway.

Now Cuddy was sitting on Wilson's sofa. A cup of coffee in one hand and the remote in the other. She was quickly changing the channel since she couldn't find anything worth watching.

"Why isn't there ever anything good on this time of day?" She asked the empty room.

When she had finished her coffee, she decided to watch one of Wilson's DVDs instead. She walked over to his collection. She needed to do something to take her mind off the police who were at the very moment in her home. She found the perfect movie. For some reason, Wilson had a copy of _Bring It On_. She assumed it was because he and House liked to perve on the girls in their cheerleader out fits. She knew the movie was a fun comedy so she put it into the DVD player and pressed play.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day at the hospital seemed to be dragging on very slowly. House and his team didn't have a case which was good because none of them would have been able to focus on the case anyway. That was the same reason Wilson wasn't seeing patients today. Sure he had gone over some files and paper work when he had first arrived at work, he even attempted to do some of Cuddy's work but his mind kept drifting back to emails, and stalkers. It didn't take long for House, Wilson, Cameron and Chase to all make their way to House's office. It was a good place to hide out and wait for news from either Cuddy or the police.

Cuddy had told House last night when he called that she had asked the police to call either him or Wilson and tell the what was going on. House had asked why and Cuddy couldn't really give an answer so House just left it at that.

House was sitting at his desk with his legs up on the desk. His yo-yo was in one hand and he was rolling it up and down with ease yet he wasn't paying attention to it. His cane lay across the desk where he had placed it after he had finished swinging it around between his fingers.

Wilson was sitting opposite House in one of the other chairs. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and was stretched out.

Chase was sitting in the other chair, next to Wilson. He had already finished his coffee and now the mug sat on he ground beside his chair. He was leaning forward and had his head resting in his hands.

Cameron was sitting on the edge of House's desk, close to the computer and far from House. She sat in front of Chase and couldn't help but swing her legs slightly out of boredom.

None of them were saying a word to each other. When ever one would stand to get something like coffee, they would just point and the others would either nod a yes or shake their head saying no. They were all to busy thinking about what the police were going to say to actually force a conversation between them.

Suddenly there was a loud 'pinging' noise coming from House's computer. Cameron jumped up startled and nearly tripped and fell onto Chase. Luckily Chase held his arms out and grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling. By the time she got her balance back Wilson and House were already behind the desk looking at the computer.

"You don't think its from the stalker, do you?" She asked nervously.

Chase shrugged as he let go of her and then he waited for her to move around to where Wilson stood before he followed her.

With House still sitting down but now his legs were off the table and his full attention was on the screen. Wilson, Cameron, and Chase all stood behind him leaning in closer. All four of them were on edge and they wanted to know what this email was just as much as they didn't want to know. House finally reached for his mouse and clicked it. Cameron let out a shaky breath when it is revealed that this new email was from someone claiming to be 'a concerned friend'. House quickly opened the file and everyone saw that it was another video. They all feared that it would be another image of Cuddy but what they saw shocked them all. Even House.

The image started to play and it was of them all from behind, staring at the computer...just like they were doing right then. They all jumped a little and looked around. Wilson moved his hand slowly and seconds later the video was doing the same thing. House scrolled down the page and underneath the video was a message in large writing.

**'I can see you.'**

"Fuck!" House swore.

He stood up, forcing the others to move back. He grabbed his cane and moved heavily toward his cell phone, which was in his jacket pocket near the door. He pulled the phone out and forcefully dialed detective Jacobs' number. Everyone was watching House as he angrily tapped the end of his cane against the floor. Cameron turned back to the computer and quickly shut off the monitor. She can no longer look at herself looking at herself...she was beyond creeped out. She wrapped her arms around herself and moved a step closer to Chase. Chase let his eyes look her over, making sure she was okay then he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Wilson was too busy trying to see where the camera was placed to notice the two young doctors. However, they could all hear House who was now angrily telling the detective about the new video.

"...Yeah okay" House said after a few minutes of talking and then hung up.

He was breathing rather heavily, because of his anger and frustration, and almost missed the small knock. Suddenly everyone looked up towards the door to see Foreman.

**TBC**

**next chapter - FOREMAN'S RETURN ISN'T HAPPY**


	26. FOREMAN'S RETURN ISNT HAPPY

**FOREMAN'S RETURN ISNT HAPPY**

"Ah, Foreman?" Cameron asked in shock.

Foreman walked into the office and frowned slightly. Everyone was startled by his appearance. Had they forgotten that he was meant to be returning to work today? He supposed so. He hadn't talked to any of them in weeks and had no idea about what was going on in the hospital or in their personal lives.

Cameron was the first to break out of the daze that they were all suddenly in. She made her way over to Foreman.

"Hi." She said and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were back today."

Foreman hugged her back and looked over her shoulder at Chase and Wilson who were moving around so that they were standing on the other side of the desk.

"That's . . . that's okay," said Foreman as he let go of Cameron. "What's going on? I went into Cuddy's office but one of the nurses told me she's taken a few days off."

"Yes, well a lot of things have happened so Cuddy thought it was best if she took a few days off from work," Wilson replied.

"Why?" Foreman asked. "What's happened?"

Chase, Cameron and Wilson all looked at each other briefly before turning back to Foreman. House was still standing with his cell phone in his hand.

House was glad that Foreman was okay and back at work, he really was. He just couldn't spare a moment to think about it. Not when there is some psycho path out there.

"There have been some more, ah threats," said Chase, "against Dr. Cuddy."

"What threats?" Foreman asked.

"Well, not really threats," said Cameron. "We just got an email from the bomber. Yesterday there was another email as well."

"And?" asked Foreman.

"They were videos," said Wilson. "This... person placed cameras in Cuddy's home. And it seems like they have placed cameras in the hospital as well."

"Oh my god," said Foreman. "Is Cuddy okay? Where is she?"

"At the moment she's staying at my place while the police search her home for more cameras," Wilson explained.

"Oh...have they found any?" Foreman asked.

"Not that we know of," replied Chase. "House just finished telling them about the new email."

"By the looks of it..." began Wilson, "the camera is over there somewhere." He pointed to the far corner, opposite the desk.

Everyone looked up and then quickly turned around again. Foreman turned his attention to House.

"What did the police say when you told them?" He asked.

House looked up at everyone.

"Not much," he replied before grabbing his jacket. Then he headed out of the office.

Foreman looked a little confused, while the others didn't really seem to notice. Things had definitely changed and Foreman was sure that they were not for the better.

"Where's he going?" Foreman asked, when he looked back over at Cameron and the others.

"He's probably on his way to see Cuddy," said Chase, with a slight shrug.

"I thought she was at your place?" Foreman asked Wilson.

"Yeah, she is," Wilson replied.

Foreman frowned and asked, "well, couldn't he just ring her then?"

"He could, but I think he wants to see her and make sure she's okay." Cameron replied. "They've gotten really, um . . . close lately. Since the bomb and everything. And now with these new emails, House is even more worried and more protective about Cuddy."

"That's not really a surprise. I cant believe this is all still going on," said Foreman. "I would have thought that the police would have caught him by now."

"We all thought that," said Chase, "but..."

Chase stopped and sighed.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Foreman asked.

"There's really nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do except be here for Cuddy when she needs us." Wilson began. "Just keep your ears close to your phones incase House or the police call."

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Cameron asked. "I feel so useless just being here."

"I know," agreed Wilson, "you know I think it will help Cuddy out a lot if she knew that things here were running smoothly. The only thing we can really do is our jobs."

"I guess we could help out in the clinic today," Chase said to Cameron. "It's not like we have a case and they always need help down there."

"That's true," said Cameron. "Do we need to cover any of House's hours?" she asked.

Chase shook his head.

"No, I think we've covered all of his hours for the next few months," said Chase.

"Right, well while you guys are doing that I'll go see if any other department needs my help," said Foreman.

"I might need some help," said Wilson. "There are some tests that I need to run. I should have run them this morning but, I got a little distracted."

"Yeah sure thing," said Foreman.

Wilson nodded and then all four of them made their way out of the office. Once outside, Chase and Cameron headed off towards the elevators while Wilson and Foreman made their way to Wilson's office.

All four of them made sure that their cell phones were on loud.

**TBC**

**next chapter - CHASE AND CAMERON'S AFFAIR**


	27. CHASE AND CAMERON'S AFFAIR

**CHASE AND CAMERON'S AFFAIR**

It didn't take House long to reach Wilson's place on his bike. When he walked up to the door he could hear some music playing. He knocked on the door once, but very loudly. The music stopped and he could hear the sounds of feet moving towards the door.

Cuddy looked through the peep hole and then, after seeing that it was House she opened the door. He looked angry and upset and worried all at the same time.

_'Oh god something has happened at the hospital,'_ Cuddy thought.

"House, is everything okay?" She asked as he walked inside. "Why aren't you at work?"

"There was... ah, maybe you should sit down," House began.

"Why? House please just tell me what happened?" She begged.

"Okay," he sighed before continuing, "the stalker put cameras in the hospital..."

"Wait, what? How do you know that? Did the police...," Cuddy began to ask very quickly.

House put his hand up and she stopped talking.

"There was another email. But this time it was of my office," said House. "It wasn't taken a few months ago. Hell, it wasn't even taken last night"

"So what was it?" Cuddy asked.

"It was of us, in that moment as we were watching it," replied House.

"Oh, god," Cuddy sighed and made her way over to the sofa.

She sat down heavily and placed her head in her hands. House limped around and sat down beside her. After a moment he placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. He lightly pulled her closer against him and she willingly moved towards him.

"I know this sounds stupid but try not to think about the emails." House began. "The police already know about them, so there's no need for you to worry yourself about them."

She gave a short laugh and then sat back against the sofa.

"I don't want to think about it," she confessed, "but I cant help it."

"Yeah I know. Have you heard from the police yet?"

"Um, yeah, just before you came over actually," she replied. "They found another camera in my bedroom and then one in my kitchen and living room. So that makes four camera's all together. Not counting the ones he has in the hospital. However many there are."

House sighed in relief and then slowly re-moved his arm from around her. He was sickened to find out that this perv had been watching her yet he couldn't help but be relieved that the guy had not placed cameras in her bathroom. He would have felt physically sick knowing that this freak had seen his Lisa in the shower.

"What?" Cuddy asked after a moment.

"Nothing," House replied quickly.

"No, what?"

"I was just...I'm grateful that there weren't any cameras in..."

"My bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you mean. When the police told me about the cameras the first thing I asked was wether or not there were any in the bathroom. I know its silly but I just . . . it makes me feel better knowing they weren't in there." Cuddy explained.

"Makes me feel better, too," said House. "I know we should be worried about all the other cameras and all its just...its good that there weren't any in that room."

"Yeah."

Suddenly House's cell phone started to ring. He sighed and stood up before answering it. He checked the ID first and saw that it was Foreman's cell phone.

"It's Foreman," He said.

"Okay. I'll just, um, be in the kitchen" said Cuddy.

House watched Cuddy leaving. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to leave but it was a bit late now. Quickly, he answered the call.

"What?" House asked. No need to waste time with greetings.

"House, sorry to call but we've just been given a case," said Foreman, quickly.

"Well, can't you and the other ducks deal with it?" House asked.

"We could but the parents have asked for you," explained Foreman. "They've heard of you and refuse to let any one else near their son."

"Fine," House grumbled, annoyed. "I'll be there soon, just send someone over to. . . send someone over to Wilson's. Got it?"

"I'll get Cameron to go over," said Foreman.

"Good," House replied, "tell the stupid parents that I'm on my way."

Foreman didn't have a chance to reply as House hung up the phone rather quickly. House muttered something under his breath about people being stupid when Cuddy came back into the room.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"New case. I've got to head back to the hospital," House told her.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll be fine here."

"Yeah, about that, Cameron's coming over," said House. "Hope you dont mind some girl bonding time."

Cuddy smiled and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Good luck with your case," said Cuddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Cameron was in exam room 2 of the clinic. She had just finished treating her twelfth patient that day. The last one was an older man complaining of back pains. She had given him some pain medication and told him to come back for a follow up in four days. Now she was sitting on the edge of the exam table, waiting for a nurse to show her next patient through the door.

She was beyond tired but she needed to work to distract herself. She had yet to hear from House or any of the others, so she had no idea what was going on. She sighed as she wrote a note in the last patients file, ready for the nurse to take. She placed the file on the bed and that's when the door opened up. She expected it to be another patient but was relieved to see that it was Chase. She offered him a small smile and was happy that he returned it. She hopped off the table and stood up to face him. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Having fun?" He asked sarcastically.

She sighed and shook her head, "no. Are you?"

"Not really. I'm starting to forget why I became a doctor in the first place."

Cameron laughed slightly and then closed her eyes. She really was exhausted. Chase saw this and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the closed door.

"Hey, Allison I'm all right to take over here. There aren't that many patients out there," he told her.

"No, that's okay. I can see a few more . . ."

"No, you need a break," Chase said quickly, interrupting her. "You're tired and you won't do anyone any good if you collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the clinic."

"I know. You're right," said Cameron.

Chase nodded and stood up. He made his way towards her. She also moved and soon they were standing very close to one another. Cameron slowly put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"I am really tired," She confessed as Chase placed his own arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I know."

Chase hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. It seemed to work, too. She rested her head against the side of his neck and he could feel her breath against his skin as she took a deep breath. He breathed in the scent of her hair before kissing the top of her head. She squeezed him a little tighter and he began to move his hands up and down her spine. After a few moments, Cameron pulled back slightly and looked up at Chase.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You've really helped me out," she told him honestly.

"It's the least I could do. We're friends, right?"

"Well, I hope that we are more then friends, Robert," she says with a hint of nervousness.

"Of course we are," Chase replied quickly.

"Oh, well good."

Cameron leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Chase's. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes before going back and kissing him again. They kissed each other for a few moments before each of them pulled back. They rested their foreheads against each others.

"Do you think we could stay in here for a while?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I think we have a few minutes," Chase replied and rubbed his nose against hers. "They'll just think we're talking about a patients file or something. C'mon lets sit down."

He let go and led her over to the table. She jumped up and sat down while he stood beside her, leaning against the table.

"They might think we're making out," Cameron offered.

"I doubt that," Chase replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing everyone still thinks that you . . ." Chase began but then realized what he was saying and stopped.

"Everyone thinks what, Chase?" Cameron demanded.

"Ah, well, some people still think that you, um . . . like House," Chase replied.

"Oh," Cameron said softly. "I don't, you know. I mean I'm not with you because I couldn't have House."

"Yeah I know," he assured her.

"It's just that I don't want you to think that I still have feelings for House," she said quickly. "I mean I do still feel something for him, but its different. It's the same thing that I feel for Foreman or Wilson. They're my friends but that's it and I'd hate for you to think that this thing between us was just a rebound thing."

"Allison!" Chase said strongly as he grabbed her face in his hands, stopping her rant. "If I thought you were still interested in House, I wouldn't be with you. That wouldn't be fair to me or to you. I'm glad you're not still hung up on House because this thing between us has been really nice."

Cameron smiled. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I don't know why you don't have more faith in yourself. I mean, you were married once right."

"Yeah, but since then I've never found a guy who liked me for, well for me. Or if I did then they ended up just being jerks anyway."

"Right," Chase removed his hands and then turned around so that he was standing in front of her. "Well, then why did you like House, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know. I think it was because I respected . . . or that I respect him as a doctor and I wanted him to respect me too, but in more ways," Cameron replied. She had never told anyone this before but she felt comfortable with Chase. "I thought that I could fix him. Change him so that he wouldn't be so grumpy or mean. I thought that maybe if he was with me then he wouldn't hate life so much, wouldn't hate his leg. But now I know that I was wrong. He never wanted me."

"I did you know," Chase said suddenly.

"You did what?" Cameron asked confused.

"I wanted you. From the first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful."

"Is that why you slept with me when I was...um on drugs?" She asked.

"Hey, have you ever had someone you find incredibly sexy throw themselves at you?" Chase asked in mock defense. "Its hard to say no to that."

Cameron licked her lips and smirked.

"Well, I know that there is someone who I find incredibly sexy who I would like to throw themselves at me but..." She paused and let her eyes travel over his body, "...he just seems to be standing there."

Chase didn't need to be told twice. Suddenly he was kissing her. Cameron smiled against his mouth as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Chase moved forward and nudged her legs apart before moving between them. She ran her hands along his back and through his hair while his hands ran up and down her legs. Chase pulled back from the kiss and began kissing her neck.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Chase said, between kisses, "we shouldn't be doing this here."

"I know but..." Cameron said slowly, "but you feel so good."

Chase growled and kissed her one more time before he pulled himself away. Cameron pouted but understood that it would be to risky to carry on in the clinic. He offered her his hand and helped her off the table. Once she was on her feet and standing in front of him, Chase wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"Maybe we can meet up later tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," Cameron replied. "Now are you still going to make me take a break?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied.

"Okay."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately once more.

_'So much for not doing this here,'_ Cameron thought.

They continued to kiss and were so involved in each other that they didn't hear the door opening as someone entered the room.

Wilson had been sent by Foreman to get Cameron and send her to be with Cuddy. He had no idea that he would be interrupting Cameron and Chase while they played tonsle hockey. He felt a bit embarrassed and didn't know whether he should make himself known or walk out and come back in a minute. He opted for the first choice and cleared his throat loudly.

Cameron and Chase both jumped apart, startled by the noise. They looked around in a panic and froze when their gazes fell on Wilson, who was standing by the door. Cameron quickly turned a shade of pink while Chase couldn't look Wilson in the eye, and so was instead looking around the room.

"I'm ah, sorry," said Wilson, "I didn't know, I mean...I didn't mean to interrupt anything or..."

"Well we, um, it was...I mean..." Cameron began, but she really couldn't find the words.

"We didn't...there was...It..." Chase tried but he was even worse at trying to form a sentence.

Wilson raised his hand up and the two young doctors stopped talking. He offered them a smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I knew there was something going on here." He said and gestured one hand between the couple "You two are a couple now right?" He asked.

"Um..." Chase said and looked down.

"Yes," Cameron blurted out, "we are."

Chase looked up at her and grinned and then he turned to Wilson.

"We didn't want to tell anyone," Chase explained, "with everything that's going on..."

"...It didn't seem right to announce that we were happy in a relationship." Cameron finished.

"Why not?" Wilson asked "You might find that news about you two being happy might brighten up everyone else's moods."

"I don't know," said Cameron.

"Alright, if you want I can keep this a secret," offered Wilson.

"Even from House?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, even from House," replied Wilson.

"Thank you," said Cameron.

Wilson smiled and shrugged, then he suddenly remembered why he had been looking for them.

"I actually came here for a reason," he told them. "You guys have a new case. Foreman is upstairs waiting for you and House is on his way back."

"Oh, okay well, we'll head up now..." Cameron began.

"Actually, House wants you to stay with Cuddy," said Wilson.

"Why, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine, he just doesnt want her on her own and you drew the short straw," he explained. "Hope you dont mind. House didnt really give you a choice about it."

"Oh, no I don't mind," Cameron replied. "Is she still at your house?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll drive there now," said Cameron as she got the address off Wilson.

**TBC**

**next chapter - HOME SWEET HOME**


	28. HOME SWEET HOME

**HOME SWEET HOME**

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the emails. The police had gone through nearly every room in the hospital and found cameras in House's office, the clinic, Cuddy's office, and the cafeteria, as well as some corridors. They still had no lead as to who was doing this because they could not trace the emails or the cameras back to a direct source even though they used all of their resources.

Cuddy was still staying at Wilson's and was back at the hospital. She didn't work as much as she would have liked and she took a lot of time off. Wilson was willing to share her work so that she wouldn't be too swamped. Well, he didn't really feel willing after the second day but he would never say anything to Cuddy. However he did say something to House about how he didn't know how Cuddy could do her job everyday seeing as it was so hard and so stressful. House had merely nodded and said simply, "she's good at her job."

At least House and Cuddy were no longer avoiding each other and that was something that everyone was grateful for. They weren't spending a great deal of time together or spending a lot of time alone, but they were no longer fighting and House spent a lot of nights at Wilson's. The three of them would sit up late and watch movies, or play cards. Cuddy had told Wilson that she didn't want to drink, (she didn't trust herself to stay sober around House, but she didn't tell Wilson that.) So, whenever House came over their was no alcohol around.

It was Saturday, so everyone had the day off. Cuddy was moving back into her house and House, Wilson, Foreman, Cameron and Chase had all volunteered to help her. Her entire house had been re-decorated and she had new furniture moved in. She wanted the place to look completely different and it looked pretty good. All that had to be done was some unpacking and some moving of furniture, then it would feel like a home...at least it should.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just turning 11 and Cuddy and Cameron were sitting out in Cuddy's garden while the guys were inside doing all the work. Cuddy had placed a small round table and a couple of matching chairs in front of the Coy pond, which lay in the middle of the garden. There weren't any fish in the water yet but she would get around to it later.

Cameron and Cuddy had gotten closer since they had spent that afternoon at Wilson's together. They weren't all chatty with one another but their was something comforting in the silences that they shared that they didn't have before when they were together.

"How does it feel?" Cameron asked. "To be home finally I mean."

Cuddy shrugged slightly. "Good, but a little weird at the same time," she replied. "I'm still getting used to how different it is."

"It's still your home," Cameron offered.

"Yeah. And I'm glad to be out of Wilson's hair."

"How come?" Cameron asked confused. "Didn't you like staying with Wilson?"

"No, I did like staying there. I just think that maybe he was starting to want his own space back," Cuddy replied.

"I don't think he would have cared how long you stayed there."

"Maybe, but I was beginning to feel like I was crowding him," Cuddy said with a shrug. After a moment she added, "How about we go make the guys something to eat?"

"Oh, okay." Cameron agreed.

Together they stood up and made their way to Cuddy's kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman and Wilson were busy in Cuddy's living room. Most of the work had been done but there were still some bookshelves to be put together and filled with Cuddy's different books and journals.

"You know its great that you guys gave up you're Saturday to help Cuddy out," Wilson said.

"Yeah, well it's the least we could do," replied Foreman. "And I was glad when Cameron called me."

"Yeah, I thought it was her idea," said Wilson. "House and I were going to come down anyway but its good to have the extra help."

"I bet," agreed Foreman.

They finished their work with just small casual conversation flowing between them.

That Friday at the hospital, Cameron had met up with Chase and Foreman in the break room and asked them what they were doing the next day. After they had both told her that they were free, she had asked them to help move Cuddy into her house. Foreman had agreed as had Chase. Although Chase didn't seem surprised by this idea. Foreman just assumed that Cameron had ran it by him earlier. Which she had (in the privacy of her bedroom).

After organizing everything with the boys, Cameron had gone to Wilson's office to talk to him about the details. It was then decided that the three of them would meet House and Wilson at Cuddy's the next morning. After everyone was aware of what was going on, Cameron called Cuddy.

At first Cuddy didn't really want the extra help. She didn't really want House and Wilson's help either. Not because she didn't want them there but because she felt bad about taking up their weekend but House just would not take no for an answer and neither would Cameron. She had definitely been spending too much time with her boss.

"The place looks good," Foreman said after a few minutes, "it really looks different."

"When did you…" Wilson began to ask but then remembered the time House had dragged Foreman and Chase to break into Cuddy's place. "Oh right, never mind."

Foreman grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile House and Chase were setting up Cuddy's bedroom. Chase was busy trying to move some new cupboards into place while House was checking the curtains that he put up, 20 minutes ago.

Chase suddenly grunted as he accidentally kicked his toe against the piece of furniture.

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath. "House, could I get some help?" He asked.

"I'm busy," House replied with a smile.

It had been a long time since he had enjoyed watching Chase suffer. He was going to make the most of it.

"Busy? Doing what?" Chase asked. "You've been at those curtains for 30 minutes now."

"Oh it hasn't been that long," House replied. "And anyway. I'm trying to be a good boy for the boss. I mean I could go over there and rifle through her underwear drawer, but I thought this was better," he joked.

Chase rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath before returning to the work. All of the work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron and Cuddy had nearly finished making lunch. They had opted for something simple. Sandwiches. All different types because they weren't really sure what everyone wanted. Cameron finished making her last sandwich. She placed it on the plate with the others and then turned to Cuddy.

"Do you think we have enough?" Cameron asked "I mean, I've seen House eat sometimes. He can be a bit of a pig."

"Hmm," Cuddy muttered. "We'll just have to make sure James and the others eat before House does," she joked.

Cameron laughed just as Chase and House walked in.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked Cameron.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "don't worry about it."

"Well, you two are either done or you smelled the food," said Cuddy.

"Lets say its both," House replied with a grin as he took one of the sandwiches.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and then gestured for Chase to have something to eat.

"I'll go get the others," said Cuddy before disappearing from the room.

"These are good," Chase told Cameron. "Just what I needed after doing all the work."

"Oh winge winge" said House, stuffing another sandwich into his mouth.

"Slow down, Foreman and Wilson need to eat, too," said Cameron.

She grabbed the plate and moved it away from House, out of his reach. House frowned at Chase who happily took another piece.

"How come the pomey gets another one?" House asked, annoyed.

"Because I did all the work," Chase replied.

"Don't forget Cuddy and I would like something to eat as well," said Cameron.

"Yeah I can imagine all that sitting around built up a large appetite," said House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Cuddy greeted Foreman and Wilson. "How's it going in here?" She asked.

Wilson looked up at her and smiled.

"Good," he replied, "almost done."

"Well, lunch is ready if you are hungry," she told them.

Foreman stood up and stretched slightly.

"Better get in there before House eats the whole damn lot," Foreman said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Cuddy smiled at this comment. She really did think that this thought that the three younger doctors seemed to share was a bit strange. When she was staying at his place, House never made a pig of himself. Sure he had a healthy appetite and all but he never ate more than his fair share. Perhaps working on a case made him extra hungry or something.

Wilson moved over so that he could walk beside Cuddy.

"So do you like how the place looks?" he asked her

"Um, well I'm still kind of getting use to it but…I do like it." Cuddy replied as she looked around. "I know it hasn't really changed that much but it has on some level. Does that make sense?"

"A little bit," said Wilson. "But you know if you ever want to get away you're more then welcome to come back and stay with me."

"I know. But I think I should stay here. Besides I feel bad staying with you and not contributing to anything."

"Alright next time you stay with me I'll charge you rent," Wilson joked.

Cuddy laughed as she entered the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch House, Chase, Foreman and Wilson finished moving some final things around while Cameron and Cuddy did the dishes. Less than half an hour later everything was set up. The only thing left to do was to unpack some boxes and Cuddy had decided to do that herself. By 1 o'clock there was nothing more to do.

Everyone was standing around the living room, getting ready to say goodbye and leave.

"Well I'm gonna head off. There's still some work that I wanna catch up on," said Foreman.

"Okay. Thank you for coming over. You guys really didn't have to," said Cuddy.

Foreman shrugged.

"I'll see you guys back at work," he said to Chase, Cameron and House.

Cameron smiled and waved as Foreman walked out the door.

"Well, I better get going too," Wilson said. "I have a date later tonight."

"Really? Have fun," said Cuddy.

"Oh I plan to," Wilson said happily. He moved over and gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything. Anytime."

"I will," she replied.

"Bye, House," said Wilson as he moved to the door. "See ya," he called out to Chase and Cameron.

Cameron and Chase smiled back. Wilson still had not told anyone about their relationship so they were both extremely happy and grateful. They were surprised that he had not mentioned anything to House even though he said that he wouldn't. Although they knew that House wouldn't really care at the moment. He was more focused on Cuddy.

Since the emails House was less grumpy and everyone knew it was because he and Cuddy were now talking to each other once more.

"Don't marry this one!" House called out to Wilson.

Cameron and Cuddy both grinned as they saw Wilson make a rude hand gesture towards House. When Wilson was out of sight the young couple turned around to their older colleagues.

"I guess we better go, too," said Chase. "Thanks for all your help, House," the Australian said sarcastically.

"Anytime," said House. "In fact I think I'll be just as helpful at the hospital on Monday."

"Oh you better not," Cuddy warned.

"Thanks," said Chase.

"I really hope we helped out today," Cameron said to Cuddy.

Cuddy nodded her head slowly.

"You really did. Thanks for, you know organizing it, Cameron," said Cuddy.

"That's okay," replied Cameron. "You have my number if you ever want to talk or…You know."

"Yeah," said Cuddy.

"Come on, Cam' I'll give you a lift," said Chase as he offered Cameron her jacket.

"You have to give me a lift," she pointed out. "You're my ride. I'm not walking and I don't feel like getting on the back of House's bike either."

"Hey!" House exclaimed. "What makes you think I would offer you a ride?"

Cameron shrugged.

"So you're saying that I have to drive you no matter what," Chase stated.

"Yep," Cameron replied with a grin.

"Okay. Bye," Chase said.

Cuddy and House watched as the young doctors walked out. Very closely together.

"Something's going on there," House said once Cameron and Chase were out of sight.

"They're just friends, House," Cuddy replied. "After all they have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe they've just grown closer."

"Maybe. Or maybe they are having a secret affair."

"Well I guess they could be," Cuddy agreed. "Would it matter if they were?" she asked.

House thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"It would matter but not in a bad way," he said. "They both deserve some happiness and if they can give each other that then good for them."

"Yeah."

"So, um I better get going. Things to do. People to see," said House, as he grabbed his coat and helmet which were near the front door.

"'Kay."

Once his belongings were in his arms he turned back around to Cuddy and looked into her gaze.

"Are you going to be okay here. By yourself?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied and nodded slowly, "I'll be fine."

House nodded and then left.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - GETTING SCARED**


	29. GETTING SCARED

**GETTING SCARED **

The rest of the day had gone by rather smoothly for Cuddy. She had spent the rest of her day un-packing boxes and doing some last re-arranging. Now she was sitting in her living room, looking around at the new design. It was dark outside and she was starting to feel a little bit edgy.

She hadn't really been on her own since the entire bomb/stalker thing had taken place. She had spent a lot of time with House or Wilson. Not to mention Cameron. So she had never had the time to feel a little scared because she always had someone there. Even when she was staying in the hotel at least she had the option of going down and hanging around in the kitchen or at the front desk.

Now, alone in her house, things just didn't seem right. She kept hearing strange noises outside and she wasn't sure if they were real or just her mind playing fucked up games on her.

Finally she decided to get her mind off things by making herself something to eat. After all she did need to eat and she had promised Cameron and Wilson that she would look after herself. She would have also promised House as well if he had asked, but he hadn't. That did not mean that he wasn't watching her to see if she was eating properly.

She decided to cook up some pasta with mushroom and chive sauce with veggies. She added the pot of water to the stove for her vegetables and placed another pot for her pasta. It wasn't as if she was a whiz in the kitchen but she could make do as long as she was only cooking for herself or one other person.

20 minutes later and her meal was almost done, however, she could still hear the noises from outside and they seemed to be getting louder. She needed to snap out of this. Stop being so scared of nothing. She needed to get some control back into her life and she needed to start right now. She slowly turned the stove off before making her way to the front door.

She was just about to reach her front door and look through the peep hole when suddenly her phone rang loudly. The sudden noise made her jump and let out a gasp of surprise. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to answer it. After all it was getting late and she'd already talked to Wilson for the night and no one else would call her. Cameron would wait for Cuddy to call her first and so would House. The hospital knew that she was on leave and the police had her new mobile number. So unless it was some telemarketer or someone like that then she didn't want to know. She let it ring out but when her answering machine came on the person on the other end hung up without leaving a message.

"Don't worry about it." She said to herself "Just enjoy your dinner and the rest of your night."

She double checked to make sure that her door was locked and then walked back to her kitchen. She ate her meal, with a glass of red wine in her living room. Eating at the dining room table had always felt weird when she was eating by herself.

During her meal, her phone rang three more times. Each time put her a little more on edge and each time they left no message. Once she had finished her meal, she tried desperately to get the ringing phone out of her mind but it was easier said then done. The best option would be to take the phone off the hook but she feared that someone would try to reach her then. She stood up and went to place her dishes in the sink. That's when she heard the rustling of some bushes outside.

"That's it!" She said suddenly and nearly ran to the phone.

She had wanted to stay by herself in her home to get used to it but she simply couldn't anymore. She needed someone there with her. She needed House. She quickly dialed his number which she had memorized long ago and prayed that he was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was having a late night. He didn't need to go into work tomorrow so there was no need to get up early. He had decided not to drink anything yet, he had no idea why since regularly he would have a few glasses of scotch. He had taken a few extra vicodin tablets though.

His mind kept re-playing the events of the day over and over in his mind. He had never really hung out with his team outside of work and he was surprised to see how different they acted when there was no patient to be cured. He liked how everyone seemed to be relaxed or at least a little less stressed then they had been during the week. The emails and video cameras had sent everyone on edge, so a day together had helped everyone.

Now because he couldn't sleep he was playing random tunes on his piano. His phone ringing startled him slightly and stopped him playing a piece. He grabbed his cane and made his way to his phone. Usually he would not answer his phone so late because if it was his team or the hospital then his pager would go off. However since the whole bomb/stalker thing had happened he was much more alert. After all Cuddy could be calling, or the police, and if so House did not want to miss the call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"House? It's Lisa," Cuddy said, almost timidly.

"Hey, everything okay?" House asked immediately fearing the worse.

"No, well yes, I…" She paused and House could tell that she was trying to find the right words "I just… I know its late but would you be able to come over?"

"Of course," he replied quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Its probably nothing but…"

"I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay thank you, Greg."

"See you soon."

He heard Cuddy sigh in relief before she hung up.  
As quick as he could, he hung the phone up and grabbed his jacket, helmet and keys. Then he headed out and locked the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the call had ended Cuddy immediately relaxed against her sofa. Just knowing that House was going to be with her soon made her feel all that much better.

**TBC **

Next chapter - I NEEDED YOU


	30. I NEEDED YOU

**I NEEDED YOU**

House made it to Cuddy's place in record time. He parked his bike right beside her car and quickly looked around the neighbourhood before heading towards the front door.

He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. When none came he knocked again, this time more loudly.

"Lisa. Hey it's me!" He called out.

Inside Cuddy let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. She offered him a slight but genuine smile which he returns.

"Hey," She greeted.

She moved aside and allowed him to walk past her before she closed the door.

"Thanks for coming over. I know its late and you probably have better things to do…" she began.

"Nothing is better than this," he said quietly but Cuddy still heard him.

House turned and looked into her eyes for a brief moment before they both glanced away. House took off his coat and walked over to her sofa. Throwing his jacked over the side of it before sitting down. Cuddy watched him for a moment before she moved over to join him. Normally she would take his jacked and hang it up, or at least fold it. But at the moment she could care less about the item of clothing. All that mattered was that he was here.

"You're lucky its Sunday tomorrow," House said as he watched her settle on the sofa.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, if it was Monday then I'd have to decline your loving offer. My boss is a real hard ass when it comes to punctuality," he joked.

Cuddy laughed happily.

"And yet I don't think you've ever been to work on time. Maybe your boss needs to change her tactics," Cuddy replied.

They were both glad for this small break. They both laughed.

"Seriously Lisa," House said when they had both stopped. "I would have come over anyway. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I know. Thanks."

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm glad you called me."

"Me too," she said. "So um, can I get you anything? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"Yeah coffee sounds good."

"Okay."

Cuddy stood up and made her way to her kitchen. While she was gone, House took the time to look around. Most of the house had been re-arranged earlier that day but Cuddy had obviously done some more. He liked the way it looked. He could see himself living happily here.

_'Whoa,' _he thought suddenly. _'Don't go there. Not right now.' _

He noticed that there were two boxes left un-packed near the bookcase that Wilson and Foreman had set up.

House was brought out of his thoughts when Cuddy walked back into the room, two mugs of coffee in her hands.

House nodded as she handed him one and then watched as she re-joined him on the sofa. They sat and drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. House spent most of that time watching Cuddy from over his mug. She looked a little on edge but he could tell that his presence had relaxed her slightly.

"Lisa, why did you call me?" He asked softly.

Cuddy lowered her mug and turned to face him. She half shrugged.

"I know I'm being silly and that I should stop jumping every time I hear a noise," she replied, "but I cant help myself."

"You have every right to be a little on edge," said House. "After what's happened to you. I think I'd be a little more concerned if you were fine."

"I am fine," she said quickly.

"Come on, Lise. I don't want to start a fight but you know what I mean." House explained quickly, "if you jumped back into work without a second thought or if you left all your doors and windows unlocked then I would be worried."

"Because you'd think that I wasn't dealing with things?" She asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

"Exactly."

"And how is having a nervous breakdown every time the phone rings dealing?"

"It's a normal reaction. This guy has scared you in your own home. And you feel somewhere in the back of your mind that it might happen again."

"You know if I ever snap and fire you, you could become a shrink," Cuddy told him.

"I can read people, its my gift. Plus I'm smart and I know you, Lisa."

Cuddy nodded her head slowly and sighed.

"And your point?" She asked.

"My point is that you weren't being silly because you got scared. So don't think that."

"Thank you. I think that I needed to hear that."

"So what happened? To make you call me," he asked. "It wasn't just the sound of birds chirping."

"Its dark out, House. There are no birds," she replied. "But your right, it wasn't just some noises." She paused and took a deep breath, "someone keeps calling and I don't know who it is."

"They didn't say anything?" He asked.

"I haven't answered the calls," she replied.

"You know it could just be Cameron or Wilson checking up on you," said House. "They're both over caring."

"If that was true then wouldn't they have left a message?" Cuddy asked. "And after the first few calls that I didn't answer wouldn't they have tried to figure out why?"

"They would be banging on your door," he agreed. "Obviously there hasn't been anymore calls since I've been here but after you called me was there anymore?" He asked.

"No. Hopefully they wont call anymore."

"Do you think that it could be the stalker?" He asked.

"Well it makes sense," she replied, "but I guess it could also be some kids playing a prank or something."

"Yeah, well just incase, maybe I should answer your phone for the rest of the night. If that's okay?"

"That's fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad that you're here."

"Why am I here?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look. Not sure what he was asking her.

"House, I'm not sure what…" she began but trailed off.

"I mean. I'm glad that you called me but you could have just as easily dialled Jimmy's number and he would have rushed over here just like I did but you didn't. You called me," House explained.

"I trust you," she replied.

"True. But you also trust Wilson. Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with him. So why did you choose me? After all I thought that we had agreed to…spend a little less time together."

"I know," she replied and then looked into his deep blue eyes, "but I needed _you_."

The way she said the last word. YOU. Sent chills up across his skin and made his heart swell with an emotion that he hadn't felt before in his life. It was stronger than anything he ever felt with Stacy or with anyone else. She said it bold so that he would know that she meant it. He wanted to reach out and hug her. To show her that he needed her just as much as he needed him. Instead he allowed a soft smile to spread across his face.

"Does this mean no more space?" He asked hopefully.

She returned his smile and said, "no more space."

**TBC**

**Next chapter - STAY AWAY FROM HER**


	31. STAY AWAY FROM HER

**STAY AWAY FROM HER**

After their chat, Cuddy had asked if House wouldn't mind helping her un-pack the last boxes. He agreed and helped her move the boxes closer to the sofa. The first box was just some extra books and journals which they were able to put away quickly. Then they sat back on the sofa to un-pack the last and final box.

House opened it up and saw that it was filled with photo albums and frames of Lisa's family and friends.

"Family portraits," he said and pulled out one picture.

Cuddy leaned closer to House so that she could see better. She smiled at the photo that he had. It was of her parents when they were younger.

"That's my mum and dad," she told him.

"You look like your dad," House replied. "But you have your mothers eyes."

"Yeah. I guess I do," she agreed.

"You don't mention them a lot," he stated. "Are they still alive?"

"No," she replied and shook her head, "Mum died about five years ago from cancer."

"And your dad?"

"He died three years ago. Heart attack," she replied. "He had some heart problems for a while though."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if my parents both died."

"Really?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "This coming from the man who burst into my office demanding that I give him an excuse so that he could get out of having dinner with his parents."

"Its true that I don't like them. Well, I can handle my mother but I still can't think about how I would react if I lost them."

Cuddy nodded before standing up and moving towards the fireplace. She positioned the photo on the mantel and then turned around and watched as House pulled out another photo. This one was of Lisa and two men. They looked to be just a little older than her.

"I'm guessing…siblings?" House guessed.

"Yep. My older brothers. Jake and Peter," she replied.

"I can't tell who's older. Jake or Peter?" He asked, his eyes left the picture and focused instead on Cuddy.

"Oh, well, I think that Peter is older?" She replied.

"You don't know?"

"Well, they're twins so they are the same age but if your going more for the technical version then I'm not sure who was born first."

"They don't look the same," he pointed out.

"Not every set of twins are identical, Greg. You should know that."

House shrugged and held the photo out to her. She quickly walked over to him, took the photo and then placed it beside the other one.

"So are your brothers married?" House asked.

"Jake is. He married Sarah twelve years ago," she replied.

"Any kids?"

"Two boys. Charlie and Ben," she said proudly. "Charlie's eight and Ben just turned five, three months ago."

"What are they like?" House asked.

"They are really sweet. And smart too. Charlie started reading books by himself when he was three. Not novels or anything like that but still."

House had to grin. He had never seen Cuddy get this passionate over something before. He could tell that she really loved her little nephews. She would make a great mother one day.

"And Peter?" House asked. "Any kids there? Wife?"

"No kids or wife. Peter has been seeing Kyle for…3 years now."

"Kyle. So Peter is gay?"

"Yeah. And he's happy."

House pulled out four more photo's. One was of the entire family at Jake's wedding. House thought that Cuddy looked quite stunning in the light pink dress that she was wearing. There was also a photo of Charlie and Ben. One photo of Cuddy with an aunt, and one photo frame that had two photos in it. The photos were both of old couples and Cuddy explained that it was her grandparents from both her fathers side and her mothers side.

"Looks like you have a good family, Lisa," said House.

"Yeah. I do. They really are great," Cuddy agreed.

Once she finished setting the photos up the way she wanted, she re-joined House on the sofa.

"Do they know about any of this?" He asked.

"Do you mean the stalker and the bomb?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No. None of them know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to upset any of them. They don't need to hear about this," Cuddy replied slightly sad.

"You know, you might find that you'd be grateful for their support," he pointed out.

Cuddy shook her head.

"Between James, Cameron, and Chase, and Foreman, I have all the support that I need right now. Any more and it might just become too over whelming," she replied.

"What about me?" He asked, noticing that his name had been left out.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Your support means so much, Greg," she told him. "I wouldn't have been able to deal with…any of this if you weren't here."

"And here I thought you didn't like me," he joked.

"I never said I liked you," she replied, her tone matching his. A smile spread across her face.

Minutes later the last box had been unpacked. Now they were sitting on the sofa together.

"So tell me," Cuddy began, "how is Wilson handling my job?" She asked.

"Well he's not as good as you," House told her softly and then added, "but the hospital hasn't burnt down and I'm still getting my way."

"You don't always get your way you know."

"Yeah, well most of the time I do."

Cuddy chose to ignore this and instead said "I'm glad that James actually agreed to take on my work for a while. I mean he didn't have to. There are plenty of people who would have come down to take over."

"Have you told him this?" House asked. "Cause I think he's realizing that doing your job isn't as easy as he thought."

Cuddy laughed slightly.

"I've told him before. I let him know as soon as he suggested taking on the roll while I was gone," she explained. "But he insisted. I guess its his way of helping out."

"That's sounds like Jimmy," House agreed, "he's always trying to help everyone. He has a soft spot for those who are in need." He pause and sighed. "Jimmy is a good friend though and he does try his hardest to help."

"I know. He's been really great through this whole thing," said Cuddy.

"He had a crush on you, you know," House told her, pointing his cane at her.

"No he didn't," said Cuddy. "Did he?"

"Yep. Thought you were just so hot," he said, in a mocking tone. "But I convinced him that if he was going to have an affair he might want to try it with someone who isn't his boss and who won't tell his wife."

"Wow, I never knew this."

"Well you do now. But don't tell him that I told you. You'll make him blush."

"Secrets safe with me."

"Good."

House left out the fact that he had stopped Wilson trying anything with Cuddy because he himself liked her. More than liked. He was fascinated by her and he would be damned if he would let Jimmy use her as some piece on the side just because his wife wasn't doing it for him anymore. Of course he didn't tell Wilson this but House had a strong felling that he knew because he backed right off.

"How's Foreman finding being back?" Cuddy asked.

House shrugged, "alright. Doesn't seem too bad. I think he's still easing back into everything."

"It must be hard coming back with these…um circumstances."

"Yeah but he can handle it. He's tough."

"You're not just referring to the fact that he's black, are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Hey," House replied with a slight shrug, "a homey knows how to handle himself."

"Just because Foreman is black, does not mean that he can handle everything. Stop stereo-typing him."

"But its fun," House wined. "Besides Foreman is just a big gangsta at heart."

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. "No wonder he wants to hit you so much."

"Hit me? Nah. He wouldn't dare. He'd much rather put a cap in my ass," House replied.

"Cap in your ass?" Cuddy replied with a raise eyebrow. "Maybe you're the gansta at heart."

"Maybe I am. Then I could get me some bitches and hoes."

"Only if you could pay for them."

"Nice," House said with a huge grin.

"So…he's really doing okay?" She asked.

"I haven't really been paying that much attention to him," House replied honestly. "I know that I should. Just to see if he is ready to be back. But things have been a little hectic."

"Yeah."

"But at least we haven't had any large cases. So no stress."

"You must be really bored."

"Hey, I have my TV and game boy. Not to mention, I have Wilson to annoy," House said with another grin. "And occasionally I help out."

"In the clinic?" She asked.

"Yeah. That place."

"James has got you in the clinic?" She asked in disbelief. "He's better at the job then I am."

"He offered me sexual favours," House replied matter of factly.

"Ah, well, that explains it," said Cuddy. "I guess you've got you're team helping out too?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Foreman's been helping out Oncology department while Wilson is busy playing boss man," House replied. "Cameron and Chase are off running about the whole place. They seem to be helping out a new department each day."

"I hope they don't run themselves down," said Cuddy.

"Well they have each other to pick themselves up."

"You still don't think they having an affair do you?"

"Well they have had sex before and they seem to always be together now a days. They've grown closer too."

"Of course they have. How many days have they been in the hospital by themselves?" Cuddy asked. "There's probably nothing to do but grow their friendship."

"I still say they're getting some on the side. So Cameron hasn't said anything to you?"

"I haven't asked," she replied, "like I said before, its their personal life. Not our business."

"So you're not that close with Cameron?" He asked. "To share your crushes."

"I'm not even that close with you," she snapped back lightly. "But no. I mean, its been good to have her around these last few days but its…"

"Weird? Strange?" House offered.

"Awkward," Cuddy said, "I think that we both know that if I wasn't attacked then we wouldn't be talking. Unless it was at the hospital."

"So you're not really friends, then?" he asked.

"Not in the same way that you, I or James are friends, but I would like to think that on some level that I am friends with all of my doctors."

"Even the ones that piss you off?"

"I think you'll find that that's just you," she retorted.

"So you like making nice with everyone," House stated, refusing to respond to her last comment. "Does it make you're job easier?"

"Sometimes. When I'm not made to feel guilty about things."

"Ah, I'm guessing you're talking about Foreman," House stated.

"That would be one thing. I considered Foreman a friend and I felt like I was betraying him because I had to follow the rules," she explained.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about that," replied House, "someone had to be the level headed one and that obviously wasn't me. Or anyone else on the team."

"Foreman told me that he didn't care if I went to jail or not."

House quirked an eyebrow at her "I didn't know that. Sorry."

"Its okay. He was sick. He had the right to say what he said," she replied. Obviously she was still guilty over the events that happened months ago. "I just felt like I let everybody down. After you came into my office with Cameron and Foreman's father I must have picked up my phone at least a dozen times. I was going to try and correct what I did. Or what I didn't do."

"It wasn't your fault," House insisted. "Everyone was just on edge. We thought that he was going to die."

"I know. And I know that I had a job to do. But sometimes I wish I could be like you."

"What, unbelievably sexy and great in bed?" He joked, making the conversation less emotional.

Cuddy smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No. The fact that you are willing to bend the rules. Sometimes I admire that."

"Oh stop. You'll make me blush," House replied. He paused and then added more seriously, "Its over and done with now. Foreman is fine. Best to leave the past in the past."

"No more talks about regrets," said Cuddy. "At least not tonight."

"Agreed," said House, "so what do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't care."

"We could talk about the Wombat," he suggested. "The one who's screwing Camero…"

"No," Cuddy replied firmly, "God, even when they aren't here all you want to do is pick on them. Leave them alone. If Chase and Cameron are in a relationship maybe the reason why they are keeping it a secret is because they know that you will only torment them about it."

"Damn! They know me too well," he replied in mock shock.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and settled further into the sofa. It was late and the need for sleep was catching up to her.

"They're a good team," she mumbled.

"They are," House agreed.

He looked down at her and smiled as he watch her eyelids flutter closed. She was tired.

"That's why I hired them all," he continued and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "They're good doctors. Everyone of them."

"Mmm," Cuddy sighed and settled against him, finally falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House woke up with a start the next morning. His vision was blurred so he blinked his eyes rapidly for a few moments before he was able to see clearly once more. He noticed that he was not in his own bed, or even in his own apartment. It took him a couple of seconds to remember what had happened last night.

He smiled as he remembered that he was still in Cuddy's living room. They must have fallen a sleep on her sofa the night before.

He noticed that their position had changed during the night. House was now half laying down, with his good leg hanging off the side of the sofa. Surprisingly there was only a slight numbness in his leg instead of the massive pain he normally felt when he woke up and the fact that he hadn't woken up in a comfy bed spoke volumes. Cuddy was lying on her side, against the back of the sofa. She was half lying on him and had her hands curled up under his shirt. Probably trying to warm her hands up during the night. It had worked. Her hands were warm against his skin and the feeling sent a pleasant shiver through House's body which he thankfully kept under control. He didn't want to wake her just yet. Both of his arms were wrapped around her middle.

He smiled and pulled her a little tighter against him. He didn't know what today was going to be like but at least he could enjoy this little moment for a while.

After a while, House had fallen asleep once more. His dreams were filled with a happy and relaxed Cuddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cuddy woke up she was lying over House who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Cuddy sighed and slowly pulled herself up, careful not to disturb her sleeping…friend. Once she was on her feet, she stretched her arms over her head and didn't notice that House was now awake and watching her.

"Morning," he said.

Cuddy jumped and whirled around quickly to see him half sitting up on his arms.

"Hey, ah, morning," she replied. "You scared me. I didn't realize you were awake."

"Yeah, sorry. Just woke up," he replied.

"Right," she nodded. Her eyes drifted to his bad leg, "how is you're leg?" She asked. "I don't remember you taking any vicodin last night."

"I had some before I came over," he replied. "The leg's fine. I probably will need some later, but not right now."

"Oh, well good."

House nodded and slowly sat up. He cracked his neck and arched his back a bit. Maybe the sofa was not the best place to sleep in the long run.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Um about nine-ish I think," she replied.

"Alright."

"Hey, um, thanks again. You know for coming over last night. You didn't have to."

"Meh," House said with a slight shrug, "it was nothing."

"It was not nothing and I do really appreciate it."

"I know," he replied, "you should know that you can call anytime. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

"Now, any chance of some breakfast?" He asked hopefully, rubbing his hands together with greed.

"Depends on what you want," she replied.

House thought for a moment. And then a sly grin spread across his face. "Blueberry pancakes with whip cream, waffles and bacon and eggs with barbeque sauce."

"Ah, how about an omelette?" She offered.

"Fine," he said, and pretended to be disappointed.

"I'll let you put some barbeque sauce on it if you'd like."

"Well I guess I can live with that," he replied.

"Fine," she said, "I'll get started on the omelettes then. You can use my bathroom while you're waiting to be fed."

House nodded. He grabbed his cane and used it to help pull himself off the sofa. With one last smile he hobbled down the hall to her bathroom.

Cuddy shook her head and made her way to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, am I going to get breakfast in bed every time I stay over?" Cameron asked with delight as she watched Chase, wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers, balance a tray of food in his arms.

"I thought you were asleep," Chase replied and placed the tray on his bedside table.

She shrugged and said, "all that cluttering around in the kitchen must have woken me up."

"Sorry."

Cameron and Chase had gone out the night before to a quiet little club near the outside of town. They drank, laugh and danced. They refused to let anything ruin their evening. Chase had tried so hard to plan something that she would enjoy and he had spent most of the night in slightly nervous state. Cameron had found this quite a cute look for the young doctor.

After dinner and a few drinks, Chase had offered to drop Cameron off at home. He was trying to be a gentlemen which both annoyed and confused Cameron. It wasn't like they hadn't slept together before. There was the time she was high, and all those times since they had started dating. They had spent night after night wrapped up in each others arms. And Cameron had never intentionally said that she wanted to slow things down. So yeah she was confused.

_"Lets go back to your place instead," she had said, when they were sitting in his car. _

"Maybe we should call it a night," Chase suggested.

"Chase," she half wined, "stop it, right now. Okay?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Whatever it is that you're doing stop it," she said. "Tonight was great. It was fun. You don't have too prove anything to me by being an old fashion guy who won't jump me at the end of the night."

Chase sighed and looked over at her. "I just wanted things to be perfect for you," he told her honestly. "You've been a bit stressed and I just figured that I could help relax you. That's what tonight was about and I didn't want you to think that I was doing all this just to get you into bed."

"I would never think that," she replied. "Like I said, tonight has been wonderful. But do you know what the best stress relief is?" She purred next to his ear.

Chase shivered slightly as the tip of Cameron's tongue flicked against the side of his ear. One of her hands came up and tangled in his hair, making her fingernails scrape against his skull. Her other hand ran down the inside of his thigh. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation. If only House and Foreman knew how wild she could be. They wouldn't dare say half the stuff they say to her.

"Alison…" Chase whispered.

"The best relief for stress is…" she continued, "sex."

Chase nodded before grabbing her face in his hands. He pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely and felt her smile against his lips. When they pulled back, Cameron grinned.

"Lets go back to you're place now, alright," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," Chase grinned in replied.

As they drove back to Chase's apartment, Cameron's hand rested on his thigh.

After arriving at Chase's they had made out on the sofa, before moving to the bedroom.

"Robert, if you weren't going to bring me here last night, why do you have my favourite breakfast?" She asked curiously.

"I was going to come over this morning and surprise you," he replied.

"Ooooh," Cameron cooed and held her hand out to him, "come over here."

Chase smiled and picked up the tray. He brought it over to the bed and placed it carefully in front of Cameron. He was about to sit down on the bed when she shook her head.

"Ah, ah," she said, "you're over dressed." She grinned wickedly.

Chase grinned back and quickly pulled his boxers down. He kicked them aside before he sat beside her.

"So do you like you're breakfast?" Chase asked.

"Of course," She replied happily.

Together they ate pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon rolls, and strawberries and cream. Okay so the last one wasn't really a breakfast food but Cameron wasn't complaining. Chase had also made two smoothies.

"I'm glad you had fun last night, Alison," Chase said a few minutes later.

"I did. Thank you," she replied. "It helped me take my mind off…well off things."

"That was the plan."

Cameron looked down at her drink and thought for a moment. Chase watched her intently.

"Do you think Cuddy is settling in okay?" She asked, still looking down.

"Probably. It is her house, Cam," Chase replied.

"I know. But she felt a bit weird about being back." She explained and looked up at Chase. "Maybe we should call her," she suggested, "just to see how she's doing."

"It's a little early don't you think?" Chase asked.

"Its nine o'clock."

"Yeah, well maybe she's still asleep," Chase suggested. "Or maybe she's having breakfast. Either way she might just want to be left alone for now. Just to get the feeling of home back."

"I guess," Cameron sighed. "But we can call her later, right?"

"Sure. I'll even dial the number for you."

"Do you even know her home number?" Cameron asked.

"No," Chase replied honestly, "Do you?"

"Yes, she gave it to me when I went to Wilson's that day," she replied. "Before I left I asked if it was okay if I called her. You know, just too see how she was and she gave me Wilson's number as well as her own."

"So do you have everyone's number now?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied, smiling broadly. "Makes it easier to keep track of everyone."

"You think you need to keep track of us?"

"Well yeah. You, Foreman and House can act like a couple of kids sometimes."

Chase scoffed at this and said, "I do not."

Cameron laughed and ruffled his hair before kissing his cheek. Chase turned his head and caught her lips with his own. Cameron moved around and sat up on her knees as they continued to kiss, her arms found their way around his neck. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Mmm," Cameron murmured as she pulled back. She tilted her head slightly and smiled at the grin that was plastered on Chase's face. "Do you think anyone knows about this?" she asked.

"Well, Wilson does," Chase replied.

"I mean, besides him," she replied. "Do you think House or the others know?"

"Well, I'm sure there are probably rumours around the hospital. You know how the nurses are. They love starting rumours but I don't think any of them really believe them," Chase replied. "Foreman's only just got back. He probably hasn't even noticed your new hair colour…"

"I don't have a new hair colour," Cameron said quickly.

"Alright, no but you do have highlights in it. And normally we all notice."

"You do?"

"Yeah we normally bet to see how long it takes you to change it."

Cameron suddenly flicked her hand up and hit the back of Chase's head.

"Ow!" He said, but he was laughing.

"From now on I want to see some of this money from these bets," she warned.

"No prob. Now you can tell me when you're gonna dye you're hair. I can't lose," Chase replied with a grin.

Cameron sighed and shook her head in amusement. Then she paused and looked back over at Chase.

"House notices everything," she said. "Do you think that he knows about us?"

Chase thought for a few moments. In all honesty he hadn't really thought about it.

"Well, normally I think that he would have figured it out by now," Chase replied thoughtfully, "but, he's been a bit preoccupied lately. What with Cuddy and everything. So maybe his mind isn't as sharp as normal when it comes to this type of stuff. Or if he does know then he hasn't said anything, which is unusual for House."

"That's true," Cameron agreed.

"So my bet would be that he thinks something might be going on but he isn't sure."

"Do you still want to keep this a secret?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, yeah," Chase replied. "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything. Heck I'd be happy to throw it in everyone's face that I've seen you naked. Ow! Stop hitting me," he added when she flicked her hand up once more.

Cameron smirked and started rubbing the area that she had just attacked.

"I guess with everything that's going on it would be best just to keep things quiet for a while. You know, until things settle down," said Cameron.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "There's too much going on at the moment. But at least Wilson knows so we won't have to be so stressed about it."

"Are you stressed now?" Cameron asked with a glint in her eye.

"Stressed? How could I be stressed?" Chase asked. He leaned forward and began nipping at her collar bone. "I am having breakfast in bed with a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy…" He said each word between a kiss along her neck "…and completely naked woman. So nope. Not stressed."

"Oh, okay. Well if you were then I was going to offer you the best stress relief there is," she told him seductively, "but seeing as you're not…."

"I could lie and say that I am," he offered as his hands ran up and down her spine.

"Hmm," Cameron hummed, pretending to think. "Well, I guess I can over look it. Just this once."

Chase grinned and crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed each other forcefully and passionately. Cameron's hands made their way into Chase's hair. She moaned as she felt one of his thumbs flicker across a hard nipple. He rolled it around before moving over to pay her other breast the same attention. Slowly Chase pushed forward and lowered Cameron onto her back, helping her straighten her legs out. She pushed herself up against him and he groaned when she did it. Cameron could feel Chase's erection pressing against her stomach and it sent a shiver of pleasure through her entire body.

Chase moved his mouth across Cameron's shoulder. Cameron's eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of him against her. She raised her other arm behind her and gasped…

Bang

They stopped and Chase pulled back slightly. Together they turned slightly to see what had made that noise. They looked over the bed and saw that the tray had been knocked over. Luckily nothing had broken but there was now left over food and drink all over Chase's carpet.

They looked back at each other and started to laughed loudly.

"Oh," Cameron said as she tried to keep her laughter under control. "I'm sorry about that."

"No prob," Chase replied. He bent down and kissed her quickly and then sprung out of bed.

Chase walked out of the room and came back with a bucket and some cleaning gear as well as a small trash can. Cameron rolled onto her stomach and rested her head in her hands. She smiled and took the opportunity while Chase cleaned to check out his naked body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was sitting at Cuddy's table, watching as she placed the now empty dishes into the sink. The omelettes that she had made were actually quite good. He hadn't really known before that she was such a good cook.

Cuddy had decided that the dishes could wait until later.

"Hey, Lise," House said.

"Yeah," she replied as she turned around to face him.

"I think I should probably head home," he said. "I've had these clothes on since yesterday and even that lovely shower isn't helping. I need fresh clothes."

"Oh," Cuddy looked down for a moment and then back up "Okay. Sure. Thanks for coming over."

House stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't mind if I leave?" He asked.

_'Of coarse I mind' _she thought.

"No, I don't mind," she replied. "If you need to go home then you should. I can't stop you."

_'Oh but I wish you would,' _House thought dreamily.

"Really, Greg," Cuddy added. "Everything's fine now. No more calls or strange noises. I'm okay."

Even though she said it, House could tell that she was lying. He could always tell when she was lying. Well mostly. And right now she was defiantly lying. She didn't want him to go because either she was still a little scared or because she just needed to be around him. She just wouldn't admit it. Plus, House didn't really want to leave Cuddy either. He was just giving her the option if she wanted to be alone.

"Hey, um do you wanna grab some lunch with me?" He asked. "I can drive us to my place and then we can go out and grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"You rode your bike here didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes," House replied.

Cuddy shook her head and House feared that she was saying no.

"I'll drive," she said.

House's face lit up.

"What's wrong with the bike?" He asked her.

"I'm not riding on the bike," she replied, "I'll drive us in my car."

"Can I drive your car?" He asked.

"Nope," she said with a smile. "Just give me a few minutes to shower and change before we go."

House nodded. Cuddy turned around and headed off to her bedroom. House then spent the next half an hour sitting on Cuddy's sofa, flicking through TV channels.

When Cuddy came out she was wearing a casual pair of navy blue slacks, a white blouse and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but it was still a little wet so it was curled slightly around her face. House smiled at her when he saw her.

_'Damn that women and her ability to look hot in anything and everything.' _House thought as he stood up.

"So have you reconsidered letting me drive?" He asked.

Cuddy grabbed her coat and keys and opened the door.

"Ah, no. Sorry," She replied and waited for House to leave first.

House frowned and sighed as he walked out the door. Cuddy smiled to herself as she followed him out and locked the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House unlocked the door to his apartment and Cuddy followed him inside. Cuddy looked around and saw that the piano had a half drunk glass of scotch, which meant that House had not even bothered to finish it when she had called. And that meant that he had gone to her place straight away. The thought made her smile.

"You okay?" He asked from behind her.

She turned around and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking," she replied.

"Okay. Well just give me a second to change and then we can go," he said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Wherever you want I s'pose," he replied with a half shrug. "As long as its cheap."

Cuddy laughed at that and watched as House disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door.

Cuddy decided to get herself a glass of water before House came back out. She walked into his kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. On House's table was an A4 white sheet of paper. It was folded in half and placed in the middle of the table, standing up. Written on one side in bold letters was the name **HOUSE**.

"Greg!" Cuddy called out alarmed.

House heard her just as he walked out of his bedroom. Her cry startled him and he nearly ran into the kitchen.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

She turned to him and then pointed to the note.

"Look," she said.

House's eyes followed the length of her arm and the stopped at the piece of paper on his table. He frowned and moved closer to the table.

"Please tell me that that was there last night," she begged

House shook his head. "No. It wasn't."

He carefully picked it up, still weary over the last letter that he had touched. He unfolded it and looked down at the black printed writing that said…

_**'Stay away from her!'** _

House looked back over at Cuddy. Both of their expressions were filled with panic and deep fear.

**TBC **

**Next chapter - WILSON GOT ONE TOO**


	32. WILSON GOT ONE TOO

**WILSON GOT ONE TOO**

Wilson's alarm went of at 7.30, as usual. He dragged himself out of bed and headed towards his bathroom. After having a quick shower he got dress and then had some breakfast. He didn't have much planned for today just some paper work and he planned on seeing Cuddy. He wanted to know how she was settling into her house, or back into as the case was. He finished his meal and took his plate over to the sink. He was about to start doing his dishes -- or well, he was about to start loading the dishwasher – when he remembered that the post would have just arrived. Deciding that he could spare a minute or so, he left his kitchen and headed towards his front door.

There was nothing really exciting about his mail that day. From what he could see, there were some bills, letters from the hospital, junk mail, an early Christmas card from his Aunt in Washington and...Wilson had to do a double take. The last letter was in a small white envelope and had the name **JAMES WILSON** printed on the front. Wilson frowned as he opened the letter. There wasn't much to it.

Just one sentence that said **'stay away from her'**.

"Fuck!" He hissed and dropped the letter.

He ran into his bathroom and started scrubbing his hands. There was no way of being sure that this letter did not have anything on it like the one House and Cuddy received in the hospital. When he was sure that he had scrubbed enough, he walked back out to his living room. The letter still lay on the floor. He wondered what he should do first. Should he call Cuddy and tell her about this? Or should he call the cops first? He really had no idea. So he decided to do the one thing that made sense. He called House.

It started ringing.

"Come on, House. Man. Pick up."

It rang out and soon House's machine picked up.

Wilson slammed the phone back down. He took a few deep breaths before dialing detective Jacobs number. Jacobs answered quickly and it only took Wilson about a minute to explain what had happened. Jacobs then told Wilson to come down to the station with the letter. After that, Wilson finally called Cuddy but just like House, there was no answer. He decided that he would try them both again once he got to the police station.

* * *

House was busy getting changed in his room, while Cuddy wandered around his place. He was just walking out of his bedroom when he heard her call out to him. Her tone had panicked him and he raced out to see if she was okay.

"What? What is it?" He asked her.

She turned to him and pointed to a note that was on his table

"Look."

House's eyes followed the length of her arm and the stopped at the piece of paper on his table. He frowned and moved closer to the table.

"Please tell me that that was there last night," she begged.

House shook his head. "No. It wasn't."

He carefully picked it up, still weary over the last letter that he had touched. He unfolded it and looked down at the black printed writing that said…

**'Stay away from her!'**

House looked back over at Cuddy. Both of their expressions were filled with panic and deep fear. House looked back at the letter and read it again.

"It's from him isnt it?" Cuddy asked. "It's from the stalker?"

"Yeah, I'd say it is" House replied.

"What does it say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. I dont want to know at all, but just tell me."

House sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments. He hated the scared look in her eyes and he hated the fearful and defeated tone in her voice. He didnt want to tell her but he knew that he needed to be honest with her, otherwise they would just go back to when she wouldn't speak to him and he hated that idea.

"It just says...'stay away from her'," he replied. "So, I'm guessing its for me."

"Oh god, Greg...That means that he broke into your home."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"First thing, you're going to go sit down before you fall over."

"What?"

"Come on," he said and grabbed her elbow, turning her around.

He led her back into the living room and sat her on his sofa. She looked pale, too pale for House's likeing and her hands were shaking.

"Stay here while I call detective Jacobs. I think we should let them know." House said softly.

Cuddy nodded her head slowly.

House grabbed his phone and dialed the detective's number. He answered straight away.

"This is Dr. Greg House" House said into the phone.

"Hello Dr. House," Jacobs replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Look, I um...got a letter from the guy who's been stalking Dr. Cuddy."

"Have you?" Jacobs asked surprised. He had just gotten off the phone with Wilson who had told him the same thing. "What did it say?"

"Stay away from her," House said bitterly.

"Right, this is what I need you to do. Bring the letter and come down to the station. There are some questions we need to ask you."

"Fine," House said and then hung up.

"Well?" Cuddy asked when she saw that House was done.

"We need to go down to the station. They have some questions they'd like to ask us."

"Right. Okay."

Cuddy slowly stood up and made her way towards the door. House grabbed the note and then quickly joined her but stopped her before she could open up the front door.

"Do you want me to drive now?" He asked.

Cuddy paused. She looked down at her hands, that were still slightly shaking and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think that you should."

She handed him the keys and then walked out. House noticed that even with the few steps towards the car, she was very edgy and stayed close to him.

* * *

When they got to the police station, a young secretary directs them towards detective Kane and Jacobs office. She opens the door for them.

"Detective Jacobs and Detective Kane will be with you shortly," said the secretary. "If you'd just like to wait in here."

House thanked her before he walked into the office. Cuddy also walked in and they both stopped when they saw Wilson, sitting down.

"Hey," Wilson said, startled.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"I, um, I got a letter." Wilson replied. "From the Stalker. I'm sorry, Lisa I tried calling you but you weren't home. It just said 'stay away from her'."

Cuddy's eyes were wide and she looked over at House. Wilson noticed her look and also turned to House. House seemed both angry and scared. Wilson frowned.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"I got the same fucking letter," House replied angrily.

"You, what? Are you sure?"

"Damn sure."

House lightly grabbed Cuddy's wrist and guided her to sit down in one of the chairs in the room. She looked worse than when she had been at his apartment. Wilson noticed how bad she looked and leaned in towards her.

"Hey, Lisa do you want me to see if you can get some tea?" He asked her gently.

"Um, no." She replied, shaking her head. "I'm okay."

Wilson looked up at House, who was standing behind Cuddy. Both men knew that she was not fine but they didnt want to say anything that may upset her. So instead they kept their mouths shut.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kane and Jacobs to join them. Their questions were basic. They asked when the letters were suspected to have been delievered. They asked if anything looked like it had been moved, broken or stolen. They asked if they could send some officers over to swipe for finger prints and they asked if either House or Wilson noticed anything strange before the letters arrived.

Wilson told them that he had been home all night and hadnt noticed anything.

House explained about how he was with Cuddy because she had called him.

When they were done, Kane told them that they could leave and that there would be some police sent to their homes right away. House and Wilson thanked them and then they, and Cuddy, left.

* * *

Wilson and House were both a little un-nerved about the interview. Not that they didnt like the questions or the answers, they just didn't like how quiet Cuddy was.

House couldn't believe how quickly the day had changed. It had looked so promising when he had woken up with her in his arms and now she wouldn't even look at him. He was scared and that annoyed the crap out of him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that things would be okay. He wanted to tell her that he would be there for her no matter what. He glanced over at Wilson who had a deep look of conceren on his face as he looked at Cuddy. House knew that Wilson was worried about her too.

Even though the letter was a warning, a threat against them, neither House nor Wilson thought about themselves. All they were thinking about was Cuddy.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - DISTANCE**


	33. DISTANCE

**DISTANCE**

They made it outside the police station to Cuddy's car. It was then that House noticed Wilson's car just two spots down. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. He decided that it must have been because his mind had not been as sharp as usual, at least when he was around Cuddy and he didn't really know if it was because of the situation they were in or if it was just...her.

"We should just go back to your place" House said, looking at Cuddy. "I'll drive and Wilson, you can follow."

"Yeah sure. Okay," Wilson replied.

"Oh, ah. Why don't you just go home with James," Cuddy replied. Her voice was a little shaky but she tried to hide it.

"You're not driving anywhere," House said firmly.

"I can drive my own car, House."

"I have to agree with House here, Lisa," Wilson said quickly. "We've all been through a big, um, shock and it would be best if we stick together."

"I really think you two should just go."

"No, now come on before I take your car and leave you here," House replied.

Wilson offered Cuddy a small smile as she walked past him and got into the passenger side of her car. House took a deep breath and sighed. He looked back at Wilson and shook his head slightly.

"I'll follow right behind you," Wilson said.

House nodded and then got into Cuddy's car.

* * *

The drive back to Cuddy's house was filled with a very uncomfortable silence. House was dying to say somehting but he had no idea what he should say. He didn't want to risk putting the radio on either. Cuddy wouldn't even look at him. She had become very reserved very quickly and House hoped that by the time they got to her house, he would be able to figure out how to handle this new mood.

House looked into the rearview mirror and was glad that he could see Wilson right behind them.

* * *

As soon as House parked the car, Cuddy was out and heading towards her front door. House got out of the car and slowly followed her. By the time he got into the house, Cuddy had disapeared into the kitchen. Deciding to give her some time, House waited by the front door for Wilson.

Wilson had been stopped by a red light but was there within three minutes.

"Hey," Wilson said as he entered, "how is she?"

House shrugged and made his way towards the kitchen, signling on the way that Wilson should follow. He did, quickly.

Cuddy was standing over her sink with a glass of water. She was trying to steady her hands. She didn't notice when House and Wilson entered the room.

"Hey," House said softly, causing Cuddy to turn around. "Look who's here."

"Sorry it took me so long," said Wilson.

"It's fine."

"Come on, Lisa. Talk to us." House pleaded. "We might be able to help."

"How?" She asked "The only way you could possibly help me is if you stopped this guy. And what chance do you have of doing that when the police cant even catch him?"

"I'm sure their doing what they can," said Wilson.

"Yeah, but what am I meant to do in the mean time?" She asked. "Look, just...Just go home."

"What? No," said House.

"I'm not asking," Cuddy snapped.

"You can't just kick us out," said House.

"Yes I can. This is my house and I want to be alone."

"No, you dont. You're just worried about what those letters said," House told her.

"No, I...well, yes but aren't you worried about them? Aren't you terrified?"

"Of course we are, but thats why we have to stay together. You have to know that we're here for you," said Wilson.

"I know but, you just need to leave me alone. All right?" Cuddy begged, with tears in her eyes.

"You aren't just talking about today are you?" House asked. "I know how you're mind works. You want to keep us away for...as long as you can. Right?"

Cuddy didn't say anything. She simply looked down and avoided eye contact. She couldn't seem to force herself to look into the eyes of her two best friends and tell them that she couldn't see them anymore, because the words would hurt just as much as their meaning and she couldn't go through that.

"Please," she whispered softly.

"Please what? Leave?" House asked. "No."

"Look I am just trying to keep you safe" Cuddy explained. "I'm worried about you."

"That's a crap reason for trying to push us away and you know it," House snapped.

"I hate to agree but House is right," said Wilson. "I get that you're worried about us, but we're worried about you, too."

"You can say and do what you want but no matter what, you're stuck with us," House added.

"And we're not going anyway," said Wilson. "But...we do need to get back to our house's. The police will be there soon."

"You wanna come with us?" House asked Cuddy.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Right, then we'll be back here when they're done," said House.

"Is there anything I can say to stop you?" Cuddy asked.

Both men looked up at her and replied at the same time:

"Nope."

**TBC**

**Next chapter - HOLIDAY**


	34. HOLIDAY

**HOLIDAY**

Two weeks had passed since that day.

The police and searched both House and Wilson's homes, gathering fingerprints and anything else they could find. Unfortunately, the stalker had been wearing gloves so the only finger prints around were those of Wilson, House and their guests.

Cuddy was still upset and was still trying to get House and Wilson to stay away from her as best she could. They would both come around to her house and try to talk to her, or to get her to talk to them but she would either claim that she was too busy or she would go into her bedroom and sleep. Even though they had both told her that they didn't care about the letters that they received, she still did not want them to be around her and she did not want to risk their lives. This made trying to watch out for her a whole lot worse.

Cuddy was trying to isolate herself. At least from those closest to her. This became clear when she even stopped taking calls from Cameron. One day, after getting Cuddy's answering machine for the fourth time, Cameron asked Wilson if everything was okay. Wilson then took this information to House and together they tried to talk to Cuddy with no luck. They only thing anyone could really do was to stay near Cuddy if and when she needed them. That was why Wilson and House spent a lot of time in Cuddy's back garden. If she wouldn't let them inside then they could at least stand guard her home.

* * *

It was now the 24th of December and the hospital was completely decorated in the Christmas spirit, with the exception of Cuddy's, Wilson's and House's offices. Since Wilson was taking over Cuddy's job his office had not been used for months and because he was not in the Christmas spirit he didn't feel like decorating Cuddy's office either. House never decorated his office so having it bare was not unusual. What was strange though was the fact that Cameron had not tried to decorate the break room. Every other year she would place some misletoe or some tinsel but it seemed that this year, even she could not get into the spirit. Together the five of them: House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman all made a miserable bunch of people to be around. Which was probably why most staff at the hospital tried to avoid them all.

* * *

Wilson had been reading over some sort of form when he decided that he deserved a quick break. He got up and made his way to the elevators because he thought he would go and see what, if anything, House was doing.

* * *

When Wilson got to House's office he saw that Chase, Cameron and Foreman were not there. Which meant that they either had a case, were doing clinic duty, or just couldn't be bothered hanging around while the mood was so...horrible. Wilson decided not to dwell on it and instead walked through the door and into House's office. 

House was sitting down, with his legs up on his desk as he played his Gameboy. Wilson didn't say anything as he came over and sat down in a chair. For at least a minute the only noise in the room was the music from the game.

"What are you playing?" Wilson asked, finally breaking the semi-silence.

"Mario," House replied.

"You winning?"

"Yeah."

Then House sighed and turned the game off, placing it face down onto the desk. Wilson looked at him and frowned slightly.

"I thought you were winning?" Wilson asked.

"I was," House replied. "But its no fun if its not a challenge."

"Right. So..."

"So what? You came up here. Something you need Jimmy boy?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see what you were up too. That's all."

"Was it what you expected?"

"Yeah it was. It was either this or I'd find you watching TV."

"I also could have been working on a case," House pointed out.

"True but I think I would have known if you were, seeing as how I'm dealing with all the paper work," Wilson pointed out. "Which narrowed things down."

"And you just wanted to come up here and chat then. Huh?"

Wilson simply shrugged. Not having the energy to reply verbally. House sighed again as he placed his legs back on the floor.

"Shouldn't you be spreading the Christmas cheer?" House asked.

"I don't have any kind of cheer to spread," Wilson replied sadly, "Christmas or otherwise."

"So no plans either?"

"Nah. Told my parents I had to work. What about you? I mean I know you don't normally do much on the holidays but have you got anything planned? Maybe a night in with some beers or something?"

House shook his head.

"I don't have any plans. As far as I know, I'm going to go home and do what I normally do."

"Which is what? Sit around playing your piano while you drink and worry about Lisa?"

"That'd be it."

"Look here's an idea. We could always go and spend Christmas with her," Wilson suggested. "I doubt she'd have plans. And being there would be better than the both of us at home wondering how she's spending her night."

"She won't want us there," House said.

"Since when do you do what Cuddy wants?" Wilson asked.

"Since things have...changed. And besides you always do what she wants so why the sudden change?"

"What can I say, you're a bad influence on me. So what do you think? You wanna go over there tonight?"

"Yeah. I guess its either that or stay at home and drinking is always more fun when you're with others"

"Okay. Good." Wilson smiled.

"Still wont be easy to get her to let us in though," House pointed out. "She's still freaked out about those letters. Not to mention that she's probably blaming herself for them." He paused for a few moments and then added, "Which is probably true but that doesn't mean that she can or should blame herself for them."

"I'm sure you can find a way in. You broke into her home before, if she wont let us in just go and find the spare key."

"She doesn't have a spare key anymore and the one I have..."

"You have a spare key to Cuddy's place?" Wilson asked, quickly interrupting House.

"I had it copied after I broke in. Thought it would come in handy. But seeing as she has now changed all of her locks the key is useless."

"We can always knock until she gets so annoyed that she has to let us in."

"Annoying her might work. I'm an expert at that."

"You really are. But lets just, I don't know. Not mention the letters or anything relating to them."

"Do you really think that I would have?"

"No, I guess not," agreed Wilson, "Speaking of the letters. Did you tell Cameron and the others about them?"

"No. Did you?" House asked.

"No, I was waiting to see if you had. Why haven't you told them?"

"They don't need to be involved in this. The less people involved the better."

"You're trying to protect them. Oh you do care," Wilson joked.

House glared at him, which caused Wilson to laugh.

"Don't worry I wont say anything. But I should be getting back. I have a lot of work to get done." Wilson said and stood up, "I'll meet you in the parking lot at 5.30."

"How about 5?"

"I'll still be working then. I'm sure you can find something to do for that extra half an hour."

"I'll come down and annoy you."

"Anything but that!" Wilson called out from the hall.

* * *

At 1.30 Wilson realized that he hadn't had anything to eat since 7.00 that morning. He decided to get a quick bite down in the cafeteria before coming back to finish up his work.

* * *

"...Are you sure you don't mind?" Chase asked. 

"I'm sure," Cameron replied.

The two young doctors were sitting at a small table in the cafeteria discussing their Christmas plans. They had both been doing small jobs around the hospital such as clinic duty and some paper work. Neither of them wanted to stay around and annoy House and since they didn't have a case there was no need for them to. Foreman had been with them just 20 minutes before, but he got paged for a consult.

"Well thanks," Chase said with a small smile.

Cameron smiled back and then she noticed Wilson, coming towards them.

"Hello Doctor Wilson," she greeted him.

"Hey guys," Wilson replied, "What are you up too?"

"Not a lot. It's been a slow day," Chase replied. "What about you?"

"I've just been doing paper work. Also I don't really like being around all this...holiday stuff. I just can't seem to get into the mood."

"I know what you mean," Chase agreed.

"Do you two have any plans for the holidays? Spending time with family or friends?" Wilson asked them. "Or are you two spending it together?"

Wilson was still the only one who knew about their relationship. Sure House and Foreman had their suspicions and most of the hospital staff would gossip about them but no one had any real proof. It was just like Cameron and Chase were the new Cuddy and House. People used to gossip about them too but since the bomb, no one had dared say anything about Cuddy's relationship with any of her staff.

"Yeah, we're gonna be staying at my place," Chase replied, soft enough for Cameron and Wilson to hear.

"Robert's babysitting his next door neighbours kid, and I offered to help," said Cameron.

"You're babysitting the kid on Christmas?" Wilson asked, very confused.

"Yeah. His parents went overseas for his father's business and he was staying with his grandmother," Chase explained, "But, she's a bit ill so I agreed to watch him until his parents can catch a flight back."

"I hope its nothing serious with the grandmother," said Wilson.

"I don't think so, but I will find out," said Chase.

"Won't it be hard for the kid, to spend Christmas with people he doesn't know?"

"He knows us," said Cameron. "We've babysat him before and I have some presents he can open. Seeing as his parents want him to wait for them before he opens most of his gifts. I thought he should open some on Christmas day."

"I guess you've got everything worked out," said Wilson.

"Just because we're having a crappy Christmas doesn't mean Jake needs to have one," said Cameron.

"I guess not," Wilson agreed.

"What are your plans?" Chase asked.

"Oh, um. Well, House and I are going to go around to Cuddy's. See if she wants to hang out or something. She could probably use the cheering up and truth be told so could we."

"That sounds like a great idea," Cameron said with a sweet smile. "She must be so lonely. No one should be by themselves at Christmas even if they don't want to celebrate it."

Chase reached over and grabbed Cameron's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's what I thought. She's been so...down lately," Wilson added.

"Well could you do me a favor?" Cameron asked.

"Ah, depends what it is," Wilson replied.

"It's nothing big, I just brought Cuddy a present. I was going to take it to her myself but it might be better if you take it with you," Cameron explained.

"I didn't know you brought Cuddy a gift," Chase said.

"Well it was a surprise. I got everyone gifts," said Cameron.

"Everyone?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes everyone." Cameron replied then she turned back to Wilson, "So could you do it?"

"Yeah I can. Cuddy will probably be pleased that you care."

"I know. So, um I'll bring down yours and Cuddy's presents before we leave today," said Cameron.

"Sounds good. Well I better be off. I still have some paper work that I need to get done before I can leave here," said Wilson.

"Have you thought about asking the board for a real replacement for Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"I have but, this way I feel like I'm actually helping her in some way. Besides this, I don't know what I can do." Wilson replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Chase and Cameron both nodded.

"You can be there for her as a friend," said Chase.

Wilson smiled before turning around and walking out.

* * *

They day was nearly coming to an end for House's team, who had all made their way back to the break room. Foreman was reading a medical journal, Chase was trying to finish that morning's paper's crossword, and Cameron was writing something down, probably doing House's paper work. House of course was still in his office and they knew better than to bother him for no reason. He would come out to annoy them when he got bored. Which is what he did. 

"Do we have a case that no one told me about?" House asked as he walked up to the table.

"Huh?" Chase asked, confused.

"Well there must be some reason why you're all hanging around here after hours," House said.

"Its not after hours," replied Foreman.

"Its 3 minutes after 5," House informed them.

"Your watch is wrong," said Foreman. "You probably set it forward so you could get out of here quicker."

House smirked before waving his hand towards the door.

"Okay. That's it. Be gone with you," said House.

Foreman rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering his things as he went. Chase started doing the same as did Cameron. Just as Foreman reached the door, Cameron called out.

"Oh, hey wait a sec," she said.

The three men in the room all turned to look at her. She was busy pulling three small wrapped gifts out of her bag.

"Oh you didn't," House groaned.

"Don't worry its nothing fancy or expensive," Cameron replied as she shoved the gift into House's hand.

Chase and Foreman took their gifts gratefully and smiled at Cameron.

"Ah, thanks Cameron," Foreman replied.

"You're welcome," Cameron replied.

Cameron then turned to House and waited.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, never mind," Cameron sighed and walked out.

Chase shook his head before he and Foreman both left.

House smirked and shook the small package. Okay so it wasn't small parts and it wasn't breakable...well it might be if he threw it against the wall. He opted against this. The truth was, he did kinda enjoy the fact that Cameron had made an effort. It reminded him that no matter how dark life could be, there were still some tiny joy. And if Cameron was willing to find that joy then maybe Cuddy could too.

* * *

Wilson was sitting in Cuddy's office reading some files. He heard a knock on the door. He knew that it was either House, coming to bother him or it was Cameron, who was dropping off the gifts she had bought. 

"Come in," he called out.

He smiled as Cameron came in. In her hands were two small gifts.

"Hey," Cameron smiled, "um, I'm about to head home so..."

"You have the presents. Thanks," said Wilson.

Cameron placed the two gifts onto the desk.

"I'm feel bad for not getting you anything," said Wilson.

"That's okay. Really." Cameron replied. "Just, tell Cuddy I wish her a merry Christmas."

"Okay."

Cameron offered him one last smile before she turned and left.

Chase was waiting for her outside and together they walked to their cars.

* * *

At five thirty exactly House came into Cuddy's office, just as Wilson was about to leave. 

"You're really finishing at 5:30?" House asked.

"Um, yeah," replied Wilson.

"Alright, come on then. You're driving."

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned the lights off before following House.

They took Wilson's car and stopped of to pick up some groceries. Then they drove to Cuddy's house.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - WHAT ABOUT THE WARNINGS?**


	35. WHAT ABOUT THE WARNINGS

**WHAT ABOUT THE WARNINGS**

Lisa Cuddy was curled up on her sofa, keeping herself busy by reading a book, although she found it hard to concentrate on it during some moments. She figured that if she kept reading she would forget about what day it was and what day it would be tomorrow.

She had called her family and wished them a merry Christmas. Not one member of her family knew about the bomb or the stalker. She still did not want to worry them. So to get out of celebrating Christmas, she told them that she had to work. Thankfully her brothers bought it.

She paused from her book and looked up and around her house, which was bare of any decorations or any symbol to suggest that it even was Christmas to the outside world. She sighed and returned to her book. Before she had even read half a sentence, there was a knock at the door.

She placed the book down and slowly made her way over to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed or relieved when she saw House and Wilson standing before her. She could see that Wilson was carrying a box full of food. She could also see that House was holding a bag of something but she couldn't see what was in it. Cuddy thought about turning away and leaving them there but then House started knocking once more. Louder this time and faster.

Cuddy carefully opened the door and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy." House said, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey, Lisa," Wilson replied.

Cuddy simply looked at them, waiting for an explanation. House rolled his eyes and walked right past her, into her home. Wilson quickly followed. Cuddy closed the door again, as House dropped his bag on her sofa and Wilson took the box of food into her kitchen.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked them.

"It's Christmas," House replied.

"I know it's Christmas," Cuddy snapped, "but, that doesn't explain why you are here."

Wilson came back in from the kitchen then.

"Well we just thought that since we didn't have anything else planned..." Wilson began, gesturing between himself and House

"...And we knew you didn't have anything going on tonight," House added, "So we're gonna celebrate the birth of baby Jesus here with you."

"Thats, um, sweet guys but you really should go," said Cuddy. "I'm not in the mood to celebrate anything. You'll have more fun over at a bar or something."

"Can't get rid of us that easily," said House.

"Besides we, ah, dont really want to celebrate Christmas either," said Wilson. "We just thought it would be nice to not celebrate it together."

"Could you take this seriously, please," said Cuddy.

"Take what seriously?" Wilson asked.

"Those letters from the stalker," Cuddy replied, "those warnings. Aren't you two going to take them seriously? I mean this guy has done so much already, who knows what else he's capable of."

"We don't care, Lisa," House replied seriously. "And you can stand there and be craby with us all you want but we're still not going anywhere. We're gonna stay here and spend Christmas with you."

"No matter what," said Wilson.

Despite her best effort to be mad, Cuddy smiled slightly at the two men who refused to let her live through this alone.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - I'M SORRY**


	36. I'M SORRY

**I'M SORRY**

Wilson spent a lot of the night in the kitchen, cooking. He and House and purchased some turkey, already cooked. And some salads, potatoes, a bottle of wine as well as some chocolate that House insisted on getting, plus some pudding.

Cuddy had helped out where she could but both she and House knew that Wilson was the best cook out of all of them so she let him do most of the work. House sat in the living room, chowing down on some chocolates, while he watched Christmas specials on tv.

Once the meal was done, Wilson and Cuddy set the table.

"House!" Wilson called out "Get your ass in here if you want to eat."

"What? No dinner in front of the tv?" House asked, not moving from the sofa.

Cuddy walked over to him and looked down.

"I'm not having you getting crumbs all over my new furniture," she told him.

House smirked and stood up. He walked past her and made his way to the table. Wilson was already sitting down. Cuddy smiled and turned off the television before joining House and Wilson at the table. Once they were all sitting down, Wilson turned to House.

"House, pour the wine," Wilson said.

"Why me?" House wined. "You're the chef."

"Yes, and we did everything else, so you can at least pour the wine," said Wilson.

"And do the dishes," Cuddy added.

"What? Oh not fare," House replied. As he said this he was already pouring the wine.

They ate their meal with a light conversation flowing between them. House and Wilson were just glad to see Cuddy smile once more. They were just finishing their desert when Cuddy noticed the bag, still placed on her sofa.

"So, what's in the bag?" She asked.

"Presents," House replied.

Cuddy gave him a funny look.

"They're from Cameron," House said, responding to her expression. "She's playing Santa this year. Everyone got one."

"What did she get?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't know," said Wilson, "We haven't opened them yet."

"Huh, do you think we could open them now?" Cuddy asked.

"What are you five? Open them whenever you want," said House.

Cuddy glared at him as she stood up and went over to the sofa. She sat down and pulled the bag onto her lap. House and Wilson looked at each other before they also stood up and joined Cuddy on the sofa.

Cuddy pulled out the three gifts and handed House and Wilson theirs. Cuddy then slowly opened her gift. It was a small velvet box. Inside were a pair of small, silver earrings. They weren't expensive or fancy but they were beautiful.

"Oh, wow," Cuddy sighed as she took the earrings out, "she didn't have to do this."

"Yeah well, you know Cameron," said House.

"They are nice, Cuddy," Wilson smiled.

"Oh you girl." House muttered, looking over at Wilson.

Wilson didn't know what to say.

Cuddy carefully put on her new earrings.

"How do they look?" She asked.

"Good," said Wilson.

"Stunning," said House, smiling for a moment. Then he frowned and looked at the gift in his hands, "now lets see what she gave me."

He ripped the paper off. Inside was a brown wallet. It looked expensive but House believed Cameron when she said that it wasn't, which meant that it was probably a rip-off brand.

"Oh, hey that's nice," said Wilson.

"Very," added Cuddy.

"Yeah, but..." House said as he opened the wallet. He frowned and shook his head when he saw that there was nothing inside "...You'd think the kid would have the decency to throw in a tenner."

"You're unbelievable," Cuddy said with a slight laugh.

"What? Am I the only one who thinks if you give someone a wallet, that you should at least give them something to put in it?" House asked.

"Ah, yes," said Wilson. "You should be grateful that she bought you anything."

"She worships me," House said with a smirk. "What else would she have done for Christmas?"

"Man, you think a lot about yourself don't you," said Wilson.

"I don't think she worships you, House," said Cuddy.

"Sure she does. All the ducklings do," said House.

"No," Cuddy said, shaking her head. "No, if she did worship you, she would have put something in the wallet."

Cuddy and Wilson shared a laugh.

"Nice," said House. He looked at Wilson, "Well, what did she get you?" he asked.

Wilson opened his gift and saw that it was a watch. Again nothing expensive but it did look nice. Wilson smiled as he put it on his wrist.

"How come you get a watch, and you get earrings and all I get is a wallet?" House asked.

"Because we're nice to her," Cuddy replied.

House scoffed. Wilson and Cuddy both smiled because they knew he was joking.

* * *

It was starting to get late and all over town, everyone was enjoying their Christmas Eve. Including Cameron and Chase. They had just tucked Jake into bed, after reading him "The Night Before Christmas". Chase's apartment was decorated to the max with a tree, and mistletoe, tinsel and anything else Jake could find that he thought should be up.

Chase had pulled Cameron under some mistletoe, and the two were now kissing in his kitchen. When they finally pulled apart, Cameron smiled.

"You know, you didn't need to use mistletoe to kiss me," she said.

"Yeah but it was cute to see Jake run under every one to kiss you," Chase replied.

"Well I'm glad you found it funny," said Cameron, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, well he can be a handful sometimes. But you still haven't told me what you got me for Christmas," said Chase. "All you said was that I couldn't open it in front of Jake."

"Yeah, it's a . . . um, something that Jake won't get. Or appreciate until he's older."

Chase grinned.

"Oh, I have so many things running through my head right now," he said.

"Well you can guess but you're not opening it until Jake leaves."

"Is it...something you have to wear that'll make me happy?" Chase asked.

Cameron grinned and walked away. Chase smiled as he ran after her, into the bedroom.

* * *

Back at Cuddy's, she, House and Wilson were sitting in her living room. They were drinking the rest of the wine and were watching the end of some tv program.

"Hey guys," Cuddy said, looking down into her glass.

"Yeah?" Wilson asked, as he turned off the tv.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry," Cuddy replied softly.

"For what?" asked Wilson.

"For everything," said Cuddy, as she looked up, "for dragging you into this...mess. If it wasn't for me and my problems, you wouldn't be getting those letters and emails."

"It's not you fault, Leese," said House.

"Don't say that. Whose fault is it if it isn't mine?" she asked.

"Its this guy's. Whoever he may be. It's his fault. He's the deranged human being who's put you through so much this year," said House.

"Yeah, Lisa you cant blame yourself for the actions of someone else," said Wilson.

"Yeah I can. I'm so worried about what's going to happen to me. And I'm even more worried about what could happen to the people around me," said Cuddy.

"Look, for the last time Cuddy, we don't give a rat's ass about those stupid letters," said House. "They mean nothing and they aren't going to stop us from seeing if you're okay."

"Besides, you know that you're are closet friend, right?" Wilson asked. "And I know that the three of us sometimes don't get along. Especially you and House here, but..."

"Hey!" said House.

"But you have to know that you've always been important to us," Wilson finished.

"To both of us," said House. "Now can you stop trying to push us away?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied slowly, nodding her head. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," said House, "its not your fault."

"Yeah," said Wilson.

"Thank you," said Cuddy.

Wilson patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. House also smiled slightly.

* * *

By 11:50pm Wilson had crashed out on the sofa. He was snoring lightly and House and Cuddy both decided to let him be. Cuddy retrieved a blanket and pillow from her linen closet. She placed the pillow under Wilson's snoring head and threw the blanket over him. Then she joined House in the kitchen.

House was making them both some coffee.

"Well, he's completely out for the night," she informed House.

"Probably shouldn't have given him so much to drink," said House. "The guy just can't hold his liquor during the festive season," he joked.

Cuddy laughed and took one of the mugs of coffee.

"Did you two plan on staying the night?" She asked.

"Not really. We only planned as far as getting past your front door," House replied.

They drank their coffee together. Once they finished, Cuddy moved over to the sink and placed her mug down.

"So, look, since you are here you can have the bed," said Cuddy.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed," he replied.

He didn't want to say that he would love to share the bed with her, because their relationship wasn't strong enough yet for him to even joke about it.

"Are you sure? I mean with your leg," Cuddy began.

"My leg is fine," he said, "besides, I'll probably be up for a while anyway. You know me. I never sleep."

"You should see someone about that."

"I'll get right on it. But are we agreed. Your having the bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're agreed. We wouldn't want to start a fight and wake up James," she said with a smile.

"Good," said House.

Cuddy looked over House's shoulder to her clock on her kitchen wall. She noticed that it was one minute past midnight. Making it Christmas day.

"It's Christmas," she pointed out, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

House turned around and saw that she was right. He nodded his head and looked back around at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know, just for making this Christmas worth... something."

"Anytime, Cuddy. Anytime."

"Merry Christmas, Greg," Cuddy said softly.

She reached forward and kissed his cheek lightly. House smiled at her as she pulled back.

"Merry Christmas, Lisa."

House slowly lowered his head towards hers. He brushed his own lips against hers. It was soft and gentle and felt like a whisper against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feel of House, being so close to her. After a moment, House pulled back and offered her a very rare Gregory House smile.

"Um," Cuddy said, as she licked her lips, "what . . . what was that for?" she asked.

House shrugged.

"Mistletoe," he replied, before walking out of the room.

Cuddy smiled to herself. Then she suddenly frowned.

_'Wait' _She thought _'I don't have any mistletoe'._

**TBC**

**Next chapter - KNOCK DOWN WILSON**


	37. KNOCK DOWN WILSON

**KNOCK DOWN WILSON**

Six days had passed since House and Wilson had spent Christmas at Cuddy's. It had turned out to be one of the best decisions the two had made because it had gotten Cuddy to open up, and to stop pushing them away.

On Christmas day, Cuddy recieved phone calls from her family, Cameron and Chase (who called seperatly so that House wouldn't know he was with Cameron). Cuddy had even called Foreman to wish him a merry Christmas. Cameron, Chase and Foreman had all noticed how cheery Cuddy was. Chase and Cameron decided that this had to be because of Wilson and House.

House, Cuddy and Wilson spent most of the day talking, watching tv and eating. Wilson had cooked them all breakfast, lunch and dinner and it wasnt until 11 o'clock at night that House and Wilson had gone home. Glad that they had made Cuddy a little happier than she had been before.

* * *

Now, Wilson was getting ready for work. He had already had a shower, and packed his bag with some files that he had taken home to work on. He was making himself breakfast, and some coffee.

After he had rinsed out the dishes that he had used, he grabbed his keys, jacket and bag and headed out the door.

He quickly walked over to his car and opened the door. He tossed his bag and jacket onto the passenger seat and was about to get in behind the steering wheel when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stoped what he was doing and turned his head to get a better look. There was something white and shiny in the middle of the road. He checked for any on coming traffic before he walked over to see what it was.

It appeared to be a piece of paper, which was being held in place by a small, yet heavy rock. With everything that had happened, Wilson knew to be weary of unsigned letters. However he did find it strange that this letter was outside in the middle of the road, and therefore might not be for him at all. Still, his curiousity got the better of him and he bent down, removed the rock and picked up the paper.

He turned it over in his hands and read the three words that were printed on it.

**'I WARNED YOU'**

Wilson knew then that the letter had indeed been for him. The question was, why was it sitting in the middle of the road? He was about to turn around and head back to his car, when suddenly he heard loud screetching coming towards him. He turned sharply and saw a black SUV speeding toward him. The windows were heavily tinted and no matter how hard he tried, Wilson could not see who was driving.

He had no time to react or move when the SUV suddenly hit him head on.

Wilson could feel his body burning with pain, as he was thrown across the top of the car. He landed with a cry of pain, onto the road.

The SUV sped away as fast as it had come. Leaving Wilson, bloodied and bruised, behind.

Wilson blinked his eyes a few times. He tried to lift his head up but it became too difficult. He was breathing shallowly and heavily as he tried to stay awake. But after a few seconds all of his strength had left him, and his body became limp as everything went black and James Wilson passed out in the middle of the road.

**TBC **

**Next Chapter - NIGHTMARES JUST BEGINING**


	38. NIGHTMARES JUST BEGINNING

(re-edited)

**NIGHTMARES JUST BEGINNING**

Chase was writing his signature on a form at the nurses' station of emergency. He had spent the night covering for Doctor Patily in the ER and was just getting ready to finish up and go home. If House let him have the day off that is.

"Are you done for the night, Dr. Chase?" Nurse April asked, with a smile.

"Just about." Chase replied, smiling back.

As Chase placed the form back down a crew of paramedics came through the doors at the end of the corridor with a gurney. A patient lay quietly on it. Chase ran over to see if he could help, even though he was finished.

"What happened?" He asked, just before he reached the paramedics.

"He was hit by a car," replied a paramedic.

"Did...Holy shit!" Chase said in shock. "That's Wilson!"

"We know."

"What the hell happened to him?" Chase demanded. Before he got a reply he gave the paramedics orders.

When Dr. Riley came to take over for Chase, he raced into the operating room to begin work on Wilson. Chase wanted to stay and help with the surgery but Riley could see that Chase was tired and neither of the doctors wanted to risk Wilson's procedure with a tired surgeon. Instead, Chase waited until Riley got started and then he raced towards the closest phone.

He found a phone on the wall in the next corridor. It was there for emergencies however, you could use it to call out. Which House did often. Chase hit the button that would allow him to call a number outside of the hospital and then dialed House's number. Knowing that House would still be at home.

* * *

House was drinking coffee when his phone started ringing. He thought about letting it ring and just head out to the hospital but then he saw that it was the hospital calling and he answered it. 

"What?" House asked.

"House, it's, um..." Chase began.

"What is it?" House asked.

"It's Wilson," Chase said quickly, "he was hit by a car. He's just gone into surgery."

House suddenly stood up straighter and his eyes went wider than they had been before. He tightened his grip on the phone.

"Do you know anything else?" House asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Only that it happened this morning, outside Dr. Wilson's house." Chase replied.

"I'll be there soon," said House, "just go and tell the others what happened but try not to talk to anyone else."

"Sure. I'm really sorry House."

"Don't be sorry. It's not like his dead." House joked.

Chase nodded, even though House couldn't see him. He didn't want to tell House that Wilson's injuries were very serious, or that his chance of survival during the surgery seemed low. So instead, Chase simply agreed to do as House asked. Then he hung up.

* * *

House was in a state of shock, as he grabbed his keys and helmet and left his place. 

He hoped that Wilson was in good hands, because as much as he wanted to go to the hospital, he wanted to tell Cuddy what had happened. After all, Wilson was her best friend too. And he did not want to tell her over the phone, because he didn't think she could handle it.

* * *

Cuddy was in her kitchen, putting away her breakfast dishes, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle pulling into her drive-way. She smiled because it could only be one person. House. And that made her smile. Even with her smile though, she began to get the feeling that something was wrong as she headed towards the door. 

She opened the door, as House came up the pathway towards her house.

"House, what is it?" She asked when he was in ear shot.

"Lisa, its Wilson," House said.

"What?"

"There was an accident. He's in surgery now," House explained. "I don't know what happened, but I thought you'd want to go see him-"

"Yeah, let's go." Cuddy said quickly.

"We'll take your car then," said House, as he waited for Cuddy to quickly grab her coat and keys. "But I'm driving. Deal?"

"Yeah fine. Whatever," said Cuddy, "Let's just go."

Together they got into Cuddy's car, with House behind the wheel and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Chase!" House called out when he saw the young doctor. 

After making it to the hospital, Cuddy and House had gone straight up to the ER. Chase had been waiting for them in the hall outside of Wilson's operating room. He had gone to tell Cameron and Foreman about what had happened but neither of them had come to work yet. At least they weren't there when he checked and he didn't want to wait around for them.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked in a quick and desperate tone.

"Um, well all I know is that he was on his way to work when... a car hit him," Chase replied. "Apparently something had made Wilson go into the middle of the road and that's when someone slammed into him."

"Oh my god." Cuddy gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

Cuddy sunk down onto one of the plastic chairs along the wall.

House turned to Chase.

"Have you told the others yet?" House asked.

"Um no, not yet," said Chase. "I'll go now."

"Good. And don't tell anyone else. The last thing we need is for this to be all over the hospital."

"Don't you think it might already be all over the hospital?" Chase asked.

"Go." House ordered, ignoring Chase's question.

Chase gave a quick nod, before he left the ER.

House looked down at Cuddy for a moment before he took the seat beside her and sat down. He saw that one of her hands were resting on the small arm of the chair, right beside his own. He reached over and placed his own hand on top of hers. He was grateful that she didn't pull away.

* * *

Foreman and Cameron were sitting in the break room beside House's office. Foreman was drinking some coffee and reading some medical magazine while Cameron was reading a book. They were both waiting for House to show up, hopefully with a case that they could work on. 

"Okay, so I know why House isn't here," Foreman began, "he never turns up on time. But where the hell is Chase?"

"He's been helping in emergency all night," Cameron replied, not looking up from her book. "Wilson probably gave him the day off, because he's probably exhausted."

"How do you know that Chase was working emergency?"

Cameron quickly looked up from her book.

"Oh, um, I talked to him. It just came up in conversation." She replied and then shrugged slightly.

Foreman went to say something when he saw Chase coming towards them.

"So much for Wilson giving him the day off," he said.

Cameron turned around, just as Chase entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just..." Chase said, "I came to tell you that there was an accident. Wilson was involved in a hit and run."

"What?" Foreman asked.

"When?" asked Cameron. "Is he okay?"

"He's still in surgery at the moment," Chase replied.

He quickly told them about the details of the accident. At least, all the details that he was aware of.

"We need to tell House," said Cameron.

"I've already told him," said Chase. "He's upstairs with Cuddy."

"How are they taking it?" Foreman asked.

"I don't know. They can both be very guarded," said Chase. "They didn't really say much before I left."

"Do you guys reckon this has anything to do with the guy who's after Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"I hope not," replied Cameron. "That'd just be too much to deal with."

* * *

"This is all my fault." Cuddy said suddenly. Breaking the silence that had filled the room she and House were in.

House, who had been staring at a spot on the floor, snapped his head around to stare at her.

"What?" he asked. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Don't be stupid, House," she snapped, "this has everything to do with me. This isn't just some big coincidence. You and Wilson getting those warnings and then... You two didn't listen to them and now this has happened."

"People get hit by cars all the damn time," said House, trying to stay calm to reason with her. "Do you think they all have something to do with you?"

"If they get letters from someone who poisoned people, and who blew up houses, saying that they should keep away from me then yes. I would think that."

"We don't know that this has anything to do with the stalker. This could just be some guy who was speeding, or who was busy talking on their cell phone to notice what they were doing on the road. It happens all the time. And we won't know anything until we get to talk to Jimmy."

"If we get to talk to him-"

"We will get to talk to him," House said firmly. "Stop being negative and stop blaming yourself. You're giving me a head ache. And besides, Wilson wouldn't want you thinking it, so don't."

Cuddy took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She turned away from House and stared down the hall. No matter what House said, she couldn't shake the feeling that this had something, if not everything, to do with her and the guy who had been harassing her for months. She wanted Wilson to be okay. She needed him to be okay. It wasn't fare that he should suffer because of her. He didn't deserve it. He had only been a friend to her and this was how he was rewarded for that compassion.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

House looked at the back of Cuddy's head. The change in her breathing told him that she was crying. Or at least, trying not to cry. He looked away and closed his eyes. He leaned back and rested his head against the wall behind him. He didn't want Cuddy to blame herself, and though he knew that there was probably a 99 chance that she was right, and that this had something to do with her, he still did not want her to think it. He hated how much she had been put through and he hated how it had changed her. He longed for the days when they would fight and yell at each other in her office. For the days where he could make a comment about her cleavage without it becoming awkward between them. Most of all he longed for her smile. Sure he had seen it during Christmas but, he hadn't really seen it as much as he would have liked.

House's thoughts drifted to the man who was receiving surgery. James Wilson was going to be fine. Why? Because House needed him. He needed him to keep him from going over the edge. Needed him to pick him up whenever his life turned to shit. He needed Wilson around because he made him feel like he was sometimes normal. Like he didn't have a constant pain in his life. Speaking of, House realized that his leg was beginning to really bother him. Without opening his eyes, he took out his Vicodin bottle from his pocket, took two out and dry swallowed them. As he placed the bottle back into his pocket he realized just how much Wilson meant to him. Wilson had always been there. Through everything and House was not ready for that to change.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - YOU'RE NEXT**


	39. YOU'RE NEXT

**YOU'RE NEXT**

An hour and 24 minutes had passed and Wilson had come out of surgery. He had been taken to a private recovery room. His surgeon, Doctor Riley, came over to Cuddy and House.

When they saw him, they both stood up from their seats. House's leg was killing him. Even with the Vicodin he had taken. He had been sitting in the same position for too long.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked Riley.

"So far everything seems to be fine," Riley replied, "but with most operations, we will need to wait until he wakes up so that we can run some extra tests."

"Can we see him?" asked Cuddy.

"Of course, Doctor Cuddy," said Riley. "He is sleeping at the moment though."

"We figured that," said House. "What room is he in?"

Riley told them what room Wilson was in and then watched as the pair made their way there.

* * *

Wilson was indeed sleeping in his recovery room. He had a few bruises on his face but as he slept he looked a little peaceful.

House and Cuddy slowly made there way over to the bed. Cuddy sat down in a chair, beside the bed. She reached out and grabbed one of Wilson's hands. House, who couldn't even think about sitting down, simply stood on the other side of the bed.

"He looks good considering," he said.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied dryly.

"I told you he'd be fine. You should learn to listen to me. I am, after all, rarely wrong."

"Yeah," Cuddy said again.

House sighed and looked down at her. She was looking at Wilson's face and her hand was clutching his like a life line.

"Are you going to be all right here?" He asked her.

She nodded her head but still did not take her eyes of Wilson.

"Right. Well, I better go tell the Ducklings what's going on." He said and then limped out of the room.

As he walked out the door he looked back over at his two best friends. One, who was resting and was pumped full of morphine, looked bruised and broken. While the other one looked so depressed and also broken, but broken on the inside. After a moment he tore his eyes away from the heart wrenching scene and kept walking.

* * *

When House entered the break room, he could tell that his team had been waiting for the news of Wilson's recovery. They were all sitting at the table. Foreman had a book in front of him but didn't appear to be reading it. Chase and Cameron both had mugs of coffee in their hands, and House would bet anything that the drinks were now cold.

"It's good to see you're getting your work done." He said sarcastically as he entered the room.

"House, you're here." Cameron stated, as she stood up to meet him. "How's Wilson?" she asked.

"So far so good," House replied.

"So everything went okay?" asked Chase.

"We won't know until after he wakes up. But everyone's really confident," said House.

"Well, I guess that's good news." said Cameron.

"How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said House, "Probably a few hours. So as we wait, do we have a case?"

"Um, no. Nothing's come up." Foreman replied.

"Damn." Muttered House. He paused before looking over at Chase. "Go down and see if anything interesting comes up in the clinic," he ordered.

Chase nodded and stood up. He quickly made his way out of the room. Cameron looked at the door for a moment and then turned back to look at House.

"I might help out in the clinic," she said, "it might help."

"Fine," House said with a sigh.

After Cameron left, House turned to his remaining team member.

"Well, what is it that you want to do?" He asked him.

Foreman half shrugged. "I can catch up on some paper work. Seeing as there's nothing else to do."

"Do you have to do it here?" House asked.

"Not really."

"Good."

With that, House turned around and headed into his office. Leaving Foreman sitting in the break room.

* * *

House sat down at his desk and grabbed his thinking ball, which was resting by a pile of forgotten paper work. As he picked up the ball, he looked at the many files and made a mental note to get Cameron to look over everything. He started throwing the ball up into the air with his right hand, and then catching it with his left. He continued this for over 20 minutes. Getting lost in his thoughts.

He hated himself for not being able to convince Cuddy that she was not to blame. Not that he hadn't tried. He truly had, but she was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as he was. So it wouldn't matter what he had said, she would never hear his words. That didn't stop him from feeling like a total jerk. He wanted to comfort her. To let her know that things would be okay but it was too hard and too draining. And if it felt like that to him, imagine how it felt for her. And he did imagine it. Constantly, everyday.

Now he had one of the biggest head aches he had ever had. He stopped throwing his ball, just long enough to take another Vicodin. He knew it wasn't time for another dose but he honestly couldn't care and by the way everyone else was going around, trying to pre-occupy themselves, he doubted they would care that he was taking more than he should.

As he picked up his ball once again he heard a loud high pitch ping sound coming from his computer.

He cursed the damn machine for being turned on and reached over for the mouse. He saw that he had received an email. He sighed and opened up the file. His breathing became shallow as he saw the same email from before. The message was titled 'You're next'.

In bold capital letters were the words:

**'BE WARNED. IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU WILL JOIN DR. WILSON! STAY AWAY!'**

"Fuck!" House swore loudly.

He picked up his thinking ball and threw it as hard as he could across the room. It hit the glass wall on the other side of his office. It hit hard enough to crack the glass. House glared at the spot and swore once more.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - AFTER THE SURGERY**


	40. AFTER THE SURGERY

**AFTER THE SURGERY**

House stood up, but before he could even push his seat back, the door to his office opened and Cameron poked her head in. She took in the scene before her. The angry/frustrated look on House's face as well as the ball which was just slowly rolling across the floor.

"Is-is everything alright?" She asked timidly.

"Fine." House snapped. He turned his head to face her. "What did you want?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Wilson is awake." She replied.

House sighed and turned off the computer monitor before moving away from his desk. Just before he walked past Cameron, she noticed the crack in the glass. She looked up at House with a slightly shocked and concerened expression.

"What happened?" She asked, "Are you alright?"

"I was playing catch with the wall. I won. Now lets go."

Cameron waited a few seconds before she quickly walked out after House, who was already making his way toward the elevators at the end of the hall.

* * *

House entered Wilson's room and sighed in relief. Wilson was sitting up in his bed, smiling. Apart from the cuts and bruises, he looked good. He seemed to be recovering perfectly. House was glad. Cuddy was still sitting in the same chair, still holding onto Wilson's hand. And from what House could tell, Wilson didn't mind. Chase and Foreman were also there. Both standing up. All four of them seemed to be having a conversation about something.

"Well, look who's finally awake." House said, with a smirk.

Everyone turned to look at him while he walked into the room, followed by Cameron.

"You look good, Doctor Wilson." said Cameron.

"Thanks." Wilson replied, offering a smile. "It's probably all the morphine in my body, but I feel fine."

"Have you spoken to Riley yet?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, and so far things are looking good." said Wilson.

"Good," said House.

"You weren't worried about me, were you House?" Wilson asked in a teasing voice.

"Ha!" House laughed, "Don't flatter yourself. I've just been trying to figure out what kind of a dork would hit you with a car."

"Maybe it was one of my ex-wives," Wilson joked.

"I knew all your womanizing would come back to bite you in your ass eventually." said House.

Wilson and House kept up this banter for a few more minutes. Cameron, Chase and Foreman appreciated the lightness of the mood. However it was hard to know if Cuddy felt the same way, as she was not saying anything. She just kept looking at Wilson.

After a while the three younger doctors decided to leave the three close friends alone. They made excuses about clinic and paper work, and wished Wilson all the best before they left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Cuddy finally spoke.

"Are you really okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on Lise, I look fine. I feel fine." Wilson replied.

"Did this, I mean do you think this accident had anything to do with...with me?" She asked, looking down.

"What?" Wilson asked looked briefly at House and then back at Cuddy. "No. This was just an accident-"

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Look this isn't your fault," said Wilson, "Please don't blame yourself."

"O-okay." Cuddy replied.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat?" House suggested.

Cuddy looked over at House for a moment.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, Lisa," House added.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed and stood up, finally letting go of Wilson's hand. She leaned over and kissed Wilson's forehead. "I'll be back soon. Do you two want anything?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Wilson replied.

"Me too," said House.

Cuddy nodded and slowly turned and left the room.  
After she left, neither House nor Wilson said anything for three minutes. Each one scared that Cuddy would come back and hear them. Finally House spoke.

"Did you lie?" He asked Wilson.

"About what?" Wilson asked.

"About this just being an accident?"

Wilson looked down, with guilt in his eyes.

"Yeah. I did, yes. I just couldn't do that to her." Wilson replied, "I couldn't stand to see the look of pain in her eyes. She's been through too much to have to deal with this too."

"I know," said House.

"Do you think I shouldn't have lied?" Wilson asked, as he looked up.

"No. Well, actually I have no idea anymore."

"House, did something happen?"

House let out a breath and closed his eyes briefly.

"I got another email. From the stalker." House replied.

"When?"

"Just before Cameron told me you had woken up," said House.

"What did it say?"

"Just that I had to stay away from her."

"From Lisa?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah. And if I didn't then I would join you."

"What? Holy shit, House." Wilson said in shock.

"Tell me about it."

"What are you going to do?" Wilson asked. "I mean, do you think we should tell Cuddy what's going on?"

"I think we have too. I don't want to but, I know that she'll never forgive me if I don't tell her."

Wilson nodded, and decided that he wouldn't mention that House had dropped him from the conversation. Wilson assumed that this might have had something to do with a fight that Cuddy and House had a few months ago.

"You know, House, while we are telling Cuddy the truth maybe you should tell her the truth about how you feel." Wilson suggested.

"What are you talking about?" House asked, confused.

"Come on House, I've known you for how long now?" Wilson asked and House knew that it was a rehtorical question. "I know when you've fallen for someone and man, you've fallen hard. Its completely obvious too." He paused and took a deep breath. "Just be honest with her. And with yourself. I promise it will work out if you do."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" House asked.

"I don't know. I just think that there's probably a 99 percent chance that she feels the exact same way as you do." Wilson replied, with a slight shrug. "You just have to look at how she acts around you. And how she looks at you. Come on, House, she feels safe with you."

"She feels safe with you, too." House said quickly.

"True, but its different with me," said Wilson. "Just please, do something before you regret it. Before one of you moves on."

House looked down and didn't say anything. He knew that he felt something for Cuddy. He wasn't stupid. He had just been avoiding having to place a name to it. He didn't want to call it love because every other time he had loved someone it had ended in disaster and he didn't want that to happen with his relationship with Cuddy.

House glanced out the window and then turned back to his friend.

"When do you want to tell her the news?" He asked.

Wilson rolled his eyes as House un-subtly changed the subject.

"I guess the sooner the better," Wilson replied. "We should tell her now."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

House pulled out his cell and sent a message to Cameron, seeing as Cuddy didn't have her cell phone, or her pager with her. He simply sent Cameron a text telling her to send Cuddy back up to Wilson's room if she saw her. He decided that text was the better option because if he called, Cameron would know by his tone that something was wrong and then she would tell Cuddy. House didn't want Cuddy to start thinking the worst on her way up.

* * *

"Hi guys. Is everything okay?" Cuddy asked as soon as she entered the room, 20 minutes later.

"Um..." Wilson said slowly, looking at House.

"You should probably sit down," said House.

"What, why?" Cuddy asked. "You know, I think I'd rather stand."

"Please sit down," House said.

Cuddy slowly nodded and sat down in the chair beside Wilson's bed.

"Okay, so what's going on?" She asked.

"Well, um, for starters I lied earlier," said Wilson.

"About what?" Cuddy asked.

"About the accident, Cuddy." House replied.

Cuddy turned around and looked at House.

"It did have something to do with the stalker," continued House.

Cuddy's eyes grew wide and she stared at House, and then turned back around and stared at Wilson.

"You-you told me it had nothing to do with me!" Cuddy snapped angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry I lied. I am," said Wilson, "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Gee thanks." Cuddy replied sarcastically. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well-" Wilson began.

"The truth this time." Cuddy said quickly. "The entire truth."

"Okay. Um, well I was getting ready to come here when I saw this note in the middle of the road." Wilson explained "I thought it was strange, so I went over and, um, well I picked it up and read it..."

"What?" Cuddy asked when Wilson trailed off. "James, what did it say?"

"It just said 'I warned you' thats all," said Wilson.

"Oh my God," Cuddy sighed and breathed more deeply. "This is...this is all my fault. I knew it. I just knew it."

"Lisa..." House began slowly.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. That he would make sure that things turned out okay but he still needed to tell her about his recent email. He let out a long breath.

"There's more," he said slowly.

"What more could there be?" She asked. Her voice desperate and her question wasn't directed at either House or Wilson, but to herself.

"Just before, when I was in my office," House began but paused with a short sigh. "The stalker sent me an email. It said that if I didn't stay away from you then I would end up like James."

Cuddy started taking deep breaths. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed and tried to stop the tears from falling.

_'Please stop. Please stop. Please stop'_ She kept thinking. Over and over in her head.

Wilson reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"Lisa?" He began.

She jumped up, nearly knocking the chair over.

"I-I cant..." she replied, shaking her head.

"Lisa." House said firmly.

Cuddy looked at him and shook her head. She nearly ran out of the room.

"Damn!" House yelled and punched the bed.

Wilson winced slightly but hoped that House didn't notice. It wasn't important right now.

"House, go after her." He said. When House didn't move he said, much louder, "GO!"

House turned and headed out of the room.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - REFUSING TO LEAVE**


	41. REFUSING TO LEAVE

**REFUSING TO LEAVE**

House was actually amazed at how quickly Cuddy was able to make it out of the building. Even more amazing was how quickly he was able to follow her. He thought that she would want to get as far from the hospital as possible and so, would want to get to her car. He was right. When he found her, she was standing in the underground parking lot.

She was trying to hide from sight behind one of the large cement pillars but House could hear her. She was crying and once again, the sound broke his heart. He walked toward her quickly.

Her face was buried in her hands and she did nothing to stop the tears now.

"Lisa?" House asked, as gently as possible.

Cuddy snapped her head up and looked at House.

"Go away, House," she said, "just, leave me alone."

She pushed herself off the wall and refused to look at him as she tried to walk past him. But House quickly grabbed her upper arm and held it a little too tightly.

"No," he replied firmly. "That's not going to happen."

Cuddy looked down at the grip he had on her arm and then looked into his eyes. Her glare full of hate and anger.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, between clenched teeth. "Now."

House's grip loosened slightly but he did not let go completely.

"I'm never gonna let you go." He whispered harshly.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

She placed both her hands onto his chest and pushed him back, roughly and as hard as she could. He was not prepared for her sudden move and he lost his footing and stumbled back. His leg started to spasm beneath him, and soon he was lying on the ground. When he got his bearings back, he looked up at Cuddy. She was staring down at him in shock.

"Oh God, House...I'm sorry," she nearly cried. "I'm so, so sorry. For everything. I..."

She turned around and slowly began walking away. House quickly grabbed his cane and used it to pull himself up.

"What are you doing?" He yelled out to her retreating form.

"Going home!" she called back. She spun around when she heard House taking steps toward her. "Without you."

"I drove you here, remember?" He asked.

"So?"

"So, if you want to go home, then go. But you need to take me so I can get my bike-"

"Get someone to drop by and pick it up."

"No-"

"House, I am not having a discussion or an-an argument with you about this," Cuddy cried, her voice nearly breaking. She had tears running down her cheeks.

House took quick, heavy steps toward her and stopped when he was standing right in front of her.

"Lisa, please don't do this." He began "Don't push me away. Not now."

"I have too. Don't you understand that?" She asked with a desperate tone. "I cant be responsible for any more suffering."

"Lisa, please-"

"I care too much about you, to...to risk your life. Please understand that."

"I understand, but you can't keep thinking that this is all your fault and yours alone. I want to help you. Look, we'll go to the police. Maybe they can do something."

"Oh yeah 'cos they've been so much help so far." She snapped bitterly.

"We'll think of something." He tried to assure her. "But we need to stick together. You aren't going to cause me to suffer-"

"But I cant take the risk, Greg," she replied. "I just...can't."

She trailed off and closed her eyes. Letting out a long breath before she spun on her heal and headed towards her car.

"Did you ever think that maybe I can't take the risk of not being near you?" House yelled out. "That I can't stand to think about what might happen to you when I'm not there?"

His words made her stop, but she did not turn around.

"You can't get rid of me just like that." House yelled, angrily. He moved caught up to her and moved around until he was facing her. Standing right in front of her. "You mean too much." He added softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, barely over a whisper.

"There is no way in hell, that I am going to let some sick perverted fuckwit or his stupid fucking letters scare me away, from you." House explained. Each word bold and was said with such a strong sense of hate that Cuddy's breath actually stopped.

The hate that House was expressing wasn't toward her but the guy who was putting them all through this.

"Please, just shut up and go away," she cried.

House looked at her for a minute. Cuddy was waiting for him to move out of the way.

"Okay, Lisa." House replied slowly. "I'll leave you alone."

Cuddy let out a long breath in relief.

"But, only for now," House said firmly. "And only if you agree to take a cab home. You're in no state to drive anywhere and If I have to force you into a cab then I will."

"Fine," Cuddy replied.

"Give me your keys," House said, holding out his hand.

"What, why?" She asked.

"So I can drive it to your place and pick up my bike," House replied. "Unless you want to leave your car here."

"No."

"Okay, so hurry up."

Cuddy took her keys out of her pocket and House quickly grabbed them.

"Thank you," he replied as he put them into his own pocket. "Now, here." He said, and handed her his cell phone. "Call a cab, then you can leave the phone with the bike we you get home. Okay?"

Cuddy nodded. House took a few steps away from her and watched as she dialed the local cab company. Once he was certain that she was actually on the line with someone, he turned and made his way back to the hospital.

* * *

House had headed up to his office. His team was sitting in the break room. He turned around and walked into the room.

"Everything okay, House?" Chase asked.

"Fine. I need one of you to take me to Cuddy's." said House. "I need to get my bike."

"Um, I can take you," said Foreman.

"Good," House said, and tossed Foreman Cuddy's keys. "We're taking Cuddy's car."

"How come?" Foreman asked.

"Dr. Cuddy took a cab home," said House. "So you're going to drive me there so I can grab my bike and go home."

"How am I going to go home after you get your bike?" Foreman asked.

"Obviously you'll need one of these two to drive up to Cuddy's as well." House said, slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

Foreman glared at him.

"I'll drive up," Chase offered.

"Good. Okay so that's settled. I'll be annoying Wilson. Come and find me in an hour," House said and headed back out the door.

"Is everything okay? With Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron asked, her voice full of concern.

House didn't answer her and just kept walking.

Foreman, Cameron and Chase all turned and watched as House disappeared inside the elevator.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - LOVE NOTE**


	42. LOVE NOTE

**LOVE NOTE**

Cuddy stepped out of the cab, paid the driver, and walked up the pathway towards her front door. She paused half way and looked over at House's bike. She remembered House's phone, which was in her pocket and walked over to the bike. After placing the cell phone beside the bike, making sure it couldn't be seen by anyone passing by. She knew that House would find it.

Then she headed back towards her house. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Then she turned around and locked her door behind her, deciding not to take any chances. She then walked over to her sofa and collapsed onto it. She was just beyond tired now. She lifted her legs up and moved over so that she was on her side. She placed one arm underneath her head and the other around her stomach.

Cuddy began to cry. Harder then she had at the hospital, which she didn't think was possible since she had been crying damn hard in the parking lot when House had found her. She gasped in some breaths and squeezed her eyes shut. She cried over the pain that she and those around her had gone through over the year. She cried for Wilson and his near death experience. She cried over the harsh words that had been her and House. She had hated saying those things and she wished that she didn't need to but the reality was that she did need him to understand that this was serious the situation is. And even though a huge part of her hated the idea of House not being with her during this, the other part of her hated the idea that just being near her would end up killing him.

"Please," she said, to the empty room, "just this once, House, do what I say."

45 minutes later, she heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into her drive way. She sighed and stood up from the sofa. She made sure that all of her curtains were closed. She didn't want House to see her. A few moments later, she went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed.

* * *

Foreman parked Cuddy's car in her drive way and then he and House stepped out. House limped over to his bike and looked over the side. He smiled slightly when he saw his mobile on the ground.

"Are you going to go inside?" Foreman asked.

"Would if I thought she'd let me inside." House replied while he picked up his phone.

House placed his cane on the bike and put on his helmet. Foreman watched as his boss started the bike.

"I'll see you later then." Foreman shouted over the noise of the bike.

House waved slightly and then drove off down the street.

Foreman sighed and looked down the street. He was waiting for Chase, who left the hospital when he and House had, yet he was still not there. Probably got stuck in traffic. Two minutes passed and then Chase finally pulled up by the curb.

Chase didn't get out of the car, but instead he waited for Foreman to get into the passenger side.

"Got caught at a red light," Chase explained. "Sorry. How'd everything go?"

"Uneventful," Foreman replied. "I'm pretty sure Cuddy's inside, but I don't think she wants to see anyone."

"Hhmm, then I should probably tell Cam not to call her then," said Chase.

Foreman looked over at Chase, as they drove down the stree. He was smiling slightly.

"She told you she was gonna call Dr. Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"Um, yeah," Chase replied. "You know, Cameron. She's worried, I guess."

"Right."

* * *

It was now 5 o'clock. Cuddy had fallen asleep in her bedroom when House had arrived. She walked out to her living room and looked out the window. Her car was back in the driveway and there was no more motorcycle. She sighed and closed the curtains once again.

She knew that she should start to make herself some dinner but she had lost her appitete and she wasn't sure when she would get it back. After a few minutes, she decided that what she needed was a long hot shower.

* * *

House was sitting at his piano in his apartment. He had been playing random songs and notes since he arrived home from Cuddy's. He was on his fourth glass of scotch. Mix that with his depression and the vicodin he had taken, and House was feeling a bit dazed.

He closed his eyes and let his head sway with the music. He jumped slightly when his phone started ringing. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the coffee tabel, were the phone lay.

"What?" He asked when he answered.

"Hi, House," Wilson greeted. "Are you alright? You sound a little drunk."

"And if I am?" House asked. "You're just upset because you can't drink."

"Okay, true. But at least I have the option of getting one of the younger, cuter nurses to give me a sponge bath."

"I could get a sponge bath if I wanted, too."

"Yeah, if you wanna pay for it."

"Did you want something?" House asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to chat," Wilson replied, "I'm bored. Plus, I wanted to know if you've had any luck talking to Cuddy."

"I was meant to be talking to Cuddy?"

"Well no. I just thought you'd try. That's all," Wilson replied.

"Well, I haven't. She won't answer the phone anyway." House replied.

"Right," Wilson said thoughtfully. "Good point. Well, I might give it a go."

"Don't hold your breath," said House.

"Yeah, alright. Well, I'll see you later, then?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah probably," House muttered before hanging up.

House finished off his glass of scotch and then stared at his phone. Maybe if he called and left a message, Cuddy would answer the phone. It couldn't hurt to try.

He quickly dialed Cuddy's number. It kept ringing and then her machine turned on.

"Cuddy, pick up," House said. "Come on, I know you're home. I mean, where else would you be? Out on the town." He let out a scoff and then sighed, "look, just give me a call back. Or, hey, call Wilson or even Cameron. I just want to know if you're okay. 'Night Lisa."

* * *

Cuddy stared at her phone while she listened to House's voice. She was wearing her bathrobe, and her hair was still damp from her shower. By the time House had hung up, Cuddy had tears in her eyes. She wanted to call him back. She did, but she also didn't want him to know how much she was suffering. Although, knowing House he already knew how she was handling things.

Before going to bed that night, Cuddy took two sleeping pills. She knew that otherwise her dreams would haunt her all night and she would get no sleep.

* * *

Cuddy woke up late the next morning. It was 10 o'clock as she got out of bed, put on her robe and made her way to the kitchen.

She made herself a coffee and drank it down slowly. She tried to think about what she could do to fill her day so that she wouldn't spend the day thinking about the stalker. She decided that her best option would be to busy herself cleaning.

After she packed up and washed the dishes that were in the sink, she made her way into the living room to start cleaning. Thats when she noticed that her postman had placed her mail through her door. She sighed and prayed that she had only recieved bills. She made her way over and scooped up the mail and walked into her kitchen. She sat down at her small table and began going through her mail.

Most of her mail appeared to be bills. There was one junk mail magazine offering a free can of house paint if she purchased something from some store somewhere, she threw this aside. Then she saw the white envelope with her name printed on the front. A jab of panic went through her heart because this note looked like the others that she (and others) had recieved from the stalker. Half of her wanted to burn the letter and never think about it again but there was the other half which needed to know what was in the letter. Maybe it would be another threat against House or Wilson and if this were this case, perhaps she could warn them. So, fearfully she opened the letter.

The letter was printed out in black ink. It said...

_Dearest, Dr. Lisa Cuddy,_

_Or should I just say my beloved Lisa. I think I've earned the right to call you by your first name. After all, I know more about you than anyone. You might think different but I know the truth. No one else will ever know you the way that I do, I can promise you that._

_After watching you for such a long time, I know how you look during different times of your day. I've watched you wake up in the morning, go into your bathroom, although I've never witnessed you in there. I figured you wouldn't approve of that. But I have to admit I enjoyed the days you walked out after having a shower with nothing on but that very thin robe of yours. Very sexy, the way it clings to you in all the right places. Makes me wonder if you had found out about my camera's and you were doing it dilebratly. But then it's probably more likely that you would freak out. I have to admit, I do like it when you get angry or upset as well._

_I've watched you while you work, I guess you know this already. It's impressive to see how you command your stuff. Women with power is still a major turn on for a lot of men and I, of course am no exception. What I don't like, however, is the way you constantly flirt with those greedy old men just to get some money for that hospital. Really, Lisa, it makes you look like a whore. So many days I have wanted to take matters into my own hands and stop you, but then It passes and I simply continue to watch. And that lab coat of yours would look much, much better if you were not wearing anything else with it. Just a thought. I often imagine you in nothing but that coat, during those times when you are just sitting at your desk, or eating in your kitchen._

_I must confess that I love watching you sleep. You seem so much more at ease, and so peaceful. However, recently I bet your sleep has been filled with dreams. Am I right? You should know that on more than one occasion while I've been inside your house, I have thought about adding something extra to your coffee beans, or that constant bottle of water that you keep in your fridge. Just a few pills to keep you sleeping so that I can have you while you sleep. Less screams that way. Oh, how I've dreamed about stripping you of your night gowns while you are too knocked out or drugged to stop me. I bet after reading this, your imagining it now. You may never have a well rested sleep again. So tragic._

_You're probably wondering why I am doing all of this too you. Yes? Well, there are so many different reasons to that one question, and I am not going to share any of them with you. At least not through a simple letter. But I will say this. You and I are meant to be. I believe that and soon, oh so soon you will, too. By now I believe you'd have to be wondering about that bomb I place in you're home. I must admit, the timing was bad and I'm sorry for that. You see, I missed out on what was happening in your life while I arranged the bomb so I had no idea you would be feeling so down about Dr. Foreman's illness. The reason for my bomb was to caution you. You were starting to get out of line with all those dates you were going on. The bomb was to get you to stop, to wake up and realize that you're life is not to be led in such a way. And my note with the poision was just to make sure you understood. It didn't work because you still did not get it. You even let that smug, Dr. House join you in isolation. I was not happy about that. And I was even less happy that he survived._

_Lets talk about House for a while. It is disgusting the way you throw yourself all over him. They way you allow him so close to you and the way you let him get away with so much. You can deny it all you like but you know that its true. You two turn into a couple of horny, lustfull teenagers and I have to use all my will power not to take you and beat the love you seem to have for him out of your system. Better yet, maybe I should just beat House, until he is nothing but a bruised and broken body in a gutter somewhere. I was very pissed when you decided to stay with him. Bad girl, Lisa. That's why I sent you that rose. Remember, the one he kept from you. This just made me realise that there are too many men in your life and if I have to get rid of them all, I will._

_I am a fair man, Lisa. I gave both House and Dr. Wilson warning. All they needed to do was stay away from you. Then I would have no reason to destroy their lives. But my warnings appeared to have fallen on deaf ears. So you can understand why I had to take such drastic measures with Wilson. I never intended to kill him if thats what you think. Just scare him and you. If he had died, well, that'd just be an added bonus. I have to tell you that if either Wilson or House see you I will make sure they are dead before I leave them. Is that clear, Lisa? If you don't want to see them hurt, I suggeset you keep away from them, too._

_You're mine, Lisa and no one else's. I have loved watching you these past months but I am afraid my patience is wearing thin these days. Sit tight, my love. We will be together soon._

_I'll be comming for you..._

Cuddy's breath stopped. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring straight ahead of her. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice when she dropped the letter on the floor.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - SCARED LITTLE DUCKS**


	43. SCARED LITTLE DUCKS

**SCARED LITTLE DUCKS**

That same morning, unaware of what was happening with Cuddy, House sat in his apartment debating whether or not he should start getting ready for work when his phone rang. He looked at the device for a second and then walked into his kitchen. The only person he wanted to talk to was Cuddy and he doubted that she would call him, which meant that it was either some telemarketer or one of the ducklings. After a few more rings, his answering machine turned on.

"Doctor House, this is Detective Jacobs. If you're-"

He was cut off as House quickly snatched the phone up. He wanted to know why Jacobs was calling him. He feared something had happened to Cuddy.

"What?" House asked. No need to waste time with pleasantries.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, Doctor House." Jacobs said. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" House demanded.

Jacobs quickly explained about how he and his partner had gone over to Cuddy's that morning to talk to her and then found the letter she had received. He wouldn't tell House what the letter had said, but he did tell him that he and Wilson were mentioned in it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Demanded House, once Jacobs was done.

"For the time being we are going to keep a very close watch on Doctor Cuddy as well as those who are close to her." Jacob replied.

"Which would just be Wilson and I?" House asked.

"Well, yes. We also believe that it would be in everyone's best interest if you stayed away from the hospital for a while. We can arrange it so that you and Doctor Wilson will be given a paid vacation-"

"What about my team? Do they get time off?"

"What?"

"My team. Doctors Cameron, Foreman and Chase. Will you get them a few weeks off as well?" House asked.

"If you think that's best, I'm sure we can do something."

"Good." House said. "Is Doctor Cuddy alright?"

"She's safe."

House nodded and said a quick goodbye before hanging up. He swore under his breath and went to have a quick shower before going to the hospital.

* * *

After getting to the hospital, House went straight to Wilson's room. Thankfully, Wilson was awake and watching TV. He turned the TV off when he saw House.

"Oh god, what's happened now?" Wilson asked.

He could tell by the look on House's face that something happened. Something bad. House told him everything that the police had told him. He told him about Cuddy's newest letter, which made Wilson mentally gag. And he told him how they were all going under police watch.

"All of us?" Wilson asked "Even Cameron and the others?"

"Yep. Even them." House replied.

"Why?"

"Because they are."

Wilson gave a tight nod. Wilson was sure that sending his team away was House's idea and not the detective's. No threat had actually been made against any of them but he knew that House cared about all of them. They were his team. His doctors. Sending them away was going to give House some much needed peace of mind and if that was all House was going to get then Wilson wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable about it.

"O-kay. How's Cuddy doing?"

"I don't know. But Jacobs seems to think she's fine."

"Have you tried calling her?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, last night. She didn't pick up." House replied. "I didn't think she would."

"Then why did you call?"

House shrugged and looked away for a few seconds.

"I better go tell the team the good news." House said suddenly. "Who wouldn't want to know they're getting a paid vacation?"

"Good luck," Wilson replied. "Come back when you're done and bring lunch."

"I'm not your slave." House replied but the smirk on his face proved that he appreciated Wilson's small attempt and lighting his mood.

Wilson smiled back as House left.

* * *

"Hey, did you two get the same message?" Chase asked Cameron and Foreman as he walked into the breakroom.

Foreman was making himself a coffee and Cameron was already seated at the table.

"You mean the one that said 'Office. Now'?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah that one." replied Chase.

"Do you think House has found a new case for us to work on?" Cameron asked.

"Who knows with House," said Foreman. "He probably just wants to insult us because he's bored."

"You don't think it has anything to do with Doctor Cuddy?" asked Cameron. Her voice deep with conceren.

Chase walked over and took the seat beside her. He offered her a small smile and said, "we'll find out soon."

"Let's hope he just wants to insult us," said Cameron.

"I do. But not right now." House said as he entered the room.

His entrance startled the three young doctors and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The first thing they noticed was that he had no file in his hand which meant he didnt have a case.

"So what is going on?" Cameron asked.

House had made his way over to the coffee machine. Foreman moved out of his way and sat down in the chair at the end of the table. House didn't reply straight away. The room was filled with silence as House made himself a coffee.

"Can't you talk and do that at the same time?" Foreman asked.

House turned, mug in hand and walked over to the white board.

"Come on House, what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Well," House began, pausing to take a sip of coffee. "You know that guy who's been stalking Doctor Cuddy, and who's placed cameras everywhere, and who wrote some lovely little notes?"

"Yes we know all that." Foreman said.

"He's the one who ran Wilson over." House told them.

"What?" Cameron asked, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my God."

"How do you know?" Chase asked, also shocked.

"There was another note," House replied. "After that I got another email, you know saying I'd be next. Not very original."

"Original?" Foreman asked. "Someone threatened your life, and you don't think it matters because its not original?"

"I never said it didn't matter," said House. "Oh, and he sent Cuddy a letter."

"Really? Have you seen it?" Cameron asked.

"Nah, just know 'cos the cops told me. It was very detailed."

"What did it say?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know." House said before taking another sip of coffee.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Chase.

"We all get a paid vacation for two weeks." House replied with forced giddiness.

"Wait, all of us?" Foreman asked.

"Us too?" added Chase.

"Yes," replied House.

"House, how serious is this?" Cameron asked, her eyes locking with House's. She was challenging him to be honest with her.

He looked back at her and refused to look away first. There was no way he could lie to her. To them. Not about this.

"I have no idea." He finally replied "All I do know is that this person's already gone after Wilson, so he might come after me next and then maybe you."

"Are you saying you care what happens to us?" Chase asked, even thought the answer was obvious. "That's why were all getting a holiday."

"Don't go getting all emotional." House replied shaking his head "Do you know how much work I'd have to do to hire a new team if you all left," he joked. "God knows I can't be bothered training them."

Chase, Cameron and Foreman all looked at each other. Their expressions of disbelief, yet also of understanding. They all knew that House was making jokes because he didn't want to admit how scared he really was. They all knew that he cared about them. Cameron used to think that he might have even loved her but it turned out it wasn't the love she wanted, but it was something. Now nearly a year on, she and Chase and Foreman knew that House cared for them all and their well being. After a moment they looked away from each other and turned back to their boss, who was draining the last of his coffee in one long gulp.

"Is there anything we can do to help Doctor Cuddy, or Wilson?" Foreman asked.

"There's really nothing you can do." replied House.

"Guess not," Foreman agreed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cameron said with a sigh.

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. Her elbows rested against the desk and she placed her chin in her hands. Chase reached over and rubbed the back of her neck to give her some form of comfort. It seemed like he had forgotten that their relationship was a secret and that House and Foreman were in the room but the truth was, he hadn't forgotten anything. He just didn't care. His girlfriend needed him and that's all that mattered. Thankfully Foreman and House were both too preoccupied with the stalker to care about the two young lovers.

"Right," House said suddenly, "since we have no case, I suggest you all start making plans."

And with that he walked out. Foreman, Cameron, and Chase all sat still in their chairs. Their minds running a muck and all they could think about was this stalker and the pain and misery he had put them all through.

* * *

For the rest of the day it seemed like the rest of the hospital was moving at a normal pace, but to Foreman, Chase and Cameron time was moving painfully slow. They each saw a number of patients at the clinic, started and finished some paper work for House and Wilson, and helped out other departments which were short staffed. All three of them were trying to take their minds off the fact that someone was out to get their bosses.

Cameron and Chase were sitting in the break-room. Both were drinking tea, because Chase decided it was better for them than coffee at the moment. They were sitting at the table and Cameron had a medical journal in front of her. She had found it in House's office and started reading but she kept getting distracted so now she wasn't so much reading the words as she was staring blankly at them. Chase was sitting next of her watching her intently.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hmm." She hummed, not looking up.

"Alison, are you all right?" He asked.

She finally looked up and met his gaze. She shook her head and let out a long sigh. Chase reached over and placed one of his hands on top of hers. He gave a gentle squeeze and ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No. I don't think any of us are," he replied. "This is something that happens in movies or in those Stephen King books. Not in real life and not to someone we know."

"Do you think Cuddy will answer the phone if I called her?"

"She won't even answer the phone when House or Wilson calls her and the three of them are supposed to be best friends. In a twisted sort of way, I guess."

"Oh. I'm worried about her. She has no one at the moment. She must feel so alone."

"When she's ready, she'll talk to House or even Wilson. Like House said, there's nothing we can do for her right now."

"I know. It just sucks, though."

"Yeah. Hey, you know how we're all, um, getting two weeks off?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking about visiting some friends back in Australia."

"Oh." Cameron sighed. She tried to hide her disappointment. She had hoped that they could spend the two weeks together, but if Chase wanted to go overseas then she had no right to stop him. "I'm sure you'll have fun. And you'll call me, right? And then I'll see you when you get back."

"Cam, I want you to come with me."

"Really?"

"If you want to."

"Of course I do," she replied and smiled. "Thank you."

Chase leaned over and pressed his lips against her own. Neither of them noticed when Foreman walked in until he spoke.

"One of you need to go down to the clinic." He announced.

Chase and Cameron jumped apart so fast that Cameron knocked her tea over. They both turned around and looked at Foreman. Thankfully though, Foreman had had his head down when he entered the room and had yet to lift it up. He had been looking at some files in his hands. When he did finally look up at his two fellow doctors. He noticed Cameron was cleaning up her spilt drink and Chase was trying to look calm.

_'What did I walk in on?'_ Foreman thought.

"What was that you said about clinic?" Cameron asked, taking her empty cup over to the cupboard.

"They need an extra pair of hands in the clinic. I've just done two hours and they need someone new." Foreman replied.

"Right, well, I can do it," said Chase.

"You didn't run into House anywhere did you?" Cameron asked Foreman.

Since that morning's conversation, House had disappeared. They knew he didn't go home and they knew that he wasn't in Coma Guy's room, because they checked there.

"No." Foreman replied, taking a seat at the table.

"I bet he's hanging out with Wilson," said Chase. "The two of them are probably discussing what to do with their two weeks off."

"You know Wilson gets time off anyway. He did just have major surgery." Cameron pointed out

"Yeah, well he'll still need something to do." said Chase.

"As long as he's safe." Cameron said in a soft voice.

Chase and Foreman both looked at her and nodded.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - BYE BYE HOSPITAL**

. 


	44. BYE BYE HOSPITAL

**BYE BYE HOSPITAL**

Two days later, Wilson was in is hospital room but this time he was getting changed out of his pajamas and into some normal clothes. It was such a relief to be able to go home. Even if the circumstances were bleak and horrible. After getting changed and gathering all of his belongings, Wilson checked his watch to see what the time was.

2:55 pm it read.

He sighed, grabbed his back and left the room, hopefully he would never return to it as a patient. Wilson decided to go to House's office. After all he was dying to get home and House had offered to drive him. Not on the bike though. God that would be weird and creepy so they were stuck with Wilson's car.

* * *

Wilson quickly made his way to House's office. When he got there, he didn't bother to knock. House never did. He entered the room and frowned when he saw that his friend wasnt there. This was odd because he didn't think House would be anywhere else. He doubted he'd be in the clinic. It was more likely that House was on the roof, in coma guys room, or in one of his many other hiding spots. Unless he had gotten a case since they had last spoken. Which wasnt impossible. After standing in House's empty office for two minutes, Wilson heard some noise coming from the break room. 

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were all moving around the room. They seemed to be cleaning the place up, getting ready for their holidays.

"Ah hem," Wilson coughed "What are you doing?" He asked

Cameron turns around from her place by the bookshelf and offers Wilson a smile.

"We just wanted to tidy things up before we leave." She replied and then shrugged "It just seemed like the thing to do."

"When are you leaving?" Wilson asked the three younger doctors

"This afternoon." replied Chase "Then we'll be gone for two weeks. Hard to imagine really."

"Any plans about what you're going to do with your time off?" Wilson asked

"Don't know yet." said Foreman "But I'll probably visit my father for a while. He's been trying to get me to visit for months. Plus I think he wants to see how I'm handling myself since being sick."

"Makes sense." said Wilson "Does he know about Cuddy and the stalker?"

Foreman shook his head. "Not the full details. Just bits and peices. But he doesn't know thats why we're all getting time off."

Wilson nodded in understanding.

"How about you two?" He asked Cameron and Chase.

"I'll be going to Australia to visit some friends." Chase replied "It's been years since I've seen them and It would be nice to catch up with everyone."

"What about you, Cameron?" Wilson asked her

"Oh, um well I'm going to visit some friends too." She replied quickly.

Wilson looked at Cameron and Chase and barely contained his grin. He was still the only one who knew for certain that they were a couple. Sure half the hospital had figured it out, and there were hundreds of rumors going around but only he had the truth straight from the horses mouth. So to speak. Wilson would bet half his wager that Cameron would be traveling with Chase to Australia, and if Foreman wasn't in the room he would bring it up.

"How are you feeling?" Foreman asked Wilson

"Yeah, you must be happy about leaving here." added Cameron "I mean as a patient."

"I guess I feel fine. Otherwise I wouldn't be aloud to leave." replied Wilson

"What are you planning to do?" Chase asked

"Oh, I dont know." Wilson replied with a half shrug "I'll probably just take the time to relax and heal."

"You make it sound so easy." said Chase "I mean, even though we- I will be in Australia I'm still going to be thinking of Dr. Cuddy all the time."

"Trust me, I'll be thinking about this non stop but I have to try and stay calm. It's not going to help anyone if we all become missirable. You should all enjoy your time off." said Wilson

"Have you heard from Cuddy lately?" Cameron asked in a concerened voice.

"No." Wilson replied saddly "She still wont answer anyones calls. But we've all left messages for her, so at least she knows we care."

"I guess..." Cameron agreed softly.

"Anyway, do you guys know where House is?" Wilson asked suddenly

"Beats me." said Chase

"I think he's - Oh wait here he comes." Cameron replied, seeing House walking down the hall.

House limped into the room, not surprised at all to see Wilson there.

House had been sitting up on the roof and after listening to his Ipod and going up two levels on his gameboy, he thought he would see when Wilson was being released. When he saw that Wilson was no longer in his room, he figured that Wilson was more likely to be bothering his team then anything else.

"Hi, House." Wilson greeted him

House nodded. "I guess you're ready to go then." He stated

"Oh, ah, yeah. Got released this morning." Wilson replied "Where have you been?"

"Here and there." replied House

Wilson shook his head.

"Do you have any plans for the next two weeks, House?" Cameron asked

"I've got plenty of plans. Starts with a group of four or five hookers and-" House began

"Alright." Cameron said quickly as she placed her hands up "Forget I asked."

House smirked at his own joke.

"Since you're taking me home, how about you tell me when you want to leave." Wilson said to House "I mean I can leave anytime but you are still technically working so do you want to get going now?"

"It's not like he'd be doing much anyway." Foreman muttered.

Chase and Cameron heard Foreman's remark and they both smiled slightly.

"Or we could stay till 5.00, but it's up to you." said Wilson

"Lets get going now." replied House "After all, it's not like I'm doing much anyway." He said in a tone that mocked Foreman.

Foreman glarred as House retreated into his office to retrieve his jacket and keys. He came back wearing his jacket and didn't wait for Wilson as he started to walk out the door.

"Have fun on your holidays." Wilson said to the ducklings "Hopefully when I see you again this will all be over."

"Yeah, hopefully." said Chase

"Are you coming or not?" House asked from the doorway.

Wilson nodded and moved towards House.

"I'll give you both a call later, okay?" Cameron said sweetly, just to annoy House.

Wilson smiled at her concern and nodded while House rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Do you have too?" He asked

Cameron shrugged one shoulder and gave a short nod.

"Oh damn. Wish you wouldn't." said House

"Goodbye House." Cameron replied "Drive safe."

House mumbled something under his breath as he walked out. Wilson chuckled and followed him.

* * *

It took House and Wilson twice as long to get out of the hospital because members of stuff kept coming up to see how Wilson was and to wish him well. House kept trying to hurry up every conversation by either insulting the person, clutching his leg, making crude comments about some hooker waiting for Wilson, or by simply grabbing Wilson's arm and dragging him away. 

"It's nice that they all care." Wilson said with a grin after talking to two young female nurses.

"No, its annoying that they all care." House corrected. "And you only like it cause you want to get into their pants."

"And your point is?" Wilson joked.

They finally made it outside where Wilson's car was parked.

"So are we going to your place for drinks and the L word or are you just going to get rid of me?"

"Your place for the drinks and L word." House replied as he got into the drivers seat. "You have more food in your fridge."

"Scab." Wilson replied as he sat down on the passenger side. When both doors were closed, Wilson turned to House and asked in a serious tone, "Have you had any more luck getting Cuddy to talk to you?"

House didn't reply for a few seconds and Wilson was scared that he wasnt going to get one. Then House let out long breath.

"No." He simply replied before starting the car.

* * *

The drive to Wilson's was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Each man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Wilson wanted to say something to House to let him know that Cuddy would be okay and that she would eventually talk to them. He wanted to say that things would go back to the way they were but, he just couldn't. He didn't know how to say those things. He didn't even believe those things. He wanted to believe them but no matter how hard he tried he just couldnt. He didn't know if Cuddy was okay. Sure the police seemed to think she was fine but how do they know whats going on in her head? Wilson also knew that if this ever blew over, and hopefully it would, Cuddy would talk to them but he also knew that she would never forget this and the thought that she had caused harm to both House and himself would slowly kill her if she kept it locked up inside. And as for things going back to the way they were, well he doubted that would happen. Too much drama had occured between the three of them. Mostly between Cuddy and House. Things had changed between them and since neither one of them was willing to talk about it, Wilson had no idea if these changes were good ones or bad ones.

Wilson sighed and shifted in his seat a little as he starred out of his window.

House tried to focus on nothing but driving. He didn't want to think about Cuddy. Because when he let his thoughts drift towards her then his heart ached with pain and sorrow and he couldn't feel that right now. He couldn't let Wilson see how vunarable he was.

* * *

It was finally five o'clock which meant that Foreman, Chase and Cameron could all leave and start their two weeks vacation. Foreman had already gathered all of his things.

"I guess I'll see you guys in two weeks." He said

"Yeah. See you then." replied Chase

Chase patted Foreman's shoulder. Then Cameron came over and hugged him.

"Stay in touch okay." She said when she pulled back.

"You wont see me for two weeks not two years." said Foreman.

"I know but... Please?"

"Alright." Foreman agreed.

He couldn't blame Cameron for wanting to know how he was doing. After all they were only getting this vacation time because some stalker and threaten and attacked their boss, Wilson and Cuddy.

Once Chase was sure that Foreman was out of sight, he walked over and gave Cameron a hug.

"You ready to go?" He asked her

"I guess." She replied "What time does our plane leave tomorrow?"

"10.15, so we'll make sure everythings packed tonight before we go to bed."

"Alright." Cameron agreed with a nod "Lets get going."

Chase removed his arms from around her waist, kissed her lightly on the lips and then offered her coat to her. Once they were both ready they turned off the lights and made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to everyone they saw, Cameron and Chase finally made it down to Chase's car. When they were both sitting down, Cameron looked out of the window at the building were she seemed to spend most of her time now a days. Chase turned and watched her for a moment.

"You're going to miss it arnt you?" He asked her

"Come on, Chase, like Forman said we'll only be gone for two weeks." She replied softly, taking her eyes from the building and fixing them with his.

"Yeah." Chase agreed. "You're going to miss it." He repeated.

Cameron sighed and turned back to look at the hospital.

"Yes." She replied saddly "Yes I am."

**TBC**

**Next Chapter - BUYING A ROSE**


	45. BUYING A ROSE

**BUYING A ROSE**

_**Flashback**_

_Sixteen year old, Lisa Cuddy was sitting on a bench in the park. A school text book lay out in front of her. She was bent over the book, reading the words carefully. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice the figure creep up behind her until something covered her eyes._

_"Guess who?" Said a strong male voice._

_Cuddy smiled, and pulled the man's hand from her eyes. She turned her head back enough to look into his eyes._

_"Kevin." She replied sweetly._

_Kevin grinned and placed one hand on her shoulder while his other hand stayed behind his back._

_"What have you go behind your back?" She asked, trying to look behind him._

_He moved his arm around and showed her a beautiful red rose and handed it too her. His smile grew when he saw her face light up._

_"Oh, Kev. You didn't have too." She said._

_He leaned down and kissed her briefly before he sat down beside her. His arm going around her shoulder._

_"It's lovely. Thank you."_

_"Your welcome, babe. So, what're you doing?"_

_"Studying."_

_"Really? Anything interesting?" He asked even as he grabbed her book and flipped the cover back._

_"Not to you."_

_Lisa reached out and attempted to grab her book back. After a few failed tries she leaned away from his touch with a pout on her lips._

_"Come on, Kevin. Stop being a jerk."_

_He laughed and gave the book back to her. He threw his arm around her shoulders once more and pulled her against his side._

_"Sorry, Lisa." He said with a laugh and kissed her temple. "How long are you going to stay here doing this?"_

_"Just a few more hours-"_

_"Hours? That's no fun. How about you put the book away and you and I will go for a drive."_

_"How long a drive?"_

_"You'll just have to come and see..."_

_And with that, Kevin stood up and held a hand out to Lisa. She considered her options. She could either stay in the park on this warm sunny day and work on her homework or she could go for a long drive with her boyfriend, end up parked somewhere getting hot and heavy together. The last thought made her blush slightly. Looking up into Kevin's face, she took his hand and let him pull her up. Once standing, Lisa gathered her books and bag before she and Kevin began walking in the direction of his car._

_"I think you'll find you made the right decision." Kevin told her as they both climbed into his car._

_"I hope so," Lisa smiled back._

_As they drove away, Lisa couldn't help but smile. She truly loved Kevin and she knew that finding love at such a young age was rare and that she should be careful, but she didn't care. Kevin Prade was sweet and caring. Sure he was five years older than her and everyone told her to watch out because he was only using her for one thing, but she never listened. Because deep down she knew he loved her too. He had even said it too her._

**_End Flash Back_**

Kevin smiled as he remembered how things used to be. Before things became too complicated with the outside world and all of it's problems. Right back when there was only Lisa and himself, when they were happy together. Things could have been perfect between them. They could have been married with children by now if she hadn't ruined everything.

If it wasn't for her then Kevin's life would be perfect right now. He would have opened up his own garage business, and they would be living in their own house and Lisa, more than likely would still be a doctor. Since that time though, all those years ago, Kevin had one thing plaguing his thoughts and that, of course, was how to get her back for what she did to him.

At first Kevin knew that he needed to find out everything about Lisa's life now. Everything from how she worked, to how she lived. Who she spent time with. Who her friends were. And of course if she was dating anyone or not. The first thing he did was to buy small cameras on the Internet before going to her home. The cameras were small so that they could be hidden easily enough.

Getting into her home was easy. After watching her for a few days it wasn't hard to notice the spare key that she hid under the flower pot. One day, when Lisa had been at work, Kevin took the key and had a copy made. This meant that he could enter her house whenever he wanted and wouldn't have to worry if she moved her spare. Once he did have his own key he let himself into her house on many occasions as he set up the cameras. Making sure there was one in every room except the bathroom. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before or that he wouldn't get a kick out of seeing her all wet in the shower but because all the steam might have effected the camera. So really there was no point and there wouldn't be anything that she'd do in the bathroom that would be worth watching anyway.

Getting the camera's into the hospital was a harder task. At first, Kevin needed to know which rooms Lisa would be in the most. The hospital was far too large to put cameras into each room and the small machines were very expensive. Once again, he waited and watched for a few days. Finally he was able to place cameras in the right places. To do this, he got his hands on a janitor's uniform. No one even looked twice at him as he entered the hospital late at night. Nor did they bother him when he entered Lisa Cuddy's office, or Dr. House's office. Those were two of the rooms where he secretly placed cameras. He also placed some in the hospital's cafeteria, the clinic, all of the exam rooms as well as one in the elevator and three extra ones around the corridors.

After all of the cameras had been placed, all Kevin needed to do was set up his computer and the connections to the cameras and then, watch and wait.

* * *

Weeks later Kevin knew that he had to come up with a plan, one that would turn her life upside down and destroy her. Like she had destroyed his life. He finally decided that he wanted to scare her. Really scare her. He was able to find a site on the Internet which explained (in great detail) how to buy parts for a bomb and also how to put it together safely. Now Kevin was not pro-terrorist. Oh no, but he did find the sight helpful and since he wasn't going to use the information to blow up and government buildings he didn't think of himself as a terrorist. 

It wasn't hard finding someone who would sell him what he needed. All he had to do was find the black market and make sure he had plenty of cash. Then after he had assembled the bomb correctly, all he had to do was plant it in Lisa's home.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 10pm on a Saturday night. Kevin and Lisa were arriving at his place after attending a birthday party for one of Kevin's friends. The party had been pretty wild and loud and there was plenty of alcohol, even for those like Lisa who were under age. After a few drinks and some dancing, Kevin decided that they had better get going because Lisa was becoming a bit tipsy and he knew that she hated it when she got completely smashed._

_When they entered Kevin's front door, they had barely walked three steps before Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Kevin kissed her back with a fever. He began walking backwards, taking her with him until he reached the wall on the other side of the room. As they kissed he moved his hands down the backs of her legs and back up again, bringing the edge of her skirt with them until the material was pooled around her waist. He griped her hip with one hand and moved the other across her pink panties making her moan. She rocked against his hand right before he lifted her thighs and she jumped up with her legs wrapping around him. He took her to his bedroom and dropped her onto the bed._

_It didn't take Kevin long to get both of their clothes off. Just before he entered her though, he paused._

_"Are you ready?" He asked her._

_Her only answer was to kiss him again as she raised her hips up to meet his. Kevin growled against her and thrust deep within her._

_The next morning when Lisa woke up, Kevin made her breakfast in bed. They ate and then had a shower together._

* * *

_Six weeks later Lisa and Kevin were seeing a movie and Kevin noticed how quiet Lisa was being. After the movie he took her home and asked her what was wrong._

_"Come on, Lisa. You're never this quite. What's up?"_

_"I um..." She began but trailed off._

_"What?"_

_"Kevin, I'm pregnant." she said suddenly._

_**End Flash Back**_

Kevin made sure that Lisa was still at the hospital before he drove to her place. She had been having a hard couple of days because one of her doctors was sick. The young black one, Doctor Foreman. Still, now was as good a time as any. Kevin used his copy of Lisa's spare key to let himself into her home. After walking around for a while he found the perfect spot for the bomb. Somewhere out of the way where she wouldn't be able to spot it if she, for some reason, was looking around her living room. Once the bomb was set up, Kevin left the house and walked across the street where his car was parked.

Then he waited and watched as Cuddy came home upset. He had his laptop with him in the car and was able to watch her on the cameras. She was having a miserable night and when it looked like she might be ready to call it a night, Kevin got out of his car with a note he had written that morning. Quietly he pushed it underneath her door, and walked away. He checked his watched and smiled.

As he drove around the corner away from her street, he stopped as he heard the loud exploding noise. He smiled.

* * *

Of course he watched her as she laid in the hospital and was not at all happy with the attention that she was getting from both Doctor House and Doctor Wilson. It made Kevin want to abandon his plan and just attack the bastards, but he didn't because it wasn't about them. At least not yet. It was about her and only her. 

Finding the right kind of skin poison on the Internet was nearly as simple as finding instructions on how to make a bomb. All you needed to know was where to look, plus where to get what you needed and Kevin had all of that.

He checked on Cuddy one more time, seeing that she was in her office yelling at House. Then he grabbed the poison which was safely in a small vile and he headed towards the hospital. On the way he stoped off at a florist and purchased a single red rose. Like the one he had given her when she was sixteen years old, studying in the park.

**_Flashback_**

_"What?" Kevin asked, shocked._

_"I said I'm pregnant." Lisa replied in a quiet voice._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I took four different tests and they all said the same thing." She replied "Plus I'm late."_

_"Lisa, why didn't you say anything before?"_

_"Because I was scared. I didn't know how you were going to react, Hell, I'm not sure how I should be reacting. My emotions are all over the place. I'm scared Kevin. Scared of being pregnant. Scared that my parents are going to hate me and I'm scared that you-"_

_"That I what?" Kevin demanded._

_"That you'll hate me too?" She told him "That you'll hate me, too."_

_Kevin walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple and smiled._

_"Honestly I think this is great news." He explained "We are going to be great parents. And we'll be together for ever."_

_Lisa still looked uncertain as Kevin leaned down to kiss her._

_**End Flash Back**_

Kevin sat in his car in the hospital's parking lot. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled down another note for Lisa, before attaching it to the rose. He sat in his car for another ten minutes, waiting for the all clear before he could enter the hospital. He was lucky because on his way to Lisa's room he spotted a young nurse who had a trolley full of gifts and cards for different patients. He watched as the young man stopped to have a conversation with someone who was probably a patient, then Kevin slipped behind the cart and placed his rose in the middle so that it wasn't too obvious.

Kevin sat at home by his computer and watched Cuddy's reaction to the note as she panicked in her office with House. He hadn't placed any camera's down in isolation and that disappointed him but he knew that she wouldn't be in there for long. The poison was never meant to kill her. Just like the bomb. They were only meant to scare her and maybe hurt her a little. House and his team figured out what was wrong pretty damn quickly though and soon Lisa was back to places where he could see her. Keep an eye on her.

* * *

For weeks after that, all Lisa seemed to do was hang around House and Wilson. Two men who should really mind their own business. Kevin felt the familiar flare in his gut when he saw her with them. He used to get it all the time when they were together and she would talk to the other boys she knew. He was jealous and he knew it but he had a good reason to be. You'd have to be blind not to see what was happening between Lisa and House. They were always so close and were practically throwing themselves at one another. 

Hell, she even stayed at his place. Kevin could never see into the apartment so he didn't know for certain what was going on inside but his mind did play tricks on him. He imagined them screaming at each other. He imagined them curled up together in a passionate embrace, all sweaty and smelling of sex. The thought caused Kevin to nearly break his hand on a number of occasions as he punched the nearest hard surface.

One night, Kevin drove away from House's apartment building and went to a different florist from the one before and bought another rose. Then he went to a bait shop and asked for a bag of maggots. The owner of the store looked at him as if he had grown another head so Kevin lied and said that he thought they made better bait for fishing then worms did. After that he purchased a simple box and placed the rose and the maggots into it. He waited for the right time and then left the box outside House's door. He parked his car back in the same spot, which gave him the perfect view of the front door and waited for them to find his gift.

Kevin was angry that it was House who found the present and not Lisa. What really annoyed him was the fact that House threw it away before Lisa even saw it. That was the final straw. Something had to be done about these two doctors in her life and Kevin knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Weeks passed and finally Kevin made his move. He wrote both Wilson and House a letter telling them point blank to stay away from Lisa other wise they would get hurt. A smart man would have heeded the warnings and stayed away but no, these two were stubborn and refused to leave well enough alone. At least Kevin had gotten to Lisa. She tried to cut herself off from everything. Her life truly was ruined. Still House and Wilson were beginning to drive Kevin nuts. So he wrote Wilson another note. 

He went after Wilson first because he knew that it would cause the most damage, not just to Lisa but to House as well. It would be a warning that even the nice guys would get hurt around her. Kevin hired a black van using a fake name so that he couldn't get linked to the car and used it to run Wilson over. A little dramatic sure, but so was the bomb and once again he didn't intend on killing Wilson but if he did, well, that was just an added bonus.

Once he was sure that House and Lisa knew about Wilson, Kevin wrote House an email telling him to stay away or he would suffer a similar fate to Wilson. And then Kevin watched in triumph as Lisa and House fought in the hospital's car park. She verbally pushed him away and that was just what Kevin wanted.

* * *

After seeing Lisa so miserable in her home, Kevin wrote her another letter. This time an even longer letter than any other he had written before. This one was filled with his deepest thoughts and desires involving her. He knew that this letter would most definitely break her down. He knew she would be even more scared than she was before and he loved it. 

**_Flashback_**

Weeks had passed since Kevin discovered that Lisa was pregnant with his child. He couldn't have been happier. He had bought so many books about babies. Not to mention clothes and toys and anything he could think of. He couldn't wait to be a father. This baby was going to change his life for the better. The only thing that was causing some difficulty was Lisa. She was still scared and hadn't warmed up to the idea of motherhood as well as Kevin would have liked. She had told her parents and they were upset at first but after three days they were supportive and yet Lisa was still upset about the whole thing.

_One night, Kevin came home expecting to find Lisa there, but she wasn't. He tried calling her but got no answer. Finally though, at 11.15pm she entered his house, crying her eyes out. Kevin ran up to her and guided her to the sofa._

_"What is it babe?" He asked, holding her hand "What's wrong?"_

_"It's - It's the baby." She replied through her sobs. "I-I..."_

_"You what?"_

_"I lost it."_

_"You did what?" Kevin demanded, standing up and moving away from her "How could you do that?" He yelled at her_

_"It wasn't my fault, Kevin." Lisa tried to explain "These things happen all the time. No one knows why-"_

_"Oh come on. How stupid do you think I am?" He demanded._

_"Please don't shout at me-" She began to say but he cut her off._

_"Don't lie to me. You did something. I know you did." Kevin shouted. As he yelled he moved forward and grabbed her arms, forcing her to her feet. "What did you do?"_

_"Kevin stop it! You're hurting me." Lisa yelled, trying to get free from his grip._

_"You never wanted this baby. NEVER!" Kevin continued to shout. "You couldn't stand the fact that I was going to be happy. That I was going to love someone other than you, didn't you. You're sick, you know that."_

_"GET OFF ME!" She shouted and managed to wrestle herself free. She pushed him back. "You're the sick one Kevin." She quickly moved to the door and opened it. Before she left, she turned around. "We're through." She said. Tears in her eyes "Don't ever try to come near me again. Got that?"_

_She didn't wait for his reply. Just turned and walked out._

**_End Flash Back_**

That had been the last time that he had seen her, or well the last time that she knew about anyway. After that night, Kevin moved away from the town. He couldn't stand all the rumours about himself and Lisa. In all of the gossip he was always the bad guy even though she was the one who had killed the baby. She didn't admit it but Kevin knew it was true. She did something to his unborn baby and it ruined his life. Now, he was ruining hers. It's what she deserved.

* * *

Kevin found a guy who was selling a run down old black van for cheap. It was a dodgy deal but Kevin didn't care. He only needed it for one job anyway and since it was cheap it actually worked in his favour. He also went to a garden centre and purchased a shovel, a pair of gloves and a rose plant. Red roses. Everything went into the back of the van and Kevin knew exactly where the rose was going to go. 

Then he drove over to Lisa's and waited. A grin plastered on his face.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - I...**


	46. I

**I...**

House's two week vacation was nearly over. He had one night left and in truth he couldn't wait to get back to the hospital. Hell, that was a scary thought, but he was bored. There was nothing to do and he wasnt the kind of guy who visited family or went to sandy beaches. All he did was stay at home and bug Wilson whenever he turned up for a game of cards. Cameron kept calling, of course, and even though House told her continually not to because it annoyed him, he still answered the phone.

The only real downer, besides being bored out of his mind was that House had not heard from Cuddy at all. Sure he left her messages as had Wilson and Cameron. The only information House could get was from the police and they weren't much help in that area. He missed her. He truly did.

At 25 minutes to midnight, House was sitting at his piano playing some random melody with one hand while he used his other to drink a glass of scotch. He thought he should probably start clearing up and go to bed since he had to go back to the hospital tomorrow but...well, this was House and he needed this drink. He was just about to finish of the glass when someone started knocking on his door. He paused for a moment.

"Use your key." He called out, thinking it was Wilson.

When the knocking continued, House sighed in frustration and placed his glass down on the piano. He grabbed his cane and hobbled toward the door ready to yell at his friend.

"Why did you even bother getting a key if you---" House began but stopped dead when he opened the door.

Standing in front of him was not Wilson, but Cuddy. She looked hopeless and completely sad. Tears were pouring down her face. It must have been raining because she was soaked to the bone.

"Cuddy . . . what are you doing here?" He asked "Whats wrong?"

She took in a shaking breath and looked around for a second before looking into his blue eyes.

"Lisa?"

"Some-someone's trying to kill me." She cried.

House was frozen in place for a second. Unable to think of what he should do next. Cuddy was standing before him, shaking with sobs and the coldness that came with being out in a rainstorm. She was hurting and although he wanted to help her, he didn't really know how. Finally something within him kicked in. He had no idea whether it was the human kindness deep within him or just his need to protect her but he held his arms out and took hold of her arms. With one quick movement he pulled her into the apartment and into his arms. He pulled her as close as possible.

Her tears began to flow faster and her breathing quickened. Suddenly Cuddy's legs began to wobble and before she or House can do anything, her legs collapse beneath her. Luckily House was holding her enough to slow down their decent towards the floor but with his bad leg he was unable to stop it completely. House clenched his teeth against the pain in his leg when it slammed against his carpet. He forced it into the back of his mind and focused on Cuddy instead.

"Lisa..." He said on a sigh.

He moved one hand into her curls and carefully pulled her face against his shoulder, letting her know that she could cry as much as she wanted too.

"I'm really sorry this is happening to you, Lise." He whispered against her temple before he brushed his lips firmly against her skin. "I really am."

She sobbed harder and buried her face closer against him. House's heart swelled with sorrow. Conversations and feelings from when this whole thing had started flashed inside his mind. He remembered Wilson after his surgery telling him to be honest with Cuddy. Well it was now or never.

"Lisa, I..."

But thats all that would come out. House froze. Froze with fear that once he said it he would ruin everything and what she needed right now was comfort not declarations of love. He winced at his own cowardliness and then moved his hand from her hair to her arm. He slowly tugged her up and together they stood up. House pulled her back, grabbed her face and stroked her cheeks. Her tears were still falling but House swiped them away with his thumbs.

"Lets go to bed." He whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes. House took a step towards her and kissed her forehead. Then he turned her around and led her towards his bedroom. He only let go of her long enough to pull the covers back. He sat her down on his bed and took her shoes off and her jacket. She slid beneath his covers, still shaking. House moved to leave but her arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. Hard.

"Stay?" She asked. "Please."

He nodded and took his own shoes and socks off before sliding into bed beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he rubbed her back keeping her safe within his arms. When she was finally asleep, House pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. At lease he knew she was safe now.

TBC

Next chapter - EMPTY HOUSE


	47. EMPTY HOUSE

**EMPTY HOUSE**

House woke up slowly. The slight dull numbing pain in his leg forced him to stir. He had been laying on his side, holding Cuddy against him. He lifted his head and peered over her shoulder. She had her back snuggled against him and her hands were curled by her face. She was breathing peacefully and therefore was not having a nightmare. House brought one hand up and moved some of her dark curls away from her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck, mouthing 'I love you'. He cursed himself for not being able to say the words to her out loud or when she was awake but at least it was something.

Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around her and slid out of bed. Reaching for his cane and Vicodin bottle before limping towards the bathroom. He shut the door and dry swallowed two pills, then he placed the bottle on the sink counter alone with his cane. House began stripping, letting his clothes fall in a messy pile. He stepped into his shower and turned the hot water on. It came out fast and scalded his skin slightly but he didn't care. After a minute he added some cold water and sighed as he let the water cascade down his body.

* * *

Kevin smirked from his hiding place behind House's piano. The good thing about House, that Kevin found was that the man had no security system. It was shocking that he hadn't been robbed before. His guitar alone would fetch a good price. 

The night before, Kevin had driven to Cuddy's house where he watched her shadow through her curtains. When she bolted out of her house he waited until her car was half way down the street before he followed her. He had to grab hold of the steering wheel tightly when he realized where they were headed. He watched until Cuddy had disappeared inside House's apartment building. After waiting in his car for an hour before he got out and headed inside. He had listened by House's, door trying to figure out if they (House and Cuddy) were any where near the door. He decided that they weren't and used a pocket knife to break in. And then he checked the place quietly, finding both Cuddy and House in the bedroom.

He had stayed in the living room all night, trying to come up with a plan. If Cuddy woke first and came out into the living room he could simply grab her, and inject her with the sleep serum he had in his jacket pocket, and if House came out all Kevin would have to do would be to grab Cuddy and run. If House woke up first Kevin could probably fight him. House seemed to be just as well built and strong as Kevin but House's leg would be a major disability in any fight. Having House go into the bathroom with the door closed was the best scenario he could have asked for.

Kevin slowly moved around the apartment and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Taking it with him as he walked down the hall, pausing momentarily in front of the bathroom. He placed his ear against the door and listened. The water was still running so Kevin placed the chair up against the door, underneath the handle. He smiled and stepped away, heading into the bedroom door. The door was opened and he walked right in.

Cuddy was laying on her back, one hand resting beside her on the pillow and the other resting on her stomach. Kevin watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing as he took the serum out of his pocket along with a needle. After filling the needle with the serum he approched the bed until he was standing right beside Cuddy.

"Lissssaaa," He called out softly.

Her eyelids fluttered and she shifted in the bed for a moment before her eyes opened fully. She expected to see House standing over her. Wanted to see House and tell him how much he had helped her. That's why her heart nearly stopped when she saw Kevin and not House. She opened her mouth to scream but Kevin was quick and covered her mouth with his hand, so forcefully that he pushed her down into the bed. She started to struggle widely and that's when he injected the sleeping serum into her neck.

"Shhh." He hushed her. Letting go as he felt her entire body relaxing.

Her eyes drifted shut once again, and her head fell to the side. Kevin threw the needle aside and picked Cuddy up in his arms. He looked down at her face and smiled. Then he took her out of House's apartment to his van outside, where he placed her in the back.

* * *

House turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel. He dried off thinking about how best to approach Cuddy when she woke up. He could make them both coffee and wait for her to say something to him, which was his favourite idea or he could pretend she wasn't there until she either talked to him or left. He didn't like giving her the option to leave after it took so long for her to make contact with him. He ran the towel through his hair and put his clothes back on. After breakfast he would change, he might even grab that blue shirt that Cuddy seemed to like so much. 

The vicodin had kicked in and now the pain in his leg was a dull numb, pushed into the back of his mind. He reached for the door handle but when he tried to pull it open it didn't move. Didn't even budge.

"What the hell?" He asked the empty room. He tried to open it again, this time with more force. A surge of panic flared through him and he started knocking. "Lisa! Cuddy, if you're there come help me with this damn door!" He yelled. No answer came. "Cuddy!"

House stepped back from the door and looked around for anything heavy that he could use. Finding nothing, he cursed, knowing that he would have to throw his own weight against the door which would be absolute hell on his leg. He crashed his shoulder against the door and it flew open. He tripped over the chair and landed on his bad leg.

"Shit," He hissed, rubbing his leg, trying to ease the pain. He needed to get some vicodin. No he needed to find Cuddy.

With one hand on the fallen chair and the other on his cane, House managed to push himself to his feet, wincing at the pain. He limped into the bedroom. After seeing that she wasn't there, he quickly made his way through the rest of the apartment. She was gone. But maybe she had simply woken up while he was in the shower and was so scared that she left. It was a possibility but it didn't explain the chair in front of the bathroom door. Maybe if he checked outside her car would be long gone. So he did. He walked outside, and her car was still there right in front of his building. He raced back inside, slamming his front door in his frustrated fury.

This was bad. This was really bad.

"Fuck!"

TBC

Next chapter - MESSAGE IN BLOOD


	48. MESSAGE IN BLOOD

**MESSAGE IN BLOOD**

House quickly moved towards his phone and picked it up. He dialed Detective Jacobs number, not caring whether or not he would be up.

"Hello, Jacob's speaking."

"She's gone," House said quickly. His voice filled with anger "That sick fuck has taken her."

"Wait, slow down. Doctor House is that you?" Jacobs asked confused. "What happened? Who took who?"

"The guy stalking Cuddy." House snapped "The bastard took her."

"Okay, just stay calm. Where are you right now?"

"At home."

"Stay where you are, and we'll be over as soon as we can." Jacobs replied. "Oh and try not to move anything."

"Fine." House said before he hung up.

After hanging up, House started pacing the length of his living room. His leg was starting to bother him but he knew he couldn't take anymore vicodin. Well, he could but it may end up making him look a bit dazed and he needed to be clear headed when the cops came. The pacing helped, barely.

* * *

Detectives Jacobs and Kane, along with five police officers. House let them into the apartment. He wasn't happy about his home being ransacked but he also knew that it could help Cuddy, so he just bit his tongue and stayed quiet until Jacobs and Kane took him into the kitchen to get his statement.

"We need you to start form the beginning," said Kane. "What were you doing before Doctor Cuddy arrived?"

"Sitting at my piano drinking." House replied.

"Had you had a lot to drink?" asked Jacobs.

"No, only two glasses," House replied. "And then I heard someone at the door so I got up and answered it."

"And it was Doctor Cuddy at the door?" asked Kane.

"Yes."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Jacobs asked.

"No."

"And how would you describe Cuddy's emotional state?"

"I'd say she was pretty fucking upset." House snapped.

"Okay. So she was upset, any idea why she would come here?" Kane asked.

House sighed in frustration. That's one question that he would love to get an answer to. Why had she come to him?

"Doctor House?" Jacobs called out after House had gone quite.

"I don't know why she came here." House told them. "But she did."

"What happened next?"

"It was late so we fell asleep," said House, "This morning I got up and had a shower. When I came out she was gone."

"And you're sure she didn't just leave on her own when she woke up?" Jacobs asked.

"What? And left her car here?" House asked. "No, she was taken and no I don't know how."

Jacobs and Kane shared a look. Then they both turned to House.

"Well-" Kane began.

He was interrupted when one of the younger police officers entered the kitchen. He was holding a small sealed plastic bag with a needle inside.

"We found this in the bedroom," said the cop.

Jacobs took the bag and had a look at the needle.

"Alright, Doctor House," he said, "thank you for your help."

"What is that?" House asked gesturing to the needle.

"Probably a sedative. He could have used it once you were out of the room," Jacobs replied. "After that it would have been easy to take Doctor Cuddy outside."

"Yeah, and what are you planning on doing about it?" House demanded.

"Doctor House, we're going to do everything we can-"

"That's not good enough. If you'd been doing everything then this guy would be behind bars right now instead of with Cuddy doing god knows what!" House shouted.

"We realise that you're upset, and you have our word that we will put all our men on this. Everything will be checked out. We will find her."

House scoffed, refusing to say anything. Shouting and nearly beating the detectives with his cane wouldn't help.

Then his phone started ringing. House moved and pushed the young cop out of the way to get to his phone. Kane and Jacobs followed him, both thinking that it could be the kidnapper.

"What?" House asked into the phone.

"Ah, hey House, you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson," House said to the cops.

"Yeah, look are you still picking me up or what?" Wilson asked.

Two days ago House and agreed to pick Wilson up so that he wouldn't have to drive to the hospital. Since it was getting later into the morning, Wilson was getting worried and thought that House had changed his mind or had decided to take the day off.

"No, something's...happened" said House.

"Oh, what?"

"It's Cuddy, she's...She's been taken."

"What?" Wilson asked, confused.

"She was here last night and this morning, well she's not here now," said House. "The cops are here."

"I'll be over in five minutes, okay." said Wilson.

"How?" House warned.

"I'll take a cab, see you soon."

With that Wilson hung up. House placed his phone down and turned to the detectives.

"Wilson's coming over," he said shortly.

"We're going to go talk with your neighbours," said Kane. "Call us if you remember anything."

"Yeah," House said flippantly.

Jacobs, Kane and the police filed out of House's apartment. House shut the door and limped over to his sofa. He eased himself onto the cushions, rubbing his bad thigh against the pain building there.

* * *

Wilson didn't bother knocking; he just walked in (almost at a run) and moved round to stand in front of House.

"So, what happened?" Wilson demanded.

House shrugged. "I was in the shower and somehow that guy-"

"The stalker?"

"Yeah, he came in and drugged her then left."

"How did he even get in?" Wilson asked, looking towards the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" House snapped. "How did he get into Cuddy's place with the bomb? How did he get those stupid little cameras everywhere? Huh?"

Wilson's head spun back around and he stared at House. He took a deep breath before joining House on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, House." Wilson said, "It's not your fault."

* * *

Chase was struggling to drag three suitcases and two bags from the elevator of his apartment building to his front door. Cameron had taken his keys and was unlocking his door. She pushed the door opened and held it with her foot. Then she looked back and smiled at Chase and he struggled with their luggage.

"Need some help?" She called out.

"No, no I got it." Chase huffed. A moment later he joined her at the door with a smile on his face. "Good to be back?"

"Yeah," Cameron nodded.

She entered the apartment and held the door open as Chase dragged their luggage in. He dumped everything by his sofa and stood up with a sigh. He was tired as they had only just gotten off a flight from Australia a few hours ago.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Cameron announced "You want some?"

"Coffee? Really, I need sleep. Don't think coffee's going to help." He replied.

"Probably not." She agreed "Tea then?"

"You read my mind." Chase grinned.

Cameron walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. She handed one cup to Chase, who was now sitting on the sofa before she sat down beside him. They each took a few mouthfuls of their tea.

"So, did you have fun?" Chase asked.

"In Australia?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I had fun. It was amazing and everybody was so nice," Cameron gushed. "And those animals were cute."

"Those koalas' always get to women. Well, women from overseas anyway."

"Yes well, oh and the beaches in Australia were spectacular."

"Seeing the place again makes me miss it more."

"How often do you go back there?"

"How often do we get holidays longer then a day?"

"I see your point." Cameron replied. She finished off her tea and stood up. "I think I might go unpack."

"But you don't even live here." Chase protested.

"No, but I can start on your gear."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because we have to go back to work tomorrow and this way we get it out of the way."

"And?"

She didn't answer, just kept walking towards the suitcases. Just as she reached a hand out to take one of the bags, Chase stopped her by pulling on her hand and causing her to fall back onto the sofa.

"I think we can do something better then unpacking." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Tea woke me up."

And then he kissed her and all thought about unpacking flew out of her mind.

* * *

Wilson and House were now both sitting on House's sofa drinking a glass of scotch each. House's mood had rubbed off onto Wilson, who was now just as angry and miserable about the situation. They hadn't spoken many words to each other and House had refused to acknowledge Wilson's statement that this wasn't his fault. It was getting late in the afternoon and Wilson had already called the hospital, telling them that neither House or himself would be coming in. He didn't say why though.

"This is stupid" Wilson snapped suddenly.

House glanced at him while he drank down the last of his drink.

"If you've got something else planned, feel free." House replied.

"Well no, but there's got to be something we can do besides sitting here drinking the afternoon away."

"Like what exactly? Mmmh?" House asked irritated. "You wanna go out and be her night in shining armour? Prove you could save her even when the cops couldn't. Even when I..."

"House," Wilson turned to look at him, "I never said that."

"May as well have," House replied. "We all know you would do a better job than me anyway."

"Okay, I think that's enough alcohol for you."

Wilson stood up and grabbed House's glass, moving it out of his reach. House scoffed and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his vicodin. Wilson frowned and watched as House dry swallowed two pills.

"Look, House there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"I could have sent her away; maybe she'd be fine if she stayed at her own place."

"Yes, or maybe he would have gotten her there and no one would know because she hasn't talked to anyone in days." Wilson pointed out. "Lisa came here because...Why did she come here? What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Not even one word?"

"Nope."

"You must have said something to each other," Wilson said.

"She was upset and she was tired." House replied. "It wasn't exactly the best time for a heart to heart."

"Did she at least tell you why she turned up?" Wilson asked. "I mean she was so desperate to keep away from us."

"Well if the cops find her-" House began.

"When they find her-" Wilson firmly stated, refusing to give up on his friend so easily.

"-Alive then you can ask her why she was here."

"The cops are good; they won't leave anything to chance. I'm sure they'll find her and she will be okay."

"Suuuure, because they've been so much help so far."

"House," Wilson said and waited for House to look at him. "Whatever happened here it was an accident."

House turned and looked him straight in the eye. His blue eyes dark with anger, fear and deep regret.

"Yeah and what if she doesn't make it?" House asked and shrugged. "You can call it an accident. You can call it whatever you want. But it's my fault."

"This was not your fault," Wilson almost yelled.

"So you keep saying." House sighed, "but it still doesn't make it true."

Wilson wanted to say something more but he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. He could understand House's frustration and self loathing. He too felt useless just sitting there doing nothing but there really was nothing that they could do.

* * *

Night had fallen and Cameron was still at Chase's apartment. He had managed to convince her to stay the night and worry about their luggage after work the next day. However she was set on calling everyone to make sure they were all okay. So, now Chase was sitting on his sofa watching a Simpsons episode while Cameron was in his kitchen talking to Foreman. Five minutes later she hung up and walked back into the living room.

"So, how's Foreman?" Chase asked, not looking up from the television

"He's fine. Ready for work tomorrow." Cameron replied.

"Have you tried Cuddy yet?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer." She replied with a pout.

"Did you really expect her too?" Chase asked turning to look at her "You've been trying to call her for the past two weeks and she hasn't answered you once."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm gonna call Wilson."

Chase nodded and watched her dial Wilson's home number. She sat with the phone to her ear for a few moments and then frowned.

"No answer?" Chase asked.

"No," she sighed. "I'll try House."

She dialed House's home number.

* * *

When House's phone rang it was Wilson who reached over to grab it. House looked like he was willing to let it ring but Wilson knew that it could be the police.

"Hello" he said.

"Um, hi" came Cameron's surprised voice.

"Hey Cameron." Wilson said, mainly just to let House know who was calling. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how everything is." Cameron replied "I tried calling you earlier."

"Yeah, sorry. Um, look something's happened..."

"What?"

"It's Cuddy, she's been kidnapped."

"Oh my god." Cameron gasped "I- how?"

"It's a long story. The police are doing everything they can, so there's no need to worry too much. It won't help anything if you do." said Wilson.

"Um, is House there?" she asked.

Wilson glanced over at House. "Yeah, he's here."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Hold on," Wilson lowered the phone, covered the mouth and ear piece and handed it to House. "Cameron wants to talk to you."

There was a short pause where House simply stayed still and just when Wilson was about to bring the phone back to his own ear, House reached out and grabbed it.

"House?" Cameron asked, when she could hear breathing.

"Do me a favour," House said suddenly.

"Ah, sure what?"

"Stay at Chase's." and with that House hung up and tossed the phone onto the sofa between himself and Wilson.

* * *

Chase watched as Cameron lowered the phone with a shocked expression on her face.

"Cam, what's wrong?" He asked, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Cuddy," She replied and turned to look at him "Wilson said she's been kidnapped."

"Holy shit, by whom?"

Cameron shrugged and leaned in against Chase so that her head rested against his shoulder. Chase wrapped and arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"I guess it would be the, ah stalker. Right?" Cameron said softly.

"Probably." Chase agreed and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Wilson woke up and stretched on House's sofa. Sometime during the night he must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember actually going to sleep. He sat up and looked around. House was nowhere in sight and Wilson just prayed he hadn't done anything stupid.

"House?" He called out while standing up.

House walked in from the kitchen, with a sour look on his face. It was obvious that he hadn't slept at all last night and it was easy to tell that his thigh was bothering him a lot this morning.

"Um, are you right to go to work today?" Wilson asked carefully "I'm sure no one will care if you- we take another few days off."

House half shrugged and shook his head.

"No point." He replied. "Hurry up."

It only took Wilson twenty minutes to get ready. Both men decided to skip their usual cup of coffee and just got dressed before heading to the door. They had a small debate over who would drive. House tried to assure Wilson that he was fine to drive but Wilson just didn't care. Eventually though, Wilson won because he pointed out House was obviously too pissed off to drive.

Together they walked outside to Wilson's car, which had been left at House's since leaving the hospital two weeks ago.

"Are you sure you want to go into work?" Wilson asked, just as they reached the car.

"Yeah," House said.

Wilson nodded and got into the drivers seat. House opened up the car door and was about to get in when he paused. Something in the distance caught his eye and he turned to see the park on the other side of the road. Right in the middle of the grass was a single long rose plant, only there was no actual flower on it but House knew it was a rose plant. It was depressing because it looked so...dead. At least it matched his mood.

* * *

When Chase and Cameron entered the hospital they met up with Foreman in the clinic. He smiled at them but frowned as they got closer and he noticed their grim expressions.

"Okay, you two aren't just looking like that 'cause we're back at work." He stated "What's happened?"

"Um, it's doctor Cuddy." Cameron whispered.

Foreman leaned in closer to hear their soft words. Neither Chase nor Cameron wanted to let anyone else know what was happening. Mostly because they didn't want the whole hospital gossiping about it.

"Cuddy was kidnapped yesterday," Chase said. "We're not sure exactly what happened though."

"How did you find out anyway?" Foreman asked.

"Well-" Cameron began but stopped when she saw House and Wilson walking towards them.

"Why are we all standing around?" House demanded in a tone that said not to bring up Cuddy.

"We were just on our way up," Chase said quickly.

"Right, let's go." House snapped.

He limped past them towards the elevator. Wilson sighed and offered the three young doctors a smile before he followed House. Foreman, Cameron and Chase all turned and joined them in the elevator. It was unspoken but Wilson was going to go with them to House's office. He wanted to make sure that House at least had some kind of a case to keep his mind busy.

* * *

"Why are all the blinds down?" Chase asked.

The five of them had reached House's office and they all found it strange that all of the blinds to the office and the break room were all down. Normally after the cleaners were done for the night they opened all the blinds unless requested not to, and who would want these blinds down.

House frowned as he opened the door to the break room and walked in. The others followed closely behind him. Around the ground and on the table were scattered rose petals. They looked as if they had been scrunched up. It was Cameron's gasp of horror that made all the men in the room turn to look at her. She was pointing to the white board.

"Is...Is that blood?" She asked, horrified.

House turned and looked at his white board. There was a message in large letters scrawled across the board in a deep red colour. Only this wasn't written with some marker. The letters seemed to be dripping into one another but the words were still clear.

'ROSES ARE DEAD,  
VIOLETS AREN'T TRUE.  
LOOK UNDERGROUND,  
SHE'S GROWING NEAR YOU'

TBC

Next chapter - RACE TO THE PARK


	49. RACE TO THE PARK

**RACE TO THE PARK**

"Is that blood?" Cameron asked again, her voice slightly higher.

"Ah, it...I, I think so," Wilson stammered.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Foreman moved past her and stepped close enough to the whiteboard so that he could check to see if their horror and suspicions were confirmed. He leaned in and was hit by the smell of blood and then pulled back quickly.

"Yep, that's blood." He informed the others.

"Oh my god," Cameron gasped just before her hand flew to her mouth.

"That's disgusting," Chase said harshly. "Who would do that? Wait, who's blood is that? You can't just get blood from anywhere."

"May-maybe its animal blood," said Wilson, "from a butcher's or some place like that."

"No." House said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was standing off to the side, close to the white board with his gaze securely fixed on the message.

"No?" Wilson asked

"It's human. Hers, it's Cuddy's." House said.

"You can't know that just by looking at it," Chase argued.

"I can." House replied.

An awkward and disturbing silence came over the room.

House barely moved as he tried to get his mind into over load. He needed to be sharp if he was going to solve this. This message meant something, and if he could figure that out then maybe, just maybe he could stop this. Although the fact that it was her blood (and he knew in his gut, without any tests that it was hers) made his gut tighten. It meant that something horrible had already happened to her. But she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Not yet.

Wilson too tried to figure out what the message meant. Maybe it was a clue, something that they could use to finally end this. He didn't want to believe House's theory about the blood being Cuddy's. But deep down in his gut he knew that House was right. House normally was right about nearly everything so why should this be any different. Wilson supressed the urge to vomit and instead moved so that he was leaning on the table. He couldn't stand by himself because if he did he knew he would only fall.

Foreman's face remained blank. He had seen a lot of stuff in his life. A lot of awful stuff but this, this was by far the worst. He could help but there wasn't anything that he could do.

Cameron turned quite pale, her skin almost matching the colour of the white board. Her hands were shaking badly, even the one still covering her mouth. She needed to sit. She needed to lay down. Her legs began to feel as if they were made of lead. Chase turned to her and quickly gripped her arms. She didn't fight him off as he led her to the table, pulled a chair out and sat her down. He then moved behind her, with his hands firmly on her shoulders supporting her. Finally Cameron lowered her hand from her mouth and licked her lips.

"Shouldn't we, ah, call the police?" She asked.

"No point." House snapped "They're useless. What good have they been so far?"

"This has to mean something." Foreman announced as he studied the message.

Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Roses are dead, well that could just be the petals. Right?" He asked.

"Or all those roses that Cuddy received," added Chase.

House was proud. His team, and Wilson were in thinking mode as if this were just a case that they needed to solve. There wasn't a case yet that they hadn't figured out and they weren't going to start here.

"The second line doesn't make any sense." Chase continued.

"It's there because its as close to the original poem," said House, turning away from the white board. "Now the third line."

"Look underground...I don't want to say it but that could mean that she's..." Wilson began and paused to take a deep breath. "It could mean that Cuddy is de-"

"She's not," House said quickly.

"House, she could be," said Wilson. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do but it could be a possibility."

"Underground, like as in she's been buried?" Cameron asked in shock. "But where?"

"Near you, well I guess that helps a little right?" Chase asked the group.

"Not really," said Foreman.

House began to tap his cane against the floor, his mind racing. There was something there, something in this message written in blood that told them everything they needed to know. It was staring him in the face yet it was so far out of his reach. This was a clue. A big clue but what could it mean.

"What is the point of telling us this?" Cameron asked. "It doesn't make sense."

House's mind suddenly went into overload. He needed to think. He began thinking back through the last couple of months. He remembered Cuddy at his place before she was...well, taken. He remembered that morning, going through the motions of having to go to work. Leaving his apartment and noticing that...

"I know where she is," House said suddenly.

"What?" Wilson asked. "What do you mean? Where?"

"The park. Across the road." House replied.

"There's a park across the road?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Not across from here," House snapped "Across from my apartment."

"The rose plant," Wilson said suddenly, figuring out what House was saying. "House, you don't think that...I mean he wouldn't."

House turned and quickly started limping back towards the door. Wilson hot on his heels.

"House, wait where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Cuddy," said House firmly.

Wilson nodded and moved towards the door and House knew that Wilson would be by his side. Wilson cared for Cuddy almost as much as House did. Foreman turned and made his way towards the older men.

"I'm coming too." He said.

"Fine," said House.

Chase let go of Cameron's shoulders and started moving towards the door, just as Wilson opened the door.

"Me too," said Chase.

House turned quickly and held a hand up, stopping Chase mid-step.

"No," House said.

"But I-"

"Stay here and call the police." House told him.

"But you said there was no point," Cameron said, pointing at House.

"Changed my mind," said House. "Now go call them and tell them to go to my place."

Cameron suddenly stood up. "Shouldn't we just send them over while we stay here?" she asked.

"No, now hurry up. And get some paramedics out there too." House snapped and then passed through the door.

Wilson and Foreman quickly followed. Chase almost ran into House's office and grabbed the phone on the desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House, Foreman and Wilson were in Wilson's car, speeding down the highway towards House's apartment. Foreman was in the back, leaning over between the two front seats. Wilson was driving and House was sitting beside him fidgeting.

"Can't you go faster?" House demanded.

"House, I'm already breaking the god damn speed limit!" Wilson snapped. "I can't go any faster."

House huffed and wound down his window. The cold air rushed into the car but none of them cared. Wilson went through two red lights, almost hitting the curb and he went past a stop sign. Finally they reached House's apartment and Wilson turned the car sharply and drove into the park.

Wilson barely had enough time to take the keys out of the ignition before House had opened his door and was three meters away from the car. Foreman and Wilson got out of the car and ran after House.

"Where is it?" House muttered, looking around.

He turned and saw the rose that he had seen that same morning and started limping towards it. Wilson and Foreman right on his tail.

**TBC**

**Next chapter - GRAVE**


	50. GRAVE

**GRAVE**

"House," Wilson called out, just as House stopped in front of the rose. "Just wait a minute, okay."

Wilson joined House by the plant, as did Foreman. All three men looked down at the large dirt covered ground. The dirt had been disturbed and the rose plant was only just sitting on top, making it easy to see that the ground had only been disturbed recently. At least the men hoped that it was recently.

"Oh, crap, House the message," said Wilson suddenly, turning his head sharply towards House.

"What?" Foreman asked.

"She's buried near you," Wilson replied, quoting the message on the whiteboard. "She could be under there."

"We haven't got any proof." Foreman argued. "We should wait until-"

"And if we stand here and Cuddy is down there we're just wasting time," said Wilson.

"I still think we should-"

"I don't care what you think." House snapped. "She's down there and we can't just stand here."

"What can we do?" Foreman demanded.

"Get! Her! Out!" House shouted. "We have no idea how long she's been down there. Remember she was taken a day ago!"

House threw his cane to the ground where it fell by his feet, almost hitting Wilson's. House dropped onto his knees with enough force to cause him to wince. He bit down on his lip and hisses loudly. He placed his hands into the dirt and began to shift large amounts of it into a pile, creating a small hole. The soil wa somewhere between soft and hard and was irritating his fingers where the small grains caught deep under his nails.

Wilson grabbed hold of one of House's arms and tried to pull him up.

"House, come on man." Wilson hissed "You can't stay down there, your leg-"

"If you don't want me down here," House hissed, through clenched teeth as he yanked his arm back, "get on your fucking knees and help!"

Wilson looked bewildered for a moment and turned to Foreman who also looked quite shocked. Together they each nodded and quickly joined House on the ground. Together the three men used their hands to shift through the dirt.

Time seemed to pass slowly and by the time they were about half a meter down, House felt something under his fingers that was different than the feel of dirt. He looked down and pushed the dirt out of the way. He paused and looked down and saw a very pale, feminine hand. Cuddy's hand.

"Shit!" He yelled.

He moved up a bit to where Cuddy's head would be. Almost pushing Wilson in the process. His hands moved with such speed and force that he hardly recognized it as his own.

"Holly shit," Wilson gasped.

All three men looked down at Cuddy's face, pale and covered in dirt. Her hair matted and sticking to the sides of her face.

"Hurry up, we need to get her out of there." Foreman said.

They managed to dig her up and House pulled her against him and moved her away from the hole. He laid her down onto the ground. She was dressed in a long, silk, white dress. The material clung to her curves but House didn't notice. All he did notice was that her skin was almost as white as the dress.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter - NO LONGER BREATHING**


	51. NO LONGER BREATHING

**NO LONGER BREATHING**

"We should be doing something," Cameron said.

She was busy pacing the length of break room in a quickening pace.

"Cam-"

"I mean we can't just sit here." She continued, having not heard Chase. "I know we should let the police handle it, but House isn't."

"Cam-" Chase tried again.

He was standing by the door which led into House's office, watching his girlfriend walk up and down ranting.

"He's out there doing something. I just feel so useless and-"

"CAMERON!" Chase yelled as he reached out and grabbed her arms when she walked past him.

He spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Okay, you need to calm down," he said slowly. "Look, I know that standing around here sucks. I do. But we've done all we can and us racing over to House's place is not going to help anyone. By now I'm sure that the paramedics are there with Cuddy."

Cameron nodded slowly and breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just wish we were doing something."

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone will call us soon and then we'll know what's going on."

"What if she's not alright? Robert, what if she's really hurt or, or worse? What do we do then?"

"We deal with it. We make sure that House knows that we're here for him. That's what we do. But come on, there is a chance that she's fine. Maybe this, message is just a way to mess with House."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I." Chase sighed and took her hand in his. "Come on, lets get out of this room."

He turned slightly and opened the door to House's office and pulled Cameron in with him.

"I think we need to get away from that...ah, white board." He said.

Cameron nodded and together they walked into House's office and closed the door. They then sat down on the two chairs near the desk. Chase reached out and took one of Cameron's hands in his, squeezing gently.

* * *

House leaned over Cuddy's still body and placed his ear near her lips while is fingers pressed against the pulse in her neck. Nothing. 

"Fuck," House swore.

He sat up and brushed her hair away from her face, stroking her cheeks briefly in a state of shock. The doctor part of him seemed to be in hibernation.

"Come on, Cuddy. Wake up. Open those eyes and look at me." House pleaded in a raised voice. "Lisa, I need you to wake up."

"House," Wilson said, suddenly kneeling in front of his friend. "We should...we need to do CPR."

House nodded and felt incredibly stupid for not thinking of that. God, he should have started CPR as soon as he pulled her away from the, ah, hole. He tilted Cuddy's head back slightly and opened her mouth. Wilson moved closer and placed his hands over Cuddy's chest. It made it easier if there was two of them doing CPR on her and Wilson knew that it should be House's mouth covering hers and no one else's. House breathed into Cuddy's mouth and then gave Wilson the signal to start pressing on her chest.

Foreman stood over them and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm calling 911." The young doctor declared, not sure if the others were even listening to him or not. "Make sure they're on their way."

Before he even pressed the one for the second time, he looked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of an ambulance siren. Foreman turned around and could see the large vehichle coming towards them.

"The paramedics are here" He said, turning to look down at his boss.

House pulled back from Cuddy's lips and sighed in relief. Wilson had turned to look in the direction of where the sirens where coming from. House nudged him roughly causing Wilson to snap his head around and once again start pumping against Cuddy's heart. House reached down and grabbed Cuddy's still hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Just a little bit longer baby, hold on." House said, not caring who heard him. "You're going to be fine, okay? And you know that I'm always right. Don't make me wrong this time."

"House," Wilson said, noticing the ambulance pulling up towards them.

"Come on, Lisa, you can't leave me here alone." House said in a last desperate stitch to anchor her to him and this life. "I love you, Lisa Cuddy and I need you to wake up so I can look in your eyes and tell you."

Foreman stepped out of the way of the two paramedics as they wheeled a Gurney and their equipment towards Cuddy, House and Wilson.

Cuddy still was not breathing...

**TBC**

**Next Chapters  
- NOTHINGS FOREVER (sad)  
- SLOW SMILE (happy)**

_**Author's Notes -** Hey everyone. So this story is nearly at an end however I could never decide on wether or not I wanted to end it on a sad not or a happy one. So I have done both. Nothings forever will be the sad ending. And Slow smile will be the happy ending. You can choose to read both or just read one as I know a lot of people have told me that they do not want to read a sad ending, but its there for whoever wishes to read it. Hopefully I will have these last chapters up within the next few weeks. Bye for now!_


	52. NOTHING'S FOREVER

**NOTHING'S FOREVER (sad ending)**

It was early in the morning, almost eight o'clock. House was sitting on the edge of his large bed. His cane placed between his legs while his hands rested on top. He stared mindlessly at his shoes on the carpet. He was wearing black pants and jacket, and a black tie. The only colour he seemed to have was his blue dress shirt.

"Greg, are you ready?" A voice asked.

House turned his head to the left and looked over at Cuddy. She looked beautiful with her hair waving around her face and down her shoulders. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a white blouse.

He shook his head slowly. "No," he replied.

"You'll be okay." She said softly. "I know you will."

"House." Came a male voice from outside of the bedroom. House sighed and turned back to look at the door, just in time to see Wilson poke his head into the bedroom. "Are you...ready to go?" he asked.

House sighed as he used his cane to help himself up. He wavered a little but managed to steady himself. Wilson nodded and held the door open wide. House took a few steps forward but stopped. He turned his head and looked back at the place where Cuddy had been...but there was nothing there. Wilson took in the disappointed look on House's face.

"House, what are you looking at?" He asked.

House turned back to him with a shake of his head. "Nothing. Come on lets go."

Wilson sighed and followed House out of the apartment.

* * *

"Alison, honey are you ready to go?" Chase asked Cameron.

They were both at Cameron's apartment. Chase was wearing a black suite while Cameron had on a pair of black slacks and a black shirt. They had gotten up early and after each of them had a shower, Chase had cooked a light breakfast. He had to argue to get Cameron to eat something and eventually she managed to eat two slices of toast. Now she was sitting on her toilet, with her hairbrush in her hand. She was meant to be brushing the tangles out of her hair but she just didn't have the energy. Chase entered the bathroom and looked down at her.

"Come here." He said softly.

He took the brush out of her hand and pulled her to her feet. Carefully he led her out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. He gently pushed her until she was sitting on her bed and then he moved and sat behind her. Carefully he took her brush and began brushing her hair. She sighed softly at how gentle he was being. After a while the brush was replaced by Chase's fingers. He then moved his hand out of her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ready to get going?" He asked once more.

She shook her head slightly. "No, but lets go."

Together they stood up and moved to her front door. Chase helped her into her jacket before grabbing his own. They walked out together.

* * *

Wilson pulled his car into the parking space and then turned off the engine. He sat silently for a moment and then turned to look at House.

"Lets go." House said suddenly and opened the door.

Wilson quickly un-buckled his seatbelt and followed House out of the car.

They were standing in front of a large metal gate. Carved into the top of the gate were the words 'Apple Grove Cemetery'. It was depressing how lovely the placed looked. It was filled with bright colours, from the green grass to the blossoming trees over head. They walked through the gate and made their way up a small hill at the top of the grounds. Wilson stayed close to House just incase he needed some help up the hill but House brushed him off. There were a group of people standing around on the top of the hill. Some people House recognized.

Chase, Cameron and Foreman all stood together under a large tree. They seemed to be having a random conversation. Chase stood rather closely next to Cameron. There were a few other people scattered around on the hill that House didn't recognize and wondered if any of them were even close to Cuddy. On the other side stood Cuddy's twin brothers, Peter and Jake. Jake had his arms around his wife Sarah, who had been crying. Their children were by their side. Eight year old Charlie was doing his best to keep his five year old brother Ben in line. Peter's partner Kyle held his hand tightly. Upon seeing House and Wilson, Jake whispered something to his wife and made his way over to the two doctors.

"Hey," Jake said. "You must be House and Wilson."

Jake extended his hand and Wilson shook it.

"Yeah. Hi." Wilson said.

House simply shook Jake's hand but didn't say anything. Too busy taking in the scene around him.

"Thanks for coming. I know that you two are...were very close to Lisa," said Jake.

"We were. Yes," Wilson agreed. "So, um what's going to happen. Lisa was cremated yes?"

Jake nodded. "Its what she always wanted. Some of us are going to say a few words and then we're going to scatter her ashes over the hill and into the lake."

"It should be, ah, nice," said Wilson.

"I don't suppose either of you wanted to say something?" Jake asked, looking from Wilson to House.

House shook his head suddenly.

"Um, I can. I don't mind." Wilson said.

"Okay great. Well, I better get going. I have to make sure everything is ready."

Wilson nodded and watched as Jake returned to his wife and children. Then he turned to House.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything?" He asked.

"I'm sure." House replied.

"Greg?" Someone called out.

House and Wilson turned around and were both stunned when they saw Stacy walking up to them with her husband Mark. They stood in front of House and Wilson with sad expressions on their faces. Stacy had obviously been crying and she held a tissue in her hand. Mark looked a little pissed to be seeing House again and his walk was a little staggered but he also looked genuinely upset over the loss of one of Stacy's friends.

"What are you doing here?" House asked suddenly in a soft tone.

"Lisa was my friend, Greg," Stacy replied with a sniff.

"I didn't mean it like that," said House. "I just...Who told you?"

"Cameron called me. She thought that I needed to know," Stacy replied. "I really am sorry. I can't...I just can't believe she's dead."

"Neither can we," said Wilson. "It's good that you're here Stacy."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," said House.

She smiled at both of them and then pulled Mark along so that they could express their condolences to Cuddy's family.

"Are you going to be okay with her here?" Wilson asked House.

House shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "Come on, I think they're getting started."

* * *

Everyone moved towards the white chairs that had been set out on the grass. Everyone took a seat. Cuddy's brothers took the front row and House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman and Cameron sat behind them. Cameron placed her and on House's shoulder as she walked past him and was surprised when he didn't say anything. Once everyone was seated, Jake stood up and moved behind the small podium at the front. He took a deep breath and smiled at everyone softly.

"Good morning. I guess I want to start by thanking you all for coming. I know that it would have meant a lot to Lisa to know that you're all here to...say goodbye. Lisa was, the best sister ever. She was always so kind and caring." He paused and sighed. "You know, if you measured someone by the size of their heart, then Lisa was a giant. And I...I know for a fact that she was worth at least a hundred of all of us. We'll miss her greatly and I just hope she's found peace."

Jake nodded and stepped away, taking his seat beside his wife. Cuddy's other brother, Peter stood up. Peter was obviously more emotional than Jake as he had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hi, everyone. As you know I'm Lisa's other brother. Peter. Lisa always stood by me. She was the one who convinced me that being myself was something fantastic." He sniffed loudly. "Growing up Lisa always got what she wanted. And I don't mean she was spoiled. She just knew what she wanted and worked hard for it. It's probably why she was so good at running an entire hospital. Every day could be like an adventure to her. She always presumed the best in people." He took another pause and sighed in a shaky breath. "That's pretty special. It took her having friends like...Drs Wilson and House for her to realize that she was just fine. She cared greatly about all of her doctors. They all helped her to realize that being a little different to every body else was what made her so wonderful. We love you Lees."

Peter had tears rolling down his face as he sat back down beside his partner. Sarah handed her five year old son to his father and then stood up and moved behind the podium.

"For those of you who know me, know that I am a huge fan of medical drama." She began to say with a smile. "I always hated watching them with Lisa. She would always nit pick everything. She was always like 'oh that test should have been wrong' or 'why is she getting that treatment' or 'that symptom doesn't match'." She laughed but frowned as it turned into more of a shaky breath "But what's worse is watching those shows...without...her. And all of a sudden there's this big, gaping hole in our family. No one to make sure that we don't go to bed mad at each other. No one to, uh, to make you really feel good about yourself. You know maybe if we had been better prepared for this we would have...hugged her tighter." Sarah used her hand to brush away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Or just...visited her more. But what I do know for sure is that we couldn't have loved her more than what we did."  
Sarah finished her speech and sat down beside her husband.

House sat, looking at the podium. While most of the other guests were crying, or at least had tears in their eyes, House had a blank look on his face. Something in Sarah's speech tugged at his heart._ 'We couldn't have loved her more than what we did'? _That was bullshit. Of course House could have loved her more. He should have told her he loved her. Married her when he had the chance to.

Jake grabbed Sarah's hand before turning around to look at Wilson.

"Are you...sure you want to say something?" He asked.

Wilson nodded slowly. "Yeah." He stood up and bent down to Sarah's ear. "That was lovely," he whispered and then moved past Cameron, Foreman and Chase before taking his place behind the podium.

"Right, um yeah. So we're all gathered here today to say goodbye to a great friend. You know, I thought that I should, ah make a big speech. And say all this wonderful and moving stuff about what makes up a life. But now that I'm here...no words seem good enough." Wilson said. "All I know is that Lisa...she was a great friend and she will never ever be replaced."

Wilson watched as everyone stood up. Someone, who he didn't recognized came over to Jake and Peter and handing them an urn with Cuddy's ashes in it. Peter took hold of it while Jake held Ben in his arms. Wilson moved to stand by House once more. House was the only one still seated. Cameron and Chase had gone over to talk to Stacy and Mark. Foreman was talking to an elderly man. Wilson noticed Peter and Jake look over at House before they spoke in deep whispers. Suddenly they both nodded and then Peter turned and walked over to House.

"Um, Dr. House." He said.

Slowly House lifted his head to look at the man. He let out a tired sighed and used his cane to stand up and waited for Peter to continue.

"Jake and I...well, we were wondering if you...I mean we know how close to, and fond Lisa was of you, so would you like to...scatter her ashes?"

House eyes grew in shock for a second before his expression became blank once more.

"Yes," He said quickly.

Wilson was shocked and looked from House to Peter and back again.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Lisa was your sister and-"

"We know. But, she would have wanted it this way," Peter replied. "And its...easier. I don't think I can handle doing it."

House nodded and took the urn into his arms. He moved it around so that he could still hold onto his cane.

"House are you sure you-" Wilson began to ask.

House ignored him and made his way across the grass to the edge on the hill. Peter walked back over to his brother.

"Where's House going?" Stacy asked Cameron.

Cameron and Chase both turned around to see House walking away. The three of them headed towards Wilson.

"Wilson, what's going on?" Chase asked.

"House is scattering Cuddy's ashes." Wilson replied.

"Shouldn't her family be doing that?" asked Stacy.

Wilson shrugged, "they want him to do it. Besides, I think he needs to."

* * *

A soft breeze tickled against his skin as House paused right on the edge of the hill. He looked down at the calm, still lake below. He breathed in the fresh air and closed his eyes. Behind him, back over where the crowd was, Cuddy's sister-in-law pressed play on a portable CD player. Obviously Cuddy's family had chosen a song for today. An Irish voice filled the air and a song began to play.

_**Waiting on an Angel  
One to carry me home  
Hope you come and see me soon  
Cause I don't want to go alone  
I don't want to go alone**_

Suddenly there was someone standing beside him, yet he didn't need to open his eyes. He knew who it was. "You can do this." Cuddy's soft voice greeted him. "You can."

_**Now angel wont you come by me  
Angel hear my plea  
Hold my hand, lift me up  
So that I can fly with thee  
Ooh so I can fly with thee  
And I'm waiting on an Angel  
And I hope that it wont be long  
And I'll find myself a resting place  
In my, in my Angel's arms**_

House opened his eyes and turned to her. She had a small smile on her face. He nodded slowly and then took the lid from the urn, and moved it so that its contents blew out. He watched as the ashes were carried away by the wind.

_**Waiting on an Angel  
And I hope that it wont be long  
To find myself a resting place  
In my Angel's  
My Angel's arms**_

"I'll always love you, Lisa."

* * *

After the funeral everyone made their was to the Kingston hotel. House stayed to himself and hardly said anything to Wilson. Cameron and Chase spent a few minutes looking after Charlie and Ben while their parents moved around the room. Foreman started a conversation with Mark and Stacy, mostly about Mark's illness and how he had recovered.

"It was a nice service." Wilson said, once again trying to get House to talk to him. "It was good of Stacy to come all the way out here. A-are you sure you're okay with her and Mark being here?"

"It's about Lisa today," House said, "not them."

Wilson nodded. House was right.

* * *

Chase and Cameron were still looking after Ben and Charlie. Eventually Charlie left to talk to his uncles and Ben fell asleep in Chase's arms.

"You know, you didn't have to stay and help me watch them," Cameron said to Chase.

"Don't worry about it." Chase replied softly so as not to wake the five year old.

It was then that Sarah came over to them.

"Hey, we're about to get going," she said.

Chase nodded and passed her son to her.

"Thank you for watching the boys," Sarah continued.

"It was great. Really. Family really is precious," Cameron said.

"Hmm." Sarah smiled, "that's exactly something that Lisa would say."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled.

"If there's anything else we can do, just let us know," said Chase.

Sarah nodded and said goodbye.

* * *

It was four o'clock when Wilson brought House home. They both entered the small apartment and Wilson stood nervously near the door. Unsure of what to say.

"House, can I get you anything?" Wilson asked.

House didn't reply and stared, heading towards his bedroom.

"House?" Wilson called out.

This time House stopped and turned to looked at Wilson over his shoulder.

"I just...I wanna be on my own for a while," House muttered.

"You sure?"

House nodded and continued down his hall. Wilson sighed and headed into House's kitchen. After Cuddy had died, he had started staying at House's over night. He felt like House needed the company. What worried Wilson more than anything was the fact that House barely even protested the suggestion of having a live-in babysitter.

Wilson frowned as he opened up the fridge to see what he could make them for dinner, although it was very unlikely that House would eat something.

* * *

"I was proud of you today," Cuddy said as she watched House.

He had taken his jacket and tie off and was sitting on the right side of his bed, his cane laying across his lap. He was looking at Cuddy as she stood in front of him.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm always proud of you. But I'm glad you were able to finally let go of a few things."

"You mean being upset with Stacy?" House asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Hmm, life's just too short for those kinds of arguments."

"Thank you," House said once more.

Cuddy moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed at the contact and then opened again slowly.

"You're gonna be okay." She said in a soft yet firm tone. "You know that, don't you?"

"As long as you're here with me." He replied and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Chase woke up the next morning and rolled over in his bed. He frowned when his hand came into contact with nothing but the mattress. His eyes opened up and he blinked rapidly before looking around his bedroom. He slowly sat up when her heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He got out of bed and pulled a shirt on before he walked into his kitchen.

Cameron was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the toaster to go off.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Chase asked her.

She turned around and offered him a small smile.

"I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep," she replied. "I had a thousand things on my mind"

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She frowned, "I just...I'm worried about House. You know he was just so...I mean I've seen him like this before but never this bad."

Chase walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her closely, "I don't know what we can do but I promise that we will do whatever we can to help him. Even if he doesn't want our help."

"Okay," Cameron nodded. "We should get ready for work."

"We can still call in sick you know."

"Yeah, but Cuddy would want her hospital to run smoothly."

"True." Chase nodded. "Do you think Wilson has told House about the new job offer yet?"

The hospitals board members had been looking for a new Dean of Medicine. Even though a lot of people in the hospital thought it was too soon, they knew that it had to be done. The board had approached Wilson with the job offer. They felt like he had done an...okay job while Cuddy had been on leave. Of course he would never be as good as Cuddy at the job. She just had a knack for it.

"I don't think so," Cameron replied, as she started to butter her two slices of toast. "House might not take it well."

"Or he might be okay with Wilson having the job instead of some stranger. Thanks," Chase added when Cameron  
offered him one piece of her toast. "Is House going to be at work?"

"Maybe." Cameron replied.

* * *

Wilson was sitting in House's living room, waiting for him to get out of bed. He didn't want to force him and Wilson needed to go to the hospital but he wanted to wait to see if House was staying home or going with him. He still needed to tell House that he was the new Dean of Medicine and he was dreading it because he didn't know how he would take it.

As Wilson predicted, House had barely eaten anything last night. He ate a sandwich but it was small and would never normally full House up.

Wilson stood up when House entered the living room.

"Um, do you need a lift to the hospital?" Wilson asked nervously.

"No. I'm not going." House replied as he grabbed his bike keys.

"House you will have to go into work someday."

"I know. But not today." House replied as he opened the door. He paused and turned around to slowly to face his friend. "Congrats on the new job too."

Wilson's eyes widened in shock. "House, how'd you find out?"

House shrugged and shook his head. "I knew they'd be looking for a replacement and since you were playing Dean most of the time anyway...I just...I figured it out"

What House didn't tell Wilson was that Cuddy actually told him the news last night.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you." Wilson said quickly

"Don't worry."

"Well do you want to grab some breakfast?" Wilson asked

"Nah I'm just going for a ride."

House left and Wilson sighed.

* * *

House walked up the stone steps of the church. He wasn't in any way a religious man but he did need to talk to someone with a spiritual connection. The church was old and it had a large stoned angel at the front. House walked further into the large room. A young nun spotted him and walked towards him.

"You must be Greg." She greeted him with a smile and held her hand out.

House took her hand and shook it gently. "Sister Jane?" He asked.

"That's correct. I'm sorry for you loss."

House nodded "Thanks for meeting with me," he said. "I really needed someone to talk to."

"I understand." Jane replied. She noticed how nervous House looked. "Would you prefer it if we talked outside?" She asked, gesturing to the large door with her arm.

House nodded and they walked outside at a slow pace. Sister Jane led House down a garden path. His nerves lessened some.

"Sister, do you think that death is final?" House asked her.

"Well, being a nun I believe in Heaven and Hell," Jane replied. "But I'm guessing that's not what you mean."

House nodded his reply.

"I guess that's a difficult one. I suppose it depends on each individual's belief structure. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs," Jane said. "For some people, I think it would be nice for them to think that the spirit of a person lives on, or is here with them in more than just a sense of feeling, but we have no proof-"

"What if I had proof?" House asked suddenly and stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked skeptically, although she tried not to show it.

"Lisa, she's...she's still here with me," House said carefully. "It's almost as if nothing's changed."

Jane thought for a moment. Deciding on how to continue carefully enough not to upset the man before her.

"I can't honestly tell you that I believe your friend is still with us," Jane replied slowly. "I do believe that what you're experiencing is part of the grieving process though. I know this is hard for you, but in time these...visions will fade, along with some of the pain."

"I don't want them to fade," House muttered. "That's when it will really hurt."

"Listen, I'm sorry I can't tell you everything you want to hear but, I think it is important that you have someone to talk to who isn't going to judge you." She smiled softly at him, "I know you aren't a very religious man, but I will be more then happy to talk to you whenever you need me. Okay?"

"Sure." House said with a slight shrug.

Jane smiled and then heard some chimes coming from the church.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, will you be okay to get back to the gate by yourself?" The nun asked him.

"Yep," House replied, but didn't make eye contact with the nun.

* * *

House arrived back at his apartment and noticed that there was a note from Wilson on his coffee table.

_House,  
There are left overs in the fridge if you get hungry. Just heat them up.  
Wilson_

House sighed and scrunched the note up before tossing it over his shoulder, as he sat heavily down on his sofa. Cuddy walked over and sat down beside him. She watched with a frown when House sighed.

"Thought someone like that would understand," House admitted.

"You should have gone to a medium," Cuddy replied.

House shrugged, "I just don't want to hide this anymore. But, I guess I'd find it hard to believe, too. Oh well, looks like I get you all to myself then doesn't it." He grinned at her briefly.

"What are you going to do, Greg?" She asked him. "Lock yourself away in your room? Only live half a life?"

"I'll manage. Won't be so much different from how I've been living my life."

"It'll be different and you know it." Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed before looking straight in to House's blue eyes. "I hate to make things harder for you, Greg. But if its got to that stage then...I should go."

"No." House said suddenly, grabbing her hand. "You can't. I...I couldn't cope. Please."

Cuddy slowly nodded and reached a hand up to stroke his scruff covered cheek.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me," she promised.

* * *

There seemed to be an eerie silence through the entire hospital which had stared the day Cuddy's body had been brought in and taken down to the morgue. Even the patients were picking up on it. Wilson started as the Dean today and everyone was trying to make it easy for him.

He was standing by the window of his new office. The room looked blank, as Wilson had yet to bring in anything other than the essentials. He didn't feel right making the place his own. It was Cuddy's office and it always would be. There was a knock on the door and Wilson sighed.

"Come in," Wilson called out.

Graham, Cuddy's...or well Wilson's assistant came in carrying some files.

"Dr. Wilson, you need to read these and then sign off on them," Graham said.

"Alright," Wilson replied.

* * *

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were sitting in the break room. They had a patient but nothing too serious that would require them to call House in.

"So we're going to start him on chemo?" Foreman asked his fellows.

"Sure," Chase replied.

Foreman nodded and led the way out of the room.

* * *

Cuddy had managed to convince House to eat some of the leftovers in the fridge for lunch. Now he was sitting by his piano while she leaned against its other side. Her elbows resting on the lid and her chin rested in her hands.

"Now aren't you glad that you had something to eat?" She asked him.

"Yes mistress," House replied as he played a few bars.

"Will you go into work tomorrow?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Greg..."

"I know, I know," he waved her off.

"Your team needs you. They're all still quite young and they need you around," Cuddy continued. She paused before adding, "you've been worried about them, through all of this."

House shrugged and continued playing. "I wasn't sure they were gonna survive this."

"Well, they're very strong in their own way. And bright. They will all be very well sought out doctors. Every single one of them," said Cuddy. "And Chase and Cameron are going to... well they'll be doing great things."

House stopped playing and looked up at Cuddy. A confused expression on his face.

"I obviously missed something?" He slowly asked.

"For now." She replied with a smile. "Greg, you need to go back to work."

"It's not the same if you're not there."

"Only because you can't comment on Wilson's assets without it becoming creepy."

"Wasn't it creepy with you?" He asked, one brow cocked up.

Cuddy shook her head. "No. Well, sometimes but I was used to it. I've known you for many years remember."

House smiled and started to play once again.

* * *

Wilson arrived at House's place that night just in time to see his friend grabbing his coat and keys. "Are you going out?" Wilson asked, confused.

House looked up at him and nodded, "yep."

"But its..." Wilson stopped to look at the clock on the wall, "7:45. Where are you going?"

House sighed.

"Don't wait up. I'll be back later." House replied, purposely ignoring Wilson's question.

Wilson could only watch and step aside as House moved past him and out of the apartment.

* * *

House clicked his cane onto his bike as Cuddy watched him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Greg, where are you going?" She asked impatiently.

"I thought you already knew?" He asked her.

She simply looked at him until he sighed.

"I'm taking your advice," he explained, "I'm going to see a medium."

Cuddy nodded. Of course she knew what he was doing. She just needed him to say it.

"Okay," she replied.

"Now, are you going to get on the back for a little ride?" House asked suggestively as he patted the bike's seat.

Cuddy had an amused smile on her face as she watched him pull on his helmet.

* * *

Belinda Gordan was a physic medium. She had short red hair, and one green eye and one blue eye. She didn't do anything too special like have her own TV show or work for the police (although that might have helped Cuddy) and House had only found her because she was advertising in the paper. It only took a quick phone call to organize a meeting.

Belinda met all her clients at the park on the other side of town. It was a far ride for House but he didn't care. After they had exchanged pleasantries, Belinda led House to a park bench and they sat down.

"...So you see deceased people all the time right?" House asked.

"I don't like to refer to them as deceased but, yes sometimes," Belinda replied.

"How real are they," House asked, "when you see them?"

"Hhmm, too real." Belinda replied and then tapped her fingers on the table. "Mind you I have yet to see anyone that I was ever close to."

"But you can see them," House stated.

"I can yes."

"So you can understand how Lisa can still be with me?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Some part of him didn't understand why he wanted to prove that Cuddy was still with him. Maybe he just needed others to understand what he was going through. If he had someone like Belinda back it up then he wasn't insane. Although if he was insane, he could think of worse ways to be than by seeing the woman he loved.

"No doubt about it," Belinda replied with a sad sigh.

"What?" House asked.

"Well, if there's on thing I have learned from my...experiences, is that with death, eventually you gotta let go." Belinda tried to explain carefully. "Maybe your friend is here, but its not necessarily a good idea for you to be holding on to her."

* * *

Chase and Cameron were sitting on Chase's sofa, watching the movie 'Rat Race'. Cameron had needed to watch a comedy. They were half way through the movie and it was clear that neither of them were paying attention.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Chase asked.

"I don't have any clothes," Cameron replied.

"I don't mind," he said with a smile.

"I do. I have nothing to wear tomorrow either."

"Well, you can borrow something of mine to wear to bed and we can wash your clothes tonight." Chase suggested.

"I don't want to go into work wearing the same thing."

"Okay," Chase said and then stood up.

Cameron looked at him confused. "What?"

"I'll go get you some more clothes," he explained. "You can stay here and I'll be back before you know it."

"No," Cameron said and also stood up.

"But I thought you said-"

"I'll go with you. I'm not ready to be alone yet."

Chase wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

* * *

One hour after Belinda had left, House was still sitting at the park bench. He was staring out into the distance at the street lights.

"At least she believed me." He muttered "If one person does then maybe...others will, too."

"Something tells me they'd all have the same advice," Cuddy replied from her place on the opposite bench chair. "This isn't good for you, Greg. You gotta let me go"

"No," House said forcefully.

"You can't live like this," Cuddy pleaded. "You've got you life to live-"

House suddenly turned to her. The raw emotion in his eyes made her stop.

"You are my life, Lisa," his voice replied, desperately.

"Was." Cuddy said in a tone that tugged on her heart. "There's more to your life now but you're never going to find it while I'm here."

"I don't want it, okay? I want you!"

Cuddy shook her head sadly. "You don't have a choice."

"Yeah I do," House said quietly and turned back to look at the street lights. "There is one way we can stay together forever."

Cuddy stood up and walked around until she was standing in front of him. She bent down and forced him to make eye contact with her.

"That is not an option, okay?" She said sternly.

* * *

Wilson was dozing on House's sofa when the sound of the front door opening woke him. He sat up and checked the time. 11:36pm. He blinked a few times before he focused on the dark figure moving down the hall.

"House?" He asked, but got no response.

Wilson knew that House wasn't going to talk to him. This had really shaken him. House had lost people before, patients but never a friend. Never someone he loved. Wilson felt bed for treating his ex-wives so badly when he saw what House was going through.

"Oh, Cuddy," Wilson sighed as he laid back down. "You've gotta help him."

* * *

The next morning, Wilson was surprised to see House ready for work. He was about to ask what had made him decide to go into work but decided against it. It was unlikely he would get an answer anyway.

Wilson drove them both to the hospital. Most of the staff stopped and stared at House as he walked past them. They're whispers did not go un-noticed by Wilson and he shot a couple of people a glare. If House noticed the comments, he said nothing.

When they reached Cuddy's...um, Wilson's new office, Wilson stopped and looked at House.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked carefully

House sighed. "Yes of course. I thought you wanted me at work"

"Alright, well you know where I am if you need me."

House muttered something before limping towards the elevators.

* * *

The day was slow and House didn't have a case. He wasn't sure where his team was but he figured they were in the clinic or something. He had noticed how close Cameron stayed to Chase, and if he wasn't in a room with her then she stayed close to whoever was. The poor kid was jumpy. She never could deal with death well.

House was sitting in his chair behind his desk. Thoughts about suicide still ran deep within his mind.

"You shouldn't be thinking those things, Greg," Cuddy said quietly from across the room.

"I know," House agreed and looked at her. "I...part of me thinks it'd be so much easier. Not to feel this pain."

"House?" Cameron asked from the door way, between the office and break room.

House spun around and looked at her. He was shocked that he hadn't heard her come in.

"House, who are you talking to?" She asked.

"No one." House replied and shook his head, "it doesn't matter."

Cameron studied his face and walked further into the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I can get Wilson if-"

"No." He replied quickly, the last thing he wanted was Wilson around. At least for now. "Did you want something?"

"No, I just . . . I was meeting Chase and Foreman for lunch but they're not here," Cameron replied. "I thought maybe I could...wait here for a while."

House looked at her for the longest moment. She shifted under his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Neither do you," she shot back. "I'm sorry House," she barely whispered.

House figured she wasn't referring to her latest comment on his appearance.

"Why should you be sorry, you weren't even there," he told her.

"I know. But, I was the one who called the paramedics." Cameron explained, as she tried to hold back her tears "I mean, maybe if I had been quicker, or if I had called them as soon as we knew where Cuddy was, then..." She sniffed and bit her bottom lip before continuing, "then maybe she would still be here and none of this would have happened."

House stared at her stunned. He had no idea that someone else felt as guilty as he did. He had similar questions running through his own mind constantly. But unlike him, Cameron had no one to share them with. And he didn't mean someone like Chase or Wilson, but Cuddy. She was always in his mind so whenever his thoughts drifted strongly toward guilt she would always calm him down by telling him that 1-she didn't blame him and, 2-it was never his fault. Cameron didn't have that. All she had was her own voice, confirming her guilt.

"Alison," House said slowly.

Cameron's eyes shot up to meet his. She was beyond shock. House never used her first name.

"None of that makes it your fault." He continued sternly. "You didn't know what was going to happen. None of us did."

Cameron nodded slowly just as Chase walked into the room. He took in an obviously upset Cameron and immediately assumed that House had said something.

"Ah, what's going on?" The young Australian asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Cameron replied as she quickly wiped her eyes. She then smiled at Chase.

Chase wasn't convinced and turned to look at House.

House simply waved a hand in the air.

"Would you please take her to lunch?" He said, "she's been standing in here bitching about how hungry she is."

"Okay," Chase replied slowly. Obviously confused about what had gone on between House and Cameron.

Just before Cameron left, she turned around and mouth 'Thank you' to House.

A minute after they left, House stood up and limped over to his blinds and closed them all. His office became darker and the only light filtered in through the window behind his desk. House walked back over to his desk and stood in front of the window and looked out.

"I can't believe she's been carrying all that guilt over something she couldn't really control," House said.

"Imagine how bad she'd feel if something happened to you," Cuddy replied from behind him. "Along with all the other people who'd have to pick up the pieces. Like James and Chase."

"Lisa, don't," House sighed and closed his eyes.

She moved around and stepped beside him.

"You've gotta think about these things, Greg." She said calmly yet firmly, which caused House to open his eyes and look at her. "You've seen the effect death can have on people. It'd be the same if you did anything. Look," she grabbed his arm gently, "I know it feels like we live in our own little bubbles sometimes but...we're all connected. Every single one of us. And we've all got a reason for being here. Even if you can't see it."

House shook his head and turned to her. "I don't want to think about being with anyone else. I just want to be with you."

Cuddy slowly smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"I guess there are a few other things you could learn, too." She told him and tugged on his arm until he followed her across the room. "Come with me."

* * *

Cuddy took House to one of the hospital's private rooms, where a ten year old boy lay in a coma. According to the kid's chart he was involved in a hit and run and had been out for nearly five months now. Cuddy gently guided House to sit in a plastic chair beside the boy's bed then she walked around to the other side.

"You know how some people believe that those in a coma can still hear us?" Cuddy asked him, as she stroked the boy's hair. House simply nodded. "You should talk to him."

House looked up at her and sighed. "What do I say?" He asked.

"Anything. Anything at all."

He nodded and turned to the boy. He thought for a few moments and then opened his mouth and licked his lips in thought.

"Ah, get better soon. Okay?"

"That's hardly going to stir him from his sleep." Cuddy tsked, "What if that was someone you cared about? Like your mother, or Wilson? Or me lying there?" She asked. "What would you say, Greg. What would you tell me?"

"I'd tell you not to hide away," House replied, "that you have to fight this and come back to me."

"That's right," Cuddy smiled at him. "We fight for life, Greg. You don't ever give up on it."

* * *

They stayed in the boy's room for another 20 minutes before Cuddy moved towards House.

"Time for us to go," she told House.

He slowly stood up and looked at the boy one last time before he joined Cuddy by the door. They walked out into the hall and towards the elevator.

"Where are we going now?" He asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Back to your office," Cuddy replied.

"Why?" He asked, as he pushed the right floor button.

"Chase and Cameron are there, and there's something you need to see."

"What? What's going to happen with them?"

Cuddy slowly smiled. A glint formed in her eyes.

"Chase is going to change her life forever," she told him.

"How?" House slowly asked, getting a bit annoyed at this game.

The doors opened and Cuddy walked out. She paused and looked over her shoulder at House, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, if you want to know, you have to come and find out."

House stepped out of the lift and looked down at Cuddy.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"Good. You have to keep living life to see where it takes you." Cuddy replied and then started walking towards House's office.

* * *

Cameron and Chase were sitting in the conference room, each doing paper work and reading medical journals. Cuddy led House into his own office and then to the door that led into the conference room. The door was opened slightly, which meant that House could hear and see his young doctors but they wouldn't see him unless he drew attention to himself. So House stayed still and watched.

Cameron looked up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"I'm going to get a coffee," she announced. "Do you want anything?"

Chase thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No thanks, I'm all right."

Cameron stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. She made herself a cup of coffee and then reclaimed her seat beside Chase. They continued to work for a few more minutes.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and House before?" Chase asked.

"No," Cameron replied and shook her head.

"Oh, okay," Chase replied. "I'll stop asking about it."

"Thank you."

Chase nodded and stretched his arms over his head. When he brought his arms down he placed them into his lab coat pocket.

"Ah, what the . . .?" He asked himself as his hand connected with something.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know-" He replied and pulled something out of his pocket. When he saw what it was he frowned and then sighed. "Oh." He held in his hand a small, red velvet case.

"Robert, what is that?" Cameron asked. Her eyes wide in surprise.

"I, forgot I had this." Chase mumbled and stared at the velvet case.

"But, what is it?"

"Here," Chase offered the case to Cameron.

She took it and opened it. She gasped as she saw a bright diamond engagement ring.

"Is this a, this is an engagement ring isn't it?" She asked.

"See, I bought it like a month ago, and I must have forgotten that it was in there," he quickly explained. "I mean I was planning to... well you know, but then with everything that's happened I know it wasn't the right time and-"

"-You bought me an engagement ring?" Cameron asked and looked into Chase's eyes.

"I can take it back," He offered slowly.

Chase waited on baited breath as Cameron looked at the ring. Her shocked expression changed to awe. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled.

"Don't take it back," she said. "Just, wait. Ask me in a few weeks but not now."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded and handed the ring back. "I will say yes, I'm just not ready now."

"Okay. I love you, Alison Cameron."

"I love you, too."

Cameron leaned over and softly kissed Chase's lips.

In his office, House's lips twitched into a slight smile.

* * *

It was 5:15 pm when Cuddy convinced House that he needed to go and visit Wilson, although she didn't tell him why.  
Wilson was in his new office, putting on his coat and was ready to leave. House didn't bother knocking and just walked into the office. Wilson turned around and jumped when he saw House.

"House, you- I didn't hear you knock," Wilson said, a little out of breath.

"Ah, no I um...didn't," House replied.

"Of course not."

Wilson noticed how House's eyes scanned the room. Still getting used to the fact that it was Wilson's office and not Cuddy's any more.

"House?" Wilson asked after a moment.

House's eyes snapped up to meet Wilson's. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

House shrugged. "I just came around to see if you wanted to hang out for a while?"

"Oh." Wilson replied, shocked that House had finally let him in. Even if only for a split second. "Well, I was going to join Chase and the others for a drink. Sort of a celebration for the, ah . . . new job."

House noticed how Wilson's eyes darted to the floor when he said the last bit. Obviously he felt guilty for taking Lisa's job. If only he knew how proud she was that he had stepped up to take it.

"Right."

"But hey, I mean if you want to do something else-"

"-Lets do drinks." House replied, cutting Wilson off.

"Oh, well, okay. Just let me go check on something." Wilson replied as he moved passed House to the door. He opened it and quickly added, "I'll meet you by the car."

House nodded and watched his best friend leave. He sighed and slowly turned around to see Cuddy standing behind him, a small and knowing smile gracing her lips.

"Was that the right thing to say?" He asked. "Or am I meant to go home?"

Cuddy simply smiled wider. House sighed in defeat.

"Just tell me why you brought me here."

"I could," she replied and then she shook her head slightly. "But, I think its time you figured things out for yourself."

House tried to study her, but lately he could never figure out what she was thinking. But he knew that she would be right. Slowly he turned and made his way out of the office, turning the light off as he went.

* * *

Wilson and House drove to a small pub about three blocks away from the hospital. House immediately spotted his team around a pool table, as well as a young nurse whom he guessed was with Foreman. There were also some other doctors and hospital staff around the place. A few of them came over to let Wilson know how happy they were that he was the new Dean of Medicine. After a few minutes of chatting to people, Wilson and House found a small table and sat down. Then they ordered some drinks.

20 minutes passed and House sat still and watched as Wilson joined in a game of pool with Cameron, Foreman and the nurse. Chase had gone to the bathroom. When Chase returned, he saw that a new game of pool was already in session so he grabbed another drink and sat beside House.

"Hey," Chase said nervously. House hadn't spoken to anyone besides Wilson all night.

House chose to ignore him and instead watched the game. It was men versus women and Cameron and the nurse were winning. Wilson missed a simple shot which made Cameron laugh.

"She's a little happier," House said, forgetting Chase was there. He was talking to someone else.

"Yeah," Chase replied. "I hate to say this but its thanks to you. I don't know what you said to her but..." He sighed deeply. "Thanks."

House nodded and finally pulled his gaze away from the pool table. He looked over at Chase and remembered what he had scene in the conference room at the hospital. He inwardly smiled and was glad that his fellows were going to be okay. His eyes darted to behind Chase were Cuddy had been standing. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't there. Suddenly he stood up and headed out of the pub, leaving Chase looking confused.

* * *

House raced outside of the pub and spotted Cuddy walking away through the car park.

"Lisa!" He called out and walked as quickly as he could towards her. "Lisa, wait where are you going?"

Cuddy paused and waited for House to join her. When he stepped in front of her she smiled lovingly at him.

"It's time, Greg-"

"No." House replied. "Not yet."

"You don't need me anymore."

"But I do, I cant live without you" He told her as he grabbed her hand.

"That's not true. You know you can." Cuddy squeezed his hand.

House shook his head stubbornly which made Cuddy sigh softly.

"Come on, think about what you've learned today."

"Can't," House muttered.

"You can." Cuddy insisted. "Start with Cameron. What, what did you learn from her?"

"How-" House took in a heavy breath and looked away. "How everything we do affects someone else."

"Yeah?" Cuddy prompted.

House slowly turned back and looked at Cuddy.

"And that life's an adventure worth fighting for, and there's too much...love in the world to give up on it." House replied.

Cuddy smiled and reached a hand up to stroke the stubble on House's chin. Her eyes sparkled with pride for her favourite doctor.

"Keep telling yourself that, Greg and you'll do just fine." She said. She smiled once again and added, "and remember, you've got a lot of love to give, too. I don't want to see you locking yourself away any more. Cause as long as you keep living, I'll live on with you."

"That's so cheesy." House muttered, mostly just to hear her laugh.

"I'm aloud to be cheesy." Cuddy laughed and stepped away from him.

"No, not like this." House's voice was raised as he tugged her back by her wrist.

"You have to let me go, House. It's important for me too-"

"-I know..." House closed is eyes "I know, but not like this. Please."

Cuddy studied House for the longest of moments.

"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

House and Cuddy took a taxi back to the hospital. The day was nearly at an end and the sun would soon be setting. When House asked Cuddy where they would be going she told him to go to the roof. House liked the roof. It was private and to some it would even be quite romantic with the setting sun and the view.

They reached the roof and Cuddy guided House over to the side. When House saw Cuddy looking out over the view he turned and tried to figure out what she was looking at. He guessed it was probably the sunset.

"You're gonna be alright, Greg." Cuddy replied, still looking out at the sky. "You've got so many people looking out for you."

House nodded. Cuddy turned and slowly looked at him. House's expression was calm and she knew that he was finally ready to move on and live.

"See how low that sun is on the horizon?" She asked.

House nodded and his eyes drifted to the distance where the sun was setting behind some buildings.

"Just keep watching it. Cause when it finally goes down, that's when you'll know I'll be gone."

"So," House began and looked down at Cuddy. "This is goodbye forever now?"

Cuddy smiled and gently shook her head. "Nothing's forever," she explained. "Just our love."

She raised a hand and held it up between her and House. House's eyes darted from her face to her hand and back again. Finally he turned to face her and brought his own hand up to join hers. Their fingers laced together. House stepped closer to Cuddy and bent down. Their lips brushed against each other in a soft, passionate kiss filled with so much love and understanding that it pained House that he never got to kiss her when she was alive.

Slowly Cuddy pulled back, and House closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Their fingers still entwined. Cuddy kissed his earlobe, which cause him to lift is head slightly on a sigh.

"Just keep watching the sun," she whispered.

House slowly opened his eyes and pulled back. He turned away from her and watched as the dark orange colour of the sky was replaced by the dark as the sun finally disappeared behind the buildings. He sighed and when he turned back around Cuddy was gone and he was left alone on the roof of the hospital.

He looked back out at the night sky. A slow, small smile gracing his lips.

**THE END** (or wait for happy ending)

_**Authors Notes -** Well guys that was the sad ending. Stay tuned for the happy ending. It should be up soon. First of all I'd like to thank Felicia. She has been fantastic and a great help in so many ways and if she hadn't of offered to beta then I don't know where this story would be. Next if you read anything in this chapter that sounds familiar it is because you've probably heard, or seen it before. Most of the chapter is taken from the show _'Home_ and Away' during the episodes where the character Noah died and his wife Hayley saw his ghost. There are also some parts taken from the show 'Neighbours' when Stingray died. All I have done is worked the pieces into my story so that they worked. The song playing during Cuddy's funeral is 'Waiting on an Angel' and is performed by Damien Leith. I recommend that you go watch it on YouTube if you haven't heard Damien's version. __Damien does a beautiful job and I felt it would be perfect for the funeral. Well, I guess that is all...well, until the happy ending comes. Let me know what you think of this ending. Bye._


	53. SLOW SMILE

**SLOW SMILE (happy ending)**

It was early in the evening, almost seven o'clock. House was sitting on the edge of his large bed. His cane placed between his legs while his hands rested on top. He stared at his shoes with a frown. He was wearing black pants, jacket and his blue dress shirt.

"Greg, are you ready?" A voice asked.

House turned his head and looked up to his left. Cuddy was standing by the door. She looked beautiful with her hair pinned up. She was wearing a red evening dress which showed off her breasts and curves perfectly.

House grinned as he let his eyes roam over her.

"That dress looks great on you," He said.

"Thank you." Cuddy replied, with her own smile.

"But," House continued, "I think it would look even greater on the floor."

She folded her arms under her chest, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Do you thing that line has ever worked with anyone?"

House shrugged, "Probably worked with hookers."

"Ah, uh. You havn't answered my question," She pointed out.

"Sorry, I must have been distracted by your breasts. I think they're trying to break free of that dress."

"And I'm sure you'd be outraged if that happened," Cuddy said in a sarcastic tone, as she walked into the room.

House watched her as she went to the closet and pulled her coat out and on.

"I will be if it happens in front of a bunch of old, horny donors."

"But in front of you is okay?"

"I'm not a donor," he defended. After a pause he added, "or old."

"So you admit you're horny?"

"I'm a guy, and seeing as you and I have been sleeping together for, oh over five months, my horniness should not come as a surprise to you," He pointed out.

"I guess not."

"Now about that dress-"

"Nothing is going to 'break free' as you put it." Cuddy firmly stated. "Trust me, I could jump around and nothing would happen."

That caused House to grin and his eyes to light up.

"Care to show me a demonstration?" he asked.

"No, we don't have time." She checked the clock radio beside the bed.

"So, if we did have time-" House began

"-Greg! We have to be there in half an hour."

"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing anyway?"

"It is not a stupid thing, Greg." Cuddy said as she walked closer to stand in front of him. "It happens to be a big night for the hospital."

"Your hospital."

"Of which you are an employee of, remember." She raised an eyebrow, "don't make me get all administrator on you."

"What happened to no hospital rules at home, Lisa?" House asked, resting his chin on the top of his cane.

She bit her lip and looked away. He had her there.

They had been living together for just over five months in Cuddy's home. And it had been Cuddy's idea to make some ground rules to seperate their working lives from their private ones. First rule was that Greg and Lisa were left at home while House and Cuddy were left to the hospital. It kept things more professional at work, or as professional as one can get with Greg House. Second rule was that no matter what happened at the hospital they couldn't bring it home, especially if it was an argument they had over a patient or medical rule. Once or twice House had stayed at the hospital after one of their fights, not wanting to be angry when they went to bed together. There were other rules of course. House had to try to be nice to anyone Cuddy had over. That included the Ducklings, her family and once, House's parents.

She turned back to him on a sigh. "This is important. Please just get ready so we can go."

"What's in it for me?" He leered at her.

"Oh," She sighed and shook her head, "somtimes I don't know why I put up with you."

---------------------------------------------------

**_FLASH BACK - 6 months ago_**

House reached down and grabbed Cuddy's still hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Just a little bit longer baby, hold on," he said, not caring who heard him. "You're going to be fine, okay? And you know that I'm always right. Don't make me wrong this time."

"House," Wilson said, noticing the ambulance pulling up towards them.

"Come on, Lisa, you can't leave me here alone." House said in a last desperate effort to anchor her to him and his life. "I love you, Lisa Cuddy and I need you to wake up so I can look in your eyes and tell you."

Foreman stepped out of the way of the two paramedics as they wheeled a Gurney and their equipment towards Cuddy, House, and Wilson.

Cuddy still was not breathing and her heart had stopped when the paramedics convinced House to give them some room. They pulled out their portable defibrillator.

"CLEAR!" Once called out.

Time seemed to stop for House as he watched Cuddy's body jerk as the paramedics tried to revive her. He briefly wondered if her chest hurt this much when he had died on her. Wilson and Foreman looked at each other briefly. Both shocked at how emotional House had gotten. Everyone knew that he had strong feelings for Cuddy, it was just strange to witness him announcing them. Although it was rare to see House so...vulnerable, neither of them would ever call him on it.

"We have a pulse," said one of the paramedics

"Heart beat's back," said the other.

They put an oxygen mask over Cuddy's face and lifted her onto the gurney. As they rushed her back to the ambulance, one of them turned back to the three doctors.

"Are one of you coming with us?" he asked.

"I am," House said.

"We'll meet you there," said Wilson, as he and Foremn were already on their way towards the car.

House barely heard him. His attenton solely focused on Cuddy. As soon as he was in the ambulance, he took hold of her hand once more, squeezing it.

---------------------------------------------------

Chase was sitting in a chair by House's desk with Cameron sitting on his lap. They had remained silent most of the time they were in there. In the other room, a group of police were taking pictures of the message. Detective Kane had asked them a few questions but then left them alone.

Chase's cell phone started to ring and he carefully pulled it fro his pocket. Without checking the caller ID he answered it.

"Hello?"

When he heard Foreman's voice he straightened up.

"Foreman, what is it?...Is she?...Yeah, we'll meet you there."

He hung up and looked at Cameron.

"What's going on?" She asked as she got off his lap. Her voice nearly breaking from concern.

"They found Cuddy."

"They did? Is she okay?"

"She stopped breathing for a while but House did CPR," he replied. "They're bringing her here and I told Foreman we would meet them at the OR."

"Right, should we tell the detectives?"

"I'll tell them," Chase offered.

He disappeared into the next room for a few moments, talking to the police before he came out again and walked over to Cameron, grabbing her hand.

"Lets go." He said, leading her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

An entire day went by and Cuddy was breathing on her own in a private room of the hospital. She had yet to wake up but her vital signs were good and everyone was confident that she would make a full recovery, at least physically. House had pretty much taken over her case as soon as he could. In his mind no one else was good enough to be her doctor. He had yet to leave her bedside, choosing to keep watch over her from a chair by her bed. He didn't even bother turning on the TV.

House was also very strict on who came into the room. He scared most of the staff away and only allowed the occasional nurse in to check on Cuddy's vitals but other than that Wilson and his team were the only ones who he would allow in to see her. Mostly because he trusted them and they earned it but also because he couldn't handle all the gossip that would be flying around about Cuddy.

It had turned to night and Wilson had just left, after trying to get House to go home for a few hours. Now, House was looking out of the window, while holding Cuddy's hand. Suddenly she stirred and House snapped around to look at her. He stood up and leaned against the bed.

"Cuddy? Lisa, wake up," he said softly. "That's it," he added when she opened her eyes.

"House?" she asked, dazed. She looked around quickly. "Wh..where am I?"

"It's okay, you're at the hospital," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Um," she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Tired and...I don't know."

She opened her eyes and House saw how confused she was. He squeezed her hand gently before taking out a portable light. He showed it to Cuddy, silently asking approval. She nodded and he quickly, but carefully, examined her.

"Well, everything seems fine."

House put away the light and sat down on the bed beside her, still holding her hand. He helped her to sit up, by arranging the pillows behind her.

"What happened, Greg?" She asked.

House sighed, "what do you remember?"

"I...remember being at your place and then..." She trailed off and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Lisa?"

Tears rapidly began falling from her eyes as she cried. House didn't hesitate and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly against him. He stroked her hair and felt her clutch at him as if her life depended on it. It broke his heart to see her like this, but at the same time he thanked his lucky stars that she was still here with him.

After crying for two hours, Cuddy was too exhausted and laid back down on the bed. She moved over to one side and House took it as an invitation. He slid in beside her and pulled her to him, careful of any injury she might have. He kissed her temple.

"Sleep. It's over now, I've got you," he whispered.

Slowly Cuddy let herself drift into slumber. House hoped it was peaceful.

---------------------------------------------------

Cuddy opened her eyes a few hours later. The early morning sun was shining on her face from the window. She turned her head to look out the window and was met by House, who was sitting in a plastic chair. His gaze fixed in front of him. Cuddy turned and saw that he was watching the television in her room yet there was no sound.

"Hey," she said with a frown.

House turned to her and smiled, "hey miss sleepy head. Sleep alright?"

She nodded and sat up.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked him.

He shrugged but didn't answer her.

"House," she said in her 'no nonsense' voice.

House smirked, it had been so long since she had used that tone with him and in all honesty he missed it. But as he looked at her, he remembered how much she had been through and how he had almost lost her without telling her how he felt.

He sighed, "yeah, I've been here since you were brought in after going to the OR. Slept a couple of hours beside you but my leg started to play up. Had to move then. Got up, took a couple of pills-"

"And you've just been sitting there since?"

"No, that would be stupid," House scoffed. "I walked around for a while." He grinned.

Cuddy sighed, "why didn't you just go home?"

"Cause that's where-" House stopped suddenly. He decided to skip the real reason why he didn't want to go home. "Besides, being your doctor I would have had to come back when you woke up anyway."

"You're my doctor?" Cuddy asked, deciding to give him a break and not talk about what had happened. Mostly because she was not ready to re-live it yet.

"Yep." House said and turned to the TV.

"Since when? You can't be my doctor."

House turned back to her and drawled, "W-h-y?" His tone full of amusement and not hurt like she would have guessed.

"Because I am your doctor, so...you can't be mine. It-" She paused, unable to actually think of a reason "It wouldn't be ethical"

"Right, well say that again. This time with more feeling." He teased "Would you have preferred Wilson?"

"I'm not saying I would have preferred if James was my doctor."

"Well then, shush. I'm watching something."

"With the sound off?"

House shrugged and lifted his cane. He hit the TV with the end and after two misses he hit the volume button and turned the sound up a little. He was watching a cooking show. They sat in silence watching the show. Every so often, House would glance over at Cuddy. He frowned inwardly because he knew she wasn't watching the show, but thinking about something, probably the accident. When the show finished he lifted his cane once again but this time he turned the TV off.

He turned to face her but didn't say anything. He wanted her to start.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"What, um, what happened?" She asked slowly, not making eye contact. "How did I end up here?"

He sighed and tilted his head back, eyes closed.

"After I realized you were...gone, the police came and so did Wilson." House replied. He opened his eyes and looked back at her. Her gaze now on him. "Wilson and I came here and there was this note..."

"Another one?" she asked.

"No, this one wasn't like the others. It was written in blood."

"What? Whose?"

House looked her in the eye and held her gaze.

"Oh, mine," she said, a little disturbed. "What did it say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I guess not. It doesn't really matter."

"You were buried. At the park near my place, so ah..." House trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wilson, Foreman and I went looking for you because the not pretty much told us where you were. We...we got you out and then you were brought here."

"Oh," was all she could say.

She shifted her eyes and stared down at her hands.

"Do you remember anything?" House asked suddenly, before he could stop himself.

Cuddy slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do." She lifted her head to look at him. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Some people would tell you that it'd help."

"I know, but I...just can't right now."

House nodded.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour later Wilson walked into the room carrying a small paper bag and two cups of coffee. He stopped suddenly when he saw that Cuddy was awake and sitting up.

"Lisa. You're awake." He said and rushed over to the bed. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?"

"Geez, give the lady room to breathe, for God's sake man," House said from his chair.

Wilson turned to him "Right, sorry." He turned back to Cuddy and grabbed her hand. "It's just good to see you awake, that's all."

"Thank you James." Cuddy replied, squeezing his hand briefly.

"How are you, really?" Wilson asked, as he sat down on the bed. He put the bag down, but still held the cups of coffee.

"Good, I guess." She replied.

"Do you remember what happened?- OW!" Wilson yelled.

House had lifted his cane and hit Wilson hard on the arm. His friend turned and glared at him while Cuddy sighed. Wilson shot House a 'What the hell' Look before letting go of Cuddy's hand to rub his arm.

"What's in the bag?" House asked.

He didn't want Wilson bringing up Cuddy's kidnapping again and knew that she would appreciate the change of topic. He was worried that she didn't want to talk about it but he also knew that she would talk when she was ready and whenever that was he would be there to listen.

"Oh," Wilson turned and picked up the bag, "breakfast." I thought you might be hungry and considering that you, um...I thought you could use some." He tossed the bag to House.

House opened it and pulled out a muffin and an egg roll. House raised his brow slightly in silent quesion.

"Yeah, well," Wilson began and shifted around a little "I didn't know what you'd want."

House nodded a thanks and then gestured to the coffee.

"Gimmie."

Wilson rolled his eyes and leaned over so that House could reach the coffee. Then he turned back to Cuddy.

"I would have brought you something but I ah, didn't know if you'd be awake."

"It's okay. I'm not really hungry right now," Cuddy said. "Just, a little thirsty though."

"You want my coffee?"

"Oh, no thanks. But a juice would be nice."

"Okay." Wilson nodded and stood up "I'll run down and-" He paused when he heard the voices of Foreman and Cameron approaching. "I think your team needs you," he said to House.

House scoffed and took a bite out of his muffin just as Foreman and Cameron came up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Cuddy called out.

"Dr.Cuddy, you're up!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I am," said Cuddy.

"I'm, ah, glad you're alright," said the younger doctor. "We were worried for a while."

"Thank you." Cuddy said, and offered Cameron a smile.

"Yeah, it's good that you're okay," Foreman added.

House then cleared his throat a little too loudly, causing Cameron and Foreman to turn to him.

"Did you two actually want something or are you in the habit of barging into patient's rooms for no reason other than to annoy them?" he asked.

Cameron looked apologetic at Cuddy while Foreman rolled his eyes at House's comment.

"We have a new case," said Foreman. "Chase is with the patient now getting their medical history. Thought you'd like to know."

"In other words you don't have any idea what you're doing," House pointed out.

"We-" Cameron began.

"I don't care," House said. "Go and do whatever tests you need to and-"

"You should go," Cuddy said suddenly.

House turned to her and examined her closely. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I'll be fine. Just because you're my doctor doesn't mean you shouldn't go work on your other patients."

"Right." House said, a little unconvinced by her reply. "Well, I'll come back later then."

He stood and gestured for his two doctors to follow him out of the room. Foreman gave a short nod towards Cuddy and Wilson. Cameron walked closer to the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said.

"I will. Good luck with the case." Cuddy said.

"Thanks." Cameron nodded before running to catch up with House and Foreman.

Cuddy sighed. "Well, that was...nice of them."

"Yeah," Wilson nodded. "Everyone's been really worried about you. If I were you, I'd expect to see a lot more visitors. Especially now that House isn't here."

"Was he scaring people off?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I think he just...wanted you to get the rest you needed. That's all," he explained. "I can go get you that juice now."

"No" Cuddy snapped, a little to loudly. At Wilson's surprised look she quickly added "I mean, I don't really need it anymore. Please just stay, and we'll talk?"

Wilson nodded and sat back down on the bed. He was shocked at her request because it was so desperate, but he figured that this was probably normal for someone that had been through what she had. So he stayed and they talked.

---------------------------------------------------

"Do a CAT scan," House said.

He was sitting in his office with his team standing in front of him. The police were still cleaning up the message in the other room.

Foreman nodded his head and House was surprised at how willing they all were to do as he asked. It was strange and he hoped that it was only because of Cuddy and therefore would pass. He watched as they all left the room. It really only took one of them to do the scan but he guessed they all wanted to help.

He sighed and picked up his thinking ball.

He was finding it hard to focus all of his attention on his case as he was still thinking about Cuddy. At least he knew that Kevin was now in Jail. The police had caught him that morning and Chase had told the others when they got back from Cuddy's room. As he threw the ball into the air he wondered how much he would have to give the dectectives for them to leave him in a room with Kevin and not ask questions. But then, beating the living shit out of the man wasn't going to help Cuddy deal with this. It would just make him feel better. House shifted in his chair and pulled out two Vicodine pills. He would have let Cuddy know about Kevin when he saw her next and she'd have to talk to the police later. And then she'd have to go through the trial, which House thought was ridiculas. The man was guilty. Pure and simple so why put Cuddy through something as strenuos as a court case.

He shook his head and stood up. He'd go and check on Cuddy for a while. He knew that he fellows would check for him there if they needed him.

---------------------------------------------------

Three weeks passed and House finally agreed to sign Cuddy's release forms. She had been moaning about wanting to go home after her talk with the police two weeks ago but House was firm on his choice to keep her in the hospital. Now however she was perfectly healthy. Well, her body was and she knew that the hospital would been the bed so House agreed to let her go home.

The board members offered her a three month recovery time, where she would still get paid and offered Wilson the job of acting Dean until she returned.

House was sitting on the bed in Cuddy's room, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, where she was getting changed into some clothes that Cameron had brought her from her home. House had offered to drive her home and even though she had said yes, House gathered that she knew there wasn't really a choice.

"What are you doing in there woman?" He yelled, twirling his cane around.

"I've been in here for two minutes!" She yelled back "Stop bothering me."

House chuckled at that just as the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. She was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top. She looked good. A little brighter then she had in a while and he suspected it was because she was going home.

"So, you ready now?" he asked.

"Yes. Lets go." She replied and put on her jacket

---------------------------------------------------

As they got out of the elevator on the ground floor, House and Cuddy were met by Wilson, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase. They had alson been stopped by a few nurses and doctors on the way as well. All wishing Cuddy a good time and a quick recovery.

"How's it feel to be going home?" Wilson asked.

"Feels great," Cuddy replied. "And thanks for looking after everything here."

"I'll do my best. The place isn't gonna be the same without you. But you just take your time and rest." Wilson added, and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I will. Thanks."

"You know that if you need anything you can just call me, okay?" said Cameron.

Cuddy nodded and then was surprised when Cameron hugged her. When they pulled apart both women smiled. Foreman also said a quick goodbye and wished Cuddy luck. House turned his attention to his team.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off-" he began and when Chase opened his mouth to say something he quickly continued "-And I know we have a case but right now the patients are both stable so unless there is an emergency, and by that I mean both of them are flat lining, then don't call. If you do I'll just ignore you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Chase muttered.

"Good." House said and then turned to Cuddy. "Shall we?" He asked, using his cane to point towards the door.

Cuddy nodded and together she and Hose walked out of the hospital. Once they were gone, Wilson sighed.

"Well, I better get started on that paperwork pile up." He said and regretfully went into Cuddy's office.

"I'll be in the clinic," Foreman announced. "Page me if there's any changes with the patients."

"Yeah," Chase said with a nod. He turned to Cameron and said, "we may as well head back up stairs. Not much else we can do and the clinic's dead."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Cameron and Chase were sitting in the (now clean) conference room. Chase was reading one of the recently published medical journals while Cameron was catching up on some of House's paper work. She told herself it was to help out Wilson and not House because House was a lazy bastard who hardly ever did his own work.

Cameron looked up from the file she was reading and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to get coffee," she announced. "Do you want anything?"

Chase thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No thanks, I'm alright."

Cameron stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. She made herself a cup of coffee and then once again took her seat beside Chase. They continued to work for a few more minutes. Chase turned to Cameron and watched as she scanned over some more files and sighed once more.

"You're bored aren't you," he stated and it wasn't a question.

"God, yes," she sighed. "I mean, you'd think with having two patients that we'd be swamped with work."

"Well, both of them are stable so it's a good thing we're bored."

"I s'pose. How do you think Cuddy's doing?"

"I don't know. Depends if you're talking about how she's doing at home or with House," Chase said and grinned.

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "I think if anyone could handle House right now it would be Cuddy."

"He does seem different now. Well, around her anyway."

Cameron nodded her head. "I think that maybe he..." she sighed, "I think he actually loves her."

"It would explain a lot," Chase agreed. He stretched his arms over his head and then brought them down and placed them into his lab coat pocket. "Ah, what the?" He muttered to himself when his hand came into contact with something.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know-" He replied and pulled something out of his pocket. When he saw what it was he frowned and then sighed. "Oh." He held in his hand a small red velvet case.

"Robert, what is that?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I forgot I had this." Chase mumbled and stared at the velvet case.

"But, what is it?"

"Here," Chase offered the case to Cameron.

She took it and opened it. She gasped as she saw a bright diamond engagement ring inside.

"Is this a...this is an engagement ring isn't it?" she asked.

"See, I bought it like... over a month ago, nearly two, and I put it in my pocket for safe keeping I think. I must have just forgotten that it was in there." He quickly explained. "I mean, I was planning to...well you know, but then with everything that's happened I know it wasn't the right time and-"

"-You bought me an engagement ring?" Cameron asked, looking into Chase's eyes and cutting off his rant.

"I can take it back," he offered slowly.

He waited on baited breath as Cameron looked at the ring. Her shocked expression changed to awe. Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled.

"Don't take it back," she finally said. "It's beautiful. And the time wasn't right before but it is now."

"Yeah?" Chase asked, his own smile appearing.

"Yes."

"Good. Okay then. So give it back."

"What?" Cameron asked a little perplexed. "But I just said-"

"This isn't the best way to propose. I have standards."

"I don't care how you ask me. Isn't all that matters is that I'll say yes?"

"No." Chase said and went to grab the box, but Cameron quickly pulled it out of reach. He sighed. "Fine. Let me take you out to dinner and then I might ask you."

"Might?"

"Yeah, I want you to be surprised."

She laughed and handed the box back to him. Chase placed it back in his pocket and grinned.

"You are strange," she said.

"Yeah, but you love me, right."

"I do, yes." She said and leaned over to kiss him softly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy unlocked her front door and led the way inside, with House right behind her. She took off her jacket and carefully placed it on the rack by the door. House did the same, signling that he was planning to stay. Invited or not.

"Do you want a, coffee or something?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied with a slight nod.

House followed her into the kitchen. Cuddy silently made them both a drink and once she handed House a mug they made their way to her living room and sat down on her sofa. They sat in silence for a while with Cuddy drinking her coffee and House watching her.

"Hey," he said softly, causing her to look at him, "you okay?"

"Yeah-"

"Cuddy, come on. Really?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No. But, this isn't something that I'm just going to get over quickly."

"I know. You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Ha, no. Greg, I just want to forget that it happened and move on. I'm just..." She paused and sighed, placing one hand on her forehead, "I'm sick and tired of being afraid. Of not knowing what's going to happen to me or to the people I care about. You know? I hate not being able to get up and go to work like I used to. I just wish that everything could go back to normal, like it was before all this started."

House glanced down at his cane, which rested between his knees.

"You'd want everything to go back then?" He asked. His voice quite.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Not...everything. There are some things with us that I..." But she trailed off.

"Lisa," House began and turned to look into her eyes. "Why did you go to my place? Please tell me. It's been driving me insane, I swear. I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. And I know it was to protect me but you...Why? Why me and why that night?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and leaned further against the back of the sofa. House watched as a single tear escaped from beneath her closed eyelids.

"I don't know" She replied before opening her eyes. "I was just over it. Everything. A part of me didn't care anymore. I was done, Greg. I felt so...um, broken." Her voice started to crack as more tears pooled in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," House said suddenly.

"Why? You haven't done anything. None of this is your fault. I...I never blamed you."

"It is my fault," he said. "I let that bastard take you. I should have stayed with you."

"Then you would have only gotten hurt, or...he would have killed you, Greg. And that," Cuddy shook her head slightly, "I've nearly lost you before and it's one of the worst feelings I've ever had and despite everything I...I'm glad you're alright."

The realization hit him hard. She cared about him, way more than he deserved. He understood where she was coming from because he knew how tight his chest had felt when he pulled her out of the ground that day. He had lost people before but nearly losing her was just something he couldn't deal with. When Stacy had left the first time he had resorted to drinking himself into a pit of despair but, he had people to drag him out and bring him back. He suspected, or well, knew that if he ever lost Lisa Cuddy, there would be no coming back, and she was admitting, in not so many words, that she felt the same.

"Cuddy," House sighed, "Lisa, I..."

"What?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.

"I love you." He said and Cuddy had never seen him look so vulnerable.

There was a silence that stretched out between them that made House uneasy. He didn't really expect her to leap into his arms but he had hoped for something, some kind of reaction apart from her simply sitting there staring at him. Her hand still on his arm.

"I don't know why I said that." He said, and shook her hand off. "Just forget it."

House quickly stood up and limped away from the sofa.

"No, Greg, wait." She stood and quickly moved to stand in front of him. She forced his eyes to hers before she smiled. The first real smile he'd seen from her in weeks, maybe months. "Greg, I love you, too."

She rubbed his arms as she brought her hands to his shoulders and stood on her toes to hug him. House let go of his cane and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He turned his face into her neck and breathed in deeply.

"We are a messed up pair aren't we?" he mumbled against her skin.

"We are," she agreed and pulled back a little. "I guess if we weren't so stubborn and pig headed we would have been able to..admit this earlier."

House nodded and allowed her to lead him back to the sofa where they sat down once more, this time with Cuddy leaning against House's side with his arms around her.

"This will get better," he whispered.

Cuddy simply sighed and snuggled closer against him.

---------------------------------------------------------

They stayed that way for hours. Both content to be in each others arms. Housr kept brushing his lips against her forehead, calming her and comforting her at the same time. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Tired? You should go to bed," he said.

"I'm alright where I am thanks," she mumbled and then sat up a little to look at him. "Or am I hurting your leg?"

He smirked, "your not even on my leg. I just thought we'd be more comfortable in a bed."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile when he said 'we'd' and not 'you'd'. She nodded and just as she was about to stand, House's cell phone began to ring. He groaned and moved forward to answer it.

"This better be an emergency," he snapped. There was a pause as he listened to whoever was on the other end. After a minute he sighed heavily. "I'll be there soon. Don't do anything until I get there."

He hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Patients dying. I gotta go." House said and stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done though. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," she replied.

He didn't believe her. She had barely been alone since waking up in the hospital. And when she was alonce she went for a walk to find someone to talk to. There was no point in offering to stay because they both knew that Cuddy would feel guilty for putting someones life at risk by refusing their doctor's help to them. And House didn't want her going back to the hospital either, so he would just have to leave for a few hours.

"Call me if you need anything," he said and kissed her cheek affectionately.

She nodded and watched him leave.

---------------------------------------------------------

House wasn't able to leave the hospital until 8:30 that night. He and his team had finally figured out what was wrong with their patients and send them the right medicaion. It was frustrating because all House wanted to do was get back to Cuddy. Cameron and Wilson had of course asked after Cuddy's well being which House gave a simple 'Fine' for response.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by House how Cameron could hardly stop smiling either and he wondered what was going on inside her head.

Now House was making his way to Cuddy's front door. Her lights were still on. All of her lights. He should have taken a key to let himself back in but having not thought of that he raised his hand and knocked, knowing that her door would be locked. He heard her shuffle to the door and waited while she looked through the peep hole before the door swung open.

"Hi," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She said and stepped aside to let him in.

As House entered her home he frowned, because not only was every major light on but it seemed that her TV was on as well, the sound higher than normal. And as he walked further into the living room he could have sworn he could hear her radio in her bedroom. He waited until she closed the door and then watched her make her way towards him.

"Were you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she quickly replied and then shrugged, "why?"

"It's just, you know I could have sent Wilson over if-"

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly capable of being alone in my own home."

"You are. As long as you have a lot of noise around and the entire place lit up."

Cuddy sighed and runned her forehead before she turned on her heel and walked towards her room. House followed her after she turned her radio off, then followed her into the bathroom.

"I'm not trying to be mean here, Lisa," he told her. "I'm just worried about you. I know you haven't been sleeping too well and I know that you haven't been alone for too long since...well, you know."

Up until this point Cuddy had her back to him. Now, though, she turned on a sigh.

"When I'm alone I just...I can't handle it. And I feel stupid because of that. I can't stand being alone in the dark, which is annoying because even as a child I was never afraid of the dark." She tried to explain and House could hear, as well as see, how all this was frustrating her. "I don't want to have to rely on someone being with me 24 hours, House. I really don't and the only thing I can do to keep me from losing my mind when I'm by myself is to make sure there's something going on. To make sure I've got noise around me, and lights on so that I'm not in the dark. I can hardly sleep at night unless I know someone is near by. And when I do sleep I seem to be waking up every half hour in a panic before I realize where I am."

House didn't say anything. Simply pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Talk to me," he whispered after a moment.

She shook her head and stepped back. "I can't."

"Cuddy, you need to talk about what happened. It's not healthy for you to keep it bottled up."

"I know. But I just can't."

"Okay." House said and closed his eyes. "What can I do now?"

"Well, I think I might take a shower but if you could...stay?" She asked and House nodded, opening his eyes. "I don't care what you do just stay."

"Always," he said and then left her in the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

As Cuddy showered, House sat in her living room and watched re-runs of the X Files. Before that he had turned off all the lights that didn't need to be on, leaving only the bedroom light on for Cuddy when she finished her shower and the living room light. He hoped that his being there would calm her down so that she would rest a little easier. The television was turned down slightly so that he could hear the faint sound of water running in Cuddy's shower. Just to make sure she was okay.

He really wanted her to see a therapist about all of this. Sure House didn't normally believe that therapy did any good but he did want Lisa to talk about what had happened to her, because keeping it all inside was probably not good for her. He just wished she would confide in him.

He heard the shower stop and waited while she got out. A few minutes later, Cuddy joined him. She was wearing a large bathrobe. She quietly sat down beside him.

"X Files?" She asked, looking at the TV.

"Yep." He replied and turned to look at her. "So, sleeping arrangements?" He asked, having already decided that he would be staying as she had kind of admitted to not wanting to be left alone. "The sofa's good."

He didn't want to push her too quickly.

"You can, um...stay with me. If you like," she replied.

"Only if you're sure. I mean if you're not ready then maybe we shouldn't."

"Greg, I'm not asking for sex here. I just," she paused and sighed deeply, turning and looking into his eyes. "I need you to hold me."

House's eyes twinkled with the hint of a smile. He reached a hand out and offered it to Cuddy. She accepted it with relief and together they stood from the sofa, with House grabbing his cane as they made their way to the bedroom. Cuddy turned the TV of via the remote while House flipped the light switch as he walked past it. They made it to her bedroom and House pulled the covers back. As Cuddy took her robe off Hose suddenly realized something.

"I don't have anything to wear," he said suddenly.

"Your boxers will be okay."

He nodded and slipped into her bed. Once she was laying next to him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She snuggled against his chest, placing her ear over his heartbeat. House leant forward and kissed her head.

"Night, Lisa," he murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was sitting in Cuddy's office signing some files and making final notes about donor visits. It had been four days since Cuddy had left the hospital. Wilson had visited her the second and third night. He was worried about her and from what House had told him, she wasn't dealing very well. Not that anyone really expected her to after all she had been through.

He heard the door swing opened and knew it was House even before he looked up.

"We need to start communicating better," said House. "I can't annoy you if I don't know where you are, so from now on you gotta let me know which office you're going to be in."

Wilson sighed. While he was taking over Cuddy's job he still did his own and he didn't really like spending all his time in her office.

"I'll make sure to write a memo and have it sent out to the entire staff." Wilson replied drolly.

House sat down in a chair and propped his legs on the desk.

"So, how's Cuddy?" Wilson asked after a pause.

He heard House scoff and looked up to see his friend rubbing a hand aggressively over his face. House was worried and he didn't even attempt to hide that fact.

"She's scared, hardly eats, never talks about what happened, and goes weird if she's alone and it's quite." House replied.

Wilson frowned, "have you asked her about seeing a therapist?"

"At last count, 500 times. She is just too stubborn for her own good. She won't even talk to me about it, and I'm her..." House's rant trailed off suddenly.

He had no idea how to finish that sentence. What was he to Cuddy? He knew she loved him and he her but they hadn't even kissed, except for the occasional peck on the cheek. And he had been in her bed more nights than out, but still nothing happened between them. So still the question remained, what were they? Not lovers. Yet. Maybe boyfriend and girlfriend, although that title didn't suit either of them. House was spared from his train of thought by Wilson.

"What if we both talked to her about it?" He suggested.

"Yeah, cause she'd really appreciate an ambush on the subject," House said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Wilson was about to say something, maybe another idea when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Chase walked into the room with a file in his hand and addressed House.

"We have a new case," He handed the file to House "58 year old man, complaining of-"

"-I can read," House said as he opened and scanned over the file.

"Right, well I um... I couldn't help over hearing before I came in-"

"You were eaves-dropping." House glared at the younger man and picked up his cane, which rested against the chair. "That's a bad wombat."

House carefully swung the cane and hit Chase on the back of his legs with it.

Chase flinched and moved a step away from his boss.

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd like to hear my thoughts," said Chase.

"Nope," House replied, and tried to hit him again.

"House, stop attacking your staff," Wilson told him sternly. He looked over at Chase and calmed his tone. "Let's hear it."

"I just think that if Doctor Cuddy doesn't want to see a therapist maybe it's because she doesn't want to talk to a stranger." Chase explained and just before House could interrupt he continued, "and maybe she doesn't want to talk to you about it because she's ashamed."

"Ashamed? Ashamed of what exactly?" House demanded.

Chase shrugged. "You'd have to ask her that. I don't want to be out of line and I know you'll probably stick me with all the dirty jobs for the next few months for saying this but, Doctor Cuddy is close to you. Really close and maybe she thinks that she will disappoint you somehow and you won't feel...the same about her anymore."

House didn't say anything, simply sat still in his chair. He was annoyed that Chase was so insightful and even more annoyed that he could actually be right. Wilson quickly dismissed Chase and turned a concerened expression to House.

"You should go see to your patient," he said. "I think I'll finish here and go visit Cuddy. If Chase is right, then maybe I can get her to talk to me."

House stood and angrily walked out. Not impressed at how everyone seemed to be having an opinion on his relationship with Cuddy. She shouldn't have to talk to Wilson if he was there ready to listen to her.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was 12 o'clock when Wilson arrived at Cuddy's. She knew he was coming as he called ahead. When he knocked she opened her door for him, just after she had turned off the television.

"Hi, James," she greeted him.

He smiled. She had gotten into the habit of referring to him and House by their first names when not at the hospital and Wilson tried to remember the same courtesy.

"Hey, Lisa. Everything okay?" He asked, walking into her home.

"Yeah. You want some lunch?"

"I don't really know. We could order something, unless you need to get back to the hospital."

He shook his head. "The only meeting I had was cancelled and the paper work isn't anything that can't wait until tomorrow." He sat down on her sofa and smiled, "I'm all yours for the afternoon. Unless you have plans."

"No. No I'd like you to stay. What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Mmm, I'm good with Italian if you are."

She nodded and disappeared into her kitchen. She seemed to be in a good mood and Wilson was almost regretting what he was here to do. Surely bringing up her kidnapping would only make her angry and upset and he really didn't want that to happen, but on the other hand it would be better in the long run. After a few minutes Cuddy re-joined him on the sofa.

"Food should be here in 20 minutes," she told him.

"Right. Good." Wilson said and then sighed "Lisa, the real reason why I'm here is because I'm really worried about you. I think you need to talk to-"

"No."

"Lisa, just listen."

"No, I already told Greg, I'm not interested in seeing a shrink. I don't need to."

"See that's where I think you're wrong. This isn't healthy, you keeping everything bottled up. But...I guess I can understand if you don't want to see a therapist. Will you consider talking to me?"

Cuddy's eyes shot up in surprise.

"I won't even say anything unless you want me too. I'll just sit and listen," Wilson continued. "And I won't tell anyone what you say, unless, again, you say so. And we can talk wherever or whenever you like. Just please think about it. Everyone is worried about you and we just want to help."

"I'll, um..." she began, tears in her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Wilson nodded, he could live with that answer for now. He would just push her on it later, with House's help of course.

18 minutes later their foor arrived and Wilson paid, despite Cuddy's protests. Thet sat on her sofa and ate while Wilson made sure to keep the conversation light. When they were done they sat watching the TV. At four o'clock the door, which Cuddy and forgot to lock, swung opened and House walked in.

House quickly noted that Wilson was there too as he took off his jacket while making his way into the living room. He carefully watched Cuddy. She seemed relaxed as she watched whatever was on the TV.

"How's the case going?" Wilson asked, when House sat down in an arm chair.

House glared at him and Wilson mentally slapped himself for bringing up work.

"Fine. As always I am a genius," House replied. "Man's gonna live for another 20 or so years."

"Right, well I, ah, better get going," Wilson announced as he stood up.

Cuddy also stood. "Are you sure? You could stay for dinner if you like," she offered.

"No, I better go. See you at work, House."

House muttered a goodbye but didn't move from his seat. He watched as Cuddy and Wilson made their way to the front door. And House's body stiffened when Wilson wished Cuddy a good night and kissed her cheek. Okay so House knew that Wilson was Cuddy's friend and that there were no romantic desires there, but it didn't stop him feeling a little jealous. It should be his lips on her skin. Not Wilson's.

"James," Cuddy called out, nervously right as Wilson stepped outside.

Wilson turned back around and waited for her to continue.

"About what you said before. I think I'd like to try." She said in a soft tone.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess so. I might change my mind after one...session. But I wanna try."

"Okay. Just call me when you're ready."

Cuddy nodded and said a final goodbye to Wilson before shutting the door. House's eyes followed her as she sat back on the sofa with a sigh. She stared straight ahead at the TV. He continued watching her.

"Go ahead, ask," she said, still not looking at him.

"What?" he played dumb.

"I know you. You want to know what James and I were talking about before he left," she said, and looked over at him. "But, I'm pretty sure you might already know."

House nodded, "you're going to talk to him." he said simply.

"Thought it would get you to stop nagging," she sighed.

_'Why him and not me?'_ House wanted to shout but instead he stood and moved to sit beside her. He should just be grateful she was willing to talk to anyone.

The fact that she leaned against him almost instantly eased his jealousy based anger somewhat.

"I want to get through this in one piece." She said, while resting her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her. "If talking to someone might help me to do that then I should at least try it once. Right?"

"Yeah," House leaned forward and kissed her head gently.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I think I'll go have a shower."

House nodded and slowly unwrapped her from his arms before gently guiding her to her feet with a hand placed on her arm. When she was standing in front of him, she half turned to look at him.

"I guess you're staying again?" She asked and House didn't miss the note of plea in her voice.

"May as well." He replied, keeping his tone light. "Got no better place to be." besides he already had an overnight bag there anyway.

She briefly smiled at his words before leaving the room. Once he heard the bathroom door shut, House sighed and stretched out against the sofa. He grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through the channels, trying to see if there was anything good on. Or if there was anything that might take his thoughts away from Wilson and Cuddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Cuddy and House were in her kitchen eating breakfast. House was ready for work and Cuddy just simply couldn't sleep so she had gotten up as well.

"I'm going to call James today," she announced suddenly, while looking down into her half-filled coffee mug. "To organize a time for...ah, a meeting."

House nodded, "well, good. Okay."

They finished their breakfast in silence and after the dishes were done House grabbed his gear and was out the door. He hated to leave but he knew that she was taking the needed steps to get over this and move on. Plus, she would worry if he ditched his job and responsibilities (or lack there of) to be with her. She was still the Dean of Medicine at heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When House walked into the hospital he ignored everything around him like usual and made his way to his office. He was hoping for a quiet day, where he could simply stay in his office with his GameBoy and Ipod. But, of course, that would be too much to expect from the world.

As soon as he was half way through one song, Wilson walked in. He was carrying a stack of files and House guessed that there was something in there for him.

"Hey, what's up?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Um, no reason." Wilson sat down in a chair in front of House's desk. He rested the files on his lap. "Where's the team?"

"Beats me. Probably wreaking havoc somewhere. Are any of those for me?" House asked, gesturing to the files.

"What? Oh no, I just wanted to chat."

House frowned, "about?"

"Cuddy. She, um, called me before," Wilson slowly replied. "We're going to talk about what happened to her."

"I know."

"You do?" Wilson was a little surprised.

"Yeah, she told me. When are you getting together to do this therapy session?"

Wilson got over his shock quickly. "Tomorrow before lunch. I thought I'd let you know so that you could, well, make other plans, I guess."

Wilson shrugged. It was common fact by now that House was spending most of his time at Cuddy's, and Wilson figured that since she didn't want to talk to House about her attack that she probably wouldn't want him in the house when she confided what happened to her.

House didn't say anything, and instead turned his Ipod up louder. Wilson took it as a sign and stood up. Tomorrow was going to be an...interesting day and he hoped he didn't let Cuddy down. Sure being a therapist looked easy, but now Wilson seemed to have more respect for the profession.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, which was a Saturday, found Wilson nervously standing on Cuddy's front porch. There was no sign of House's bike or car which confirmed that Cuddy was alone. Wilson had spent the entire night preparing for how he should act. He didn't want to scare her off before she began talking to him, and he didn't want to let her down.

He raised his fist and knocked on the door, while calling out, "hey, Lisa, it's me." Just incase she wasn't sure.

The door slowly opened to reveal Lisa Cuddy. She stood nervously, obviously she had spent most of the night thinking about this, too. She offered him a small smile and stepped aside to let him in. After slight small talk they ended up in the living room. Cuddy sat on the sofa while Wilson, who didn't quite know what to do with himself, sat in an arm chair. He felt stupid. Like a teenager about to have sex for the first time.

"So, um...I'm not sure what to..." Wilson began.

Cuddy chuffed out a short laugh. "Neither do I," she said, "but, I guess I need to say what happened, when Kevin had me. Right? I mean everything before that...well, you know about."

Wilson nodded and gave her a look that he hoped was reassuring.

"Whenever you're ready."

She sighed and played with her nails for a long stretch of time. Wilson simply sat and watched her.

"I was at Greg's," Cuddy began, not making eye contact with Wilson. "And I was waking up. I could feel this presence over me and I...I thought it was Greg but then I heard his voice. It sounded familiar but it didn't...you know, click until I opened my eyes. Everything went dark after that..."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Cuddy groaned and squeezed her eyes even tighter. Wondering briefly where she was and then she remembered that she had gone to House's the night before. Her heart did a little flutter at the prospect of opening her eyes to see House laying beside her. She had felt safe that night as she, for the first time in weeks, slept through the night. With her eyes still closed, Cuddy arched her back, and that's when she realized that she was not lying down as she thought. In a panic she opened her eyes._

_Her eyes were wide in fear as she looked around and took in her new surroundings. By the look of things, she would say she was in the middle of a basement. She could see the staircase leading to the upper level and when she turned her head to the right she saw a small window near the ceiling which was blacked out completely. The basement was very dark and dank and the brick walls were growing moss._

_The pace of her heart quickened and she gasped out a cry. She tried moving her arms but yelped in pain when she found that she couldn't. Looking down at herself she realized that she was sitting in an old wooden chair. Her wrists tied to the arms with thick robes while her ankles were tied to the legs. She tried struggling against her binds but only succeeded in giving herself rope burn. She dropped her head, her chin resting on her chest, and began to cry, truly feeling like she was going to die._

_"Ah, so you're finally awake."_

_Cuddy's head shot up and she was met with the sight of..._

_"K-Kevin?" She asked._

_"Good to see you're memory isn't fading," he smirked._

_He walked over and stood about half a meter in front of her. He looked her over and it made her squirm._

_"What the hell are you doing Kevin?" She demanded, although her voice was laced with fear._

_Kevin laughed and shook his head. "You really don't know? How you ever became in charge of an entire hospital just baffles me."_

_Her eyes grew even wider with realization._

_"Oh-oh my God. It was you. You blew up my house. You poisoned me." She cried, her voice rising with each word. "You threatened me and my friends. YOU TRIED TO KILL WILSON!"_

_"Bit disappointed in that," Kevin scoffed, "should have reversed over him."_

_"You're sick. Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's called justice." _

_"Justice? Justice for what?" _

_Kevin moved closer towards her and placed his hands over her arms, pressing them against the chair. She let out a cry and tried unsuccessfully not to flinch. He lowered his face to hers, "for a murdering BITCH," he spat angrily. "Who just gets AWAY WITH IT!"_

_"W-what are you t-talking about?" _

_"Perhaps your memory isn't as perfect as we thought," Kevin said as he stood up, releasing her arms. "I'm talking about our baby."_

_"Oh my God," Cuddy gasped. "That's what this is all about? You've been putting me through absolute hell because of an accident that happened when we where kids-"_

_"It was not an accident, and you know it," Kevin spat. "You killed our baby because you are a coward."_

_"Kevin, look, I swear it was an accident. I miscarried. Thousands of women miscarry every year. Please just...just let me go." She pleaded._

_She had never been more scared in her entire life. Knowing what Kevin was capable of made her stomach twist painfully. There was no doubt in her mind that he would kill her. Probably as painfully as possible. She cringed when Keven began to laugh._

_"Let you go? Now why would I do that?" he asked. "It took me so long to get you where I've wanted you." He smirked at her._

_She swallowed a lump in her throat before croacking, "whe-where's that?"_

_"A broken mess of a woman," Kevin replied. "Just the way you should have been after all these years."_

_"Why hurt Wilson and House then?"_

_"Because those two stupid sons of bitches couldn't mind their own business. Maybe I would have left them alone if you weren't so busy throwing yourself at them at every chance you got."_

_"I never-"_

_Kevin scoffed and walked behind her. She tried to turn her head to see what he was doing but found she couldn't, and putting strain on her neck was causing her pain. She winced on a sigh and looked straight ahead of her once more._

_"Face it, Lisa. You're a slut." Kevin angrily told her. "Nothing but a cold hearted, murdering, slut. That's why you've got nothing but you're job. No one is ever going to love you. Except me of course...well at least I used to love you."_

_Cuddy heard the sound of something being moved around but she couldn't tell what. Then she heard Kevin's feet move across the cement floor. He came back into her view carrying a half filled bottle of water._

_"Thirsty?" He asked, a smirk across his face._

_"N-no" Cuddy quickly replied. Her brain was screaming at her to not accept anything he offered her. No matter what it was. "I don't want anything from you."_

_"Yeah, well, that's part of your problem isn't it."_

_Cuddy tried to control her breathing. Her hands were shaking and her mouth was beginning to feel extremely dry. She swallowed once more and licked her dry lips._

_"You know you can either take a drink willingly or I can force you to," Kevin said._

_"Okay," she slowly agreed._

_Kevin un-screwed the cap from the bottle nd walked over to her. He placed the bottle of water against her lips and tipped her head back slightly to drink it. After she had three mouthfuls, he pulled away from her._

_"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, walking away from her once more._

_She nodded her head slightly, too afraid to answer him with words. Kevin watched her for a moment and she fought the strong urge to dry heave. Suddenly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking woolen scarf. He made his way over to her once again and this time he brought the scarf to her mouth and forced it between her lips before tying it around the back of her head tightly. Cuddy choked on a sob and shut her eyes tightly as Kevin leaned in close to her ear. She could feel his breath against her skin and all she wanted to do was cry._

_"So I wont have to listen to you're annoying screams," he told her. He turned his head and put his open mouth against her temple before dragging his teeth over her skin. Then he pulled back and patted a hand over her neck. "Until they stop that is."_

_Her eyes shot up and stared widely at him. Had he given her something in the water? Was that why he wanted her to drink it? She made a few muffled sounds which only led to Kevin tilting his head with a knowing smirk. He turned away from her and headed back towards the staircase._

_"Wait! Wait, please stop!" Cuddy tried to scream but it only came out as muffled cries._

_"See you soon Lisa."_

_And with those last words, Cuddy was forced to watch as Kevin walked up the stairs. The door slammed shut and Cuddy was left alone once more. Tears streaming down her face, clouding her vision._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cuddy was awoken by a slight stinging feeling in her arm, almost as if a large mosquito were biting her. Her eyes opened and she let out a muffled scream to see Kevin standing beside her with a needle in her arm, drawing out blood. She began to squirm but Kevin reached a hand out and tugged on her hair roughly, bringing her eyes up to look at his._

_"If you move about you'll cause unnecessary harm to yourself," he hissed. "You're a doctor after all. You should know all this."_

_He realeased her hair and finished his task. He had taken a fair amount of her blood. Not enough to really do much but enough that she was starting to feel weak. Kevin walked over to a corner where a black bag lay on the floor. He carefully stored the blood inside it and then pulled out a white dress. He carefully folded the dress up and placed it on top of the bag. He turned back to Cuddy with a smirk and pulled a small pair of scissors from his back pocket._

_Kevin walked back over to Cuddy and cut the ropes around her legs, freeing them from the chair. She had no idea how long she had been down there, but it was definitely a large relief to be free. Kevin untied her arms as well and hurled her to her feet. Maybe if she hadn't felt so drained she would have fought him off somehow, but as it was with the drugs still in her system and the sudden blood loss, Cuddy was finding in hard just to stand on her own two feet. Kevin forced her across the room until her back hit against one cold brick wall. Suddenly there was another rope in Kevin's hands. He tied her arms together with it and lifted her arms above her head, hooking them against a hook on the wall. Trapping her there._

_Cuddy had never felt more vulnerable in all of her life._

_"Now, then." Kevin began as he brought the knife up so she could see it. "Where to start?"_

_Cuddy made a muffled noise from beneath the scarf and Kevin laughed. He went to work and started cutting up her top until it was nothing more than shreds on the floor, leaving Cuddy in only her bra and sweat pants._

_"There. I've always said you had great tits, Lisa"_

_Kevin's hands ran up her sides to her breasts, which he squeezed rather hard causing Cuddy to squirm beneath him. His hands slid back down her sides to the top of her sweats. He didn't bother cutting them, simply slid them down her legs. He was kneeling in front of her running the tip of the scissors up her legs. She whimpered as he reached her underwear._

_Kevin looked up at her and smirked. "Now, don't struggle," he warned, "these are sharp. We wouldn't want to cut anything down here."_

_Tears started pouring down Cuddy's face and her breathing quickened._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"I, ah passed out after that," said Cuddy. "And then the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital."

Wilson was staring at her, wide eyes in shock. He snapped out of it thinking she probably didn't want to be gawked at.

"Lisa, did he...He didn't...rape you?" Wilson began to ask, fearing the worst.

Cuddy finally looked up and shook her head. "No, he didn't. I mean for a while I thougth he was going to but... I was so scared. I thought...I really thought I was going to die down there." She said on a sob.

"I had no idea. I'm so-"

"-Don't. There was nothing you or anyone could have done at the time."

Wilson nodded and was silent for five minutes.

"Did it help?" He suddenly asked. "Talking about it, I mean."

"Um," Cuddy thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. "It did a bit, yes."

"Well, I'm always available if you need to talk some more."

"Thanks. I think I might." Cuddy paused, "I need a coffee. Would you like one?"

"Yeah."

Cuddy stood up and made her way into the kitchen. A moment later Wilson followed her. He watched her as she filled up two mugs with coffee and then handed one to him. He nodded a thanks and took a mouthful.

"Hey, Lisa?" he asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Okay." She replied, slowly looking up from her coffee.

"Right, well. Feel free to tell me to get stuffed because really it's none of my business." Wilson began.

"This is about Greg, isn't it?" she asked.

Wilson nodded, "I was just wondering why you didn't, or couldn't, talk with House about this? I can understand you not wanting to see a stranger but House is...House."

"It's not that I didn't want to," Cuddy sighed, "I just don't want him to think..."

"To think what?" Wilson pushed when it looked like Cuddy wouldn't say anymore.

"That I'm weak. Or that maybe Kevin was right about me-"

"-Lisa, you know he'd never think anything like that. Not about you. How could you even think that way?"

"Because...a part of me believes, Kevin was right."

Wilson stared at her. He didn't know what to say, but he had the sudden urge to hit her for being so stupid.

"Everything that Kevin said is wrong," he said. "Okay, you are anything but cold hearted. You care about those around you and you always feel compassionate towards everyone who walks into your hospital even if they don't deserve it. And you're loved." He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "So loved. Especially by House, even if he can't say it."

"He said it."

"What?" Wilson asked, wavering slightly at this news. "He did?"

Cuddy nodded as tears slid down her cheeks. "Yeah, the day I left the hospital."

"Oh." He replied. "Then why do you think Kevin was right?"

"I...I don't know," Cuddy confessed, "I think he just cut me really deeply."

Wilson pulled her into his arms and gave her a comforting hug. After a minute, he gently pushed her away so he could look into her eyes.

"Talk to House."

-----------------------------------------------------------

When House entered Cuddy's home later that day he found her and Wilson sitting on the sofa watching a DVD of a Johnny Deep movie. Cuddy looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey, what're you doing?" House asked limping further into the room.

Cuddy gestured to the TV. Wilson looked from Cuddy to House and decided it was time he left them alone.

"Well, I better get going, I have some things I need to get done," Wilson announced and stood up.

"Oh, okay," Cuddy said and she stood up as well.

She walked Wilson to the front door in thanks for all he had done for her. Wilson said a quick bye to House before kissing Cuddy's cheek.

"Call me later if you need anything," he said to her and then walked out the door.

Cuddy closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room. House was now sitting on the sofa trying to keep his eyes on the TV screen and not on her. He was curious about how her little get together with Wilson went but he wouldn't ask unless she brought it up.

She sat down beside him, rather close and sighed.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Are you upset or angry that I talked to James and not you?" She asked slowly.

There was a pause before House turned to her, "yes."

"Sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do and I wanted to talk to you but I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought that maybe you'd think less of me, somehow." She explained and then quickly added, "which I know is stupid because you love me and I believe that. It's just that some things Kevin said really got to me and I have no clue why I let them."

"As long as you know it's stupid," House said after he let her words sink in.

She nodded.

"I want to talk about it with you, Greg."

"You don't have to. I mean I want you to but if you'd rather not go through it again."

"I have to," she said, "I don't want there to be any secrets between us. At lease not any big ones, if this...relationship is going to work."

House nodded and waited for her to continue. To re-tell the horrors she had most definitely been subjected too.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Cuddy finished her story this time she was leaning against House's shoulder with her arms around his waist and his arms around hers, holding her close. House, like Wilson, wanted to know if Kevin had gone further and raped her and the quick shake of Cuddy's head was all the answer he needed. Cuddy had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"So, um...," she began, "that's what happened."

"Kevin is an idiot who doesn't know anything." House firmly told her.

"That's what James said."

"Well, Jimmy boy does have his moments." House said. He turned his face and pressed his lips against her temple before whispering, "thank you for telling me."

Thank you for listening."

Cuddy sighed deeply. House could tell that there was something else on her mind. He pulled back and with a gentle hand under her chin he turned her face to look at him.

"What else?" He asked gently.

"What else what?" She replied, a little confused. Sometimes she forgot how well he knew her.

"There's something else bothering you in that pretty little head of yours." He stated and studied her expression. "You're guilty about something. Please tell me it's not Kevin."

"No," Cuddy answered with a shake of her head. "No. Well, not directly."

"Then what is it?"

She took in another deep breath and sat up a little straighter so that she could look at him better.

"I feel guilty about...the baby."

"Why? You had a miscarriage. You know things like that happen all the time. There was nothing you could have done."

"Actually, there was."

House frowned, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I...I didn't exactly take care of myself the way I should have." Cuddy confessed the one secret she had kept inside since she was sixteen. "I wasn't eating properly or what I should have been. I didn't see a doctor. Maybe if I did I could have...I don't know. Saved the baby somehow."

"Or maybe you would have lost it anyway," House pointed out.

"Maybe. But now I'll never know. So I guess Kevin was-"

"He was not right!" House snapped.

Cuddy flinched slightly at the raised tone of his voice. "But-"

"-Look you were young and confused. You weren't ready to be a mother, which is normal at that age. You did something that now you would call stupid. People do stupid things nearly every day when they're young. The important thing is that you've grown out of it. If you became pregnant again I know you would do anything and everything to protect mini Cuddy."

"You...you have that much faith in me?" she asked.

House smiled as he watched her try to keep her emotions and tears at bay.

"That and more." House said nd quickly leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back Cuddy was smiling at him.

"So, do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"I think you would. Yes. You just need the right person to have a kid with. Someone who isn't a psycho path. Someone who loves you for the hell bitch you are." He grinned.

She couldn't help but grin back.

"Are you saying that if you and I..." She said and gestured between them with her hands. "If I ended up pregnant then..."

"Then we'd deal with it together." House sighed, "I wont lie. I've never thought about being a father before. Never really wanted it. I wouldn't be much good as a father. Not with my leg and pain medication. But then again I never thought I'd spend every single night in you bed with you beside me."

"I think you'd make a great father."

"Yeah, if I had the right person to help me."

"When did you become so sweet?"

"'Bout the same time I fell in love with you," he replied. "But don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my reputation."

She laughed, "wouldn't want that."

"Nope."

House pulled her into his arms again and hugged her. When they pulled apart he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Getting there. Talking actually helped."

"Told you it would. You should listen to me more."

She laughed once more and leaned close to kiss his nose.

"I promis from now on I will." Cuddy said with a smile. "Oh, and James knows that you love me."

"Um, okay," House nodded, not quite sure how that had come up.

"He told me you loved me even though you couldn't tell me and I told him that you did tell me." She explained.

"Uh, well, that makes sense." House paused and shook his head as if disappointed, but Cuddy knew he was joking. "You know what you've done? You've gone and broken poor Jimmy boy's heart, now that he knows I'm unavailable."

"Yes, I'm sure I have." She replied sarcastically. "One question."

"Yes?"

"When did you...you know fall in love with me?"

"I don't know," House said with a shrug.

"Greg."

"Really, I don't. I could say it was because of this whole thing with Kevin but it's not. I think I've always loved you. You've been a constant in my life even when you weren't there."

"Oh."

"And what about you?"

"I guess I've always loved you, too, but it didn't really hit me until we were...um," she stopped and bit down on her bottom lip, blushing slightly from embarrasment and shame at the same time.

"What?" House asked.

"When we were drunk. At your place and we were in the kitchen..."

Realization settled across House facial features. He remembered that night all too well. Having her in his arms and the screwing up and getting angry with himself when she pushed away.

"Is tha why you stopped us before we really did anything?" He asked. "Because you discovered you love me?"

Cuddy nodded. "I thought that if I let it go further that night that I would get my heart broken and with everything else that I was dealing with I couldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, I probably would have broken your heart," House agreed.

"But you won't now and that's the main thing."

"You don't know that. I wouldn't deliberatly hurt you, but we both know what I'm like."

"But I love you anyway."

House pulled her against him and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet, but that didn't bother them.

House knew that Cuddy had a long way to go before she would be completely able to let go and move on from what happened to her but she was making progress. He would help her however he could. She was now his and he wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon. It was hard to imagine, but Greg House was actually happy the way his life was at that very moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

A loud car horn sounded from outside and House grumbled his disapproval at the unwelcome noise. Two weeks had passed since Cuddy had told him what happened to her. He had spent most of his time with her. Now it was early in the morning, too early for people to be blowing their car horns, that's for sure. House was still in bed. Laying on his stomach with his face buried deep into a pillow as he grumbled. Cuddy was already up. Had been for an house and a half. She was fully dressed and walked into the bedroom.

"Greg," she said and sat down on the bed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hhmm?" he asked.

He rolled over to look at her.

"My ride's here," she said.

"That would explain the noise," he said. "Alright."

He slowly got out of bed and accepted his cane when Cuddy offered it to him. Together they made their way to the front door where a suitcase lay on the floor. House rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up more.

"You ready to go then?" He asked her.

"I think so," she replied. Cuddy bent down and picked up her suitcase. "I'll see you in ten days."

"You bet."

House leaned down and kissed her gently. One hand tangling in her hair while the other reached behind her and opened up the door for her. When they pulled apart, Cuddy smiled at him. She then turned and walked out the door. House watched as she got into the waiting taxi and didn't shut the door until the taxi was half way down the street.

Cuddy was on her way to her brother's place to spend time with family. Last week she had finally decided to call her brothers and tell them what had been happening in her life. Both Peter and Jake had been shocked and concerned about their little sister. Jake invited Cuddy to stay with him and his family thinking that the time there would do her some good. She still hadn't told them every little detail and they were interested but wouldn't push her.

Cuddy invited House to go with her but he figured she needed family time alone. Plus he had things to do. Things that needed to be done within ten days.

He limped into Cuddy's bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed. He made himself coffee and watched some Spongebob Square Pants for a while until it was 9:43am. He thought that was the best time to go into work. So House got on his bike and drove to PPTH.

----------------------------------------------------------

House walked straight into Cuddy's office where Wilson was busy talking to someone who was probably important. House barged in, he never knocked with Cuddy so he wasn't going to for Wilson.

"I need the name of a good piano mover," House announced.

Wilson frowned and rolled his eyes at House befor turning his attention back to the conversation he was having.

"Yes that was him," Wilson said. "I will yes. Thanks for your call. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to look at House with a sigh.

"Talking about me were you?" House asked as he forged embarrasment. He moved and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What do you want House, I'm busy," Wilson said. "You know you've been more annoying to me since I took this job. I'm surprised Cuddy hasn't snapped before and fired you."

"Good think I've got her wrapped around my little finger," House said, waving his pinky in the air to show what he meant.

"So, what do you want?" Wilson asked again.

"I told you. Piano movers."

"Piano movers?" Wilson repeated. "Why? You'd never get rid of your piano and you wouldn't bother hiring someone to move it around your apartment when you could just get me and one of your team to do it for free."

"Uh, you think I could get my team to move it for free? Interesting."

"Where are you moving you piano to?"

"Cuddy's" House said simply.

"What?" Wilson asked, thinking he hadn't understood what House was saying. "You're moving your piano to Cuddy's place?" House nodded and waited for his friend to connect the rest of the dots. "Because...oh, you're moving in together."

"Bingo."

"I didn't know that. I talked to Cuddy last night and she didn't mention anything."

"That's because she doesn't know yet."

Wilson frowned, "so you're going to move all of your things into her home before she gets back and hope that she'll be okay with it?" He carefully asked.

House smirked and nodded his head, making him look rather cunning.

"And you couldn't just ask her because..."

"Because that would ruin the surprise."

"Right, right." Wilson nodded and breathed out deeply. "I suppose you're going to want some help?"

"Well, I can't exactly do much heavy lifting with my leg, now can I?"

"Go and annoy your team for the rest of the day and I'll help you out when I finish work."

House triumphantly grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------

Two days before Cuddy was due home found House leaning against her door frame while he watched Chase struggle with a heavy box as he lifted it from the car. Wilson was inside doing something and House had simply been getting in the way and not helping. Having a lot of fun doing it, too.

Cameron and Foreman were back at the hospital. It was a Thursday and Wilson was strict on having at least two of them stay and do work, even though he himself should have been at work too. Wilson wasn't just helping House, he was helping Cuddy. He knew that she would love the idea of House living with her permanantly. He basically was anyway, just that now all his shit would be there, too.

Chase had drawn the short straw. Literally and so he was left to carry random boxes from the car to wherever House saw fit.

"Are you ever going to help?" Chase asked, annoyed as he walked past House.

"Bad leg." House replied, liking the way he was annoying the younger man. He pointed to the living room and Chase walked there before putting the box down.

"If Doctor Cuddy gets bored with you and kicks you out I am not moving you back." Chase firmly told his boss.

House eyes him in amusment, knowing full well that if, for any reason Cuddy did kick him out he would have no problems forcing the Australian to move his things to a new place.

"Stop being such a girl. That was the last box anyway," House said. "Geez, maybe I should have got Cameron to come. She wouldn't be such a pain."

Chase scoffed and disappeared into the kitchen for a drink.

House chuckled slightly. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were used to him now which meant that no matter how hard he tried to annoy them, they all came back. House made his way onto the sofa just as Wilson walked into the room.

"Where's Chase?" Wilson asked.

"Kitchen."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm sending Chase home. I think he's suffered enough."

Wilson turned and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm not that bad!" House yelled out.

"No, you're worse!" came Wilson's reply.

House turned and placed his legs up on the box that Chase had just put down. He was quite happy with his little plan and it was almost complete. All his things were here, including his piano which had been moved by professionals five days before. He'd sold his sofa. Hers was comfier and bigger and his was way past its use by date, even if it was leather. Still he got a lot of money for it. He'd sold some of his other things as well that he didn't need. Some DVDs and CDs that Cuddy already had, his plates and glasses, sheets and blankets and his television. He did keep his bed though. It was bigger and comfier and he thought she wouldn't mind. Well, he hoped she wouldn't. All he needed to do now was unpack a few boxes and then he would be officially moved in.

"See you at work, House," Chase called out.

House muttered something before hearing the door close, signaling Chase's exit. Wilson came back into the living room and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"So, how's Cuddy getting along?" Wilson asked after a few minutes.

House shrugged, "she's enjoying spending time with her nephews."

"Ah, well, that's good. Do her brothers know about the two of you?"

"Why? Do you think they'll gang up on me because I'm dating their sister?" House teased. "How old do you think we are exactly?"

"I was just asking. Do you need help unpacking the rest of your things?"

"Nah."

"Good 'cos I better be getting back to work." Wilson said as he stood up. "Cuddy's probably going to like that you pretty much moved yourself in but if not you can crash at my place since you no longer have an apartment."

"Don't need an apartment, I've got this house. There's no way Cuddy's going to make me leave."

"You're probably right. I mean she's put up with you for this long."

"Exactly," House agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy paid her taxi driver before carrying her suitcase up the path to her front door in the dark. It was 8 o'clock. When she got to her door she could hear the faint sounds of music and guessed that House was listening to one of his CDs. She had had a good time with her family but she had missed her home. More importantly she had missed him. If she ever doubted that she loved him she now knew for sure. She couldn't wait to see him. As she pushed her door opened the music got louder.

Frowning, she walked into her living room and stopped dead in her tracks. On the other side of the room, opposite her television sat House...playing his piano. She dropped her suitcase on the floor which got House's attention. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey," he greeted her, while still playing an upbeat tune.

"Ah, hi," she replied. She walked closer until she was standing in front of him. "Your piano's here."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Take a look around."

She frowned but did as he said. He couldn't help but smirk as she wondered around her entire home, seeing everything that had changed. She came back to him ten minutes later, her confusion still pasted all over her face. He smiled. He liked this look on her. It was almost cute and much more fun then simply coming out and telling her what he had done.

"Your bed's here, too," she stated. "And your books. your clothes, all of them." She sighed, "Greg, what's going on?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious by this point," he replied.

"Have...have you moved yourself into my home, Greg?"

"No. Chase and Wilson did most of the moving."

"You're living here now?"

"Yeah." House stopped playing and looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. "I thought it'd be alright. Is it?"

A smile made its way to her lips. She nodded her head and walked around the piano towards him. When she was close enough, House took his hands away from the piano and placed them on her hips, leaning her body into his over the piano bench that separated them.

"It's more than alright, Greg," she said, "thank you."

House grinned and with a quick tug he had her lips on his. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, Cuddy placed her hands on his shoulders and used him for balance as she swung her legs over the bench. The continued to kiss while Cuddy sat down on the bench. They only pulled away for air. Both grinning like they held the world's biggest secret between them.

"I guess you were pratically living here anyway," Cuddy said. "This just makes it official."

"It does. This means you're mine now. There's no getting rid of me."

"I wasn't planning on getting rid of you. I, ah...I missed you."

House's grin grew and became one of triumph. "Really? Even with the family around, huh?"

"Spending time with Jake and Peter was wonderful and it was great seeing everyone but, I did miss you."

"Good."

House swooped his head and reclaimed her lips with his. Cuddy brought a hand up to tangle through his hair.

"So, Roomie" She breathed against his lips which caused House to smirk "Planning on feeding me at all tonight?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron were sitting at a table in a lovely Italian restaurant. They were having a good time but Cameron was a little anxious. It had been weeks and Chase had yet to propose to her. They had gone out to dinner many nights before and she was convinced that this would be the night.

Chase watched her and knew what she was thinking about. He drank the rest of his wine before looking at her.

"Cameron, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know how you found that engagement ring?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah" She slowly replied. This was starting to become the weirdest proposal in history.

"Well, I know I told you that I would ask you when I took you out to dinner but, I've been thinking it over these last few weeks and..." He paused as if trying to find the best way to say this. "...I'm not ready for marriage. I still love you and I want to be with you."

"Oh," Cameron sighed, trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice.

Chase reached across the table and took her hand.

"That's alright isn't it?" he asked her.

She blinked a few times to stop the tears. They weren't breaking up, just not getting married, but it still hurt like hell. She nodded. Chase smiled and pulled his hand back, going to finish his meal. A few moments later Cameron did the same. Chase looked at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. He could tell she was upset and he wanted nothing more than to hug her but he didn't. He sat and finished her meal.

----------------------------------------------------------

After their meal was finished Chase drove them back to his apartment. They were standing by his front door as he used his key to unlock it. He pushed it opened and gestured for Cameron to go in first. She walked in and gasped.

The lights were all off but the place was filled with candles which covered the room in a soft orange glow. Pink rose petals were scattered everywhere she could see. And there was a soft romantic ballad coming from the stereo in the living room. Chase smiled and shut the door.

"Robert I..." She was stunned as she took in their surroundings "This is...how did you do this? Weren't you worried that the candles would burn something while we were at dinner?"

"I didn't do this on my own." Chase confessed "My neighbours helped. When they saw my car they left and locked the door behind them."

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Yes."

Chase followed as she made her way into the living room, standing in front of the sofa.

"But I don't understand why you did all this?" She said and turned around to face him. "Ah."

She gasped in surprise as Chase was down on one knee in front of her, holding the velvet box containing the ring inside. He was smiling up at her.

"I told you I wanted you to be surprised," he said.

"Oh, Robert" Cameron bit her lip as tears of happiness began to fill her eyes.

"Alison Cameron," he began, "You are the most beautiful women I have ever known. You're kind and compassionate and my life has been made forever brighter purely because of you. You're the only one that I want. The only one that I'll ever need. So please." He opened up the box so that she could see the ring. "Do me the honor of being forever in my life. Forever as my wife."

"Yes," she cried.

Chase reached out and took her left hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it. Then he tugged her down so that she was straddling his one legged lap. One hand around her waist and the other on her neck, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She kissed back with a fiery passion, her hands on his shoulder blades. They pulled back, both smiling.

"I love you, Alison" Chase whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

They kissed again and with very little difficulty, Chase stood up, carrying Cameron in his arms. She squealed in surprise, but quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way to the bedroom. They tumbled onto the bed and Chase started kissing down her neck.

"Wait, stop," she called out.

He pulled back and frowned, "why?"

"We have to blow the candles out," she said. "They might start a fire otherwise."

"You're kidding me right?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. He groaned and crawled off her body and walked back into the living room. A few moments later she joined him and started blowing out the candles as well.

"You could have stayed in bed while I did this," he said, between candles.

"I know," she nodded. "But if I help, the quicker we can get back into the bedroom and I can," she paused and looked at him, raking her eyes over his body with a smirk, "blow something else."

Chase's mouth gaped open before he snapped it shut and he began snuffing out the remaining candles.

Not even as a kid, excited about a birthday wish, had Robert Chase ever been so fast at blowing out candles as he was at this very moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

"When did you get the idea to do this?" Cuddy asked.

It was getting late and she and House had already eaten and were now sitting side by side on his piaon bench, while House's fingers lazily played different tunes on the keys.

"Do what?" House asked.

"This," she gestured towards the piaon. "Moving yourself into my home?"

"Oh, that idea. 'Bout the same time your brother called and invited you to stay."

"Did they know?"

"Nope. I only told Wilson the day you left because I needed help. Sam goes for the ducklings."

"Well, I think this is one of the best ideas you've ever had." She said with a smile, "and that's saying something."

House continued to play a few more songs, and even hummed along to some of them.

"Since you're here permanently, does this mean I get to have my own private concert whenever I like?" she asked.

"Only if I can play you before and after each one." House bobbed his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I don't think we'd ever get to the piano if that happened."

House shrugged and went back to playing. He closed his eyes and let the music flow from his heart to his fingertips. Cuddy watched every move he made. Sighing contently she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. House looked down at her and smirked. He leaned his head down to kiss her briefly. She hummed in approval and moved her head up to look at him. House continued to play as he leaned down and touched her lips with his softly.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran across her bottom lip. Her lips parted and allowed him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. As their tongues dueled, Cuddy awkwardly stood up and turned around so that she was facing him. House lifted one arm away from the piano and grabbed her hip pulling her to stand in front of him. His hand moved up and down her hip and around to her lower back. Cuddy had one hand on House's chest, above the beat of his heart and the other one on the side of his neck. Soon the piano was forgotten and all House cared about was getting Cuddy closed to him. She seemed to feel the same because just as he was about to place his other hand on her back, she straddled him. Her knees on the bench on either side of him. There was a moan of approval but House had no idea if he made the noise or if she did.

He slowly dragged his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point to hear her gasp. He had waited so long to get her into his arms. True, they had been spending every night in bed together since she had been released from the hospital but their time together only consisted of the occasional hug and short kisses. Nothing as intense as what he was experiencing now. He wanted to take his time. Make this last as long as possible.

"Bedroom." Cuddy breathed against his ear.

House pulled back and stared at her. "What?" He asked. Well there goes his plan for taking it slow.

"Lets go to the bedroom. "She said and caressed his cheek, "please."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"God no, but if you don't feel...ready then just say so now."

Cuddy looked at him for so long that he actually thought she would say no. Then she smiled and kissed him, letting her tongue massage his in a gently caress.

"I'm sure. I want to be with you," she said.

Cuddy carefully moved off him and climbed over the piano bench. She offered her hand to House and he took it, and let her pull him up from the bench as well. They made their way to the bedroom with House leaning most of his weight on Cuddy as his cane lay forgotten beside the piano.

They stood next to the bed, their bed, and House began kissing her neck again. His hands ran up and down her sides before finding the hem of her shirt. He dragged the material slowly up her stomach and chest. Cuddy lifted her arms over her head, and House's lips only left hers long enough to pull the shirt over her head. Once it was off he threw it across the room and let his eyes roam over her black bra covered breasts.

"Perfect," he murmered, bringing his hands up to stroke the sides of her breasts.

She took in a sharp breath. "Oh."

House kissed her again as his hands undid the hooks of her bra. He slid the straps down her shoulders and let the bra fall to the floor between their bodies. He pulled back and looked at her perfect breasts. He squeezed her breasts and flicked his thumbs over her hardening nipples.

"You know how I always said you're breasts were the best part of your body?" He husked, desire already flooding his system and she was only half naked and he was still fully clothed. "Lisa?"

"Huh, yeah."

"Well, I was wrong, they're not just the best, they're incredible."

There was so much awe in his voice and he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth. Rolling it between his teeth. One hand moved down between their bodies and flicked opened the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He dragged his stubble covered chin across her chest to take her other nipple into his mouth and pushed her jeans down her hips and thighs. She stepped out of them when they polled around her feet. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged his head away from her chest before claiming his lips with hers again. She felt the bulge in his jeans press against her leg.

Somehow they ended up on the bed but Cuddy wasn't quite sire how. House kissed her with all the passion and love that she was certain had built up since they had known each other. Her eyes fluttered closed but snapped open again when House's mouth moved across her cheek and up to her ear. He lightly sucked the lobe in between his teeth.

"So damn sexy," he breather against her ear.

House started kissing a trail down her neck, across her chest taking time to suck on each nipple before moving low. He swirled his tongue around her navel and grinned when her stomach muscles tensed and he moved lower. Strong calloused hands ran up and down her toned legs before gripping the sides of her black thong. He kissed her flesh just about the waist band of the thong before dragging the small bit of material down her legs. He dropped them onto the floor and sat up on his knees, looking at the vision before him. Lisa Cuddy naked and spectacular.

"Greg?" She asked, and he realized he had been staring.

He looked down at her and smiled, a real genuine House smile that he seemed to save just for her. She sat up and looked over his still clothed body and frowned.

"Clothes are in the way," she pouted.

"Stupid clothes," he agreed and threw his shirt over his head.

Cuddy sat up on her knees and pressed her chest against his. His chest hair creating a delightful friction against her breasts. One of her hands moved to caress his erection which was bulging painfully against the denim of his jeans. House growled and kissed any bit of her skin his mouth could reach. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. It was thrown across the bed before she started unzipping his jeans. House bit her shoulder when she started massaging him through the thin material of his boxers. Her hands felt so good on him, but he did want this to last so he grabbed hold of her wrists and brought them to his mouth, kissing them.

"Want this to last," he murmured, "gotta be good."

She smiled and kissed him. Pulled back she said, "it's you and it's me. It's going to be great."

House kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed before taking off his jeans and boxers. Now they were both naked and House just wanted to be inside her, but he was going to wait, just a little bit longer. He kissed along her left leg until he got to her inner thigh. He paused and looked up at her. Asking if it was alright to continue. Cuddy's breath quickened and she was biting her lower lip.

He flicked his tongue out over her clit and she moaned and arched her back. He sucked gently and then moved and slipped his tongue inside her. She gasped and muttered something that he couldn't quite catch. His rythm increased and his tongue swirled inside of her. Soon his fingers replaced his tongue and two fingers moved in and out of her, finding that spot isnide her that made her wriglle beneath him. Hise mouth went back to work on her swollen bud and he added another finger inside her. Soon she could't take it.

"Oh God, Grrrreeggg!" Cuddy hissed as her orgasm hit her hard.

House's fingers continued to move inside her as she rode out her orgasm. When she stopped shaking he moved up her body. He looked at her, eyes closed in post orgasmic bliss. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he could do that to her and only he would ever do that to her from now on. He placed his three fingers that had just been inside her against her lips. Her eyes opened and her tongue ran out and slowly ran across one digit, licking her own juices from it. Her eyes never left his as she sucked her fingers clean one by one. House's erection pressed against her stomach and he was so turned on that he didn't think he could take much more. Cuddy ran her teeth up the length of his index finger and swirled the tip of her tongue over the pad.

"Christ! Want you," House groaned "Now."

His leg nudged her thighs apart even more and he kissed her neck as he teased her entrance with the head of his penis.

"If you want me, don't tease me," she moaned. "Just take me."

House didn't need to be asked twice. He pushed into her and moaned at how good it felt. How right. He pushed in all the way and peppered her face with kisses as he founf the perfect rhythm. Cuddy pushed her hips up to meet his every time and caught his mouth with hers for a searing kiss. House's hands found hers and linked their fingers together.

They could both feel their orgasms drawing closer but neither wanted to let go without the other. House knew he was close and Cuddy was already over sensitive from her first orgasm. His rhythm increased and he rolled his hips to see her reaction. She moaned into his mouth so he did it again. House pulled almost all the way out before plunging back into her. That had her, and her screams were swallowed by his lips as she violently shook from her orgasm. House thrust into her two more times and then shook as he emptied himseld inside her. Something he should be worried about, but Cuddy was on the pill so he didn't care, at least at the moment.

House tried to keep his weight off her, but his arms felt like jelly so he rolled to the side and pulled her against him so that she lay half across his chest. Both concentrated on getting their breathing back to normal while running their hands over each others bodies. House's leg started to throb and he would have to get his Vicodine soon, but for now he was content to stay where he was.

"So," he began while running a hand along her back "Was it good for you?"

Cuddy turned and looked up at him. He had the biggest grin on his face. She his his shoulder lightly and moved forward until she was inches from his face.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I think we'll have to try again."

House's grin grew even bigger. "And again?" He asked.

"And again." She replied, smiling back at him. "I love you, Greg."

"Yeah, I love you, too."

And they kissed and made love another two times that night before falling asleep in each others arms.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

----------------------------------------------------------

**_BACK TO PRESENT DAY_**

Cuddy had a fond look on her face as she looked at House.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

She smiled, "just remembering why I put up with you," she replied.

"It's because I'm great in bed isn't it?" he stated.

"Not even close. Although you are good."

House sighed, smiled and nodded his head.

"You put up with me because you love me. And because I love you," he said. "You've seen me at my worst and you've seen me at my best, which is whenever you're around. And no matter what happens we both know that I'll always be here with you, just like you'll always be here with me."

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded and then checked the time on the alarm clock. 10 minutes before they had to leave. "Now please hurry up. I don't want to be late."

"What if I do?" He asked and stood up. "All the cool people get there last."

"Cool people?" She asked but didn't wait for a comment. "I can't be late and you're coming with me."

"You're mean." He pouted. Then a thought occurred to him and a sly grin crossed his face. "What do I get if I go?"

"I am not offering you sex just for you to go to this function."

"Yeah, I'll get that anyway. But seriously what can you offer."

Cuddy sighed in an attempt to hide her humor. House could be almost adorable when he was playful. Cuddy thought of something and smiled.

"If you come to the function and you behave the entire time, I'll let you in on a secret," Cuddy offered.

"Secret?" He frowned, "you're offering me gossip?"

"It's not gossip. I'm the only one who knows," she replied. "And while you will find out, it's your choice whether you find out tonight or not."

"Is this a good secret or a bad one?" he asked.

"Good...well I'm hoping it's good but it depends on how you take it."

She was getting nervous now and House was standing in front of her. Watching her. He was curious now and a million ideas ran through his head. He couldn't wait to know what she was on about.

"If you tell me now I promise to go and be the best doctor there," he said.

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. She slowly nodded and took in a breath.

"Okay. Um, Greg."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." She told him, her eyes never leaving his. Searching for his reaction.

As House looked at her a slow, small smile graced his lips.

**THE END**

_**Authors Notes -** Okay my story is FINALLY finished. First I'd like to thank Felicia once again. Really I can't thank you enough, not just for Beta-ing this story but for everything else you've done. You rock!  
I'd also like to thank everyone who took time out of their lives to read this, and for those who reviewed as well.  
I am also sorry for the huge gaps between chapters. I never meant for that. Let's blame writers block.  
Once again if anything in this chapter sounds familiar its probably because you've seen it in another show, movie or read it in a book.  
No copy right was intended and seeing as I'm not making money from this I don't see a problem.  
There will be a short Huddy fic coming soon, which will be a sequal to this chapter, which means Huddy offspring :) After that I will start working on my next Huddy story so stay tuned.  
Um, I don't know what else to say except thanks once more. Oh and please let me know what you think.  
Cheers guys! till next time._


	54. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
